HLSF: Harrys laengste Sommerferien
by Obelix72
Summary: Nach dem Tod von Sirius fiel Harry in ein tiefes emotionales Loch, wodurch er am Anfang der Sommerferien von Voldemort mental angegriffen werden konnte. Petunia bittet Dumbledore um Hilfe... HPHG, STORY KOMPLETT! Nachfolger DMD6F ist online!
1. Disclaimer, Inhaltsangabe etc

Titel:

**Harrys längste Sommerferien**

Autor:

Obelix72

Disclaimer:

_Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 1998-2003. Originalcopyright: © Joanne K. Rowling 1997-2003. Originalverlag: Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, London 1997-2003. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2004. Harry Potter publishing rights are copyright Joanne K. Rowling._

_Die Rechte an Emrys, alias Merlin, und Nimue gehören, soweit wie ich das feststellen konnte, T.A.Barron. Wem nun aber Avalon gehört konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden._

_Einige Elemente dieser kleinen Geschichte stammen aus der Feder von Heiko2003. Seine Geschichten und sein Profil bei findet ihr unter der Adresse __www . fanfiction . net / u / 547774__ (ohne die Leerzeichen!!!) . Ich danke ihm für die Genehmigung, seine Ideen in meiner Geschichte mit einzuarbeiten._

Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, ich schreibe sie nur aus Vergnügen.

Inhalt:

Nachdem zum Ende seines fünften Schuljahres in Hogwarts sein Patenonkel Sirius Black verstorben war, fiel Harry Potter in ein emotionales Loch. Er zog sich in seine eigene Welt zurück und zeigte gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen und seiner Umwelt keinerlei Reaktionen mehr. Außerdem konnte Lord Voldemort einen erfolgreichen mentalen Angriff auf Harry durchführen. Schließlich schreibt Petunia Dursley einen Brief an Albus Dumbledore und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Die Hilfe kommt auch, und zwar aus einer Richtung, mit der Harry nicht so ganz gerechnet hätte...

Zeitlicher Rahmen:

Diese Geschichte spielt in Harrys Sommerferien nach seinem fünften Schuljahr, also direkt nach Sirius' Tod. Der geneigte Leser sollte also alle bisherigen Harry Potter-Bücher, inklusive dem fünften, gelesen haben.

Altersfreigabe:

Freigegeben ab 13 Jahre.

Betaleser:

Heiko2003, doro-chan, LillyAmalia, bepa (ab Kapitel 11)

Status:

Diese Geschichte besteht aus insgesamt 27 Kapiteln (zzgl. dieser Seite hier) und ist bereist fertig gestellt. Ich werde sie nach und nach veröffentlichen. An der Fortsetzung wird bereits fleißig gearbeitet...

Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_PS.: Sollte ff . net mal wieder wieder länger brauchen um die Seiten zu aktualisieren, gebt einfach in der Adresszeile eures Browsers die Kapitelnummer ein!_


	2. Hilferuf

__

**Kapitel 1: HILFERUF**

Wie beinahe jeden Tag in den letzten zwei Wochen stieg Petunia Dursley mit einem Tablett die Treppen hinauf, um ihrem Neffen das Essen zu bringen. Als sie leise dessen Zimmer betrat, musste sie feststellen, dass er die letzte Malzeit ebenso wenig angerührt hatte wie die Mahlzeiten davor. Petunia machte sich langsam ernsthaft Sorgen um ihren Neffen, denn seit dieser vor zwei Wochen in das Haus der Dursleys zurückgekehrt war, hatte er nichts anderes getan als aus dem Fenster zu starren oder im Bett zu liegen. Er verweigerte jegliche Nahrungsaufnahme und alle Kommunikations­versuche. Nur seine Eule Hedwig versorgte er. Aber seit er dann zu schwach geworden war um aufstehen zu können, lag er nur noch im Bett, und Petunia musste sich um die Eule kümmern. Einmal hatte Petunia ihm in die Augen gesehen, und sie war entsetzt darüber, was sie gesehen hatte: Wo früher so oft ein fröhliches Funkeln in diesen smaragdgrünen Augen zu Hause war, herrschte heute nur eine unvorstellbare Leere! Petunia bekam den Eindruck, ihr Neffe Harry Potter hatte sich selbst aufgegeben.

Am Abend desselben Tages setzte sich Petunia an den Küchentisch und las den Brief, den sie vor zwei Wochen erhalten hatte. Vor zwei Wochen, als sie mit Vernon, ihrem Mann, und Dudley, ihrem Sohn, Harry vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatten, warteten bereits ein paar von Harrys Freunden auf sie, um mit ihnen ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten sie ihnen unverhohlen gedroht, falls Harry von ihnen nicht anständig behandelt werden würde. Angesichts dieser Drohung und in Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse von vor einem Jahr, als Harry ihren Dudley vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte, beschloss Petunia, sich in diesem Jahr wirklich um Harry zu kümmern. Selbst Vernon und Dudley ließen ihn in Ruhe... Der Brief war von Harrys Schulleiter gewesen, einem Mann namens Albus Dumbledore. Er schrieb ihr, was Harry im letzten Jahr widerfahren war, und wie es dazu kam. Und er bat sie um ihre Unterstützung. Dumbledore hatte sogar einen Scheck über mehrere tausend Pfund mit beigelegt, doch davon hatte Petunia weder ihrem Mann noch ihrem Sohn etwas gesagt.

Nachdem Petunia diesen Brief von Dumbledore noch einmal gelesen hatte, seufzte sie und nahm sich Papier und einen Stift und schrieb in ihrer schnörkeligen Handschrift einen Brief an Dumbledore, in dem sie ihm von Harrys Zustand berichtete und ihn schließlich um Hilfe bat. Nachdenklich las sie sich ihren Brief noch einmal genau durch, bevor sie ihn verschloss. Dann ging sie wieder hinauf in Harrys Zimmer. Mit gemischten Gefühlen trat sie an den Eulenkäfig heran. „Hallo Hedwig", sagte sie leise, denn Harry schlief und sie wollte ihn nicht aufwecken. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich bisher immer sehr schlecht behandelt habe, aber dieser Brief hier muss so schnell wie möglich zu Albus Dumbledore. Kannst du ihn hinbringen?" Die Eule schien sie nachdenklich anzusehen, bevor sie mit ihrem Schnabel klackerte und ihr ein Bein entgegenstreckte. Petunia erinnerte sich, was sie tun musste, und so band sie den zusammengerollten Briefumschlag an Hedwigs Bein. „Beeil dich bitte! Und vielen Dank!", sagte sie noch, als die Eule sich in die Luft erhob und schnell davon flog.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Hedwig mit einem Brief darauf, dass Petunia erwachte. Sie saß am Fußende ihres Bettes. Petunia erschrak ein wenig, als sie ein wenig verschlafen die Eule entdeckte. Auch Vernon war nicht gerade begeistert davon, doch er wusste, dass seine Frau diesem alten Professor geschrieben hatte, um Hilfe für Harry zu erbeten. Also stand er mürrisch auf und schlurfte aus dem Schlafzimmer, während Petunia Hedwig den Brief abnahm und sich bei ihr bedankte. Dann öffnete sie den Brief und las ihn. '_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Dursley, vielen Dank für Ihre Nachricht. Ich bin bestürzt darüber, dass es Harry so schlecht geht! Daher werde ich heute zur Mittagszeit zu Ihnen kommen, ich bringe unsere Krankenschwester mit. Sie hat Harry schon sehr oft helfen können... Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Albus Dumbledore.' _Petunia rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen, dann stand sie auf, um das Frühstück für ihre Familie zu machen.

Pünktlich zur Mittagszeit klingelte es und Petunia öffnete die Tür. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley", sagte der alte Mann mit dem schlohweißen, langen Haar und dem ebenso weißen und langen Bart. „Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, und das hier ist Madam Pomfrey, unsere Krankenschwester in Hogwarts." Petunia ließ beide hinein und führte sie hinauf in Harrys Zimmer. Vernon blieb im Wohnzimmer, und Dudley hatte sich mal wieder versteckt.

Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey waren schier entsetzt, als sie Harry sahen, der in seinem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte. Seine schwarzen Strubbelhaare waren matt, stumpf und ungewaschen. Harry sah furchtbar blass und eingefallen aus, und er war sehr stark unterernährt. Unter den stumpfen, glanzlosen Augen hatte er tiefschwarze Ringe, und seine Lippen waren nahezu blutleer. Madam Pomfrey schluckte hart, dann zog sie die Bettdecke weg, um Harry untersuchen zu können. Er lag nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet da, die genauso ungewaschen wie Harry selbst war, und rührte sich nicht. Dumbledore und Pomfrey trieb es die Tränen in die Augen, als sie feststellen mussten, dass Harry praktisch nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestand. Dumbledore hatte schon einmal Bilder davon gesehen, doch das war schon sehr lange her. Genauso wie Harry hatten die Kriegsgefangenen im Zweiten Weltkrieg ausgesehen, die aus den Konzentrationslagern befreit worden waren...

„Er ist so stark unterernährt, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass er noch lebt", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey, nachdem sie Harry untersucht hatte. „Aber das können wir wieder hinbekommen. Das Schlimmste aber ist – ich kann keinerlei geistige Aktivität feststellen. Er wirkt, als hätte ihn ein Dementor geküsst..." Erschrocken wurde sie sowohl von Albus Dumbledore als auch von Petunia angesehen. Petunia erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder daran, was sie über die Dementoren wusste, und dass ihnen Dudley vor einem Jahr fast zum Opfer gefallen wären. „Können Sie ihm helfen?", presste sie heraus. „Wir wollen es versuchen", meinte daraufhin der Professor, bevor er seine Hände auf Harrys Kopf legte und einen Zauberspruch murmelte, den Petunia aber nicht verstand. Nach ein paar Minuten nahm Dumbledore seine Hände wieder weg und schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf, eine einsame Träne lief ihm dabei die Wange hinunter und verlor sich in seinem Bart. „Du hast Recht, Poppy. Keinerlei Aktivität. Aber Harry hat noch seine Seele, also können wir die Dementoren ausschließen."„Merlin sei Dank!", entfuhr es der Krankenschwester. „Merlin?", fragte Petunia. „Den gibt es wirklich? Ich habe mal als Kind eine Geschichte über ihn gelesen..."„Ja, Mrs. Dursley, Merlin gibt es wirklich. Er war ein sehr bedeutender und mächtiger Zauberer und ist in unserer Welt genauso berühmt wie Harry. Poppy, was können wir tun?"„Nun, als Erstes muss Harry körperlich aufgepäppelt werden, sonst stirbt er uns noch unter den Händen weg, so schwach wie er ist. Ein paar entsprechende Tränke sollten fürs erste genügen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir seinen Geist wieder erwecken können. Wenn es jemand schafft, dann nur jemand, der ihm besonders am Herzen liegt, Albus."„Hm, da fällt mir jetzt nur Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger ein, vielleicht auch noch Ginny Weasley... Aber die Weasleys sind im Urlaub in Ägypten, damit sich Ron und Ginny besser von ihren Verletzungen erholen können. Gleiches gilt für Miss Granger, sie ist mit ihren Eltern irgendwo in Frankreich... Poppy, kannst du dich um Harry kümmern, bis ich wieder da bin? Ich werde die Weasleys und die Grangers besuchen und mit ihnen sprechen..."

Doch zunächst berief Dumbledore erst einmal eine dringende Sitzung des Führungsstabes des Phönixordens ein, bei der er von Harrys Zustand berichtete. Die anderen Mitglieder waren genauso entsetzt wie Dumbledore selbst, vor allem aber Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. Selbst der sonst so griesgrämige Serverus Snape schien seine Fassung verloren zu haben. Nachdem sich das erste Entsetzen gelegt hatte redeten alle durcheinander, bis Dumbledore sie zur Räson brachte. „Freunde, es steht schlecht um Harry, wir müssen ihm helfen. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es zum Teil meine Schuld ist, weil ich Harry so isoliert habe. Aber das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr ändern, und ich hatte auch meine Gründe dafür. Lasst uns beratschlagen, wie wir ihm jetzt helfen können..."Angestrengt dachten sie alle nach, und hin und wieder warf jemand einen Gedanken in die Runde, der dann diskutiert wurde. Im Endeffekt lief alles dahin hinaus, dass wohl nur Ron oder Hermine oder am Besten beide Harry wirklich helfen konnten. Und so wurden Tonks und Remus beauftragt, die Grangers in Frankreich zu suchen, während Dumbledore sich auf den Weg nach Ägypten machte. Snape sollte schnellstmöglich ein paar Stärkungstränke brauen, damit Harry zumindest körperlich wieder zu Kräften kam. Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder würden Harrys Überwachung verstärken, denn gerade jetzt war er so schwach und hilflos, dass er bei einem eventuellen Angriff Voldemorts praktisch wehrlos war.


	3. Aegypten und Frankreich

__

**Kapitel 2: ÄGYPTEN UND FRANKREICH**

Noch am selben Abend schickte Dumbledore eine dringende Eule nach Ägypten zu den Weasleys, in der er seinen Besuch ankündigte. Danach verkroch er sich in seiner eigenen Bibliothek, um nach ein paar Möglichkeiten zu suchen, wie er Harry helfen konnte. Dabei fiel ihm ein Buch von Merlin in die Hände. Interessiert las der alte Professor in diesem Buch, und langsam keimte in ihm eine bestimmte Idee... Dumbledore wusste, dass Merlin immer noch am Leben war, allerdings nur deswegen, weil er sich dauerhaft auf der magischen Insel AVALON niedergelassen hatte. Avalon schwamm im Nebel der Zeit, sie war praktisch eine eigene Welt, die nur zufällig auf dem Planeten Erde beheimatet war. Ansonsten verband Avalon nichts mit der Erde, ihre Gesetze hatten keinen Einfluss auf die Insel der Magie. In dem Buch erfuhr Dumbledore, wie er mit Merlin dennoch Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. Dazu war eine erstmalige Kontaktaufnahme von Merlin notwendig, doch die war schon vor vielen, vielen Jahren erfolgt... Ja, Dumbledore kannte Merlin, einen Teil seines Wissens und seiner Fähigkeiten verdankte er ihm. Nun wollte er um seine Hilfe bitten.

Sehr spät in der Nacht führte Dumbledore das notwendige Ritual durch, um Merlin durch die Zeit hindurch zu erreichen. Er hatte schließlich Erfolg und sprach lange mit dem wohl berühmtesten Zauberer der Erde. Merlin versprach ihm, um Harrys Willen zu helfen, doch Harry musste erst aus seiner Lethargie befreit werden. Merlin stimmte Dumbledore zu, dass dies am Besten seine Freunde tun konnten, also Ron und Hermine. Merlin übergab Dumbledore ein Amulett, mit dem er die Beiden prüfen sollte, und beschrieb ihm genau, was er damit tun sollte.

Am nächsten Tag reiste Dumbledore nach Ägypten, genauer gesagt nach Kairo, wo er sich mit Arthur Weasley treffen wollte. Mit recht wenigen Worten begrüßten sie sich, und schweigend reisten sie weiter zum Rest der Familie Weasley. Bis auf Percy waren alle anwesend, sogar Charlie war aus Rumänien hergekommen. Zur Überraschung von Albus Dumbledore war auch Luna Lovegood anwesend, sie war auf Bitten von Ron und Ginny mitgekommen und schien sich gerade mit Ron sehr gut zu verstehen.

Aufs Genaueste berichtete Dumbledore, was mit Harry los war, und was bei dem Ordenstreffen heraus gekommen war. Ansatzweise erzählte er auch von seiner Unterhaltung mit Merlin. „Ron, bist du bereit, Harry zu helfen?", fragte der Professor den jungen Rotschopf. Ron sah erst lange seine Familie an, besonders seine Mutter und seine Schwester, bevor er zögernd nickte. „Gut, dann werde ich an dir einen kleinen Test durchführen, so wie Merlin mir das aufgetragen hat." Damit presste er das Amulett gegen Rons Stirn und murmelte einen sehr langen Zauberspruch. Als nichts passierte, presste er das Amulett gegen Rons Herz und wiederholte die Prozedur. Dieses Mal erglühte das Amulett in einem schwachen rötlichen Licht. Schweigend steckte Dumbledore das Amulett in seine Tasche.

„Es tut mir leid, Ron, aber du wirst Harry wohl dieses Mal nicht helfen können. Du bist noch zu sehr von deinen eigenen Verletzungen beeinträchtigt. Diese Gehirne im Ministerium haben dich wohl doch wesentlich mehr beeinflusst, als ich es vermutet habe. Damit bleibt uns nur noch Hermine. Hoffentlich ist sie in der Lage, Harry zu helfen, ich weiß nicht, was wir sonst noch tun können..."

Wenig später verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und apparierte zurück nach London, zum Grimmauld Place Nummer zwölf. Doch er musste noch auf die Nachricht von Remus und Tonks warten. Erst zwei Tage später konnten sie ihm mitteilen, wo sich die Familie Granger aufhielt. Sie waren derzeit in Südfrankreich in einem kleinen Dorf an der Grenze zu Spanien, in dessen Nähe ein uraltes Kloster war, welches Hermine besuchen wollte. Remus hatte bereits mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen und ihr in sehr groben Zügen berichtet, wie es um Harry stand.

Tonks reiste zusammen mit Dumbledore per Portschlüssel zu den Grangers nach Frankreich. Sie waren nicht minder bestürzt wie die Weasleys, als sie von Harrys Zustand erfuhren. Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, so dass sie von ihrer Mutter getröstet werden musste. Da jedoch Hermines Eltern viele Zusammenhänge nicht wussten, erzählte Dumbledore ihnen das Wichtigste aus Harrys Leben, angefangen mit dem Schicksal seiner Eltern. Mr. und Mrs. Granger waren schockiert, als sie von der ganzen Geschichte erfuhren, vor allem aber, dass ihre Tochter Hermine in so großer Gefahr schwebte, weil sie mit Harry befreundet war und außerdem noch Muggeleltern hatte. Doch obwohl Dumbledore sie nicht direkt darum gebeten hatte, boten sie ihm ihre Unterstützung an. Schließlich hatten sie einen äußerst ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, welchen Hermine von ihnen geerbt hatte. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über Ihr Angebot, doch leider werden Sie nicht viel tun können, da Sie nicht über die entsprechenden magischen Fähigkeiten verfügen, die wir im Kampf gegen Voldemort benötigen. Im Moment weiß ich wirklich nicht, was Sie tun könnten, außer das Sie Hermine unterstützen, wo Sie nur können."

Wenig später führte Dumbledore auch an Hermine den Test durch, den er bereits mit Ron gemacht hatte. Doch bei ihr fiel das Ergebnis etwas anders aus: Als das Amulett auf ihrer Stirn lag, glühte es sehr, sehr hell rot-golden auf. Als es jedoch auf ihrem Herzen lag, glühte es dermaßen grell auf, dass alle Anwesenden ihre Augen abwenden mussten, um nicht geblendet zu werden. „Sehr erstaunlich, sehr erstaunlich...", murmelte Dumbledore, während er das Amulett wieder einpackte. „Ich glaube, du wirst Harry tatsächlich helfen können. Deine Hilfsbereitschaft und deine Liebe zu ihm sind stark genug dazu..." „Liebe?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Er ist doch nur mein bester Freund, genauso wie Ron!" Doch Dumbledore lächelte nur, genauso wie Hermines Mutter. „Darum erzählst du uns also immer so viel von Harry und so wenig von Ron!" Hermine wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln, doch sie verkniff sich eine Antwort. Insgeheim musste sie ihrer Mutter aber Recht geben, sie war wirklich in Harry verliebt, auch wenn sie ausgesprochen lange gebraucht hatte, sich das selbst einzugestehen.

Wenig später berichtete der alte Professor von Rons Testergebnis. Tiefe Enttäuschung zeigte sich auf Hermines Gesicht. „Ich mache ihm keine Vorwürfe, Hermine. Ron hat nun mal ein anderes Verhältnis zu Harry als du. Außerdem macht ihm noch der Einfluss der Gehirne im Ministerium zu schaffen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er trotzdem loyal zu Harry steht, auch wenn er ihm im Moment nicht helfen kann. Ron braucht wohl selbst noch Hilfe, denn anders kann ich mir die Anwesenheit von Miss Lovegood nicht erklären..." „Luna ist mit in Ägypten?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Das hat Ron mir gar nicht geschrieben! Und Ginny auch nicht!"

Nach einer kleinen gemeinsamen Mahlzeit erklärte Dumbledore, was er sich von Hermine erhoffte. „Wenn du einverstanden bist, werde ich dich zu Harry in den Ligusterweg bringen. Du solltest dich allerdings vorher auf seinen Anblick vorbereiten, Harry sieht wirklich schlimm aus. Selbst Sirius sah noch besser aus, als er aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist!" „Was soll ich tun?", fragte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme. „Wir wissen nicht genau, warum Harry in diesem Zustand ist. Ich vermute allerdings, dass er unter der Last seiner Verantwortung und seiner Trauer um Sirius einfach zusammengebrochen ist und sich deshalb wie in ein Schneckenhaus zurück­gezogen hat. Wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Vermutung, hundertprozentig sicher bin ich mir dabei nicht. Aber wenn dem so ist, dann hoffe ich, dass du Harry wieder ins Leben zurück bringen kannst, in dem du ihm Deine Zuneigung und Liebe zeigst und spüren lässt. Rede mit ihm, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht reagiert. Sei einfach in seiner Nähe und kümmere dich um ihn. Ich weiß, dass ich da sehr viel von dir verlange, weil es zum Teil meine eigene Schuld ist, dass Harry in so einem Zustand ist. Ich habe ihn einfach zu lange isoliert... Ich habe mich mit dem Orden und auch mit Merlin beratschlagt, und alle sind zum selben Ergebnis gekommen: Nur ein Mensch, der Harry wirklich sehr am Herzen liegt, wird ihm helfen können, diese Lethargie und Depression durchbrechen zu können. Damit scheiden eigentlich alle aus dem Orden aus. Alle sind der Meinung, dass nur du, Ron oder vielleicht auch noch Ginny ihm helfen kann. Ron und Ginny fallen aus, und so bleibst nur noch du übrig, Hermine. Willst du das wirklich tun? Es wird wirklich nicht einfach werden!"

Hermine überlegte nicht lange. „Harry würde für mich dasselbe tun, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken... Ja, ich helfe ihm!" Zufrieden nickte der alte Professor, bevor er Hermines Eltern fragte: „Wollen Sie noch hier bleiben oder lieber zurück nach London reisen?" „Wir kommen mit nach London", entschied Mr. Granger, nachdem er seine Frau kurz angesehen hatte.

Zu Hause in London packte Hermine ein paar Sachen zusammen, bevor sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedete. Sie ahnte, dass sie in diesen Ferien nicht mehr in ihr Elternhaus zurückkommen würde. „Pass auf dich auf, Kleines!", sagte Mrs. Granger, als sie ihre Tochter zum letzten Mal umarmte. „Und achte darauf, was dein Herz dir sagt!" Hermine berührte wenig später den Portschlüssel, den ihr der Schulleiter gegeben hatte, und reiste damit in den Ligusterweg, wo Dumbledore bereits auf sie wartete. „Hermine, dies sind Petunia und Vernon Dursley, Harrys Verwandte, und ihr Sohn Dudley. Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, Dudley, dies ist Hermine Granger, Harrys Schulfreundin. Ihre Eltern sind genauso wie Sie Muggel, sie sind Zahnärzte. Bitte behandeln Sie Hermine gut, und natürlich auch Harry. Für die zusätzlichen Kosten werde ich natürlich aufkommen. Beide werden unabhängig von Harrys Zustand noch mindestens bis Anfang August hier bleiben müssen, damit sich die Schutzzauber wieder vollständig regenerieren können. Bitte vergessen Sie niemals, dass auch Sie selbst von diesen Zaubern geschützt werden! Ich werde in ein paar Tagen wieder vorbei kommen, um nach Harry zu sehen. Auf Wiedersehen!" Mit einem leisen ‚plopp!' war Dumbledore verschwunden und ließ Hermine allein bei den Dursleys zurück.


	4. Hermine im Ligusterweg

**Kapitel 3: HERMINE IM LIGUSTERWEG**

Nachdem Albus Dumbledore gegangen war, wurde Hermine von Petunia in das Wohnzimmer geführt. Auch Vernon und Dudley setzten sich zu ihnen, und Hermine bemerkte nicht nur einmal, wie Dudley sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich darüber amüsiert, aber so nervte sie es einfach nur.

Petunia berichtete von den letzten Wochen, seit Harry wieder im Ligusterweg war. Obwohl Hermine vieles schon von Dumbledore erfahren hatte, hörte sie aufmerksam zu. Als Petunia ihren Bericht beendet hatte, konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen zu fragen, was denn diesen Wandel im Verhalten der Dursleys veranlasst hatte. Schließlich hatten sie Harry jahrelang in einen kleinen Schrank gesperrt. „Du weißt davon?", fragte Petunia beschämt, und auch Dudley wandte endlich seinen sabbernden Blick von Hermine ab und sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ja, Mrs. Dursley, ich weiß davon. Es gibt nur sehr wenig, was Harry und ich nicht voneinander wissen..." Langsam und mit stockenden Worten berichtete Petunia nun, warum sie sich Harry gegenüber so schrecklich benommen hatten. Sie sagte aber auch, dass sie nun von den Umständen wussten, mit denen Harry in seiner Welt zu kämpfen hatte, und das sie, die Dursleys, deswegen genauso gefährdet waren wie Harry selbst oder auch seine Freunde. „Auch wenn ich neidisch und eifersüchtig auf Lily war, weil sie seit ihrem Brief von Hogwarts die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit unserer Eltern bekommen hatte und ich mich seit dem immer etwas von der Familie ausgeschlossen gefühlt habe – ihren Tod habe ich nie gewollt! Jetzt weiß ich, dass es scheinbar Harrys Aufgabe ist, den Mörder meiner Schwester unschädlich zu machen, also werde ich ihm dabei helfen, sofern mir das möglich ist!"

Später führte Petunia Hermine hinauf in Harrys Zimmer. Doch Petunia blieb draußen stehen und sagte leise: „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du erst einmal allein hinein gehst... Ich mache uns etwas zu Essen und bringe dir dann was hoch, in Ordnung?" Hermine nickte, dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und trat in Harrys Zimmer ein.

Obwohl Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey versucht hatten, sie gut wie möglich auf das vorzubereiten, was sie nun erwartete, war sie vom Anblick ihres besten Freundes schlichtweg schockiert. Wie von einer Axt gefällt brach sie an Harrys Bett zusammen und weinte bitterlich. Hermine konnte Harrys Anblick einfach nicht ertragen, und sie konnte sich lange Zeit nicht beruhigen. Erst als Petunia wieder in das Zimmer kam und ihr ein Stückchen Schokolade, die Poppy ihr in weiser Voraussicht da gelassen hatte, in den Mund schob, verebbte Hermines Schluchzen etwas. Obwohl Petunia das Mädchen eigentlich gar nicht kannte und ihr solche Züge doch recht fremd waren – Hermine war ihr symphatisch, und so schloss sie das immer noch weinende Mädchen in ihre Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen und zu trösten.

„Madam Pomfrey hat diese Tränke hier dagelassen, du musst sie Harry regelmäßig alle vier bis sechs Stunden geben, damit er wieder zu Kräften kommt. Er verweigert nach wie vor jede Nahrung, Du musst ihm die Tränke aufzwingen. Tut mir leid, aber anders geht es nicht. Ich habe vorgeschlagen, Harry an einen Tropf zu hängen, wie es im Krankenhaus gemacht wird, aber das scheint wegen seinem besonderen Blut nicht zu funktionieren, zumindest hat mir das die Krankenschwester so erklärt. Meinst du, du schaffst das?" Hermine nickte. „Egal was von mir verlangt wird, für Harry tue ich alles...", flüsterte sie. Petunia schwieg und dachte nach. Solch eine tiefgehende Freundschaft hatte sie noch nie erlebt...

Als Hermine wieder allein mit Harry war, sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore es magisch vergrößert und etwas verändert hatte. So nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass nun zwei große Himmelbetten im Zimmer standen, sowie zwei große Schreibtische und ein riesiges Bücherregal, voll mit den auserlesensten Büchern, die laut nach Hermine zu schreien schienen. Sie sah aber auch, dass ein Teil des Zimmers von einer Trennwand abgegrenzt war. Neugierig schaute sie nach, was sich dahinter verbarg, und bekam ein komplett eingerichtetes Badezimmer mit Waschbecken, Dusche, Toilette und sogar einer Badewanne zu Gesicht. Nachdenklich streifte sie ihre Sachen ab und stieg unter die Dusche. Anschließend zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und ging zu Bett. Doch einschlafen konnte Hermine noch lange nicht, immer wieder musste sie zu Harry hinüber sehen. Schließlich stand sie wieder auf und ging zu Harrys Bett hinüber und sah ihren besten Freund lange Zeit an. Schließlich tat sie das Einzige, das ihr in diesen Moment einfiel: Hermine kletterte unter Harrys Decke und kuschelte sich an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, auch wenn sie ob der von ihm ausgehenden Kälte und Leere schrecklich fror. Doch Hermine kuschelte sich immer enger an Harry und umschlang ihn schließlich mit ihren Armen und streichelte ihn über Arme und Rücken und sprach flüsternd mit ihm, so wie Dumbledore es ihr gesagt hatte. Aber irgendwann fielen ihr die Augen zu, und Hermine fiel in einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von Petunia geweckt, die ihr das Frühstück brachte. Wie schon in den letzten Tagen lag Harry regungslos in seinem Bett, aber er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, er schlief. Hermine löste sich vorsichtig von ihm und nahm das Tablett mit dem Essen entgegen, wobei sie sich dafür bedankte. „Vorhin kam dieser Brief von eurem Professor, dein Name steht darauf", sagte Petunia noch, bevor sie Hermine den Brief gab und dann das Zimmer verließ. Hermine stellte das Tablett zur Seite und entrollte das Pergament. _'Liebe Hermine, ein paar Sachen habe ich vergessen dir mitzuteilen. Das möchte ich schnell noch nachholen. Also, wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, habe ich dir und Harry noch ein komplettes Badezimmer eingerichtet, damit seid ihr nicht ganz so sehr von den Dursleys abhängig und es erspart gerade dir sicher die eine oder andere peinliche Situation, da du nun Dudleys Bad nicht mit benutzen musst. Euer Bad ist nur dir und Harry zugänglich, kein anderer Mensch (außer mir) kann das Bad sehen, geschweige denn betreten. Auf das Zimmer habe ich einen Schutzzauber gelegt, so dass Vernon und Dudley Harrys Zimmer nicht mehr betreten können. Selbst wenn sie durch die offene Tür sehen sollten, können sie nichts mehr erkennen. Des Weiteren habe ich noch mehrere sehr starke Schutzzauber auf das gesamte Grundstück und damit auch auf das Haus gelegt – falls du einfache Zauber verwenden solltest, kann das nun nicht mehr geortet werden, weder von Voldemort noch vom Ministerium. Aber beachte bitte, das funktioniert nur bei recht einfachen Zaubern. Ich werde übermorgen vorbei kommen, da können wir darüber in Ruhe reden. Viele Grüße, Albus Dumbledore.' _Nachdenklich rollte Hermine das Pergament zusammen, dann stand sie auf und legte es auf ihren Schreibtisch, bevor sie sich erst der Morgentoilette und anschließend dem Frühstück widmete.

Als nächstes sah sich Hermine die Bücher an, die in dem wirklich großen Regal standen. Sie fand unter anderem sämtliche Schulbücher von Hogwarts, von allen Unterrichtsfächern und allen Klassenstufen. Aber sie fand auch ein paar Bücher, die sich mit dem Thema Seelenpartner und seelischen bzw. geistigen Verbindungen zwischen zwei Menschen beschäftigten. Auch fand sie einige Literatur über die Macht der Liebe. Hermine hatte also reichlichen Lesestoff, und sie wollte die ihr gebotene Möglichkeit ausgiebig nutzen. So nahm sie sich also eines der Bücher und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, überlegte es sich aber anders und legte sich zu Harry ins Bett. So konnte sie lesen und war doch an Harrys Seite und konnte ihn so ihre Nähe spüren lassen. Irgendwann lag Hermine halb auf Harrys Oberkörper, sie hatte ihn mit einem Arm umschlungen, mit der anderen Hand hielt sie ihr Buch.

Am späten Vormittag ging Hermine hinunter zu Petunia, um ihr in der Küche bei der Vorbereitung des Mittagessens zu helfen. Vernon und Dudley waren gemeinsam im Garten, und versuchten das Grundstück so gut in Schuss zu halten, wie Harry es sonst immer in den Ferien getan hatte, auch wenn er dazu gezwungen worden war. Beide hatten schon bald erkannt, was alles mit dazu gehörte, und wie anstrengend die Arbeiten waren, auch wenn es nicht danach aussah. Sie waren froh, als Petunia sie schließlich zum Essen rief. Petunia freute sich auch über Hermines Hilfe, denn Hermine achtete sehr auf ihre Ernährung und konnte so einige recht leckere, aber trotzdem äußerst gesunde Speisen auf den Tisch zaubern, ohne dazu wirklich Magie anwenden zu müssen. Hermine hatte schließlich von ihrer Mutter das Kochen auf Muggelart gelernt...

Nach dem Essen setzten sich alle vier in den Garten, und Hermine erzählte etwas von sich. Sie berichtete von ihren Eltern, von ihrer Kindheit, aber auch von ihren Erlebnissen in Hogwarts. Dudley hing ganz gespannt an ihren Lippen, er ließ sich kein einziges ihrer Wörter entgehen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Dudley bemerkte Petunia: „Ich glaube, du bist das erste Mädchen, das es geschafft hat, unserem Dudley den Kopf zu verdrehen, und das, obwohl du eine Hexe bist!" Dudley sprang eine peinliche Röte ins Gesicht, fluchtartig sprang er auf und suchte das Weite, was Petunia dazu veranlasste, ihren Kopf zu schütteln. Auch Vernon stand schließlich auf, um sich wieder der Gartenarbeit zu widmen. „Dudley sollte niemals vergessen, dass ich Harrys Freundin bin!", sagte Hermine leise. „Solange er Harry in Ruhe lässt, habe ich nichts gegen ihn, aber er wird mich kennen lernen, wenn er ihn wieder ärgern sollte!" „Du magst Harry, nicht wahr?"Hermine nickte langsam. „Ja, sehr, aber er weiß es nicht. Ich habe es ihm nie gesagt. Wir sind seid unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts miteinander befreundet... Naja, Harry und Ron sind meine besten Freunde überhaupt. Aber gerade deswegen und wegen Voldemort habe ich Angst, Harry zu sagen, dass ich wesentlich mehr für ihn empfinde als nur für einen besten Freund... Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich abweist, weil er nicht so viel für mich empfindet oder weil seine Angst wegen Voldemort zu groß ist. Lieber verheimliche ich ihm meine Gefühle und kann in seiner Nähe sein, als dass ich von ihm getrennt bin, weil er mich abweist! Viele denken, dass ich eher etwas für Ron empfinden würde, weil wir immer miteinander streiten, aber das ist nicht wahr. Immer ist es Harry, mit dem ich reden kann, der mich tröstet, wenn ich traurig bin, und der mich wieder aufmuntert; und wenn es Harry schlecht geht, dann bin ich eben für ihn da." Hermine hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Petunia ihre Ohren weit aufsperren musste, um sie überhaupt verstehen zu können, obwohl sie direkt neben ihr saß. „Hermine, ich glaube, wenn du es schaffst, Harry zurück zu holen, dann wird er deine Gefühle zu ihm erkennen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sie erwidern wird, aber ich wünsche es dir von ganzem Herzen!"

Später legte sich Hermine wieder zu Harry und widmete sich den Büchern. Allerdings las sie laut vor, damit Harry zumindest ihre Stimme hören konnte, so wie es ihr Madam Pomfrey empfohlen hatte. Immer noch schauerte sie wegen der Leere und Kälte, die Harry verströmte, doch trotzdem kuschelte sie sich eng an ihn. Unbewusst streichelte sie ihn die ganze Zeit über, und eigenartiger Weise schien sie seine Nacktheit überhaupt nicht zu stören. Harry lag nur mit einer kurzen Unterhose bekleidet im Bett, aber auch Hermine hatte jetzt nur noch ihre kurzen Hosen und ein Top an.

So vergingen zwei Tage, in denen sich Hermine schnell bei den Dursleys einlebte. Die meiste Zeit war sie bei Harry, nur zu den Mahlzeiten erschien sie in der Küche, um Petunia zu helfen und sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Schließlich kam Albus Dumbledore zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey im Ligusterweg vorbei. Erfreut begrüßte Hermine die Beiden, und auch die Dursleys zeigten sich von ihrer freundlichen Seite. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch gingen Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey und Hermine hinauf zu Harry, wo Poppy ihn ausführlich untersuchte. „Sein körperlicher Zustand bessert sich ganz langsam, aber ich kann immer noch keine geistige Aktivität feststellen. Vielleicht brauchen wir noch etwas Zeit...", sagte sie nach der Untersuchung.

Dumbledore besprach mit Hermine, welche Zaubersprüche sie verwenden konnte, ohne dass diese entdeckt werden konnten. Viele waren es nicht, aber sie würden Hermine helfen, sich um Harry zu kümmern. So konnte sie ihn jetzt mit einem Spruch reinigen und dergleichen mehr. „Ich habe deinen Eltern eine Eule gegeben, damit sie mit dir in Kontakt treten können. Du kannst ja Hedwig nutzen, sie hat sicherlich nichts dagegen und sie kennt dich. Hier habe ich noch ein paar Briefe von den Weasleys, die mich heute Morgen erreicht haben. Arthur und Molly haben mir geschrieben und die Briefe von Ron und Ginny für dich mit beigelegt. Sie bleiben noch bis Ende August in Ägypten, da sich Ron, Ginny und auch Luna nur sehr langsam von den Erlebnissen erholen. In Absprache mit Molly und Arthur werde ich morgen Neville Longbottom zu ihnen schicken, denn auch er hat seine Probleme mit dem, was im Ministerium passiert ist. Zusätzlich sind jetzt auch Tonks und Remus bei ihnen. Beide sind nervlich auch ziemlich am Ende, wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Sirius der beste Freund von Remus war und der Cousin von Tonks... Wenn du willst, dann schreibe ihnen doch ein paar Zeilen. Aber schick sie nicht mit Hedwig, dass würde zu lange dauern. Schick die Briefe an mich, ich leite sie dann an die Weasleys weiter."

* * *

**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure bisherigen Reviews! Leider scheint _fanfiction(dot)net_ derzeit ein wenig zu spinnen, da erstens die Reviews nicht erscheinen und zweitens die Kapitel nicht verlinkt werden. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die das wieder in den Griff bekommen. Oder machen die das etwa mit Absicht? Bei Merlins Barte, jetzt darf man schon nicht mal mehr "ff . net" schreiben, ohne das es heraus gelöscht wird! Was wollen die uns nach den Sternchen, diversen anderen Zeichen, den fehlenden Leerzeichen nach den Anführungszeichen und so weiter noch alles nehmen? 


	5. Erste Besserung

**_A/N: Antworten zu euren Reviews:_**

___#LillyAmalia:__ So so, du kennst also das Ende schon... Und was machst du, wenn ich die Geschichte nun doch noch einmal umschreibe ? g Ok, hast gewonnen, ich schreibe lieber an anderen Sachen weiter. 'knuddel'_

_#bepa: "Ich bin begeistert, hin und weg" - ähm, wo biste denn jetzt? Hm, keine Angst, Hermine wird Harry helfen können, sonst bräuchte ich ja keine Geschichte darüber zu schreiben...Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel auch wieder. Und na klar kann ich dir verzeihen! 'dichauchknuddel'_

_#rainman70: Wie Merlin helfen kann? Nun, lass dich überraschen! g (Natürlich wird er ihn weiter ausbilden...)_

___#Little Nadeshiko:__ Hey - gleich drei Reviews - Danke! Das Zimmer fand ich auch praktisch... Die Dinge noch ein wenig ausbauen? Hm, das wird schlecht gehen - die Geschichte ist nämlich schon fertig geschrieben, die letzten Kapitel sind gerade zur Korrektur. Aber ich versuche das mal bei der Fortsetzung (schreibe gerade das vierte Kapitel) mit zu berücksichtigen. Die Dursleys sind in der Tat OOC, aber das war Absicht und ich hoffe, die anderen Charaktere halten sich an die Vorgaben von JKR, sonst muss ich mal ein Wörtchen mit denen reden! _

_#Fidi: Nicht nur sehnsüchtig schauen, sondern auch lesen und reviewen!_

_#Choooo: Hier ist schon das neue..._

___#Alex Black5:__ Gleich alles auf einmal hochladen? Neeee du, erstens geht das nicht weil die letzten Kapitel noch korrigiert werden müssen, und zweitens müsst ihr dann nicht ganz so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten. Und drittens nimmt das ja die ganze Spannung wech..._

_#ICH: mal sehen was ich machen kann..._

___#Carika__D3cado__Alex Black5:__ Hier kommt ja scjon das nächste Kapitel, hoffe das war schnell genug._

_#Mozartinchen, Minerva McGonagall , DarkRoseLily: Ich hoffe ihr könnt die Story jetzt lesen, ff . net hatte ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten mit meiner Geschichte (die haben fast zwei Tage gebraucht um die Kapitel richtig anzuzeigen! grummel)_

_So, ich hoffe dass ich niemanden vergessen habe. Nun aber schnell zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 4: ERSTE BESSERUNG**

In den nächsten Tagen kümmerte sich Hermine immer intensiver um Harry, aber trotzdem veränderte sich sein Zustand kaum merklich. Ganz langsam nahm er wieder zu, er bestand jetzt nicht mehr nur aus Haut und Knochen, aber geistig war er immer noch vollständig abwesend. Hermine tat was sie konnte, jede freie Minute lag sie eng an Harry gekuschelt und las ihm aus einem der Bücher vor oder erzählte ihm einfach irgendwelche Geschichten, die sie entweder gemeinsam erlebt hatten, oder die Hermine noch aus ihrer Kindheit in Erinnerung hatte. Manchmal erfand Hermine auch die eine oder andere Geschichte, sie ließ ihre Fantasie schweifen... Wichtig war nur, dass Harry ihre Nähe spürte und ihre Stimme vernahm, wie ihr nicht nur Madam Pomfrey, sondern auch Petunia und ihre eigene Mutter immer wieder versicherten. Inzwischen waren auch die Grangers zu Besuch im Ligusterweg gewesen, und auch sie waren von Harrys Anblick schockiert und bestürzt. Eigenartiger Weise verstanden sich die Grangers und die neuen, veränderten Dursleys ganz gut, was wohl auch mit daran liegen könnte, dass Hermines Eltern ebenfalls Muggel und zudem noch sehr erfolgreiche Zahnärzte waren.

Hermine zeigte ihrer Mutter ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche, die Dumbledore ihr erlaubt hatte. Als Mrs. Granger sah, wie Hermine ihren Freund und auch die Bettwäsche mit einem Zauberspruch reinigte, musste sie lächeln. „Kleines, das vereinfacht wirklich vieles! Wenn ich daran denken muss, was ich immer für einen Aufwand mit der Wäsche habe..."Aber dann kam ihr eine Idee: „Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass ihr euer eigenes Badezimmer habt, dass außer euch keiner sehen oder betreten kann, oder? Dann setz doch Harry mal in die Badewanne, und gönn dir und ihm ein schönes warmes Vollbad! Gewöhnlich belebt das die Geister, zumindest geht mir das so", erklärte sie ihrer Tochter, die daraufhin einen ziemlich roten Kopf bekam. „Mum!" „Ich habe nicht gesagt dass du gleich... Du hast doch Badesachen, und Harry hast du in den letzten Tagen oft genug nur in Unterhosen gesehen!"„Naja, ich habe sogar in seinem Bett geschlafen", gestand Hermine mit leiser Stimme, und wurde noch röter im Gesicht. Daraufhin nahm Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Schatz, ich weiß, was du für Harry empfindest, glaub mir. Und seit dein Professor mit uns geredet hat, weiß ich auch, warum du deine Gefühle hinter deiner Lernerei versteckst. Du solltest langsam anfangen, Harry zu zeigen, was du wirklich für ihn empfindest, auch wenn er das momentan nicht mitbekommt und später vielleicht deine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Aber wenn du sie ihm nicht zeigst, dann hat er gar keine Chance, darauf zu reagieren. Wie soll er wissen, dass du ihn liebst, wenn du es ihm nicht sagst oder zeigst? Vielleicht empfindet er ja genauso für dich, hat aber die gleichen Ängste wie du! Wie willst du das herausfinden, Schatz?"„Hm, vielleicht hast du Recht, Mum", entgegnete Hermine nach einer Weile. „Sicher habe ich Recht, schließlich war ich auch mal so alt wie du, und von gewissen Dingen einmal abgesehen habe ich genau dasselbe durchgemacht! Was glaubst du, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, bis ich deinem Vater meine Liebe zu ihm gestehen konnte? Fast wäre er mir davon gelaufen, weil ich den Mund ewig nicht aufbekommen habe!"

Als Hermine am Abend dann wieder mit Harry allein war, ließ sie sich die Worte ihrer Mutter noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich ging sie ins Bad und ließ warmes Wasser in die große Badewanne ein, natürlich mit schön viel Schaum. Dann ließ sie Harry sachte mit dem ersten Zauberspruch, den sie in Hogwarts gelernt hatte, in die Wanne schweben. Da Hermine keine Badesachen eingepackt hatte, stieg sie mit einem dünnen Slip und einem Top bekleidet ins Wasser. Aber mit steigendem Wasserpegel merkte sie, dass Harry immer wieder unter Wasser zu rutschen drohte. Also setzte sie sich hinter ihn, damit sie ihn festhalten konnte. Hermine hatte nur ein paar Kerzen entzündet, so dass es im Badezimmer schnell schummrig wurde. Als Hermine Harry so in ihren Armen hielt, dachte sie über ihre Beziehung zu ihm nach. Harry war bis jetzt der einzige Junge in ihrem Leben gewesen, den sie geküsst hatte, auch wenn es nur auf die Wange gewesen war. Selbst mit Victor Krum hatte sie sich nicht geküsst, obwohl er wohl nichts dagegen gehabt hätte. Aber Hermine wollte eigentlich nichts von Victor, er war für sie nur ein Freund, der genauso gern in Büchern las, und mit dem man sich sehr gut unterhalten konnte. Eigentlich war sie mit ihm in ihrem vierten Hogwartsjahr nur deshalb zum Ball gegangen, weil Harry und Ron sich so dämlich angestellt hatten... Hermine musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte. Oh, wie eifersüchtig war sie auf Cho Chang gewesen, als Harry sich in sie verguckt hatte! Nur mit Mühe hatte sie ihre Eifersucht verbergen können, damit keiner etwas davon mitbekam, vor allem Harry nicht.

So in ganz Gedanken merkte Hermine nicht, wie eng sie sich an Harry gekuschelt hatte, wie eng sie ihn in ihrer Umarmung hielt, wie sie ihn immer wieder streichelte. Daher erschrak sie auch, als auf einmal Hedwig auf dem Wannenrand saß und ihr ins Ohr zwickte. „Hedwig!"rief sie erschrocken. Dann bemerkte sie, dass die Eule eine Nachricht an ihrem Bein trug. Schnell setzte sich Hermine auf und nahm ihre Hände von Harry, um Hedwig von dem Pergament zu befreien. Die Eule schuhute leise und flog davon, um in der Nacht zu jagen. Hermine entrollte das Pergament und las den Brief. Er war von Dumbledore. '_Liebe Hermine, ich hatte gerade eine kleine Unterhaltung mit deinen Eltern und ich muss ihnen zustimmen. Du solltest Harry wirklich zeigen, was du für ihn empfindest, und deine Gefühle nicht länger verstecken! Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass Harry darauf reagieren wird, auch wenn ich dir genauso wenig wie deine Mutter sagen kann, ob er deine Gefühle erwidert, solltest du ihn zurück holen können. Aber ich wünsche es dir, und natürlich auch Harry. Und ihr solltet euch deswegen keine Gedanken um Ron machen, ich bin mir sicher, dass er es verstehen wird. Ich glaube, tief in seinem Herzen weiß er, was du für Harry empfindest, sonst hätte er Luna wohl nicht mit nach Ägypten genommen. Viele Grüße und viel Erfolg, Albus Dumbledore.' _Hm, jetzt hatte ihre Mutter also mit Dumbledore über ihre Gefühle zu Harry geredet! Aber so richtig konnte sie es ihr trotzdem nicht übel nehmen, denn scheinbar hatte Dumbledore bereits vorher davon gewusst...

Hermine ließ den Brief neben den Wannenrand auf den Boden fallen und nahm Harry wieder in die Arme, da er gerade wieder unter Wasser zu rutschen begann. Leise begann sie mit ihm zu reden, damit er wieder ihre Stimme hören konnte. „Ach Harry, warum können wie nicht zwei ganz normale Teenager sein, die sich ineinander verlieben? Warum muss bei uns immer alles so kompliziert sein?"Nachdenklich lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen. „Mum hat Recht, ich sollte dir wirklich zeigen und sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Du hast mich schon interessiert, seit ich dich damals im Hogwarts-Express zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Und das war nicht weil du Harry Potter bist, sondern wegen deinen Augen! Sie sind so wunderschön, ich liebe es, wenn sie mich so anfunkeln! Deine Augen sind wie kleine, grüne Smaragde, auch wenn sie hinter einer Brille versteckt sind. Aber dafür kannst du ja nichts... Und jetzt sind deine Smaragde verloschen, und ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie mich eines Tages wieder anfunkeln werden." Langsam griff Hermine zu Schwamm und Seife. „Mum hat gesagt, ich soll dich nicht mit einem Zauberspruch reinigen, sondern dich ganz normal mit der Hand waschen, damit du meine Nähe spürst. Aber wie ich das machen soll hat sie nicht gesagt..."Mit einem Seufzer drückte sie Harry leicht nach vorn, damit sie ihm den Rücken einseifen konnte. Dann waren Arme und Bauch an der Reihe. „Ich habe noch nie einen Mann nackt vor mir gesehen – wie soll ich dich denn ausgerechnet _da_ waschen?"Mit einiger Mühe zog sie Harry die Unterhose aus. Unwillkürlich verglich sie das, was sie da sah, mit dem, was sie bereits aus Büchern kannte, konnte aber keinen Unterschied feststellen, außer der vielleicht etwas spärlichen Behaarung. Aber das war Hermine ganz recht, eine zu üppige Körperbehaarung gefiel ihr nicht unbedingt, und so hatte sie auch schon bei sich selbst das eine oder andere störende Härchen entfernt, natürlich mit Hilfe von entsprechenden Zaubersprüchen. Heißwachs oder ähnliches hatte eine Hexe schließlich nicht unbedingt nötig!

„Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das eines Tages verzeihen!", murmelte sie, als sie Harry schließlich auch an den bisher verborgenen Körperstellen wusch. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass Harry derzeit auf nichts reagierte, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf eine _derartige_ Reaktion seines Körpers hätte reagieren sollen. Zum Schluss wusch sie Harry noch die Haare, bevor sie sich selbst wusch. „Eigentlich bin ich ungerecht zu dir!", murmelte Hermine, als sie sich den nackten Harry ansah. Dann zog sie sich selbst auch aus, und führte ihre eigene Reinigung zu Ende. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, zog sie Harry wieder in ihre Arme, damit er in der Badewanne nicht ertrinken konnte, da er immer noch völlig willenlos war. „Was mache ich nur mit dir?", flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr, während sie ihn langsam wie ein kleines Kind hin und her wiegte. Irgendwann fiel ihr ein Schlaflied ein, was ihre Mutter ihr immer vorgesungen hatte, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war und bei Gewitter verängstigt in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern geflüchtet war. Leise sang sie Harry das Lied vor, und genauso wie es ihre Mutter früher immer getan hatte, küsste sie ihn, als das Lied zu Ende war, und schloss ihn ganz eng in ihre Arme.

Schließlich wurde Hermine dann doch müde, und so ließ sie das Wasser aus der Badewanne ab, so dass sie Harry gefahrlos aus ihren Armen entlassen konnte. Nachdem das Wasser abgelaufen war ließ sie Harry auf den bereitgestellten Badehocker schweben, damit sie ihn und auch sich selbst abtrocknen konnte. Die großen, flauschigen Badehandtücher hing sie zum Trocknen auf, bevor sie Harry mit einem Schwebezauber ins Bett brachte. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihm wieder etwas anziehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Genauso nackt wie Harry schlüpfte sie unter seine Decke und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Bald war sie ins Reich der Träume entschwebt, und so merkte sie nicht, wie auch Harry seine Augen schloss.

Am nächsten Morgen jedoch bemerkte Hermine, dass sich Harrys Körper nicht mehr so kalt anfühlte wie noch am Tag zuvor. Am Abend hatte sie das aufs heiße Badewasser geschoben, aber jetzt konnte es nicht mehr daran liegen. Erfreut über diesen ersten, wenn auch kleinen Erfolg jubelte sie, womit sie Hedwig in ihrem Käfig aufscheuchte. Schnell drückte sie Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand dann auf, um einen Brief an Dumbledore zu schreiben. Erst nachdem Hedwig abgeflogen war, bemerkte Hermine, das sie immer noch nichts anhatte und im Evaskostüm mitten im Zimmer stand. In Windeseile suchte sie sich ein paar Klamotten zusammen und zog sich an, bevor Petunia mit dem Frühstück kam. Dann suchte sie eine neue Unterhose für Harry, damit sie auch ihn wieder anziehen konnte. Mit Bestürzung stellte sie fest, dass alle Sachen von Harry sehr abgetragen waren und irgendwie nicht seine Größe hatten, von Mrs. Weasleys Pullovern einmal abgesehen. Sie beschloss, Harrys Tante danach zu fragen, denn sie hatte den Verdacht, dass Harry immer noch Dudleys abgetragene Sachen anziehen musste.

Später kam dann Madam Pomfrey vorbei. Sie brachte die Antwort von Dumbledore mit, der sich für sein Fernbleiben entschuldigte, da er gerade in der Unterrichts­planung für das kommende Schuljahr steckte. Poppy untersuchte Harry sehr ausführlich, dann konnte sie Hermines Beobachtung bestätigen. „Sein Körper fängt langsam wieder an zu arbeiten, ich konnte auch minimale geistige Aktivitäten feststellen", erklärte sie dem Mädchen. „Das ist sehr gut, Hermine, aber noch liegt sehr viel Arbeit vor dir. Was hast du mit Harry gemacht?"Hermine freute sich zwar über das Lob, trotzdem war es ihr irgendwie peinlich, die Frage der Krankenschwester zu beantworten. „Ich habe das gemacht, was meine Mutter mir empfohlen hat: Ich habe mit Harry gebadet! Naja, seitdem ich hier bin, schlafe ich mit in seinem Bett..."„Das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein! Was denkst du, wie viele Schülerinnen schon in der fünften Klasse wegen dem Verhütungstrank zu mir kommen? Sogar Viertklässlerinnen waren schon deswegen bei mir!"„So ist es ja nicht – wie soll ich mit Harry schlafen, wenn er auf nichts reagiert?"„Irgendwann wird er reagieren, Hermine. Mach weiter so, und zeige ihm deine Liebe und lass ihn deine Nähe spüren! Ich denke, sein Körper wird sich zuerst erholen, sei also nicht überrascht, wenn er irgendwann auf dich reagiert... Ich lass dir zur Sicherheit diese Phiolen hier. Das ist ein recht schwacher Verhütungstrank, er wirkt nur etwa einen Monat lang und er braucht etwa eine halbe Stunde, um zuverlässig zu wirken. Wenn du dann dazu bereit bist, kommst du in Hogwarts zu mir, damit ich dich untersuchen kann. Dann kann ich dir den richtigen Verhütungstrank brauen, aber der muss genau auf dich abgestimmt werden. Dafür wirkt er dann aber so lange wie du das willst. Aber das hat noch Zeit... Informiere mich bitte umgehend, wenn sich wieder etwas ändert."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine die Phiolen, nachdem Madam Pomfrey gegangen war. Dann öffnete sie die erste und leerte sie mit einem einzigen Schluck. Ihr Entschluss stand fest: Sie würde alles tun, was in ihrer Macht lag, um Harry zu helfen. Auch wenn sie dabei ihren Körper einsetzen musste. Naja, dachte sie sich, eigentlich hatte sie ihn ja schon eingesetzt, um Harry ihre Nähe spüren zu lassen. Aber sie bereute es nicht, denn ihr hatte das Gefühl, Harrys wenn auch etwas kühle Haut auf ihrer zu spüren, ganz gut gefallen.


	6. Koerper & Geist

**Kapitel 5: KÖRPER UND GEIST**

Hermine ‚fütterte' Harry wie gewohnt mit dem Trank von Madam Pomfrey, danach aß sie selbst auch eine Kleinigkeit. Gerade als sie sich mit einem Buch wieder zu Harry gelegt hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und Petunia und ihre Mutter traten ein. Schnell war Hermine wieder aufgestanden. „Mum!", rief sie und fiel ihr in die Arme. „Hallo, meine Kleine! Madam Pomfrey hat uns gerade erzählt, dass du einen ersten Erfolg bei Harry erzielt hast?"Hermine nickte, dann führte sie ihre Mutter und Petunia an Harrys Bett. „Man sieht kaum etwas von seiner Besserung, aber er fühlt sich nicht mehr so kalt an...", sagte Hermine leise. „Siehst du, manchmal weiß eine Mutter eben doch, was ihre Tochter machen sollte!" Mrs. Granger lächelte, als sie das verträumte Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah.

„Ich habe mich mal im Londoner Universitätsklinikum mit ein paar Kollegen unterhalten. Im Prinzip ist es so, dass Harry in einer Art Koma liegt. Der Chefarzt, der übrigens ein Squib ist, nach dem was du mir erklärt hast, meinte, dass du so weiter machen sollst wie bisher. Er hat mir ein paar spezielle Pflegeöle mitgegeben, mit denen kannst du Harry massieren und ihn einreiben. Damit sollte seine Haut nicht zu sehr austrocknen. Durch die Massage regst du seine Durchblutung etwas an. Wir haben uns auch überlegt, dass es vielleicht nicht schlecht wäre, wenn Harry etwas an die frische Luft käme. Petunia hat eine große Liege gekauft, auf die ihr alle Beide passt... Dein Professor hat mir gesagt, dass du Schwebezauber hier ausführen darfst, also kannst du Harry hinunter in den Garten schweben lassen. Was meinst du dazu?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor sie antwortete. „Die Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Zeigst du mir, wie ich Harry massieren kann? Was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht in der Praxis sein?" Mrs. Granger lachte. „Das merkst du aber zeitig, Kleines! Ich habe mit deinem Vater darüber gesprochen, und nachdem wir ja unseren Urlaub abgebrochen haben, habe ich mir jetzt noch ein paar Tage frei genommen, damit ich dir helfen kann. Dein Dad ist jetzt allein in der Praxis."

Während Mrs. Granger und Petunia im Garten die Liege aufbauten, zog Hermine Harry etwas an und ließ ihn dann hinunter schweben. Sie bemerkte, wie Dudley ihr aus dem Weg ging, sie aber trotzdem verstohlen anschaute. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter mit ihm geredet... Als Harry dann auf der Liege lag, zeigte Mrs. Granger mit Hilfe von Petunia, wie Hermine Harry massieren konnte und welche Öle sie dazu verwenden sollte. Zögernd legte sich Hermine danach neben Harry, um ihn wieder etwas vorzulesen. Dieses Mal hatte sie _„Die Geschichte der Zauberei"_ dabei. Bald schon hatte sie die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter und auch Petunia vergessen, und sie nahm ihre übliche Leseposition ein. Die wissenden Blicke, die sich ihre Mutter und Petunia Dursley dabei zuwarfen, bekam sie überhaupt nicht mit.

Nach dem abendlichen Bad, an das sich Hermine nun schon gewöhnt hatte, massierte sie Harry, so wie sie es gezeigt bekommen hatte, und ölte ihn ein. Als sie dann eng an Harry gekuschelt im Bett lag und ihm leise eine Geschichte erzählte, die von ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft handelte, so wie Hermine sie sich vorstellte, konnte sie zum ersten Mal deutlich spüren, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte, wie Harry atmete. Hermine freute sich so sehr, dass ihr ein paar Freudentränen entwichen. „Harry, mein Schatz, endlich zeigst du ein Lebenszeichen..."

In den nächsten Tagen besserte sich Harrys körperlicher Zustand immer weiter, und bald war ihm von der Unterernährung nichts mehr anzusehen. Da er nun auch jeden Tag ein paar Stunden im Freien lag, wich auch seine Blässe einer gesunden Hautfarbe. Doch sein Geist war immer noch tot. Hermine arbeitete unermüdlich mit Harry, sie machte Bewegungsübungen mit ihm, damit seine Muskeln nicht zu sehr verkümmerten; massierte ihn, um die Hautdurchblutung anzuregen; ölte ihn ein, damit seine Haut nicht austrocknete; fütterte ihn mit den verschiedenen Tränken; las ihm vor oder erzählte ihm selbstausgedachte Geschichten, damit er ihre Stimme hörte; und ließ ihn vor allem Nachts, wenn sie allein waren, ihre Nähe spüren.

Eines Morgens spürte Hermine, als sie erwachte, dass sich etwas geändert hatte: Ein Arm lag auf ihr! „Harry! Du hast dich bewegt!", rief sie glücklich, doch dann sah sie seine Augen, die immer noch genauso leer und glanzlos die Decke anstarrten. Schlagartig wich ihre Freude wieder teilweise. Kurz darauf kam Petunia in das Zimmer, sie hatte Hermines Stimme gehört und wollte nachsehen, was da los war. Sie sagte nichts dazu, als sie Hermine nackt halb auf Harry liegen sah, doch sie bemerkte sofort, dass Harry einen Arm um das Mädchen gelegt hatte. „Na siehst Du, es wird doch langsam..." „Ja, aber sehen Sie sich mal seine Augen an, die sind immer noch so leer!" „Hermine, sei nicht traurig! Die Ärzte haben uns doch gesagt, dass sich sein Körper zuerst erholen wird!"

Bald war Harry so weit, dass er zumindest rein mechanisch reagierte. Er konnte wieder laufen, auch wenn Hermine ihn dabei stützen musste, und er konnte wieder einfache Sachen essen. Aber sein Blick war immer noch so leer, und er reagierte nicht darauf, wenn man zu ihm etwas sagte. Hermine versuchte es trotzdem immer wieder, und wenn sie ganz langsam und in ganz einfachen Sätzen mit Harry sprach, fing er an, darauf zu reagieren. Er sah sie jetzt auch an, aber bei seinen leeren Blicken gruselte es Hermine etwas. Doch sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen, unermüdlich machte sie weiter.

Hermines Mutter kam nun jeden Tag vorbei, um ihre Tochter zu unterstützen. Auch Madam Pomfrey erschien fast jeden Tag, und auch etliche Freunde und Bekannte von Harry sahen des Öfteren nach ihm. Albus Dumbledore kam wie gewohnt jeden dritten Tag vorbei, auch wenn er selten etwas bei seinen Besuchen sagte. Mrs. Granger und Petunia Dursley hatten sich soweit angefreundet, dass sie sich duzten. Überhaupt hatten sich die Dursleys sehr verändert, was nicht nur an Harrys Zustand oder an den Drohungen Mad Eye Moodys oder den Gesprächen mit Dumbledore lag. Der Hauptgrund war Hermine! Die Dursleys hatten noch nie erlebt, wie sich jemand so voller Hingabe und Liebe für eine andere Person aufopferte. Sie begriffen langsam, dass Harry und Hermine etwas Besonderes waren. Und sie begriffen auch, dass Zauberei und Hexerei nichts Schlechtes waren, obwohl sie sich das die ganzen Jahre über immer eingeredet hatten. Petunia gab Dumbledore seinen Scheck mit den Worten zurück: „Die ganzen Jahre haben wir uns nur sehr schlecht um Harry gekümmert, weil ich neidisch und eifersüchtig auf seine Mutter war. Sie und Hermine haben uns die Augen geöffnet, und dafür danke ich Ihnen. Behalten Sie Ihr Geld, es ist das Mindeste, was wir für Harry tun können! Geben Sie das Geld jemanden, der es nötiger hat!"

Tante Magda hatte sich zum Besuch angekündigt, aber Vernon hatte ihr in Absprache mit seiner Frau abgesagt. Sie wollten Vernons Schwester jetzt nicht im Haus haben. Seit Hermine im Ligusterweg verweilte, hatte sich das gesamte Klima in der Familie Dursley verändert, es hatte sich zum Besseren hin entwickelt. Vernon, der seine Schwester genau kannte, wollte sich das von ihr nicht wieder kaputt machen lassen. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen sehr viel nachgedacht und sich jeden Tag mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, sehr oft aber auch mit Hermine und ihrer Mutter, unterhalten. Mrs. Granger und Hermine erzählten von ihrer Familie, und Petunia erzählte irgendwann von Lily Potter, ihrer Schwester und Harrys Mutter. Sie suchte sogar uralte Fotoalben heraus, damit Hermine die Mutter ihres Freundes besser kennen lernen konnte. Insgesamt fand bei den Dursleys ein Prozess des Umdenkens statt, den sie vor allem Hermine zu verdanken hatten. Seit sich das Verhalten von Vernon veränderte, behandelte er auch seine Angestellten besser und vor allem freundlicher, und seiner Firma ging es dadurch auch besser.

Einen besonderen Nebeneffekt hatte das Ganze für Dudley: Durch die tägliche Arbeit im Garten und im Haus nahm er sichtbar ab. Durch Hermines Vorbild ernährte er sich jetzt freiwillig gesünder, und er tat etwas, was er noch nie gemacht hatte: Er fing an, für die Schule zu lernen! Albus Dumbledore sagte einmal dazu, Hermine sei in ihrem Verhalten dem von Harrys Mutter sehr ähnlich.

Am Vorabend von Harrys Geburtstag kam Dumbledore wieder einmal zu Besuch. Er sprach lange mit Hermine über ihren bisherigen Erfolg und wie es nun weitergehen sollte. „Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das jemals danken kann, was du hier für Harry tust! Durch meine Schuld ist er in diese Situation gekommen, und du bist es, die sich aufopfert, um ihn da wieder herauszuholen!" „Professor, wenn Sie mir danken wollen, dann geben Sie Harry das, was er am dringendsten braucht: Zeigen Sie ihm Ihr Vertrauen und bringen Sie ihm alles bei, damit er Voldemort besiegen kann! Und zeigen Sie ihm endlich, wer seine Familie ist! Und isolieren Sie ihn nie wieder so, Sie sehen ja, wohin das geführt hat!" Dumbledore seufzte und dachte über ihre Worte nach. „Normaler Weise erlaube ich es nicht, dass eine Schülerin so mit mir spricht. Aber ich habe es nicht anders verdient... Du hast Recht, Hermine. Ich sollte Harry wirklich mehr zeigen, dass ich ihm vertraue. Aber das mit seiner Familie und mit seiner Ausbildung ist nicht so einfach, wie du dir das vorstellst. Die Identität seiner Familie ist zu gut geschützt, zumindest seine väterliche Linie, als das ich es ihm einfach sagen könnte. Harry muss erst noch einige Dinge lernen, bevor ich ihm seine Abstammung offenbaren kann, und Okklumentik ist dabei noch eine recht einfache Sache. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Hermine, aber das Wissen um Harrys Abstammung ist wegen Tom zu gefährlich, als dass ich sie einfach so preisgeben könnte. Wenn Tom davon erfährt, würde er sofort alles in Bewegung setzen, um Harry zu töten. Deswegen muss Harry erst fertig ausgebildet werden, aber ich fürchte, uns fehlt die nötige Zeit dazu... Ich werde darüber nachdenken und mit ein paar Leuten reden. Vielleicht gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit... Ich komme morgen wieder vorbei, dann reden wir weiter, in Ordnung? Arbeite du in der Zwischenzeit weiter an Harry, damit nicht nur sein Körper, sondern auch sein Geist wieder in Schwung kommt, sonst ist sowieso alles vergebens..."

Nach diesem Gespräch lag Hermine noch lange wach an Harrys Seite, sie konnte ewig nicht einschlafen. Sie grübelte darüber, was Dumbledore ihr über Harrys Abstammung gesagt hatte. Was kann daran so gefährlich sein? Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass Harry mit einem berühmten und mächtigen Zauberer verwandt sein musste. Aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wer das sein sollte. Für sie kamen eigentlich drei Magier in Frage: Albus Dumbledore, Godric Gryffindor und Merlin. Am wahrscheinlichsten war noch Gryffindor, da Harry bereits schon einmal das Schwert des Schulgründers herbei gezaubert hatte, als er in großer Not war...

* * *

**Antworten auf eure Reviews:**

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis (heute waren es insgesamt schon 26)! Bin ein wenig im Stress, deswegen werde ich wohl nicht alle beantworten können. _

_#bepa: Nein, Hermine wird nicht mit dem armen Harry... Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Aber trotzdem sollte sie sich auf diese mögliche Situation vorbereiten, oder nicht? Immerhin reden wir hier von Hermine, die sich (fast) immer Gedanken um das macht, was sie tut._

_#Little Nadeshiko: "Agaga"? Ähm, was meinst du denn damit?_

_#Jo Lizard: Dein Review ist angekommen - Danke! Wenn es dich trösted, in der Fortsetzung werden die Kapitel länger. Aber da wirst du wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen..._

_#Condor: Nein, ich werde nicht mitten in der Geschichte aufhören, denn "Harrys längste Sommerferien" ist bereits fertig geschrieben. Im Moment sind die letzten Kapitel noch beim Korrigieren, und ich schreibe schon an der Fortsetzung. Beruhigt?_

_#Laser-jet: Ich soll dir die ganze Geschichte zumailen? Bist du sooo neugierig? Wenn ich das machen würde, wäre das doch sehr unfair den Anderen gegenüber, meinst du nicht auch? Sorry!_

__

_Ein kleiner Hinweis: Je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto schneller bekommt ihr die neuen Kapitel! Ich weiß, dass ist Erpressung, aber was soll ich machen... -g-_


	7. Harrys Geburtstag

**_A/N: Antworten auf eure Reviews_**

Danke für eure Reviews - habe mich echt darüber gefreut! So langsam macht ihr mich süchtig danach...

_#bepa: Nö, Harrys Geburtstag wird eigentlich keine größere Rolle spielen. Oder vielleicht doch? Hm, mal sehen..._

_#laser-jet: Jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel - das werde ich nicht schaffen. Aber ich werde sehen was ich machen kann..._

_#LittleNadeshiko: Über Harrys Abstammung wirst du mit Sicherheit noch mehr erfahren, aber erst dann wenn es Harry selbst auch erfährt ;-)_

_#Condor: Update erfolgt wahrscheinlich 2x pro Woche._

_#GefallenerEngel: Harry wird es bald besser gehen... Und ja, Hermine macht das wirklich gut, nicht wahr? -g-_

_#Choooo: Auf die Beantwortung deiner Frage wirst du noch ein paar Kapitel warten müssen..._

_#Rainman70: Ob es ein HappyEnd geben wird? Lass dich überraschen! Und Harrys Abstammung wird auch noch geklärt werden._

_#Onladonado: Wie schnell ich pro Review korrigiere? Na was ist denn das für eine Frage?!? Nicht ich korrigiere meine Geschichte, sondern meine lieben Beta-LerserInnen. Also richte deine Frage lieber an sie; Doro, LillyAmalia und Heiko freuen sich genauso über Reviews oder Widmungen._

_#vero, Yadis: Diese Geschichte handelt nur in den Sommerferien, sie endet somit pünktlich zum Schulbeginn (an dem Zeitpunkt setzt dann nahtlos die Fortsezuung an). Aber wie der Titel schon sagt, es sind Harrys längste Sommerferien, also lass dich noch überraschen... Natürlich empfindet Harry etwas für Hermine, sonst wäre sie wohl kaum seine beste Freundin, oder?_

_#Fidi, ICH, giggly, Minerva, jah, D3cado, sebtripp: Danke für euren Kommi!_

_#Alex Black5: Hermine hat Ron im fünften Buch geküsst? Hm, muss ich irgendwie verpasst haben. Ich sollte vielleicht mal wieder das Buch lesen... An welcher Stelle war das denn?_

So, nun aber auf zur Story!

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 6: HARRYS GEBURTSTAG**

Als Hermine am Morgen des einunddreißigsten Juli erwachte, saßen bereits einige Eulen auf dem Bettrand und warteten darauf, dass man ihnen ihre Last abnahm. Schnell setzte sie sich auf und befreite die Eulen von den Briefen, die allesamt an Harry adressiert waren. Selbst die Eulen schienen zu spüren, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte, weswegen sie zuließen, dass nicht der Adressat ihnen die Briefe abnahm. Hermine bedankte sich bei den Eulen und bot ihnen Wasser und Eulenkekse an. Dann nahm sie sich die Briefe vor und sah nach, von wem sie waren. Ron hatte geschrieben, ebenso wie Ginny, Luna, Neville und die anderen Weasleys, die gemeinsam immer noch in Ägypten waren. Etliche Lehrer hatten geschrieben, und natürlich auch Hagrid, Remus und Tonks.

Während Hermine die Glückwunschbriefe für Harry las, bemerkte sie, wie er langsam erwachte. Mühsam setzte sich Harry auf und sah mit verständnislosem Blick auf die vielen Briefe. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"Harry öffnete seinen Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen. Doch es kam nur ein furchtbares Krächzen heraus. Etwas später klappte es dann schon besser, und Hermine konnte ihn verstehen: „Wer bist du?", fragte Harry. Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Harry hatte scheinbar sein Gedächtnis verloren! „Harry, ich bin's, Hermine, deine Freundin!"„Was ist Harry? Was ist Freundin?"

Unter Tränen schrieb Hermine eine dringende Eule an Dumbledore, in der sie ihm von Harrys ersten Worten und seinem scheinbaren Gedächtnisverlust berichtete. Nur zwei Stunden später stand Dumbledore in der Tür, er hatte Madam Pomfrey mitgebracht, die Harry sofort untersuchte. In der Zwischenzeit kümmerte sich Mrs. Granger um ihre völlig aufgelöste Tochter.

„Albus, ich glaube, das ist jetzt ein Fall für dich! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Harrys Gedächtnis, es scheint völlig leer zu sein!"Mit erschrockenem Blick sah der Schulleiter seine Krankenschwester an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Poppy!"Doch als er Harry selbst untersuchte, musste er ihr Recht geben. „Bei Merlin, jemand hat sein Gedächtnis gelöscht! Das kann nur Tom gewesen sein!"Schnell rief Dumbledore nach Fawkes, seinem Phönix. Er trug ihm auf, die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick und Snape so schnell wie möglich herzubringen. Genauso wie er erschienen war, verschwand Fawkes auch wieder, nämlich mit einem Knall und einem goldenen Lichtblitz.

Lange dauerte es nicht, bis er mit Minerva und Filius zurück war. „Serverus kommt etwas später, er sucht noch ein paar Tränke zusammen!", sagte Minerva leise. „Danke für euer schnelles Kommen!"Während sie auf Snape warteten, untersuchten Minerva und Filius Harry. Sie kamen zu dem gleichen Ergebnis wie Dumbledore. Kurz darauf erschien auch der Meister der Zaubertränke, auch er sah sich Harry genau an. „Da kann ich nichts weiter machen als ihm einen Trank zu geben, der eure Bemühungen unterstützt. Aber den Gedächtniszauber müsst _ihr_ wieder rückgängig machen, das vermag ich mit meinen Tränken nicht. Ich kann euch dabei nur unterstützen!"Dumbledore schickte Hermine, ihre Mutter und Petunia hinaus. Die drei Frauen gingen hinunter in die Küche, denn Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt.

In Harrys Zimmer versuchten Dumbledore und seine Kollegen alles, um Harrys Gedächtnis wieder herzustellen. Doch sie hatten keinen Erfolg. „Jetzt kann uns nur noch einer helfen!", murmelte Dumbledore in seinen langen Bart. Er bat seine Kollegen, ihn mit Harry allein zu lassen, bevor er wieder nach Fawkes rief. Dann führte er ein gewisses Ritual durch, mit dem er Merlin durch die Zeit hinweg rief. Nach einer Weile schließlich hatte er Erfolg, denn auf einmal bildete sich eine Nebelwolke in dem Zimmer, aus der dann tatsächlich Merlin, der Zauberer, hervortrat.

In kurzen Sätzen informierte Dumbledore dem berühmten Magier, was mit Harry geschehen war. Dieser dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er. „Ich werde versuchen, dem Jungen zu helfen. Aber ich brauche dazu dieses Mädchen..."Dumbledore rief nach Hermine. Als sie das Zimmer betrat, verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Merlin an, und stotterte: „Sie sind... Ihr seid... MERLIN!"„In der Tat, ich bin Merlin, junge Dame. Aber das ist nur ein Titel, mein richtiger Name lautet Emrys. Und du bist Hermine?"Merlin wollte von ihr wissen, was sie bisher mit Harry unternommen hatte, und Hermine berichtete ihm entsprechend. Sie erzählte ihm aber auch, worum sie Dumbledore gebeten hatte, und Merlin nahm es schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis. „Darüber reden wir später noch", sagte er ihr.

Merlin erklärte, was er beabsichtigte. „Brauchst du mich dazu, Emrys?", fragte Dumbledore. „Nein, Albus, dabei kannst du mir leider nicht helfen. Ich brauche nur die Hilfe der jungen Dame hier, denn mit der Kraft ihrer Liebe kann sie mich unterstützen." Dumbledore nickte und verließ den Raum. Merlin dagegen packte verschiedene Kräuter und andere Zutaten aus seinen großen Taschen. Er entfachte ein kleines Feuer, in das er die Kräuter in bestimmter Reihenfolge hinein warf. Bald verbreitete sich ein angenehmer Duft im Zimmer, der allerdings Hermine etwas schläfrig machte. „Ich glaube, wir können es wagen... Bist du bereit?" Hermine nickte. „Gut. Dann nimm bitte diese Salbe hier und diese Schüssel. Die Salbe musst du mit diesem Trank hier", Merlin gab ihr eine hölzerne Phiole, „und diesen Kräutern hier gut vermischen."Damit gab er Hermine auch noch einen kleinen ledernen Beutel. „Aber etwas fehlt noch: euer Blut!"Damit nahm er erst Harry und dann Hermine ein paar Tropfen Blut ab und gab sie mit in die Schüssel. Hermine machte sich an die Arbeit und tat, was Emrys von ihr verlangte. Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine große Decke ausgebreitet und Harry darauf gebettet. Die sonstige Zimmereinrichtung hatte er kurzer Hand einfach geschrumpft und in eine Ecke zusammen geschoben, wo sie nicht störten.

Als Hermine mit der nach Kräutern riechenden Paste fertig war, wandte sie sich wieder an Merlin. Dieser schilderte ihr die nächsten Schritte. „Du musst nun Harry Stück für Stück mit der Paste einreiben. Du fängst am besten bei den Füßen an und arbeitest dich bis zu seinem Kopf hoch. Denke daran, seine Haut muss vollständig bedeckt sein, und jedes Körperteil, was du bei Harry eingerieben hast, musst Du auch bei Dir einreiben!" Hermine nickte, und nach einigem Zögern, Emrys hatte sich inzwischen leicht schmunzelnd abgewandt um Hermine die peinliche Situation wenigstens etwas zu erleichtern, zog sie sich schließlich mit hochrotem Kopf aus und setzte sich zu Harry. Als erstes schmierte sie seine Füße ein, dann ihre eigenen. Dann nahm sie sich die Beine vor... Als sie beim Rücken angekommen war, stand sie vor einem kleinen Problem: Wie sollte sie sich selbst den Rücken mit der Paste einreiben? „Dabei kann ich dir nicht helfen, wenn ich jetzt diese Paste anfasse wird sie unwirksam!", erklärte ihr der Merlin namens Emrys. Schließlich hatte Hermine die rettende Idee: Sie schmierte die Paste einfach auf die Decke und wälzte sich mit ihrem Rücken darin. Zufrieden nickte Emrys, als er ihren Rücken kontrollierte, er war vollständig bedeckt. Hermine musste grinsen, während sie weiter machte. Nun nahm sie sich die Arme, den Hals und schließlich Harrys Kopf vor, bevor sie das Werk an sich selbst beendete. „Gut, jetzt leg dich bitte neben Harry und halte seine Hand. Und schließe deine Augen!"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen, und Merlin begann mit dem Ritual seines Zaubers. Hermine sah nicht, was er tat, aber sie hörte, wie er sehr lange in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache vor sich hin murmelte. Sie bemerkte aber auch, dass sie zu schwitzen begann, und dass sie sehr schläfrig wurde. Irgendwann schlief sie ein, und sie träumte von einem Leben mit Harry. Im Schlaf drehte sie sich zu Harry und kuschelte sich eng an ihn, was Merlin schmunzelnd beobachtete, als er gerade eine kleine Pause in seinen Beschwörungen machte.

Als Hermine schließlich erwachte, war es finster. Die Nacht war schon herein gebrochen, und es war kühl im Zimmer. Aber sie fror nicht, Hermine merkte, dass jemand eine Decke über sie ausgebreitet hatte. Sie spürte einen anderen, warmen Körper unter sich, der eindeutig die Geräusche eines Schlafenden von sich gab. Vorsichtig tastete Hermine den Körper, auf dem sie lag, ab und stellte fest, dass es sich um Harry handelte. Sie bemerkte aber auch, dass diese Paste, mit der sie sich und Harry eingerieben hatte, verschwunden war. „Ich liebe Dich, Harry", flüsterte Hermine und küsste ihn sanft, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete. Voller Hoffnung schloss sie ihre Augen und gab sich wieder ihren Träumen hin, und kurz bevor sie endgültig einschlief, spürte sie, wie Harry seine Arme im Schlaf um sie legte...


	8. Beginn einer Reise

_**A/N: Antworten auf eure Reviews:**_

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben und auch kritischen Reviews! Hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich jetzt schon 60 Kommis von euch bekommen habe - Klasse! Macht weiter so! _

_So richtige Cliffies habe ich doch gar nicht eingebaut - wenn ihr euch die bisherige Geschichte einmal anseht dann werdet ihr bemerken, dass mit dem Ende eines Kapitels immer ein bestimmter Abschnitt in der Erzählung abgeschlossen ist. Also nicht wirklich Cliffies..._

_#GefallenerEngel: Naja, Hermine hat sich ja auch ein wenig geziert, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass der "Fremde" imerhin MERLIN höchstpersönlich ist, und Dumbledore ja auch noch im Haus ist. Aber hast schon Recht - ein wirklich komisches Ritual. So ganz habe ich auch nicht begriffen wie es funktioniert, war da wohl gerade ein wenig im Trance... _

_#Choooo: Ich beeil mich ja schon! _

_#ICH: Ja, Voldemort hat Harrys Gedächtnis wie du es formuliert hast "fernzaubermäßig" manipuliert. Beide sind ja über Harrys Narbe miteinander verbunden, und Voldemort hat ja schon bewiesen, dass er in Harrys Gehirn eindringen kann (siehe unzählige Szenen im fünften Buch). Warum sollte er also bei einer solchen Gelegenheit (Harrys Abwehr war durch seine Trauer ziemlich schwach) nicht nutzen und dem Jungen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen? _

_#Alex Black5: Ron spielt in meiner Geschichte erst einmal nur eine Nebenrolle, außerdem kommt er als Hermines Partner für mich sowieso nicht in Frage (zumindest nicht in den Geschichten die ich schreibe). Aber das mit dem Kuss habe ich echt übersehen, sorry. Danke dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast!_

_#Condor: Warte es einfach ab, Harrys Herkunft bzw. Abstammung wird noch geklärt werden! (dürfte Kapitel 18 sein)_

_#Laser-jet: Ähm, alle anderen mussten / müssen auch warten... _

_#LittleNadeshiko: Hey, das ist nunmal so mein Schreibstil! Habe mich schon bemüht es so gut wie es geht auszuschmücken oder zu umschreiben... Was ihr hier mit den Augen verschlingt ist meine erste vollständig abgeschlossene Geschichte! Aber wenn es dich tröstet, ich bemühe mich derzeit für die Fortsetzung eine(n) Co-Autor(in) zu bekommen, da mir gerade das Beschreiben der ganzen Kleinigkeiten drum herum etwas schwer fällt - ich bin halt eben doch ein Technik-Mensch._

_#Carika: Also das nächste Kapitel ist hiermit erschienen, und ob die Beiden zusammen kommen? Wer weiß - lass dich überraschen!_

_#michi-sky: Vielen Dank nicht nur für dein Review, sondern auch für deinen Eintrag in meinem GB! Habe mich gefreut, du warst nämlich gleich der zweite, nach einer lieben Freundin von mir. Zitat: Die einzige Droge die das Rechtfertigt währe die Liebe - Hundert Punkte für den Kanidaten! Lies dir mal die Bücher durch - vielleicht fällt dir auf wie loyal Hermine die ganzen Jahre Harry gegenüber war, selbst als sogar Ron an ihm gezweifelt hatte. Warum wohl wird sie sich so verhalten haben? Die Antwort darauf erhälst du in meiner kleinen Geschichte!  
In meiner Geschichte gehe ich davon aus, dass Hermine schon längere Zeit in Harry verliebt ist, aber das sich selbst nicht eingestanden hat. Aber nun liegt es an ihr, Harry wieder gesund zu pflegen, und so überwindet sie sich und zeigt ihm ihre Liebe. Ich finde dass dieses Verhalten sehr wohl zu Hermine passt, es ist "nur" eine weitere Ebene ihrer Loyalität Harry gegenüber. Ob sie auch bei JKR zusammen kommen - darüber können wir derzeit nur spekulieren...  
_

_#D3cado: Die Kapitel in dieser Geschichte haben alle ungefähr die gleiche Länge (1800 bis 2400 Wörter), aber in der Fortsetzung mache ich die Kapitel länger, versprochen!_

_So, nun lasst uns ein weinig auf Reisen gehen: Es wird ein Geständnis und eine Erklärung geben und einen durch seine Gefühle und Hormone verwirrten Teenager... _

* * *

**Kapitel 7: BEGINN EINER REISE**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte sie, dass Harry bereits munter war und dass er sie noch immer in seinen Armen hielt. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihm hoffnungsvoll in die Augen. Und tatsächlich hatten sie ihren alten Glanz zurückbekommen, auch wenn die Leere in ihnen durch den Ausdruck tiefer Trauer und großem Schmerz ersetzt worden war, sowie fragendem Unverständnis. „Harry! Du bist wieder da!", rief Hermine freudig und presste ihre Lippen auf seine, während sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Doch Harry schob sie etwas von sich weg. „Hermine, was machst du hier? Und wieso sind wir nackt und liegen auf dem Boden? Was ist passiert?" Hermine jedoch heulte so sehr, dass sie Harry beim besten Willen nicht antworten konnte. Kurze Zeit später kamen Petunia und Mrs. Granger in das Zimmer, sie hatten die Geräusche gehört. Ihnen folgten Dumbledore und Merlin, sowie Madam Pomfrey. „Ah, Guten Morgen Harry, ich sehe, du bist zurück unter den Lebenden!" „Professor Dumbledore – was machen Sie hier? Was ist überhaupt los? Und wer ist... MERLIN! Sie sind Merlin!" Emrys lachte, Harry reagierte fast genauso wie Hermine. „Ja, mein Junge. Ich bin der derzeitige Merlin, aber mein richtiger Name lautet Emrys. Glaubst du, dass Du aufstehen kannst?" „Ich denke schon, aber..." Etwas hilflos sah Harry auf die immer noch schluchzende Hermine. „Lasst euch Zeit, Harry. Wenn sich Hermine wieder etwas beruhigt hat, kommt einfach nach unten, wir machen euch inzwischen Frühstück", sagte Hermines Mutter.

Nachdem Harry und Hermine wieder allein waren und Hermine sich langsam beruhigte, sahen sich die Beiden eine Zeit lang nur an. Harry war es irgendwie peinlich, dass Hermine nackt auf ihm lag, und Hermine wusste nicht, wo sie mit dem Erzählen anfangen sollte. Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder auf Harry sinken. „Oh Harry, ich dachte schon, ich schaffe es nicht...", sagte sie schließlich leise. Mit ruhiger Stimme erzählte sie Harry, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, wie schlimm es um Harry gestanden hatte. Nur ihre eigene Rolle spielte sie dabei sehr stark herunter. „Hermine, aber warum sind wir beide nackt und warum liegst du auf mir?" Also erzählte Hermine auch noch, wie sie sich um Harry gekümmert hatte, wie sie ihn gewaschen, gefüttert, massiert, eingeölt und dergleichen hatte. Sie berichtete auch, was sie von Merlins Ritual mitbekommen hatte. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, aber Mum hat mir gesagt, ich soll dir meine Nähe so deutlich wie möglich zeigen, deswegen habe ich jede Nacht nackt an deiner Seite geschlafen..." Harry musste erst einmal schlucken, als er das hörte. „Hermine, warum hast du das alles für mich getan?", fragte er leise. Hermine hob langsam ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Weil... weil ich dich liebe, Harry!", sagte sie schließlich, und es war, als wäre ihr eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Harry ließ seinen Kopf sinken, aber er schloss auch Hermine fester in seine Arme. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll... Noch nie hat das jemand zu mir gesagt!", flüsterte er.

Eine ganze Weile später standen sie auf und zogen sich an, wobei Harry neugierig und mit hochrotem Kopf Hermine betrachtete. Schnell wandte er sich ab und versuchte, die Reaktion seines Körpers zu verbergen. Doch zu spät! Hermine hatte das schon mitbekommen! Langsam ging sie zu Harry und schloss ihn in ihre Arme und zwang ihn somit, sie anzusehen. „Harry, dass muss dir nicht peinlich oder unangenehm sein! Ich weiß, wie dein Körper auf mich reagiert, in den letzten Tagen habe ich das nicht nur einmal gesehen... Und du hast das Recht, auch mich nackt zu sehen, immerhin habe ich dich über drei Wochen fast nur nackt gesehen! Und mich stört es auch nicht, ich liebe dich nun mal!" „Hermine, ich..."„Pssst, lass gut sein, Harry! Du wirst dich vielleicht daran gewöhnen, so wie ich mich auch daran gewöhnt habe. Ich weiß, dass Du mich zumindest etwas gern hast, sonst wäre ich wohl kaum deine beste Freundin geworden. Alles andere hat Zeit, wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass du wieder völlig in Ordnung bist. Lass uns nach unten gehen, die anderen warten schon auf uns." Schnell gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie sich abwandte und sich fertig anzog. „Kommst du?", fragte sie Harry, und griff dann nach seiner Hand, um ihn aus dem Zimmer zu bugsieren.

Hermine führte Harry ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie schon erwartet wurden. Harry wurde von allen freudig begrüßt, sogar Vernon und Dudley gaben ihm die Hand, und Petunia umarmte ihn kurz, was Harry dann doch sehr verwunderte. Schließlich saßen alle und Harry machte sich zusammen mit Hermine über das Frühstück her, was Petunia und Mrs. Granger ihnen hingestellt hatten. In der Zwischenzeit berichteten Dumbledore, Petunia, Madam Pomfrey und Hermines Mutter abwechselnd und wesentlich genauer als Hermine, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war. Ungläubig vernahm Harry die Veränderung bei den Dursleys genauso wie die Unterstützung durch Merlin. Vor allem Hermines Rolle kam immer wieder zur Sprache, was sie sehr verlegen machte und Harry dazu brachte, endlich etwas genauer über seine beste Freundin nachzudenken.

„Harry, was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnern kannst?", wollte Dumbledore schließlich wissen. „Meine Narbe hat so sehr wehgetan wie noch nie zuvor, dann weiß ich nichts mehr..." „Also war es wirklich Tom, der dir das Gedächtnis gelöscht hat. Ich hätte es wissen sollen..." Nun mischte sich auch Merlin mit in die Unterhaltung ein. „Harry, ich habe erfahren, welche Last auf deinen Schultern liegt, und ich kann dir dabei helfen, mit dieser Last besser zurecht zu kommen. Albus und Hermine haben mir verschiedene Dinge erzählt, die vor allem deine Ausbildung betreffen. Ich habe lange mit Albus darüber geredet und ich habe beschlossen, für eine gewisse Zeit deine Ausbildung zu übernehmen. Wenn du einverstanden bist, dann begleitest du mich und ich bringe dir alles bei, was du für deinen Kampf benötigst." Harry dachte eine Zeit lang nach, bevor er antwortete. „Was ist mit Ron? Und Hermine?" „Nun, Ron wird dich nicht begleiten können...", sagte Dumbledore, und Merlin fügte dem noch hinzu: „Aber Hermine – willst du denn, das sie mitkommt?" Harry nahm Hermines Hand und drückte sie fest. „Ja, das möchte ich. Sie hat so viel für mich getan!" „Und willst du auch mitkommen, Hermine?" Ein freudiges „JA!" kam von ihr, und mit flehendem Blick sah sie Merlin und Dumbledore an. Diese tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor Merlin lächelnd antwortete. „Gut, du kannst mitkommen!" Vor lauter Freude umarmte Hermine Harry und küsste ihn vor allen Leuten, worauf sich Petunia und Hermines Mutter wissend ansahen und Harrys Gesichtsfarbe schlagartig in Tomatenrot überwechselte.

Harry fragte sich zwar, wie er alles Nötige in nur vier Wochen lernen sollte, doch auf der anderen Seite wusste er auch, dass Merlin in der Lage war, die Zeit zu manipulieren, sonst wäre er ja nicht in der Lage hier zu sein. Aber egal – Hauptsache, er musste diese Reise nicht allein unternehmen. Harry war froh, dass Hermine ihn begleiten würde, seit Sirius' Tod vor ein paar Wochen hatte er Angst allein zu sein. So sehr wie ihm Sirius fehlte, so wie er seinen Patenonkel vermisste und um ihn trauerte, so dankbar war er auch für das, was Hermine für ihn getan hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn wieder zu den Lebenden zurück geholt hatte, sie lenkte ihn auch so sehr ab, dass er nicht ständig an Sirius denken musste, obwohl der Schmerz um den Verlust immer noch sehr, sehr tief in ihm saß. Harry war wirklich überrascht gewesen von Hermines Geständnis, und von ihrer ... Schönheit. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sicher, Harry mochte Hermine, immerhin war sie seine beste Freundin, aber ob er ihre Gefühle erwidern konnte?

Hermine machte sich die gleichen Gedanken wie Harry. Während die ‚Erwachsenen' munter durcheinander plauderten, war Hermine nach ihrem Freudenausbruch genauso wie Harry sehr still und nachdenklich geworden. Natürlich hoffte sie, dass Harry ihre Empfindungen erwidern würde, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie das nicht erzwingen konnte. Hermine beschloss, am Abend in Ruhe mit Harry darüber zu reden, bevor irgendwelche Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen entstehen konnten.

Irgendwann verabschiedeten sich dann die Gäste. Merlin sagte noch „Ich melde mich morgen bei euch!", bevor er in einer Nebelwolke verschwand. Dumbledore wollte ihnen einen Portschlüssel zu ihm nach Hogwarts schicken, damit sie sich in Ruhe über die bevorstehende Reise unterhalten konnten. Irgendwie bekam Harry dadurch das Gefühl, dass es wohl doch nicht nur bei den vier Wochen, die noch bis zum Schulanfang verblieben, bleiben würde.

Die letzte, die ging, war Hermines Mutter. Sie nahm ihre Tochter noch einmal kurz zur Seite, um ihr ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben. Bevor sie das Haus verließ, umarmte sie auch Harry noch einmal. „Pass auf meine Kleine auf, Harry!", sagte sie ihm zum Abschied. Schließlich waren Harry und Hermine mit den Dursleys allein. Da Harry nicht so recht wusste, wie er die Veränderungen der Dursleys einordnen sollte, war er recht nervös. Hermine bemerkte dies und griff nach seiner Hand. „Lass uns nach oben gehen, wir haben noch über vieles zu reden!"

In ihrem Zimmer schubste Hermine Harry aufs Bett und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an das andere Ende der Schlafstätte. „Harry, ich habe dir heute gesagt, was ich schon so lange für dich empfinde. Und ich sage es dir noch einmal: Ich liebe dich! Ich habe das so lange verschwiegen und verleugnet, dass ich das jetzt nicht oft genug sagen kann. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was du mir gegenüber empfindest, ich fühle mich jedoch ein klein wenig erleichtert, dir das jetzt endlich gesagt zu haben. Ich möchte dich damit nicht unter Druck setzen. Wenn du nicht so für mich empfindest, dann werde ich damit klar kommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass unsere Freundschaft bestehen bleibt..." Harry sah sie lange an, bevor er reagierte. Dann aber rutschte er dicht an sie heran und griff nach ihren Händen und hielt sie fest. „Hermine, ich bin mir momentan wirklich nicht sicher, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich meine, du bist meine beste Freundin, und um das zu sein muss ich wohl sehr viel für dich empfinden. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das dasselbe ist oder ob es ausreicht... Ich glaube, ich habe heute zum ersten Mal bemerkt, wie – wunderschön du eigentlich bist... Und zum ersten Mal hat mir jemand gesagt, dass er mich liebt, und das warst du heute. Bisher warst du meine beste Freundin, an deren Anwesenheit ich mich einfach gewöhnt habe und nach der ich mich gesehnt habe, wenn wir uns wie in den Ferien längere Zeit nicht gesehen haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich jemals so lieben kann wie du mich liebst, aber ich möchte auf jeden Fall jede freie Minute zusammen mit dir verbringen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich heute Morgen, als ich aufgewacht bin, sehr verwirrt war, vor allem weil du so nackt auf mir gelegen hast. Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass es mir eigentlich sehr gefallen hat, deine samtweiche Haut auf mir zu spüren und den Duft deiner Haare zu riechen, die mich im Gesicht gekitzelt haben... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir jemals danken kann, was du für mich getan hast, Hermine. Aber ich habe heute deiner Mutter versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir nicht nur drei oder vier Wochen bei Merlin sein werden, und ich hoffe, dass ich bei ihm alles lernen kann, um dieses Versprechen auch einhalten zu können." „Lass uns morgen über Merlin reden, Harry. Und wenn du mir danken willst, dann lass mich einfach bei dir sein, einverstanden?"

Später, als beide in Nachtwäsche im Bett lagen, meinte Hermine auf einmal: „Weißt du was mir jetzt fehlt? – Ein Vollbad! Irgendwie habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, jeden Abend mit dir zu baden und dich zu massieren..."Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihr hinüber. „Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann möchtest du zwar gerne in die Wanne gehen, aber nicht allein – warum tun wir nicht einfach so, als wenn ich immer noch bewusstlos wäre?" „Ich weiß nicht... ok, wenn du einverstanden bist!" Kurze Zeit später plätscherte das warme Wasser in die Badewanne, und Hermine führte Harry ins Bad. Allerdings lief er im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen von allein, und das auch ganz bewusst. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Hermine noch einmal. „Hey, du hast das die ganze Zeit so gemacht, und ich habe davon nichts mitbekommen! Wenigstens ein Mal möchte ich bewusst erfahren, was du so alles mit mir angestellt hast!" Harry lächelte bei diesen Worten, und so trat Hermine näher an ihn heran. „Dann muss ich dich jetzt ausziehen..."

Nachdem sie sich langsam gegenseitig ausgezogen hatten und im warmen Badewasser versunken waren, begann Hermine mit dem, was sie sonst auch getan hätte: Sie schloss Harry in ihre Arme und erzählte ihm eine selbst erfundene Geschichte, die von ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft handelte. Harry hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, und ihm gefiel die Geschichte. Später dann wusch Hermine ihn, und Harry revanchierte sich dafür bei ihr, in dem er sie wusch. Dabei holte er das nach, was Hermine schon vor etlichen Tagen gemacht hatte: Er erkundete ihren Körper Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Dass auch Hermines Körper begann auf die Berührungen zu reagieren, merkte Harry spätestens dann, als Hermine anfing, leise zu stöhnen und zu seufzen und ihn immer enger an sich zog. Schließlich drehte sich Harry ruckartig um, so dass Hermine auf ihm lag. Mit seinen Händen drückte er sie etwas von sich weg. „Hermine", sagte er schnaufend, „ich kann das nicht. Wenn wir jetzt weiter machen würde ich dich nur ausnutzen, und das will ich nicht!" Die Erregung wich schlagartig von Hermine, und Enttäuschung zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Aber schließlich akzeptierte sie, dass Harry noch nicht so weit war.

Als Harry später dann bereits in seinem Bett lag, kam auch Hermine in ihrem Nachthemd aus dem Badezimmer. Langsam trat sie an Harrys Bett heran, und fragte ihn leise: „Darf ich trotzdem bei dir schlafen?" Harry nickte und schlug die Decke etwas zurück, damit Hermine darunter krabbeln konnte. „Aber meine Hose behalte ich an!" Es dauerte nicht lange, und beide waren eingeschlafen. Und im Schlaf kuschelten sie sich eng aneinander...


	9. Hogwarts

**Kapitel 8: HOGWARTS**

Am nächsten Tag reisten Harry und Hermine nach dem Frühstück mit dem Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore ihnen inzwischen geschickt hatte, nach Hogwarts, um mit dem Schulleiter zu sprechen. Der alte Professor begrüßte sie und schickte dann beide erst einmal in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey. Diese untersuchte zuerst Harry und bestätigte ihm eine den Umständen entsprechende gute Gesundheit. Danach wollte Poppy Harry hinaus schicken, damit sie Hermine untersuchen konnte. Doch das Mädchen bat darum, dass Harry bleiben durfte. „Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihm, mich stört es nicht, wenn er bleibt."„Na gut, auf deine Verantwortung!"Also sah Harry zu, wie Poppy Hermine und besonders ihren Unterleib untersuchte. Die Krankenschwester nahm sich sogar die Zeit, beiden zu erklären, was sie gerade machte und warum. Nach einigen Minuten konnte sich Hermine wieder anziehen und Poppy stellte ihr den ‚richtigen' Verhütungstrank zusammen. Hermine musste ihn dann unter der Aufsicht von Madam Pomfrey zu sich nehmen. Poppy erklärte ihr, dass durch diesen Trank ihr Körper einfach keine Eizellen mehr produzierte. So lange wie dieser Trank wirkte, würde sie auch nicht ihre Tage bekommen. Den Gegentrank konnte sie bei jeder Heilerin bekommen, allerdings musste er genauso wie der Verhütungstrank genau auf sie abgestimmt werden.

Später gingen sie dann gemeinsam zum Büro des Schulleiters, der bereits auf sie wartete. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. „Gut. Dann setzt euch mal zu mir, wir haben so einiges zu besprechen. Hermine, vielleicht wirst du dich wundern, warum du den Trank nehmen solltest, aber das werde ich dir noch erklären... Also, Emrys und ich haben beschlossen, eure Ausbildung zu intensivieren. Aber bevor ich euch das erkläre, möchte ich von Harry wissen, wie es um seine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten steht. Und bitte keine Ausflüchte!"Stockend berichtete Harry nun vom Unterricht bei Snape, von dem eher bescheidenen Erfolg, den er dabei erzielt hatte. Er berichtete aber auch, warum Snape ihn hinausgeschmissen und den Unterricht abgebrochen hatte. „Das heißt also, das Professor Snape dir nicht einmal erklärt hat, was du tun musst?"Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dann ist mir jetzt auch klar, wieso Tom erneut in deinen Geist eindringen konnte...", murmelte Dumbledore. Das Harry in das Denkarium von Snape eingedrungen war, überging er vollständig. „Ich werde mit Emrys reden, dass er den Unterricht mit übernimmt. Nun etwas anderes: Was war mit Dolores Umbridge?"Stockend erzählte Harry von seinen abendlichen Stunden bei der Ministeriumshexe. Dann zeigte er seine Hand, auf der ganz schwach noch die Narben zu sehen waren. „Dann wird es dich sicher erfreuen, dass sämtliche Beschlüsse dieser Frau aufgehoben wurden. Du darfst also wieder Quidditch spielen. Übrigens, Miss Umbridge wurde aus dem Ministerium entlassen..."

Nachdem sie gemeinsam eine Tasse Tee getrunken hatten, entschuldigte sich der Schulleiter bei Harry dafür, dass er ihm nur ungenügend sein Vertrauen gezeigt hatte und ihm so viele Informationen vorenthielt. „Aber auch jetzt kann ich nicht alle deine Fragen beantworten, Harry. Wenn du deine Ausbildung bei Emrys erfolgreich abschließen kannst, und davon gehe ich aus, werde ich dir wesentlich mehr sagen können. Bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber vieles ist so brisant, dass du erst lernen musst, deinen Geist vollständig und jederzeit abzuschirmen, so dass wirklich niemand mehr in ihn eindringen kann. Erst dann darf ich dir alles sagen, was dich und deine Familie betrifft. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du das akzeptierst, denn ändern können wir es beide nicht. Kommen wir zu Emrys: Ich habe mit ihm abgesprochen, dass er euch in drei Tagen hier abholt, und euch am dreißigsten August wieder hier her bringt. Somit bleiben euch gut drei Wochen. Das klingt jetzt erst einmal nicht viel, aber ihr wisst sicherlich, dass Emrys die Zeit manipulieren kann. Wenn ihr also mit ihm geht, wird für euch in jeder Woche, die ihr weg seid, ein Jahr vergehen. Insgesamt werdet ihr also fast dreieinhalb Jahre bei Emrys sein, und diese Zeit sollte wirklich für eure Ausbildung ausreichen. Aber ihr dürft davon niemanden, ich wiederhole: NIEMANDEN, davon erzählen! Ich habe alle von denen, die gestern bei dem Gespräch dabei waren, mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt. Ihr zwei und ich sind die einzigen, die sich daran erinnern können. Für alle anderen fahrt ihr zur Kur, damit sich Harry besser erholen kann. Bitte denkt daran, wenn ihr mit anderen darüber redet. Ich bitte euch, auch Ron und den Weasleys von dieser Kur zu erzählen. Mir ist bewusst, dass es euch sehr schwer fallen muss, euren besten Freund zu belügen, aber diesmal geht es nicht anders. Wenn ihr dann wieder hier in Hogwarts seid, werden wir uns überlegen, inwiefern wir jemanden einweihen. Aber jetzt ist erst einmal eure Ausbildung wichtiger."„Habe ich deswegen den starken Verhütungstrank nehmen müssen?", fragte Hermine. „Ja, das hast du richtig erkannt. Keiner von uns weiß, wie sich eure Beziehung entwickeln wird, während ihr über drei Jahre zusammen bei Emrys seid. So hart wie es vielleicht auch klingen mag, aber das letzte, was wir dabei gebrauchen können, wäre ein Kind. Wir werden schon genug Probleme haben, denn in dieser Zeit werdet ihr euch auch körperlich weiter entwickeln. Wie sollen wir den anderen begreiflich machen, dass statt zwei Sechzehnjährigen auf einmal zwei Neunzehnjährige vor ihren Freunden stehen? Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, für alle anderen vergehen nur dreieinhalb Wochen, für euch aber dreieinhalb Jahre! Und die Erinnerung an diese Zeit werdet ihr behalten, genauso wie eure Körper um diese Zeit altern!"„Das... das bedeutet ja, wenn wir wieder zurück kommen, sind wir volljährig!", entfuhr es Hermine. „In der Tat!", bemerkte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Das eröffnet einem ungeahnte Perspektiven, nicht wahr?"Nun musste auch Harry grinsen.

Nachdem sie noch über verschiedene andere Dinge gesprochen hatten, verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine, sie wollten Hogsmeade noch einen Besuch abstatten. Doch in der Tür blieb Harry noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zum Schulleiter um. „Professor, ich wollte mich noch bei Ihnen entschuldigen, für meinen Wutausbruch und die Demolierung Ihres Büros!"„Ach Harry, ist schon gut. Ich kann dir das nicht übel nehmen! Und um ehrlich zu sein, du hast mir damit ein wenig die Augen geöffnet... Jetzt geht und genießt eure letzten Tage vor eurem Kuraufenthalt!"

Einige Zeit später schlenderten Harry und Hermine durch Hogsmeade. Dumbledore hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihnen etwas Geld mitzugeben, und so machten sie einen gemütlichen Einkaufsbummel. Vor allem in den „Drei Besen"kauften sie etliche Flaschen Butterbier ein, die sie schrumpften und in ihre Taschen steckten. Ansonsten kauften sie noch Schreibsachen, Bücher und dergleichen mehr. Schließlich entdeckte Hermine einen kleinen, aber feinen Klamottenladen, und sie erinnerte sich wieder an Harrys abgetragene Sachen. Schnell zog sie ihn in das Geschäft, und ein paar Stunden später war Harry komplett neu ausgestattet. Aber auch Hermine trug eine große Tasche, Harry hatte sie überreden können, sich das eine oder andere Sommerkleid zuzulegen. Nach einem abschließenden Eisbecher benutzten sie wieder den Potschlüssel, der sie zurück in den Ligusterweg brachte.

Petunia erwartete sie bereits mit dem Abendessen. „Wie ist es gelaufen? Fahrt ihr jetzt wirklich zur Kur?", wollte sie gleich wissen, und auch Vernon und Hermines Mutter blickten sie fragend an. „Ja, in drei Tagen geht es los, wir fahren nach Schottland. Wir werden abgeholt, daher wissen wir auch nicht genau, in welchen Ort es geht. Die Untersuchung heute hat recht lange gedauert, und dann waren wir noch ein bisschen einkaufen, schließlich brauchen wir für die Kur ein paar passende Sachen. Morgen wollen wir noch neue Schuhe einkaufen. Wir brauchen noch stabile Wanderschuhe..."Die Dursleys gaben sich damit zufrieden, und auch Mrs. Granger war beruhigt.

Am nächsten Tag gingen Harry und Hermine in die Winkelgasse, um sich tatsächlich neues Schuhwerk zu kaufen. Allerdings tauschten sie bei Gringotts nur ihr Geld, zum Schuhkauf selbst gingen sie in das London der Muggel. Am Nachmittag saßen sie dann wieder in der Winkelgasse und genossen ihren Eisbecher in _Fortescues Eissalon_, wobei sie die vorbeigehenden Passanten beobachteten. Für diesen Ausflug hatte Hermine ihr beider Aussehen mit ein paar Muggeltricks verändert, damit sie nicht so leicht erkannt wurden. Und es schien zu wirken, denn bis jetzt waren sie noch nicht angesprochen oder auch nur erkennend angesehen worden.

Pünktlich zum Abendessen waren sie wieder im Ligusterweg. An diesem Abend war auch Hermines Vater vorbeigekommen, und gemeinsam saßen sie alle im Garten. Vernon hatte sich dazu überreden lassen einen Grill zu kaufen, und so veranstalteten sie zum ersten Mal bei den Dursleys einen Grillabend, natürlich auf britische Art.

Auch der folgende Tag verging schnell. Harry nutzte ihn, um sich bei seinen Freunden für die Geburtstagsgrüße und Genesungswünsche zu bedanken und um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er mit Hermine zur Kur fahren würde. Ron und Ginny schrieb er noch, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich erst wieder in Hogwarts sehen würden, da er und Hermine erst Ende August zurückkommen würden. Dann packten sie in aller Ruhe ihre Sachen, da sie nicht wussten, wann Merlin oder Dumbledore sie am nächsten Tag erwartete. Harry und Hermine gingen zeitig schlafen, wie nun schon gewohnt eng aneinander gekuschelt in einem Bett. Aber an diesem Abend ließ Hermine es sich nicht nehmen, Harry einen etwas längeren Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben...

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie recht früh durch Hedwig geweckt, die ihnen eine Nachricht von Dumbledore brachte. Er würde sie nach dem Frühstück abholen. Also standen Harry und Hermine auf und frühstückten in aller Ruhe. Kurz nach halb neun erschien Dumbledore, so wie er es angekündigt hatte. Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von den Dursleys und von Mrs. Granger, die den Beiden noch ein paar mahnende Worte mit auf den Weg gab. Dann ergriffen sie ihr Gepäck und schrumpften es, damit sie es in ihre Hosentaschen stecken konnten. Anschließend reisten sie mit Dumbledores Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts, wo Merlin sie in Empfang nehmen würde.

* * *

_ **A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Habe mich wie immer sehr darüber gefreut, vor allem weil man bei einigen merkt, dass ihr bei der Geschichte mitdenkt und versucht zu verstehen, was ich euch mit den Handlungen der einzelnen Charaktere sagen will._

_Derzeit arbeite ich mit Hochdruck an der Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte. Ich kann euch schon verraten, dass sie "Die Macht der sechs Freunde" heißen wird. Und ich habe eine liebe Co-Autorin gewinnen können..._


	10. Auf zu Merlin!

**Kapitel 9: AUF ZU MERLIN!**

In Hogwarts trafen sie als Erstes auf Minerva McGonagall, die ihnen alles Gute und viel Glück wünschte. „Ich hoffe, ihr denkt in der Zeit wenigstens ab und zu mal an eure Freunde und an das, was ich euch versucht habe beizubringen!", sagte sie, als sie erst Hermine und dann Harry kurz umarmte. Minerva würde die Beiden nur drei Wochen lang nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, dass Harry und Hermine über drei Jahre lang nichts von ihren Freunden hören würden. Minerva McGonagall war als Einzige neben Dumbledore von der ganzen Sache unterrichtet worden.

Wenig später saßen sie im Büro des Schulleiters und unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Dinge. So erfuhren Harry und Hermine, dass sie beide ab September Vertrauensschüler sein sollten. Die Prüfungsergebnisse wollte Dumbledore ihnen noch nicht mitteilen, er meinte, wenn sie nun über drei Jahre unterwegs seien, dann würden sie die Ergebnisse ja doch wieder vergessen... Minerva berichtete, dass im September für das Gryffindorteam ein neuer Kapitän gesucht wurde, und ob Harry sich nicht bewerben wolle. Doch Harry lehnte zur Verwunderung aller ab. „Ihr Angebot ehrt mich, Professor, aber ich denke, dass ich so schon genug zu tun haben werde. Aber ich möchte Ihnen Ron vorschlagen, er ist genauso begeistert von Quidditch und vor allem ein sehr guter Stratege. Haben Sie vergessen, wie er Ihr Schachspiel in unserem ersten Jahr gelöst hat?" McGonagall dachte kurz nach, dann lächelte sie, als sie sich erinnerte. In diesem Moment erinnerte sich Harry, was Ron im Spiegel _NERHEGEB_ gesehen hatte. „Und außerdem wünscht Ron sich das schon lange...", fügte er noch leise hinzu. „Ich werde das berücksichtigen, aber letztendlich wählen die Spieler ihren Kapitän", sagte daraufhin Minerva.

Gegen Mittag traf dann Merlin in Dumbledores Büro ein. „Seid ihr bereit?", fragte er die beiden Schüler. Eigentlich wollte er sofort in seine Zeit zurückkehren, doch Dumbledore konnte ihn noch zu einem gemeinsamen Essen überreden. So genossen Harry und Hermine zum letzten Mal für lange Zeit das leckere Essen von Hogwarts. Plötzlich wandte sich Harry an den Schulleiter: „Professor Dumbledore, es gibt da etwas, was mir seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium keine Ruhe lässt: Das Verhalten von Kreacher. Meiner Meinung nach wäre es das Beste, ihn zu entlassen und an seiner Stelle Dobby und Winky einzustellen. Sie wissen, beide sind sehr zuverlässig und uns gegenüber äußerst loyal." „Nun, darüber habe ich mir auch schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Ich werde das mal mit den anderen besprechen."

Nach dem Essen drängte dann Merlin zum Aufbruch. „Nehmt es ihm nicht übel", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, „Emrys fühlt sich in seiner eigenen Zeit einfach am wohlsten!" Während Merlin das Portal in seine Zeit errichtete, verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter von seinen beiden wahrscheinlich wichtigsten Schülern. Dabei drückte er Harry noch ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. Auch Fawkes verabschiedete sich, er schwebte auf Harrys Schulter und rieb seinen Kopf an Harry, bevor er das Gleiche auch bei Hermine tat. Dabei trällerte er eine kleine Melodie, wohl um Harry und Hermine den Abschied zu erleichtern.

Schließlich war es soweit: Merlin hatte das Portal fertig gestellt und stellte sich zwischen Harry und Hermine, deren Hände er ergriff. Dann schritten sie gemeinsam durch das Portal, und erlebten ein Gefühl, dass für sie wie ein Mittelding zwischen dem Reisen mit Flohpulver und einem Portschlüssel war. Aber nach kurzer Zeit verging dieses Gefühl, um ganz kurz einer leichten Übelkeit zu weichen. Auch diese Übelkeit verging, und bald schon waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Urplötzlich standen sie mitten im Wald auf einer kleinen Lichtung, in deren Mitte ein größerer Erdhügel war, der mit Gras, Farnen und kleinen Sträuchern bewachsen war.

„So, da wären wir!", sagte Merlin zu den beiden Schülern und ließ ihre Hände los. „Geht es euch gut?" Harry nickte, und auch Hermine bestätigte die Anfrage. „Dann werde ich euch als Erstes mal meine Gefährtin vorstellen. Nimue, bist du da?", rief er in Richtung des Erdhügels. Plötzlich erschien mitten in diesem Erdhügel eine Tür, und eine braunhaarige Frau mittleren Alters trat heraus. Emrys lächelte, als er die verblüfften Gesichter der beiden Schüler sah. „Ist eine hübsche Tarnung, nicht wahr? So, Nimue, dies sind Harry und Hermine, von denen ich dir schon berichtet habe. Harry, Hermine, dies ist meine Gefährtin Nimue!"

Nach der Vorstellung führte Merlin sie in das Haus, welches sich in dem Erdhügel verbarg. Harry und Hermine waren wirklich sehr erstaunt und angenehm überrascht, hier so eine komfortable Wohnung vorzufinden. „Wir haben leider nur einen Raum, den wir euch zur Verfügung stellen können, denn normalerweise bekommen wir so gut wie nie Besuch. Ihr werdet euch den Raum also teilen müssen, aber das sollte eigentlich kein Problem für euch sein. Ich denke, dass ihr euch euren Raum erst einmal ein wenig einrichten wollt. Später werden wir euch die Umgebung zeigen und heute Abend reden wir darüber, was wir in den nächsten Tagen machen werden. Ach ja, eine Bitte habe ich noch an euch: Nennt mich bitte Emrys, denn Merlin ist nur ein Titel, so ähnlich wie Professor."

Nimue führte sie in einen ebenerdigen Raum, in dem bereits ein großes Bett und eine ebenso große Kommode standen. Vervollständigt wurde die Einrichtung von einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen sowie einem Regal. Auch eine von einem Vorhang abgetrennte Waschecke gab es und eine von einer hölzernen Tür abgetrennte sehr einfache Toilette. Ansonsten war der Raum leer. Harry und Hermine leerten ihre Taschen und stellten die mitgebrachten Truhen und Koffer auf den Tisch. Nacheinander vergrößerten sie die Gepäckstücke und räumten ihre Sachen in die Kommode ein. Die Bücher stellten sie in das Regal, ebenso wie ein paar Andenken. Zum Schluss öffneten sie das Päckchen, das Dumbledore Harry noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es enthielt einen Brief sowie drei Bilder. Harry entrollte das Pergament und las seiner Reisegefährtin vor: _' Lieber Harry, liebe Hermine, wenn ihr diese Zeilen lest, seid ihr hoffentlich gut bei Emrys und Nimue angekommen. Grüßt bitte Nimue recht herzlich von mir. Ich habe mir erlaubt, euch ein paar Bilder einzupacken, die euch sicher gefallen werden. Sie sind alle geschrumpft, ihr braucht sie nur entsprechend vergrößern und könnt sie euch dann an die Wand hängen. Ich hoffe, ihr nutzt die Zeit gut, nicht nur um zu lernen, sondern auch eine andere Zeit zu erforschen. Ich hoffe, ihr findet auch zu euch selbst. Viel Glück wünscht euch Albus Dumbledore.' _

Vorsichtig packten sie die Bilder aus und betrachteten sie. Ganz oben auf lag ein Gemälde, das Hogwarts in der sommerlichen Abendsonne zeigte. Es sah sehr naturgetreu aus, so wie sich die vielen Fenster in den Türmen im Sonnenlicht spiegelten, und die Schatten des Schlosses reckten sich verspielt. An den Bilderrahmen war eine kleine Notiz geheftet: _' Dieses Gemälde zeigt euch Hogwarts zur jeweiligen Tageszeit, die gerade hier in Schottland herrscht.' _Sie beschlossen, dieses Gemälde über der Kommode aufzuhängen, weil es dadurch vom Bett aus zu sehen war. Das nächste Bild war von ihnen selbst, zusammen mit Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville. Auch hier war eine kurze Notiz angeheftet: _' Dieses Bild ist so nie aufgenommen worden. Ich habe mir erlaubt, es aus mehreren verschiedenen Bildern zusammenzustellen. A.D.' _Dieses Bild hängten sie über den Tisch. Das folgende und gleichzeitig letzte Bild war ebenfalls eine Collage, es zeigte ihre Eltern und deren beste Freunde. Mr. und Mrs. Granger waren ebenso darauf zu sehen wie James und Lily Potter sowie Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Einen kurzen Moment stockte ihnen der Atem, vor allem Harry. Hermine bemerkte dies und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Das ist ein sehr schönes Bild, Harry. Lass es uns übers Bett hängen, ok?"

Schließlich hatten sie alles ausgepackt und verstaut und die Bilder waren ebenfalls aufgehängt. Da es hier wärmer war als da wo sie hergekommen waren, zogen sich beide um. Sie hofften, dass ihre Kleidung zumindest einigermaßen angemessen war. Sie hatten ganz bewusst vorrangig sehr einfache und strapazierfähige Kleidungs­stücke und das dazu passende Schuhwerk gekauft. Die bevorzugten Farben Schwarz, Braun und Grün waren allesamt etwas bedeckt gehalten, nur ihre ‚Festkleidung' bestach durch eine etwas leuchtendere Farbpracht, wie zum Beispiel die Kleider, die Hermine für sich mitgebracht hatte. Als sie sich nun umzogen, wählten beide grünbraune kurze Hosen, Sandalen sowie dazu passende Shirts.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den großen Raum, den sie spontan ‚Salon' tauften. Hier schien sich das gesamte Leben abzuspielen, denn hier wurde laut Nimue gegessen, gespielt, gelesen, gefeiert und vieles mehr. Nimue und Emrys sahen sich die beiden Schüler sehr aufmerksam an. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch einfache Kleidung mitgebracht habt, aber dennoch müssen wir für euch neue Kleidung anfertigen. Eure Sachen passen einfach nicht in unsere Zeit, das versteht ihr hoffentlich! Jetzt zeigen wir euch erst einmal den Rest unseres Hauses sowie die nähere Umgebung. Kommt ihr?" Die Führung durchs Haus übernahm Nimue. Sie zeigte ihnen die Küche, die Vorratskammer (Harry und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie nun auf solche Sachen wie zum Beispiel einen Kühlschrank verzichten mussten), den Wäscheraum (hier erledigte Nimue manchmal kleine Näharbeiten und dergleichen, sie schien die handwerklichen Fertigkeiten sehr zu schätzen) und zum Schluss den Schlafraum von Emrys und Nimue. Dann waren sie wieder im Salon, und Emrys führte sie nach draußen.

Harry und Hermine gefiel es auf der Waldlichtung. In der Nähe plätscherte munter ein kleiner Bach, der in einem von Bäumen und Sträuchern umrahmten See mündete. „Hier gibt es hervorragende Fische", erklärte Emrys. „Könnt ihr angeln?" Beide mussten verneinen. „Dann werdet ihr es lernen. Hier müssen wir für unsere Nahrung selbst sorgen, und nicht immer kann oder will man das mit Zauberei machen. Ihr werdet euch schon noch daran gewöhnen..."

Harry und Hermine stellten erstaunt fest, wie viele Tiere es hier gab. Im Wald tummelten sich viele Eichhörnchen, Hasen und andere kleinere Tiere, und die Luft war erfüllt vom Gezwitscher unzähliger Vögel. Zwischen den Bäumen konnten sie etliche Rehe erkennen, und den einen oder anderen mächtigen Hirsch. „Hier gibt es auch noch Bären, Pumas, Wölfe und nicht zu vergessen auch Schlangen. Aber ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, hier sind alle Tiere friedlich. Ihr seid nicht umsonst auf Avalon, der Insel der Magie." „Avalon?", entfuhr es sowohl Harry als auch Hermine. „Davon habe ich schon etwas gelesen!", meinte das Mädchen, und Harry schüttelte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf. „Hermine, gibt es eigentlich etwas, über das du noch nicht gelesen hast?", fragte er, und lächelte dabei. Dafür musste er allerdings einen sanften Klaps auf den Arm hinnehmen. Hermine war ihm wegen dem Kommentar nicht böse, im Gegenteil, für sie war es wie ein Kompliment, über das sie sich freuen konnte.

Am Abend saßen sie gemeinsam im Salon und sprachen über die kommenden Tage und Wochen. „Als Erstes möchte ich eure Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten überprüfen, damit ich weiß, was ihr bereits könnt. Dazu habe ich eine Aufgabe für euch: Ihr sollt euer eigenes Haus bauen. Nimue wird euch auch zeigen, wie ihr euch eure eigene Kleidung anfertigen könnt. Ich denke, dass wird ein paar Tage in Anspruch nehmen. Wenn ich weiß, wie weit eure Kenntnisse reichen, werden wir gemeinsam festlegen, was wir als nächstes unternehmen. Ein Unterrichtsfach, wenn ich es mal so nennen kann, werdet ihr jedoch die ganze Zeit über haben, und das ist die Natur. Ich war schon oft in eurer Welt, und dort musste ich immer wieder feststellen, dass ihr nicht mehr so mit der Natur verbunden seid und das es viele Tiere und Pflanzen bei euch nicht mehr gibt oder zumindest nicht mehr in so großer Zahl wie hier. Ihr werdet also lernen, in und mit der Natur zu leben. Später kann ich euch dann beibringen, die natürliche Magie der Erde zu nutzen. Geht jetzt schlafen, denn bei Sonnenaufgang ist die Nacht zu Ende!"

Harry und Hermine machten es sich in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett bequem und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. Sie überlegten gemeinsam, wie sie mit ihren sicher nicht allzu berauschenden Kenntnissen ein Haus oder zumindest eine Hütte bauen konnten. Irgendwann fielen ihnen dann aber doch die Augen zu, und so verbrachten sie ihre erste Nacht auf Avalon, weit weg von ihrem Zuhause und ihrer Zeit. Gegenseitig gaben sie sich Halt, indem sie sich eng aneinander kuschelten...

* * *

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure umfangreichen und aufmerksamen Reviews! Habe mich (wie wohl jeder Autor) sehr darüber gefreut!_

_ Hier ein paar Antworten auf eure Kommentare (Ich hoffe ich vergesse niemanden dabei):_

_#Celina-HP: Wow! Gleich 7 Reviews von dir - Klasse! Habe überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn du zu jedem Kapitel einen Kommentar hinterlässt... Harrys Reaktion in der Badewanne? Nun, ich habe mir überlegt, wie ich wohl an seiner Stelle reagieren würde: Verwirrt wegen dem Gedächtnisverlust, nackt unter der besten Freundin am Morgen aufwachen, nackt mit der besten Freundin im Pool, widersprüchliche Gefühle und dann noch die Hormone... Und das die Beiden mehr verbindet ist ja wohl auch klar - sonst wären sie nie "beste Freunde" geworden, bei all den Abenteuern und Gefahren, die sie inzwischen gemeinsam (mit Ron) gemeistert haben._

_#GefallenerEngel: Ich wollte ja schon eher posten, aber ff . net hat mich ja nicht gelassen..._

_#pupp135: Ja, sie werden sich noch etwas näher kommen, immerhin sind sie allein auf einer magischen Insel, also ohne ihre Freunde von Hogwarts... Gemeinsam werden sie viel lernen und noch einiges erleben..._

_#Quizer: Überleg doch mal, warum heißt diese Geschichte wohl "Harrys längste Sommerferien"? Ok, es sollte vielleicht "Harrys und Hermines längste Sommerferien" heißen... Aber die FF dreht sich wirklich nur um die Sommerferien. Pünkzlich zum Schulanfang in Hogwarts beginnt dann die Fortsetzung. Diese Geschichte habe ich selbstverständlich selbst geschrieben, auch wenn ich mir ein paar Anleihen und Anregungen aus anderen FF's, Büchern und sogar einem Film ("Merlin der Zauberer" mit Sam Neill) genehmigt habe. Jedoch wäre diese Geschichte ohne die Arbeit meiner Beta-LeserInnen nicht so gut geworden wie sie jetzt ist - ihr könnt LillyAmalia, doro-chan, Heiko2003 sowie bepa __ (ab Kapitel 11) __ruhig auch einmal loben!  
_

_#AlexBlack5: Du bist gespannt, was ich mir wegen ihrem Aussehen nach den Ferien ausdenke? Nun, ich auch! -g-  
Selbstverständlich werden sie auch weiterhin als Schüler nach Hogwarts gehen, sie brauchen doch noch ihren Abschluss... Ich sag jetzt aber nicht wann sie ihre UTZ-Prüfungen haben, gelle?_

_#LittleNadeshiko: Zu Dumbledore sag ich jetzt mal nichts, darüber werdet ihr mit Sicherheit noch was lesen können - wenn nicht in dieser Geschichte, dann auf jeden Fall in der Fortsetzung! (Ich weiß ich bin mal wieder gemein...)  
Nein, ich kann kein Spanisch.  
Ähm, wie kann man denn bei ff . net den Zeilenabstand einstellen? Ich könnte höchstens nach jeder Zeile eine Leerzeile einfügen, aber das sieht auch nicht unbedingt so toll aus..._

_#StarHeyoka: Wann diese Geschichte zu Ende ist? Natürlich mit Beginn der Schule am ersten September, London, Kings Cross, Gleis neundreiviertel! Du bist doch da, oder? Da beginnt dann auch gleich nahtlos die Fortsetzung...  
_

_#Romy: So, meine Liebe, nun zu dir! Vielen Dank erst einmal für dein aufrichtiges Review - ich war echt überrascht hier etwas von dir zu lesen! (das war doch das Gleiche review wie auf www . fanfiktion . de, oder?) Meine Antwort dazu kennst du ja schon - sag jetzt nicht du hast meine Email nicht bekommen! Zumindest habe ich bisher noch keine Reaktion von dir darauf bekommen. Drei Fragen habe ich mal an dich: 1.) Wann veröffentlichst du endlich deine Gedichte? 2.) Wann kommst du mal wieder vorbei? Die Flasche Wein steht immer noch da... 3.) Was iss'n mit deinem Handy los? Ich hoffe du meldest dich mal wieder, am besten so schnell wie möglich. Irgendwie vermisse ich unsere (Streit-)Gespräche...  
HDaL!  
_


	11. Bau einer Huette

**Kapitel 10: BAU EINER HÜTTE**

Wie angekündigt wurden Harry und Hermine kurz nach Sonnenaufgang geweckt. Müde und verschlafen brauchten sie eine Weile, um ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken. Aber spätestens nach dem Frühstück waren sie dann fit für ihr Tageswerk. Emrys zeigte ihnen eine Stelle ganz in der Nähe des kleinen Waldsees, an der sie ihr Haus oder ihre Hütte bauen konnten. Er erinnerte sie noch einmal daran, dass sie versuchen sollten, in und mit der Natur zu leben.

Harry hatte sich mit Hermine darauf geeinigt, dass sie eine Blockhütte bauen wollten. Für ein festes Haus aus Stein würden ihre Kenntnisse nicht ausreichen. Da sie über kein Werkzeug verfügten, suchten sie sich einen Baumstamm, an dem sie verschiedene Flüche testen konnten. Sie stellten fest, dass sie mit einer Kombination aus verschiedenen Sprüchen tatsächlich den Baumstamm bearbeiten konnten. Sie mussten nur lernen, die Sprüche entsprechend maßvoll einzusetzen. Mit „DIFFINDO!" und „REDUCTO!" konnten sie das Holz spalten oder einen Baum fällen, und mit dem ersten Spruch, den sie in Hogwarts gelernt hatten, dem einfachen „WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!", konnten sie das so gewonnene Bauholz an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz schweben lassen. Mit „DELETRIUS!" konnten sie störende Äste und Zweige entfernen.

Nachdem Harry zwei, drei Bäume gefällt hatte, kam Hermine eine Idee. Schnell holte sie eines ihrer Bücher und schlug einen Zauberspruch nach, mit dem sie Dinge vervielfältigen konnte. Bald schon war sie fündig geworden, und gemeinsam übten sie den Spruch, bis sie in der Lage waren, die bereits gefällten Bäume so oft zu kopieren, dass sie genügend Holz zum Bauen hatten. Dadurch brauchten sie keine weiteren Bäume mehr zu fällen.

Bis zum Abend hatten sie die Außenwände der Blockhütte einigermaßen fertig gestellt. Nimue rief sie zum Essen, und so beendeten sie die Arbeiten für diesen Tag. Müde und erschöpft gingen sie in den Salon, wo Nimue schon einen leckeren Hasenbraten aufgetischt hatte. Nach dem Essen gingen sie in ihren Raum und fielen bald in einen tiefen Schlaf.

In den nächsten beiden Tagen lernten sie mit Hilfe der Bücher, wie sie verschiedene Dinge durch Magie erschaffen konnten. Emrys sagte nichts zu ihnen, er beobachtete sie nur bei allem was sie taten. Beide hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten mit dem Erschaffungszauber, bis sich Harry daran erinnerte, was ihm Dumbledore einmal gesagt hatte. _„Du kannst alles schaffen was du willst, du musst es dir nur gut genug vorstellen können!"_ Also stellte Harry sich vor, wie vor ihm ein einfacher Holzstuhl erschien, und er stellte sich auch vor, wie dieser Stuhl geschaffen sein sollte. Dann probierte er den Zauber noch einmal, und dieses Mal funktionierte er. Begeistert berichtete er Hermine, was er gemacht hatte, und sie tat es ihm nach. Kurze Zeit später hatte auch sie ihren Stuhl erschaffen.

Nun waren die weiteren Arbeiten kein Problem mehr. Sie erschufen eine Eingangstür für ihre Hütte, die Fenster, einen Tisch und was sie sonst noch so brauchten. Harry, der bei den Dursleys genügend Erfahrung in der Gartenarbeit gesammelt hatte, erschuf dann noch das eine oder andere Werkzeug, dass sie sicher noch gut gebrauchen konnten. Harry wollte nicht alle Tätigkeiten durch Magie ausführen, zum Beispiel hatte er sich, wenn auch gezwungener Maßen, an die Gartenarbeit gewöhnt, und ihm gefiel die Arbeit mit Pflanzen, solange sie nicht magisch waren.

Nachdem der Bau der Blockhütte soweit fortgeschritten war, dass sie sich an die Inneneinrichtung machen konnten, teilten sie die Hütte in verschiedene Bereiche ein. Einen Teil trennten sie ab, das sollte ihr Schlafraum werden. Einen anderen Teil bauten sie zum Badezimmer aus. Auch eine Toilette, eine Küche, einen Vorratsraum und einen Aufenthaltsraum wurden so gebaut. Nach einigem Überlegen bauten sie noch eine Art Hausflur. Schließlich würde es irgendwann Winter werden, und dann würde es sich als vorteilhaft herausstellen, wenn man von draußen nicht direkt ins Wohnzimmer kam, sondern noch eine trennende Tür dazwischen hatte, damit die Wärme in der Hütte nicht sofort ins Freie entschwand.

Zum Schluss suchte sich Harry noch vier große Bäume, die er mit „MOBILIARBUS!" an die Ecken der Hütte versetzte. Dann bedeckten sie die komplette Hütte mit Erde und Gras, so dass sie genau wie Emrys Haus wie ein großer Erdhügel aussah. Nur die Fenster und natürlich die Tür ließen sie frei. So erreichten sie, dass ihre Hütte etwas getarnt war, gleichzeitig dichtete die Erde die Hütte dermaßen ab, dass es im Sommer in der Hütte kühl blieb und im Winter die Wärme nicht sofort wieder durch die Ritzen zwischen den Baumstämmen entweichen konnte.

Als letztes fertigten sie sich noch eine Kochstelle sowie zwei Kamine, einen für das Wohnzimmer und einen für den Schlafraum. Dazu suchten sie entsprechende Steine und formten sie mit den verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen. Anschließend vervielfältigten sie die nun quaderförmigen Steine. Gemeinsam überlegten sie, wie sie die Steine so aufbauen konnten, dass sie bei Benutzung nicht sofort auseinander fallen würden. Sie hatten es nicht geschafft, einen kompletten Kamin oder Herd zu erschaffen, also versuchten sie, sich die Feuerstellen zu mauern. Aber beide wussten nicht so recht, aus was Beton eigentlich bestand, sie wussten auf Grund ihrer Kenntnisse der Muggelwelt nur, dass sie ihn dazu brauchten. Auch Hermines Bücher gaben dazu nichts her. Sie wussten nur, dass sie Zement, Sand oder feinen Kies und Wasser dazu benötigten. Aber aus was bestand Zement?

Sie kamen zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Also versuchten sie etwas anderes: Gemeinsam vergrößerten sie die einzelnen Steine, bis sie ausreichend große Blöcke ergaben. Allein durch ihr Gewicht würden die Steinblöcke nicht verschieben können, wenn sie die Feuerstellen benutzen wollten. Mittels Schwebezauber brachten sie die Blöcke in die richtige Position und dichteten sie schließlich mit Lehm ab. Als Harry sich so ihren ersten Kamin ansah, bemerkte er, dass sie etwas vergessen hatten: Den Rauchabzug! Da er wusste wie ein Ofenrohr aussah war es für ihn kein Problem, die entsprechenden Teile zu erschaffen. Dann sprengte er in den oberen Steinblock, der quer auf dem Kamin lag, ein ausreichend großes Loch, in das er das Ofenrohr steckte. In das Dach der Hütte machte er auch ein Loch, durch das nun allerdings Erde hindurch rieselte. Schnell schoben sie das Rohr hindurch und dichteten die Stellen wieder ab. Zum Schluss setzten sie noch eine kleine Haube auf das Rohr, so dass es nicht hineinregnen konnte. Anschließend suchten sie sich ein paar Äste und Zweige zusammen und entfachten in ihrem selbst gebauten Kamin das erste Feuer. Zufrieden beobachteten sie, wie das Feuer munter in dem Kamin prasselte, und wie der Rauch gut abzog. Von außen gesehen sah es schon etwas eigenartig aus, wie so aus einem großen Erdhügel Rauch quoll, aber darum wollten sie sich später kümmern.

Nun, da sie um ein paar Erfahrungen reicher waren, bauten sie noch den zweiten Kamin und die Kochstelle in der Küche. Dann versuchten sie, sich ein paar Töpfe zu erschaffen, aber alles was sie schafften, waren zwei sehr schwere Pfannen. Aber diese würden fürs Erste genügen. Insgesamt hatten sie für den Bau ihrer Hütte eineinhalb Wochen benötigt, und so ganz fertig waren sie immer noch nicht, da sie noch keine Möbel außer dem einen Tisch und den zwei Stühlen hatten. Ein Bett hatten sie auch schon, aber keine Matratzen und auch keine Decken.

Da Emrys keine Anstalten machte, etwas anderes zu tun als sie zu beobachten, erschufen sie sich schließlich noch ein paar Schränke, Kommoden, Truhen und dergleichen mehr, in denen sie ihre Habseligkeiten unterbringen konnten. Anschließend schufen sie sich ein paar Decken, da sie nur eine ungenaue Ahnung hatten, wie eine Matratze beschaffen war und sie sich somit nicht erschaffen konnten. Sie legten im Bett viele Decken übereinander, bis die Lagerstatt weich genug war, um darauf schlafen zu können. Dann überlegten sie gemeinsam, was sie noch benötigten. Die zündende Idee kam ihnen beim Abendessen. Natürlich brauchten sie noch Geschirr und Besteck! Also schufen sie sich noch ein paar Teller, Becher und Krüge sowie Messer, Gabeln und Löffel und einen Trog, in dem sie das Geschirr abwaschen konnten. Dabei fiel ihnen auf, dass sie ja gar keine Wasserversorgung hatten, also schufen sie sich noch ein, zwei Eimer, mit denen sie Wasser aus dem See oder dem Bach holen konnten. Schließlich hatten sie es geschafft, und sie hatten das Notwendigste zum Leben.

Auch Emrys kam zu dieser Erkenntnis, und gemeinsam mit Nimue sah er sich die neu erbaute Hütte aufs Genaueste und in allen Einzelheiten an. Dann rief er Harry und Hermine zu sich, und wertete seine Beobachtungen mit ihnen aus. „Als erstes möchte ich feststellen, dass ihr wunderbar zusammen arbeitet. Es hat uns eine Freude gemacht, wie ihr gemeinsam die aufgetretenen Probleme bewältigt habt. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr euch schnell neues Wissen aneignen könnt und auch in der Lage seid zu improvisieren. Auch habt ihr versucht, in der Natur so wenig Schaden wie möglich anzurichten, als ihr die für den Bau benötigten Bäume gefällt und dann vervielfältigt habt. Insgesamt war es eine gute Leistung, die ihr gemeinsam gezeigt habt. Mir hat nur eine Sache nicht gefallen: Ihr seid völlig von euren Zauberstäben abhängig! Daher werde ich euch als Erstes beibringen, wie ihr ohne Zauberstäbe Magie bewirken könnt. Aber ihr habt euch erst einmal einen freien Tag verdient. Wenn ihr es wollt, könnt ihr ab sofort in eurer Hütte wohnen, sicher genug ist sie. Immerhin liegt sie mit in den Bannkreisen, die ich um unsere eigene Behausung gezogen habe."

Also zogen Harry und Hermine in ihre neue Hütte um und richteten sie sich gemütlich ein. Für die Beleuchtung waren schnell ein paar Kerzen und Fackeln erschaffen, damit sie auch abends noch etwas lesen konnten. Den freien Tag genossen sie entsprechend, gemeinsam badeten sie im nahen See. Bei einer kleinen Wanderung durch die angrenzende Gegend sammelten sie etliche Blumen und Sträucher, die sie unterwegs vorsichtig ausgruben. Daheim bei ihrer Hütte legten sie sich einen kleinen Garten an, in dem sie die mitgebrachten Pflanzen wieder eingruben und sie entsprechend pflegten. Sie machten auch ihren ersten Angelversuch, und wahrscheinlich war es das Glück der Anfänger, aber sie konnten ein paar große Forellen fangen, die für eine Mahlzeit für sie alle reichten. Nimue gab ihnen einen Teil ihrer Küchenvorräte ab, unter anderem etliche Kräuter, die sie zum Würzen verwenden konnten. Nimue gab ihnen auch noch ein paar Dinge, die sie gut gebrauchen konnten, aber nicht in der Lage waren, sie sich selbst zu erschaffen. So bekamen sie schließlich doch ein paar Töpfe und Krüge und vieles mehr. Vor allem aber bekamen sie einen wirklich sehr großen Topf, den sie mit Wasser gefüllt immer am Rande ihres Herdes stehen ließen. So hatten sie immer warmes Wasser. Emrys verzauberten ihnen ein großes Holzfass, damit es immer voll mit Wasser war, egal wie viel sie dem Fass entnahmen. Dadurch mussten sie nicht ständig Wasser aus dem See holen, was ihr Leben doch um einiges erleichterte.

Auf Basis des Holzfasses schufen sie sich einen wirklich großen Trog, den sie als Badewannenersatz nutzen konnten. Wie Hermine hatte schließlich auch Harry Gefallen an den allabendlichen gemeinsamen Bädern gefunden. Eigentlich hatte er sich in den zwei Wochen, die sie nun schon hier waren, so sehr an Hermines Gegenwart gewöhnt, dass er sie nicht mehr missen wollte. Ohne dass es ihnen bewusst wurde, war zwischen ihnen eine starke Partnerschaft entstanden, die ihre Freundschaft noch weiter festigte.


	12. Grundlagen

**Kapitel 11: GRUNDLAGEN**

_**A/N:** In diesem Kapitel gibt bepa ihren Einstieg als Beta-Leserin. Nun wird meine Arbeit also von drei Beta-Leserinnen kontrolliert, damit ich euch eine noch bessere Geschichte anbieten kann. Vielen, vielen Dank an LillyAmalia, doro-chan und bepa und natürlich auch an Heiko2003, der mich mit seinen Geschichten überhaupt erst zum Schreiben ermutigt und inspiriert hat!_

Die Wochen vergingen und Emrys brachte Harry und Hermine bei, wie sie notfalls auch allein in der freien Natur überleben konnten. Er lehrte ihnen das Jagen und Fischen, und wie sie trickreich Fallen aufstellen konnten. Auch die Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten, um Waffen und Werkzeuge herzustellen, eigneten sie sich von ihm an. Den Umgang mit Pfeil, Bogen und Speer zu erlernen war ihre nächste Aufgabe. Nimue zeigte ihnen, wie sie aus den Fellen und Häuten der erlegten Tiere Kleidung herstellen konnten. Vor allem Hermine stellte sich sehr geschickt dabei an, und nach und nach ersetzten sie ihre mitgebrachte Kleidung durch Selbstangefertigte.

Sie lernten auch zu Reiten und sich im Wald ohne Hilfsmittel zu Recht zu finden. Sie lernten die Spuren des Wildes zu lesen und studierten das Verhalten der Tiere, sofern sie nahe genug an sie heran kamen ohne sie zu verschrecken. Harry und Hermine konnten sich jetzt vollkommen selbstständig versorgen, sie waren diesbezüglich nicht mehr auf die Hilfe von Emrys und Nimue angewiesen, auch wenn sie trotzdem weiterhin gemeinsam jagten und speisten.

Gleichzeitig brachte Emrys ihnen die Geschichte der Magie und vor allem die doch sehr unterschiedlichen Arten der Magie bei. So erfuhren sie, dass bei den Menschen eigentlich jede Periode seine eigene Magie hervorbrachte. Die alten Ägypter hatten so zum Beispiel eine andere Magie als die Griechen oder die Kelten. Die jeweilige Art der Magie oder deren Ausübung war stark an die jeweiligen Gottheiten der Völker angelehnt. In einer Zeit, in der die Menschen nicht mehr so sehr an die Götter glaubten, brauchten sie ein anderes Hilfsmittel, und so entstand der Zauberstab. Harry und Hermine erfuhren auch, dass es nicht nur die Menschen waren, die bisher auf der Erde gelebt hatten, sondern auch viele Andere Völker, von denen die meisten inzwischen verschwunden waren.

Auf der Erde gab es zwei magische Pole. Der eine war Atlantis gewesen, deren ursprünglichen Name keiner mehr kannte. Diese einst so schöne Insel war zwar im Meer versunken, so dass sie nicht mehr von Menschen betreten werden konnte, aber ihre magischen Eigenschaften hatte sie dadurch nicht verloren. Der zweite magische Pol war schließlich Avalon. Die Aufgabe des Merlins war es, diese Insel für die Lebenden zu erhalten. Emrys erklärte ihnen, dass es auf Atlantis und Avalon schon seit jeher unterschiedliche Arten der Magie gegeben hatte. Auf Atlantis war die Elementarmagie beheimatet gewesen - die Magie der Erde, des Feuers, der Luft und des Wassers. In Avalon dagegen war mehr die etwas sanftere Magie der Druiden, Priester und Hexen zu Hause. Früher, vor vielen tausend Jahren, waren hier auch die Hochelfen beheimatet, deren Magie sich für immer mit Avalon verbunden hatte.

In ihrer gewohnten Art hatte Hermine bei diesen Unterrichtsstunden einen großen Folianten mitgebracht, in dem sie sich immer wieder Notizen machte. Das machte auch den großen Unterschied zwischen ihr und Harry aus, wie Emrys bemerkte. „Hermine, du scheinst wahrlich eine Bewahrerin des Wissens zu sein, so sehr wie du die Bücher nutzt und dir selbst Aufzeichnungen anfertigst. Harry dagegen baut zwar auch auf Bewährtes auf, doch es scheint mir, dass er eher improvisiert und nach neuen Möglichkeiten sucht. Zusammen ergebt ihr ein wirklich sehr effektives Gespann, ihr ergänzt euch wirklich hervorragend!" Keiner von ihnen konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnen, dass Hermine einmal als „Die Bewahrerin" und Harry als „Der Erschaffer" in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen sollten, unabhängig von ihren sonstigen Taten und Qualitäten...

Währenddessen war Hermines Geburtstag fast gänzlich unbemerkt vergangen. Auf Avalon wurden Geburtstage grundsätzlich nicht gefeiert. Doch Harry schenkte Hermine an diesem Tag seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Am Abend übergab er ihr ein ledernes Hemd, welches er von ihr unbemerkt mit Nimues Hilfe angefertigt hatte. Die Freunde war Hermine anzumerken. Mit einer besonders guten und gründlichen Rückenmassage bedankte Hermine sich bei Harry für diese Aufmerksamkeit.

In den Geschichtsstunden brachte Emrys ihnen die Grundlagen der ‚Stablosen Magie' bei. Er zeigte ihnen, wie sie die natürliche Magie der Erde nutzen konnten, um ihre Macht zu erweitern. Sie übten und trainierten, und wieder war es ein Schwebezauber, den sie als Erstes ohne Zauberstab meisterten. Als sie erst einmal verstanden hatten wie es funktionierte, konnten sie schnell die ihnen bereits bekannten Zaubersprüche mit stabloser Magie umsetzen.

Der nächste Schritt war das Zaubern, ohne die dazugehörigen Sprüche laut auszusprechen bzw. die Sprüche ganz weg zulassen. Dabei war eine gewisse geistige Stärke genauso wichtig wie ein sehr gutes Vorstellungsvermögen, über das beide verfügten. Und so lernten sie, nur mit Hilfe ihres Willens und ihrer magischen Kraft Dinge zu verändern und zu erschaffen. Mit Begeisterung waren sie bei der Sache, und Emrys stellte wieder einmal fest, dass er noch nie so gelehrige, wissbegierige und vor allem talentierte Schüler gehabt hatte. Um den beiden sein Lob auszudrücken brachte er ihnen einen uralten Zauber bei, mit dem sich die nachlassende Sehkraft wieder herstellen ließ. Das war für Harry die Chance seine Sehschwäche auszumerzen. Er war in der Lage fortan ohne diese meist lästige Brille auszukommen, welche er aber trotzdem gut aufbewahrte. Mit einer Abwandlung dieses Zaubers schafften sie auch noch ein paar andere Veränderungen. Hermine ließ ihr Haar weniger buschig erscheinen, so dass es etwas glatter aussah und in langen, sanften Locken über ihre Schultern fiel. Harry nutze diese Gelegenheit, um seinen sturen und widerspenstigen Harre Einhalt zu gebieten, indem er sie länger wachsen ließ. Hermine gab ihm eines ihrer Haargummis, und Harry trug nun einen auf seinen Rücken fallenden Pferdeschwanz, so wie er es einmal bei Bill Weasley gesehen hatte. Auch wenn es für beide anfangs etwas ungewöhnlich war, sie gewöhnten sich doch recht schnell an Harrys lange Haare. Außerdem sah Harry seinem Vater nun nicht mehr zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

In der Zwischenzeit war schon der Herbst herein gebrochen, und vor allem die Nächte wurden spürbar kühler. Nun wussten Harry und Hermine ihren Kamin erst so richtig zu schätzen. Jeden Abend machten sie ein kleines Feuer, während sie noch etwas lasen oder Hermine ihre Aufzeichnungen ordnete. Gemeinsam schrieben sie an einem Tagebuch, wobei Harrys sich meist die Texte einfallen ließ und Hermine schrieb, denn sie hatte von beiden eindeutig die bessere Handschrift, davon einmal abgesehen, dass sie sowieso gerne schrieb. Eine Sache aus der Zeit, bevor sie zu Merlin gekommen waren, behielten sie bei: Wenn sie abends zusammen in dem großen Bett lagen und Hermine sich an Harry herangekuschelt hatte, erzählten sie sich leise noch ein paar, meist, selbst erfundene Geschichten. Anfangs erzählte eigentlich nur Hermine, aber irgendwann fing Harry auch damit an.

Da sie nun die Grundlagen der stablosen Magie beherrschten, zog Emrys langsam aber stetig das Lerntempo an. Ihm war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass die beiden Schüler den Zauber, der ursprünglich die Sehschärfe eines Menschen wieder herstellen konnte, abgewandelt hatten um sich selbst äußerlich zu verändern. Das ließ ihn hoffen, dass sie irgendwann wirkliche Freizauberer werden würden, denn dann bräuchten sie weder einen Zauberstab noch irgendwelche Zaubersprüche. Alles was sie sich vorstellen konnten, würden sie dann umsetzen können. Aber soweit wollte Emrys noch nicht vorgreifen. Zunächst brachte er ihnen bei, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Was Harry und Hermine nicht wussten, war dass Dumbledore Emrys etliche Notizen mitgegeben hatte. Darin war unter anderem auch der Animagus mit aufgeführt und kurz erläutert. Emrys hatte jedoch nicht vor, ihnen die in ihrer Zeit gebräuchliche Form des Animagus beizubringen, denn dann wären sie auf nur ein einziges Tier festgelegt. Stattdessen vermittelte er ihnen die alte Art der Verwandlung, so wie er sie selbst auch beherrschte. Diese Art hatte den Vorteil, dass man sich in jedes beliebige Tier verwandeln konnte, man musste es sich nur exakt genug vorstellen können.

Emrys sprach mit Harry und Hermine über diese Verwandlung und zeigte ihnen ein paar Beispiele, in dem er sich in einen Hasen, einen Adler und einen Wolf verwandelte. Beide Schüler zählten ein paar Tiere auf, in die sie sich gerne verwandeln würden. Weder Emrys noch Hermine waren überrascht, dass Harry als Erstes den Hirsch nannte, gefolgt vom Hund, dem Adler und dem Wolf. „Ich habe mal etwas von einem goldenen oder königlichen Greifen gehört, dass würde mir auch ganz gut gefallen...", meinte Harry noch. „Sehr anspruchsvoll, aber nicht unmöglich. Wir werden sehen...", erwiderte Emrys. Hermine hatte sich für die Katze und das Reh entschieden. Nur welchen Vogel sie nehmen sollte, da war sie sich noch nicht sicher. Emrys riet ihr zum Adler, da sie dadurch gemeinsam mit Harry üben und später ausfliegen könnte. Über ihre magische Gestalt war sie sich auch noch nicht sicher, aber Hermine tendierte zu einem Phönix.

Als dann die ersten Schneeflocken fielen, begannen sie mit dem Animagustraining. Beide sollten mit dem Hirsch bzw. dem Reh beginnen, denn auch mit diesen Tieren konnten sie gemeinsam üben, da sie zu einer Gattung gehörten. Da sie bereits wussten, was sie zu tun hatten um ihren Körper zu verändern, brauchten sie nur knappe zwei Wochen, bis sie sich zum ersten Mal vollständig verwandeln konnten. Doch leider konnten sie die Form nur wenige Minuten halten, und auch die Verwandlung war sehr schmerzhaft. Emrys erklärte ihnen, dass es einen wesentlich einfacheren Weg gibt, den man aber nur beschreiten kann, wenn man sich zumindest ein Mal auf die herkömmliche Art und Weise verwandelt hatte. Eigentlich war es recht einfach: Sie sollten sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich Körperteil für Körperteil verwandelt, sondern sie brauchten sich nur die gesamte Gestalt vorzustellen und sich sozusagen in einem Rutsch komplett verwandeln. Diese Verwandlung ging nicht nur schneller (mit etwas Übung innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen), sondern sie war auch kräfteschonender und bei weitem nicht so schmerzhaft. Harry und Hermine versuchten es, und hatten auf Anhieb Erfolg. Stolz trabten sie Seite an Seite eine Runde durch den Wald, wobei sie von den ‚normalen' Rehen und Hirschen aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet wurden.

Bis zum Wintereinbruch hatten sie es geschafft, sich auch in die anderen Tiere zu verwandeln. Nur die Verwandlung in die magischen Tiere ließen sie erst einmal außen vor. Gemeinsam machten sie als Adler längere Ausflüge über die Wälder und lernten so die Insel besser kennen. Sie sahen auch die Behausungen anderer Menschen, nahmen aber keinen Kontakt zu ihnen auf. Kurz vor Weihnachten, auf Avalon hieß es Lichterfest, verschwand Emrys für ein paar Tage. Als er wieder kam, brachte er einen Phönix mit, der ihnen als Studienobjekt dienen sollte. Harry hatte zwar oft schon mit Fawkes, dem Phönix von Dumbledore, zu tun gehabt, aber er hatte sich nicht an jede Einzelheit erinnern können, so dass die Verwandlung nicht funktionierte. Da Hermine sich in einen Phönix verwandeln wollte, tat Harry ihr es gleich, da sie bis jetzt alle Tiere gemeinsam erlernt hatten. Hermine hatte sich ihm zu liebe auch in einen Hund und in ein Reh verwandelt, und in einen Adler, während Harry sich für Hermine in eine Katze verwandelte und es nun mit dem Phönix versuchte.

Der Phönix war sehr geduldig. Immer wieder ließ er sich von allen Seiten betrachten und streicheln. Hermine kramte aus ihren Büchern eine Übersicht über die Eigenschaften der Phönixe hervor. Harry dagegen war sehr verwundert, weil der Phönix ihn offenbar bevorzugte. Oft saß der seltene magische Vogel auf seiner Schulter und trällerte ein Liedchen oder rieb seinen Kopf an Harry. Zu den Weihnachtsfeiertagen, die sie eigentlich nicht feierten, konnte sich Harry dann zum ersten Mal in einen Phönix verwandeln. Er schaffte es, diese Form beim ersten Mal für fünf Minuten zu halten, beim zweiten Mal dann schon für über eine Stunde. Harry war sehr verwirrt, da er bei seiner zweiten Verwandlung eine ihm unbekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf vernahm: #_Hallo Harry, endlich hast du die Verwandlung geschafft und ich kann mit dir reden!_# Harry sah sich unsicher um, konnte aber nur Emrys und Hermine sowie Nimue erkennen, aber deren Stimmen kannte er bereits. Dann bemerkte er, dass der Phönix ihn musterte. #_Bist du das, der mit mir redet?_#, fragte er ihn. #_Ja, das bin ich. Eigentlich solltest du mich kennen, wir haben schon so manches Mal miteinander zu tun gehabt, oder besser gesagt, du mit meinem zukünftigen ich!_# #_Hm, bisher kannte ich nur einen Phönix, und das ist Fawkes. Er gehört zu Albus Dumbledore._# #_Noch mal herzlich Willkommen, Harry!_# #_Bist du wirklich Fawkes?_#, fragte Harry ungläubig. #_Ja, der bin ich. Soll ich dich daran erinnern, wie ich dich in etwa achthundert Jahren in der Kammer des Schreckens in Hogwarts mit meinen Tränen heilen werde, weil du von einem Basilisken gebissen wirst?_# Harry keuchte auf. #_Das glaube ich nicht! Ich hatte dich ganz anders in Erinnerung!_# #_Na dann warte mal ab, wie du in achthundert Jahren aussehen wirst, wenn du diese Zeit auch erlebst!_#, entgegnete Fawkes fast spöttisch. Harry verwandelte sich zurück und erzählte seiner ungläubig drein schauenden Freundin von Fawkes. Nur Emrys musste schmunzeln. „Das ging ja schneller als ich dachte. Nun, Hermine, willst du es auch versuchen?"

Hermine brauchte etwas länger als Harry, aber sie schaffte es schließlich auch. Plötzlich saßen drei Phönixe in Emrys' Hütte und unterhielten sich telepatisch. Emrys und Nimue ließen die Drei schwatzen, während sie das Essen vorbereiteten. Später verabschiedete sich Fawkes, er wollte in seine eigentliche Zeit zurückkehren, zurück zu Albus Dumbledore. Harry und Hermine schickten ihm Grüße an ihre Zeitgenossen in der momentan so fernen Zukunft mit.

Als sie später im Bett lagen, stellten sie fest, dass sie sich nun auch als Mensch telepatisch verständigen konnten. Heraus kam es, als Hermine in ihren Gedanken ein Stoßgebet losschickte, in dem sie um Harrys Liebe bat. Dieser hatte das sehr wohl vernommen. Als Antwort zog er Hermine in seine Arme und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. #_Gib mir noch etwas Zeit, Mine!_#, bat er sie telepatisch.


	13. Jahresende und Jahresanfang

**Kapitel 12: JAHRESENDE / JAHRESANFANG**

Gemeinsam feierten sie das Jahresende, indem sie mit Emrys einen Rückblick über das bisher gelernte hielten. „Ich muss sagen, Albus hat mir nicht zuviel von euch versprochen! Ich bin beeindruckt, wie schnell ihr euch auf die neue Situation eingestellt habt. Angefangen von der Umstellung eurer Lebensgewohn­heiten bis zu einer völlig neuen Art der Magie." Anerkennend klopfte er beiden auf die Schulter und lächelte sie an. „Am meisten hat mich jedoch eure außergewöhnlich gute Zusammenarbeit beeindruckt und die Tatsache, dass ihr nach der Verwandlung in einen Phönix auch in eurer menschlichen Gestalt weiterhin telepatischen Kontakt halten könnt! Nicht nur eure langjährige Freundschaft ist ein Grund dafür. Ich vermute, dass ihr zwei Seelenverwandt seid! Nur so lässt es sich erklären. Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, würde ich, um dies festzustellen, mit euch ein kleines Ritual durchführen." Harry und Hermine sahen sich in die Augen. _#Seelenverwandt!# _Ein Lächeln schlich sich über das Gesicht beider. „Das Ritual kann nur bei Neumond vollzogen werden und bedarf noch einiger Vorbereitungen. Da wir gerade erst Neumond hatten, wird es noch knapp 4 Wochen dauern, bis wir beginnen können." Emrys stand auf. „Bis es soweit ist, gebe ich euch frei. Ihr habt bis jetzt ohne Unterbrechung gelernt, geübt und studiert. Genießt die feie Zeit! Sie wird euch bestimmt gut tun."

Das neue Jahr hatte begonnen und so wie Emrys es ihnen angeboten hatte, verbrachten Harry und Hermine ihre ersten freien Tage zusammen. Sie erkundeten als Adler die Insel, oder streiften in den verschiedensten Tierformen durch die Wälder. Sie lasen sehr viel und verbrachten jede Sekunde zusammen. Harry hatte bereits festgestellt, dass er seit einiger Zeit Hermine mit ganz anderen Augen sah, als noch vor einem halben Jahr. Auch Hermine hatte es bemerkt, doch ließ sie ihn in Ruhe. Sie sprach mit ihm nicht darüber, sondern wartete einfach ab. Irgendwann würde er es sicherlich selbst bemerken. Der Abend sollte kommen, an dem Harry Hermine gestehen würde, dass er ihre Gegenwart aufs Äußerste genoss, ebenso wie ihre Zusammenarbeit und ihr gemeinsames Leben in ihrer selbstgebauten Hütte. Jede Minute, die er sie nicht sah, weil sie mit Nimue andere Aufgaben erledigte, vermisste er sie und wartete darauf, dass sie wieder zusammen sein konnten. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das Liebe ist. Jeder sagt, man fühlt dabei so ein Kribbeln im Bauch, aber dieses Gefühl habe ich nicht", sagte Harry etwas betrübt zu Hermine. Diese setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und schloss ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch ist eigentlich ein Zeichen für Verliebtheit, nicht für Liebe, Harry. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass du mich liebst, ich sehe es deinen Augen an. Wenn du mich ansiehst..." Hermine stoppte und lehnte langsam ihre Stirn an Harrys. „Früher hast du mich genauso angesehen wie Ron oder Ginny. Aber jetzt ist dein Blick irgendwie anders, ich kann das nicht beschreiben. Da ist so ein Funkeln in deinen Augen, das ich vorher bei dir noch nie gesehen habe. Selbst Cho hast du so nicht angesehen... Ich kann mir das natürlich auch nur einbilden, weil ich mir wirklich wünsche, dass du mich genauso liebst wie ich dich liebe. Aber selbst Nimue hat mich schon darauf angesprochen, und auch Emrys hat was in dieser Richtung gesagt. Lass es uns einfach miteinander versuchen..."

Einige Zeit später, in ihrer hölzernen Badewanne, erzählte Hermine Harry wieder eine Geschichte. Sie handelte davon, wie sie zusammen in Hogwarts arbeiteten, wohnten und lebten und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder groß zogen. Irgendwie gefiel Harry diese Vorstellung. Sanft zog er Hermine näher an sich heran und hielt sie in seinen Armen, während er ihre Geschichte noch etwas weiter ausbaute. In dem Moment, wo er sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft und eine gemeinsame Familie mit ihr nicht nur vorstellen konnte, sondern sich das auch wirklich wünschte, wurde ihm langsam klar, dass er Hermine wirklich liebte. Und obwohl er es nicht sagte, spürte Hermine das Gleiche. In Harrys Armen drehte sie sich langsam um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, während sie auf ihm lag. Lange sahen strahlend braune in leuchtend grüne Augen. Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Sie waren mit ihren Blicken so sehr ineinander versunken, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, wie das Wasser langsam abkühlte. Erst als Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam, bemerkten sie, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Zwar war dadurch die Magie dieses sehr langen Momentes vergangen, aber da sie nun deutlich das kalte Wasser spüren konnten, stiegen sie schnell aus dem Bottich und fingen an, sich gegenseitig abzutrocknen. Vorsichtig hob Harry Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie hinüber in ihren Schlafraum, wo wie immer das Feuer brannte und eine wohlige Wärme verbreitete. In den vergangenen Monaten hatten sie die besonders schönen oder kuscheligen Felle einiger von ihnen erlegter Tiere gesammelt und im gesamten Schlafraum, vor allem aber vorm Kamin ausgebreitet. Langsam legte Harry das Mädchen in seinen Armen auf diese Felle und Hermine zog ihn mit zu sich hinunter. An diesem Abend erwiderte Harry zum ersten Mal ihre Küsse und fühlte sich ungemein wohl dabei. Auch Hermine war äußerst glücklich, da ihre Liebe nun endlich erwidert wurde. Die ganze Nacht hindurch küssten und liebkosten sie sich, erst im Morgengrauen fielen ihnen schließlich die Augen zu.

Emrys und Nimue ließen die Beiden schlafen, damit sie ihren freien Tag noch genießen konnten. Als Hermine dann jedoch gegen Mittag Hand in Hand mit Harry im Salon erschien, waren sowohl Nimue als auch Emrys sehr erfreut, dass ihre beiden Schützlinge nun endlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Nimue umarmte beide mit großen, leuchtenden Augen und gratulierte ihnen. Sie holte ihren besten Wein aus der Vorratskammer, und gemeinsam feierten sie dieses freudige Ereignis.

Nach einigen Tagen, war auch der letzte freie Tag vorüber und Emrys begann wieder mit dem Unterricht. Langsam schwenkte er hinüber zur strategischen Magie, denn immerhin wartete ein bedeutender Kampf auf Harry und auch auf Hermine, die ihrem Freund natürlich beistehen wollte. Emrys brachte ihnen bei, wie sie ihren Geist verschließen konnten, um gegen unbefugtes Eindringen in ihre Gedanken gewappnet zu sein. Harry hatte schon mehrmals die Folgen eines solchen Eindringens erleben müssen, dadurch passte er besonders gut auf. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Snape in Hogwarts erklärte ihnen Emrys jedoch, was sie tun sollten. Schließlich lernten sie ihre Gedanken vollkommen abzuschotten. Nur ihre telepatische Verbindung zueinander blieb davon unbeeinflusst. Doch konnten sie in einem dermaßen abgeschotteten Zustand keinen Kontakt zu Fawkes aufnehmen, der zu dieser Prüfung extra durch die Zeit zu ihnen gekommen war. Harry und Hermine wussten nicht, dass Fawkes von Albus Dumbledore begleitet wurde, und so waren sie entsprechend überrascht, als dieser sie nach der erfolgreichen Prüfung ansprach. Sie hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sich noch jemand anderes in dem Raum aufhielt.

Dumbledore war sehr erfreut, als er von ihren Fortschritten hörte und dass sie nun zusammen gefunden hatten. Er brachte ihnen einige Briefe mit, die ihnen ihre Freunde geschrieben hatten, in der Annahme, sie seien zur Kur. Dumbledore hatte die Post, die an Harry oder Hermine gerichtet war, abgefangen und gesammelt. Viel war es nicht, denn seit ihrer Abreise waren in ihrer Zeit gerade mal drei Tage vergangen. Der alte Professor sah sich ihre Hütte an und war sehr beeindruckt, dass sie diese innerhalb der ersten beiden Wochen, die sie hier auf Avalon waren, erbaut hatten und so nur ihre bis dahin, also in Hogwarts, erworbenen Kenntnisse einsetzen konnten. Harry und Hermine zeigten dem Schulleiter auch ein paar ihrer Verwandlungen und Dumbledore meinte, Minerva McGonagall wäre sicher sehr stolz auf sie. Mit einem Augenzwinkern bemerkte er auch, dass sie wohl nicht beim Ministerium als Animagi eingetragen werden müssten, da dazu eine eindeutige Beschreibung der tierischen Form notwendig war. Harry grinste nur darüber. Auch sein Vater und sein bester Freund, Harrys Patenonkel Sirius Black, waren nicht registrierte Animagi gewesen...

Zwei Tage blieb Dumbledore bei ihnen, denn er wollte das Ritual, bei dem festgestellt werden sollte, ob Harry und Hermine Seelenpartner waren, um nichts auf der Welt verpassen. Von dem Ritual selbst bekamen Harry und Hermine überhaupt nichts mit, denn nachdem sie sich wie von Emrys angewiesen im schwachen Schein des Neumondes auf die von Emrys vorbereiteten Plätze im Schnee auf der Waldlichtung setzten und sich dabei an den Händen hielten, versetzte Emrys sie in eine tiefe Trance. Erst am Morgen wurden sie wieder erweckt und die freudigen Gesichter von Dumbledore, Emrys und Nimue sagten ihnen deutlicher als alle Worte, dass sie tatsächlich wie von Emrys bereits vermutet Seelenpartner waren. Dumbledore beschrieb ihnen mit seinen Worten, was er bei diesem Ritual beobachtet hatte. So erfuhren sie, dass Emrys sehr lange Beschwörungen durchgeführt hatte und dabei immer wieder die verschiedensten Kräuter verbrannte, deren Rauch Harry und Hermine einatmeten. Irgendwann hätte sich eine golden leuchtende und mit roten Farbschlieren vermischte Aura um die Beiden gebildet. Diese roten Farbschlieren waren dabei aber nicht von den verbrannten Kräutern ausgegangen, sie waren auch nicht durch die Beschwörungen verursacht worden, sie waren ganz einfach von ihren füreinander schlagenden Herzen gekommen.

Emrys versuchte ihnen zu erklären, was das bedeutete. „Wenn zwei Menschen Seelenpartner sind, bedeutet das nicht automatisch, dass sie sich auch lieben oder auch nur irgendetwas füreinander empfinden. Nicht selten sind Seelenpartner sogar Todfeinde. Seelenpartner bedeutet, dass eure Seelen sich sehr ähnlich sind und somit leicht eine Verbindung eingehen können. Das merkt ihr zum Beispiel daran, dass ihr so außergewöhnlich gut zusammenarbeiten könnt, ohne euch groß mit Worten absprechen zu müssen. In eurem speziellem Fall sind nicht nur eure Seelen miteinander verbunden, sondern auch eure Herzen. Das vertieft eure Verbindung enorm, obwohl ihr das eigentliche Ritual der Seelenbindung noch gar nicht durchgeführt habt. Ich denke, dass dies ein Grund ist, wieso ihr euch ohne das nötige Ritual telepatisch verständigen könnt."

„Ihr könnt über eure Gedanken miteinander reden?", fragte Dumbledore erstaunt. Emrys erzählte ihm die Geschichte und Harry und Hermine verwandelten sich in die Phönixe. „Faszinierend!", bemerkte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts dazu. „Normalerweise können Menschen nur dann miteinander in telepatischer Verbindung stehen, wenn sie entweder mit dieser Fähigkeit geboren wurden oder wenn sie das Ritual der Seelenbindung erfolgreich durchgeführt haben. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass es auch ohne diese Voraussetzungen funktionieren könnte..." „Wir haben uns sogar ausführlich mit Fawkes unterhalten!", bemerkte Harry schmunzelnd. Nur äußerst selten hatte er den alten Professor dermaßen verblüfft gesehen, und diesen Anblick wollte er sich in seinem Gedächtnis bewahren.

Als Albus Dumbledore sich wieder verabschiedete, nahm er die von Harry und Hermine geschriebenen Briefe an ihre Freunde mit. Er versprach, sie im Sommer wieder zu besuchen. Für ihn, Dumbledore, würden bis dahin nur drei Tage vergehen, aber für Harry und Hermine hieß das, ein halbes Jahr warten zu müssen...


	14. Strategische Magie

**Kapitel 13: STRATEGISCHE MAGIE**

Nachdem nun fest stand, dass Harry und Hermine Seelenpartner waren, richtete Emrys ihre Ausbildung nun vollständig auf ihren bevorstehenden Kampf aus. Durch die Ereignisse um König Arthur hatte Emrys einige Kriegserfahrungen gesammelt. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass derartige Auseinandersetzungen in der Zukunft etwas anders aussahen, doch gab er die Erfahrungen an seine Schüler weiter. Harry und Hermine bekamen dadurch Einblicke in das strategische Verhalten vor oder bei einem Kampf. Sie lernten als Erstes, wie sie vorhandene Gegenstände, Gebäude oder ähnliches als Deckung vor den gegnerischen Flüchen nutzen konnten und wie sie mit einfachen und schnellen Zaubern sich selbst eine Deckung schaffen konnten, sollte keine vorhanden sein. Bei diesen Übungen stellte sich schnell heraus, dass beide zwar sehr schnell und wendig waren, aber nicht über die ausreichende Kondition verfügten. Da ganz Avalon von einer Schneedecke überzogen war, standen ihnen nicht viele Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, um ihre Kondition zu verbessern. Joggen war dabei die wohl einfachste Methode.

In nächster Zeit brachte ihnen Emrys wesentlich stärkere Schutzzauber bei, bei denen sich die beiden Schüler sehr geschickt anstellten. Nach ein paar Wochen konnten sie Schilde erschaffen, die sämtliche ihnen bekannte und in Hogwarts gelehrte Flüche abprallen ließen. Aber das war ihnen nicht genug, denn sie wussten aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Voldemort und seine Handlanger sich nicht auf Sprüche wie „STUPOR!" beschränken würden. Genau das war aber auch das Problem, denn sie konnten ihre Schilde schlecht mit schwarzer Magie oder gar den drei Unverzeihlichen testen. Emrys überlegte sehr lange, wie er dem Rechnung tragen konnte, aber er kam so schnell auch zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis.

Als der Schnee anfing zu schmelzen, begannen sie mit dem Waffentraining an. Im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen waren sie bereits geübt und konnten diese überspringen. Was sich als wesentlich schwieriger herausstellte, war der Umgang mit der Armbrust. Hermine hatte zwar ein paar Probleme beim Nachladen, da sie nicht die nötige Kraft in den Armen hatte, aber mit einiger Übung würde sich auch das geben. Um nicht immer auf den Tarnumhang angewiesen zu sein, brachte Emrys ihnen bei, wie sie verschiedene Tarn- und Unsichtbarkeitszauber anwenden konnten.

Mit Einbruch des Frühlings fing Emrys an, ihnen den Schwertkampf beizubringen. Hier merkten sie ganz deutlich ihre fehlende Kondition. Aber da half nur üben, üben und nochmals üben. Mit der Zeit würden sie schon die entsprechenden Muskeln aufbauen. Hermine spezialisierte sich langsam auf ein leichtes Schwert, das sie bald mit gekonnter Hand führte, und auf dem Kampf mit Dolchen. Dabei führte sie gewöhnlich zwei Dolche, in jeder Hand einen. Sie konnte damit unglaublich schnelle Bewegungen ausführen, so dass ihr Gegner, zum Üben waren es abwechselnd Harry und Emrys, die Klingen nur noch als schimmernde Schemen wahrnahmen. Harry dagegen konnte sich soweit steigern, dass er mit zwei großen Schwertern kämpfen konnte. Er hatte seine Übungsschwerter etwas schwerer gemacht, um so seine Muskeln schneller aufzubauen, auch wenn er dadurch gerade am Anfang schneller erschöpft war. Aber sein Plan hatte Erfolg, nach etlichen Wochen konnte er so gut mit beiden Schwertern gleichzeitig umgehen, dass es Emrys eine Freude war, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Anschließend nahm sich Harry einen Zweihänder vor, mit dem er durch hartes Training, äußerst kraftvolle Schläge ausführen konnte.

Langsam wurde es wärmer, und um ihre Kondition noch weiter zu verbessern, fingen Harry und Hermine an, regelmäßig im See zu schwimmen. Dabei kamen sie auch auf die Idee, ihr Animagustraining auszubauen und beide versuchten sich in einen Fisch zu verwandeln. Harry nahm sich als erstes den Hecht vor, was ihm auch nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten gelang. Als Hermine ihren Liebsten so durchs Wasser pflügen sah, tat sie es ihm gleich und wurde ebenfalls zu einem Hecht. Eine viel größere Herausforderung war ein Delphin, doch auch dieses meisterten beide nach mehreren Anläufen. Es sah schon sehr eigenartig aus, wie zwei Lebewesen, die normalerweise ins Meer gehören, in einem Waldsee herum tobten. Emrys lachte schallend, als er das sah, doch Nimue freute sich über die Delphinverwandlung und stieg zu den Beiden ins Wasser, um mit ihnen herumzutollen. Harry und Hermine schnatterten aufgeregt und zeigten etliche Sprünge oder ritten auf der Schanzflosse über das Wasser. Nimue hatte großen Gefallen daran.

Harry und Hermine wuchsen mit der Zeit immer enger zusammen. Inzwischen war Hermine froh darüber, dass Madam Pomfrey ihr den Dauerverhütungstrank gegeben hatte, denn sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn hier hätte bekommen können. Beide hatten zwar nichts gegen Kinder, schließlich wollten sie auch einmal eigene haben, aber immerhin waren sie noch Schüler, und sie wollten ihre Kinder nicht im Krieg aufwachsen lassen. Fast jede Nacht schliefen sie miteinander und genossen ihre gegenseitigen Zärtlichkeiten wie nichts anderes. Es war schon fast, als wären sie süchtig danach geworden...

Irgendwann wich der Frühling dem Sommer und Harry und Hermine übten weiterhin den Schwert- und Fechtkampf mit den unterschiedlichsten Klingen, liefen und schwammen jeden Tag und erhoben sich als Adler in die Lüfte. Dadurch schafften sie es endlich, ihre Körper zu stählen. Man konnte vor allem bei Harry deutlich die neu aufgebauten Muskeln erkennen, und genau wie er hatte Hermine sich auch einen sehr athletischen Körper erarbeitet.

Bald schon war Emrys mit seinen Kampfkünsten am Ende, und so erschuf er Phantomgegener, mit denen seine beiden Schüler weiter üben konnten. Neidlos gab er zu, dass Beide nun mit ihren Klingen auf einem höheren Level umgehen konnten als er. Als Harry und Hermine irgendwann der Meinung waren, ihre Geschicklichkeit im Kampf mit den Klingen würde fürs erste ausreichen, reduzierten sie ihr Training etwas, um sich neuen Dingen zu widmen.

Emrys fing nun an, ihnen nicht nur Zauber der Verteidigung beizubringen, sondern auch Angriffszauber. Er brachte ihnen alles bei, was ihm möglich war, ohne auf die Schwarze Magie zurückzugreifen. Eigentlich waren es gar nicht so viele reine Angriffszauber, denn alles was sie zur Verteidigung einsetzen konnten, würden sie auch für einen Angriff nutzen können und umgekehrt. So unermüdlich, wie Harry und Hermine übten und trainierten, gab es bald nichts mehr, was Emrys ihnen auf diesem Gebiet noch beibringen konnte. Dementsprechend wiederholten und übten sie in den kommenden Wochen alles bisher gelernte. Vor allem Harry fing an, die verschiedenen Techniken und Arten der Magie miteinander zu kombinieren. Er mischte oft unbewusst Zaubersprüche mit stabloser Magie, oder wandelte gelernte Zauber geringfügig ab, so dass er sie besser oder effektiver einsetzen konnte. Als Hermine ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, fing Harry ganz bewusst an, Zaubersprüche, Formeln und Beschwörungen zu verändern. Irgendwann hatte er dann seinen ersten eigenen Zauberspruch geschaffen. Stolz zeigte er Hermine und Emrys das Ergebnis. Mit nur einem einzigen Spruch erschuf er aus dem Nichts ein Dutzend Silberkugeln, die allesamt ungefähr so groß wie ein Schnatz waren und ständig umeinander herumschwirrten, so dass man sie nicht zählen konnte. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung ‚feuerte' Harry die ‚Geschosse' ab und mühelos durchschlugen sie mehrere Bäume, bevor sie etwas langsamer wieder zu Harry zurückkehrten und vor ihm wieder in ihr Herumschwirren verfielen.

Emrys und Hermine bekamen große Augen, als sie das sahen. Hermine war recht blass geworden, sie musste heftig schlucken. Harry ließ die Silberkugeln wieder verschwinden, dann griff er nach der Hand seiner Freundin und führte sie zum See, an dessen Ufer sie sich nieder ließen. Emrys, der ahnte, was nun passieren würde, hatte sie still begleitet. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und erst nach einigen Minuten fing Harry an zu reden: „'Mine, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss! Ich habe bisher mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, weil ich zum einen selbst nicht damit klar gekommen bin, und zum anderen weil ich Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte. Aber nun weiß ich, dass ich es nicht länger verheimlichen kann." Eine kleine Pause trat ein, in der Harry überlegte, wie er am besten anfangen sollte. „Du erinnerst dich an die Nacht im Ministerium? An die zerbrochene Prophezeiung?" Hermine nickte ahnungsvoll. „Jeder denkt, dass die Aufzeichnung nun für immer verloren ist. Selbst Voldemort denkt, dass er den vollständigen Wortlaut nun nicht mehr erfahren kann. Es sei denn …" Hermine sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Ich kenne die vollständige Prophezeiung, jedes einzelne Wort. Professor Dumbledore war dabei, als Professor Trelawney sie ausgesprochen hat. Nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium hat er sie mir mit Hilfe seines Denkariums gezeigt. _'Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...' _Verstehst du? Entweder werde ich von Voldemort ermordet, oder ich muss selbst zum Mörder werden!" Die Prophezeiung hatte sich so sehr in Harrys Gedächtnis gebrannt, dass er sie mühelos rezitieren konnte.

Hermine war schlichtweg entsetzt. Tränen rollten an ihren Wangen hinunter, als sie sich in Harrys Arme warf und bitterlich weinte. Sie hatte Angst um ihn, Angst ihn zu verlieren. Da sie nun von der Last wusste, die auf Harrys Schultern lag, konnte sie ihn gut verstehen, dass er es für sich behalten und niemanden damit belasten wollte. „Nachdem ich von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte, habe ich mich oft gefragt, was ich machen soll, welchen Sinn mein Leben eigentlich noch hat", sagte Harry leise zu seiner Freundin. „Aber dann hast du mir gezeigt, wofür es sich lohnt zu kämpfen, und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um Voldemort zu besiegen, auch wenn ich dadurch zum Mörder werden muss. Ich will für dich kämpfen, für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft." „Harry, ich … ich…", begann Hermine, doch Harry unterbrach sie. Er merkte, dass sie noch Zeit brauchte, um die ganze Sache zu verarbeiten. „Du musst jetzt dazu nichts sagen. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, was dich erwartet, wenn du bei mir bleibst. Ich liebe dich und möchte nicht, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns steht!"

Emrys hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt. Als er aufstand, drückte er Harry kurz an der Schulter und lächelte ihn an. Dann ging er und ließ seine beiden Schüler allein, damit sie sich, vor allem Hermine, mit der neuen Situation abfinden konnten.

Erst zwei Tage später setzten sie ihr Training und ihre Übungen fort, jetzt aber noch verbissener und unermüdlicher als jemals zuvor. Emrys verließ sie für einige Tage, er bereitete im Stillen alles vor, um Harrys und auch Hermines Ausbildung fortzusetzen. Aber da er ihnen nichts mehr weiter beibringen konnte, zumindest nichts, was ihnen bei ihrem Kampf helfen konnte, brauchte er Unterstützung. Unterstützung von mächtigen Magiern aus der Vergangenheit, und diese Unterstützung holte sich Emrys.

Eines Abends rief er Harry und Hermine zu sich und gemeinsam nahmen sie an einem großen Lagerfeuer Platz. „Heute seid ihr nun fast schon ein Jahr bei mir, und ihr habt wirklich sehr viel gelernt. Ihr könnt mit den Klingen umgehen, euch in Tiere verwandeln, habt Verständnis für die Natur bekommen, ihr seid kräftiger und ausdauernder geworden und ihr habt ein sehr gutes Verständnis für die Magie allgemein bekommen, so dass ihr auch mit euch fremden Arten der Magie zurecht kommt. Ihr habt sehr hart gearbeitet, um das zu erreichen. Nun gibt es nicht mehr viel, was ich euch überhaupt noch beibringen könnte. Bevor also euer nächster Ausbildungsabschnitt beginnt, möchte ich euch ein paar Tage der Ruhe gönnen. Ich werde euch nur noch eine Sache beibringen, die wir bisher noch nicht beachtet haben: Das Apparieren. Aber heute möchte ich euch etwas Besonderes zeigen. Pünktlich zur Sommersonnenwende ist es mir gelungen, ein neues Studienobjekt für euch zu gewinnen." Mit einer Handbewegung hob Emrys den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf, der auf einer großen Gestalt hinter ihm lag.

Harry und Hermine rissen ihre Augen und Münder auf und starrten das Wesen an. Es war ein riesiger Löwe, zumindest dachten sie das. Als das Wesen dann jedoch aufstand und zu ihnen heran kam, stellten sie fest, dass der Löwe große Flügel hatte, welche die gleiche Farbe hatten wie sein Fell. Das Wesen breitete seine Flügel aus und ließ ein grollendes Gebrüll ertönen. Harry und Hermine waren zu keiner Regung fähig, sie glotzten das magische Tier nur ungläubig an. Emrys schmunzelte, als er sie beobachtete. „Ja, ihr könnt euren Augen trauen! Das ist ein königlicher Greif, der gekommen ist, damit ihr ihn studieren könnt. Er heißt Aladahan, ihr könnt ihn ruhig anfassen, er wird euch nichts tun."

Erst als der königliche Greif direkt vor Harry stand, wich die Starre von dem Jungen. Langsam hob er seine Hand und streichelte Aladahan über die weiche Mähne. Daraufhin ließ der Greif sein Äquivalent eines Schnurrens erklingen, was bei seiner Größe freilich anders klang als bei einem kleinen Kätzchen. Auch Hermine konnte schließlich ihre Erstarrung abschütteln, und so beschäftigten sie sich den ganzen Abend mit Aladahan. Zu ihrer Verblüffung folgte er ihnen sogar in ihre Hütte. Als Harry und Hermine schließlich schlafen gehen wollten, legte sich der königliche Greif in ihrem Schlafraum auf die Felle vor dem Kamin, in dem auf Grund der sommerlichen Temperaturen nur ein sehr spärliches Feuer glomm.

In den nächsten Tagen wich Aladahan nicht von ihrer Seite. Nur als sie im See schwimmen wollten, blieb er am Ufer sitzen, um sie zu beobachten, da Katzen ja bekanntlich das Wasser meiden. Ansonsten tobte er mit ihnen durch die Wälder, eroberte gemeinsam mit Harry und Hermine die Lüfte, jagte und aß mit ihnen. Dadurch konnten ihn die beiden Schüler wirklich sehr genau studieren.

Irgendwann versuchte Harry schließlich, sich selbst in einen Greifen zu verwandeln. Die reine Löwenform hatte er schnell geschafft, doch die Flügel bereiteten ihm arge Probleme. Aladahan zeigte sie ihm immer wieder. Das magische Tier musste wirklich sehr intelligent sein, denn es erkannte Harrys Schwierigkeiten und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Nach einer weiteren Woche hatte Harry es dann endlich geschafft, zum ersten Mal konnte er seine Flügel entfalten und sich als Greif in die Lüfte erheben.

Durch diese Verwandlung konnte er nun auch mit Aladahan in telepatische Verbindung treten. Dieser erklärte ihm die Unterschiede zwischen einem ‚normalen' und einem königlichen Greifen. Der Königliche war wesentlich größer und stärker, und er hatte einen besonders stark ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. Auch waren seine magischen Fähigkeiten erheblich mächtiger. Ein königlicher Greif konnte es im Kampf durchaus mit einem ausgewachsenen Drachen aufnehmen, auch wenn er etwas kleiner war als die gepanzerten Echsen. Aladahan erzählte ihnen auch die Geschichte der Greifen: Sie entstanden vor vielen tausend Jahren aus einer magischen Kreuzung zwischen Löwe und Adler, also dem König der erdgebundenen Tiere und dem König der Lüfte. Die ursprünglichen Greifen hatten den Körper eines Löwen, aber den Kopf und die Flügel des Adlers. Im Laufe der Zeit und mit zunehmender Magie verloren die Greifen langsam die äußeren Merkmale der Adler, aber sie behielten dessen Fähigkeiten. Mit den zunehmenden magischen Fähigkeiten entstanden dann auch die goldenen und schließlich die königlichen Greifen. Mit diesem Wissen besann sich Harry nun verstärkt auf seine Stärken und Schwächen, und endlich konnte er sich auch in einen königlichen Greifen verwandeln.

Harry wollte Hermine auf einen Rundflug mitnehmen und musste all seine Überredungskunst einsetzen, damit Hermine auf seinen Rücken stieg. Er verstand sie nicht ganz, denn als Adler war sie schon oft geflogen und hatte im Gegensatz zum Fliegen auf einem Besen dabei keine Angst gezeigt. Harry verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestallt zurück und ging auf seine Freundin zu. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendetwas passiert. Vertrau mir!" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah in ihre rehbraunen Augen. Ganz langsam nährten sich seine Lippen den ihren und umschlossen sie zärtlich. Mit leuchtenden Augen, als wenn Harry ihr jegliche Angst mit diesem Kuss ausgesaugt hätte, sah sie ihn an. „Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter, und ich vertraue dir." Nun doch etwas aufgeregt stieg Hermine auf Harrys Rücken, nachdem er sich wieder verwandelt hatte. Mit Herzklopfen hielt sie sich an seiner Mähne fest und schrie auf, als Harry sich mit einem grollenden Gebrüll in die Lüfte erhob.

Leider schaffte es Hermine nicht, sich ebenfalls in einen königlichen Greifen zu verwandeln. So sehr wie sie auch übte und trainierte, sie kam nicht über einen normalen Greifen hinaus. Traurig saß sie abends am Lagerfeuer, während Harry versuchte sie zu trösten. Schließlich erklärte ihnen Aladahan, warum Hermine die Verwandlung nicht schaffen konnte. Die Verwandlung in einen königlichen Greifen setzte nun mal auch einen besonders starken Beschützerinstinkt voraus, und über den verfügte Hermine nicht, zumindest nicht im selben Maße wie Harry. Das Wichtigste aber war die Abstammung. Man musste einer ganz bestimmten Blutlinie angehören, um sich in einen königlichen Greifen verwandeln zu können. Als Harry dies vernahm, wurde er hellhörig. Würde er nun endlich etwas über seine Vorfahren erfahren?

Auch Hermine spitzte ihre Ohren. Allerdings kam ihr eher das Wappentier der Gryffindors in den Sinn. Auch fiel ihr wieder ein, was laut Harrys Erzählung Dumbledore zu Harry am Ende ihres zweiten Schuljahres gesagt hatte, als dieser das Schwert Gryffindors aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte, um Riddles Basilisken zu besiegen. Als sie ihre Unterhaltung mit Aladahan und ihre Überlegungen Emrys schilderten, fing dieser an zu lächeln. Schließlich beantwortete er ihre ungestellten Fragen. „Ja! Harry James Potter, du bist der Erbe Godric Gryffindors!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews - habe mich wie immer sehr darüber gefreut! Natürlich habt ihr auch wieder etliche Fragen, die ich versuchen möchte zu beantworten._

_#bepa: An dich geht mein ganz besonderer Dank - für deine Hilfsbereitschaft, deine kritischen Fragen, deine guten Tipps, deine Reviews und vor allem für deine Geduld mit mir die Kapitel in nächtelangen ICQ-Sitzungen zu besprechen. Danke!_

_#Rudi: Von den alten magischen Völkern werden noch ein paar in dieser Geschichte vorkommen, und ein paar höchstwahrscheinlich auch in der Fortsetzung. Lass dich also überraschen! Und ich fand es auch gut, dass sich Albus Dumbledore noch über etwas wundern kann... ;-) Warum Hermine so lange auf Harry warten musste? Nun, der Junge musste auch erst einmal mit seinenGefühlen und Hormonen klar kommen, schließlich hat er das Desaster mit Cho noch nicht vergessen... Auch dürften seine Gefühle für Hermine etwas tiefer gehen, immerhin ist sie seit Jahren seine beste Freundin. Außerdem hat er vielleicht eine nicht ganz unbegründete Angst, dass Hermine als seine Freundin ein äußerst lukratives Opfer für Voldemort und seine Schergen sein könnte._

_#Choooo: Du bist süchtig geworden? Soll ich dir mal die Adresse einer Suchtberatungsstelle 'raussuchen? ;-)_

_#Atlanter: Harry Hermine Magie-Götter? Hm, da muss ich wohl mal mit den beiden reden. So geht das nicht... Elementarmagie? Weiß nicht was du meinst... ;-) Übrigens, an der Fortsetzung schreibe ich schon, aber das wird noch eine Weile dauern._

_#D3cado: Was krieg ich denn für das neue Kapitel? -g-_

_#laser-jet: Gute Frage - das Wort "Freizauberer" kommt aber in einigen Geschichten vor, nicht nur in MasterKazoom's "preperation to fight". Natürlich kenne ich die Geschichte, und ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass mich die Geschichten, die ich gelesen habe, in irgendeiner Form beeinflussen. Wem geht das nicht so? Ganz besonders stark haben mich die Geschichten von Heiko2003 inspiriert, aber das habe ich ja schon in meinen Disclaimer geschrieben.  
Schön das dir die Idee mit Fawkes gefallen hat. Du würdest gerne Dumbledores verblüfftes Gesicht sehen? Hm, schade, hatte gerade keine Digicam dabei..._

_#GefallenerEngel: Schön das auch dir Fawkes gefallen hat - ich dachte, es kann nicht schaden wenn ich mal wieder eine bekannte Figur mit einbaue. Ja, Harry und Hermine lernen sehr schnell, aber das müssen sie ja auch.  
_

_ #Minerva McGonagall: (Wo habe ich diesen Namen bloß schon mal gehört...?) Ich glaube du hast da etwas falsch verstanden - Harry verwandelt sich nicht in ein Reh und in eine Katze, sondern in einen Hirsch... Hermine dagegen kann sich in ein Reh verwandeln. Und sie werden nicht alle Animagusformen gemeinsam haben - aber das dürftest du wohl schon gelesen haben..._

_#StarHeyoka: Ich werde "Harrys längste Sommerferien" mindestens einmal pro Woche updaten. Wenn ich es schaffe bekommt ihr öfters ein neues Kapitel, aber da will ich mich nicht so genau festlegen.  
Zu deiner nächsten Frage: Dies hier ist eine Geschichte über Harry und Hermine. Warum sollte Harry dann eine Liason mit anderen Mädchen eingehen wenn er seine Hermine hat? Oder meintest du, dass ich andere Geschichten schreiben solle, in den Harry sich eine andere Freundin sucht? Für andere Geschichten fehlt mir im Moment die Zeit - ich arbeite gerade an der Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte hier und noch an einer anderen Geschichte, welche ich längere Zeit auf Eis gelegt hatte... Zu den Pairings: Ich werde Harry nie mit Cho zusammen bringen, ich mag dieses Mädchen einfach nicht. Sorry. Eine Alternative zu Hermine wäre für unter gewissen Umständen Ginny, evtl. noch Luna (obwohl sie immer so verträumt ist). Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass __Hermine __von den uns bekannten Charakteren einfach die beste Partnerin für Harry ist._

_#hbt3: Ich kann abgebrochene Geschichten auch nicht leiden - man fängt an zu lesen und dann muss man Monate auf ein Update warten, was nie kommt... Daher habe ich mir vorgenommen meine Geschichten erst dann u veröffentlichen, wenn ich sie fertig geschrieben habe. Das bedeutet zwar, dass ihr länger warten müsst, aber ihr habt dafür auch die Gewissheit, dass die jeweilige Geschichte wirklich beendet wird.  
_

_#Condor: "Die Macht der sechs Freunde" ist die Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte hier. Schon allein deswegen kann ich sie erst dann veröffentlichen, wenn "Harrys längste Sommerferien" zu Ende sind und die Schule wieder beginnt. Aber davon einmal abgesehen muss ich die Geschichte erst einmal fertig stellen (siehe meine Reviewantwort an hbt3)... Derzeit schreibe ich an Kapitel vier.  
Das zweite Kapitel von "Schwanenkönig" habe ich gelöscht, weil ich mit __bepa __und __LillyAmalia daraus eine neue Geschichte machen will..._

_#LittleNadeshiko: Harry und Hermine sollen "übermenschlich" sein? Nun, das ist der Kampf, der ihnen noch bevor steht, ja schließlich auch...  
Wegen Fawkes Aussehen muss ich ihn mal fragen, wenn er mal wieder Zeit für mich hat... ;-)_

_#HPHG-Reader: Nur ein kleiner Hinweis: Ich übersetze diese Geschichte nicht - ich schreibe sie selbst. Trotzdem freut es mich, das sie dir gefällt.  
_

_#Beppo1: Dir sei vergeben :-)_

_#vero: Wie meinst du das mit der Eifersucht? Hätte ich Harry auf Hermine eifersüchtig machen sollen oder umgekehrt? Aber du hast Recht - dies hier ist tatsächlich meine Geschichte. Und ich mag es nicht, jemanden gezielt eifersüchtig zu machen - sowas kann verdammt schnell ins Auge gehen._

_#AlexBlack5 & silvertrust: Harry und Hermine werden tatsächlich sehr mächtig. Immerhin sthet Harry noch ein unmenschlicher Kampf bevor, und Hermine wird fest an seiner Seite stehen. Außerdem müssen sie ja noch ihre Freunde und die DA ausbilden... Ooops, jetzt habe ich schon wieder zuviel verraten... Naja, auf jeden Fall werden sie Voldemort nicht "zum Frühstück verspeisen", wie es silvertrust so schön formuliert hat. Denkt ihr nicht auch, das Voldemort nicht untätig bleibt und bestrebt ist, seine Macht und seine Magie noch weiter auszubauen?  
Und Alex, was meinst du mit deiner Frage "...und passiert hier noch was?"_


	15. Naturmagie

**Kapitel 14: DIE KUNST DER NATURVERBUNDENEN MAGIE**

Nachdem Harry den Schock verdaut hatte, verstand er auch, warum Dumbledore ihm nicht einfach so von seinen Vorfahren berichten konnte. Und wahrscheinlich hätte er es ihm sowieso nicht geglaubt. Hermine war nun nicht mehr traurig, weil sie sich „nur" in einen normalen Greifen verwandeln konnte. Im Gegenteil, sie war stolz darauf, dass Harry der Erbe ihres Hausgründers, Godric Gryffindor, war.

Immer wieder übten sie ihre neue Form. Emrys beobachtete die drei mit Freude, wie sie über die Wälder flogen. Nach einigen Tagen verabschiedete sich Aladahan von ihnen, um in seine Zeit zurückzukehren, zu seinen Herren Godric.

Einige Tage nachdem Aladahan sie verlassen hatte, bekamen sie zum ersten Mal Besuch von anderen Magiern. Wie aus dem Nichts standen plötzlich zwei hoch gewachsene und durch eine fast übernatürliche Schönheit gekennzeichnete menschenähnliche Wesen vor ihnen. Emrys hatte sie bereits erwartet und war erfreut, sie zu sehen. Beide waren sie Hochelfen, ein Mann und eine Frau, und viele tausend Jahre aus der Vergangenheit zu ihnen gereist. „Das sind Ender und Moria", stellte Emrys sie Harry und Hermine vor. „Es sind nicht ihre richtigen Namen, aber da wir nicht in der Lage sind, ihre vollständigen Namen auszusprechen, haben wir uns auf eine kürzere Variante geeinigt."

Schnell fassten Harry und Hermine Vertrauen und erzählten über ihr bisheriges Leben. Ender und Moria verschafften sich einen Überblick über die Fähigkeiten von Harry und Hermine und begannen damit, ihnen die wichtigsten Merkmale der Elfenmagie nahe zu bringen, sowie die Lebensart der Hochelfen. Dies war sehr wichtig für die beiden Schüler, um ein besseres Verständnis für die naturverbundene Magie der Hochelfen zu bekommen.

Mit Enders und Morias Hilfe konnten Harry und Hermine ihre bisherigen Kenntnisse noch stärker ausbauen. Vor allem ihre Schutzschilde konnten sie nun so weit verändern, dass sie von herkömmlichen Flüchen nicht mehr durchbrochen werden konnten. Die Schilde bezogen dafür ihre benötigte Energie aus der Natur, die sie umgab und vor allem aus der Erde selbst. Außerdem war die Magie der Schilde anders als die der Flüche, die sie abwehren sollten. Bei einem Test war es Emrys nicht mehr möglich, die Schilde von Harry und Hermine zu durchdringen.

Unbemerkt war der Sommer dem Herbst gewichen, somit auch die Geburtstage von Harry und Hermine. Die beiden Hochelfen brachten Harry und Hermine alles bei, was sie über magische Kampftechniken wussten und lehrten den Beiden ein noch besseres Verständnis für die Natur und ihre Umwelt. Dabei lernten sie, wie sie die natürliche magische Energie ihrer Umwelt nutzen konnten. Zum Beispiel konnten sie ihre eigene Kraft nun durch die Kraft und Energie des Waldes verstärken, was insbesondere bei Verletzungen sehr hilfreich war. Im Winter begannen Ender und Moria damit, ihnen die Heilzauber der Hochelfen beizubringen. Auch dieses Wissen nahmen sowohl Harry als auch Hermine schnell in sich auf, und so brachten ihnen die Elfen noch verschiedene Blut- und Seelenzauber bei. Sie vermittelten den beiden Schülern auch das Wissen um die Bedeutung der Aura eines jeden Lebewesens und magischen Gegendstandes. Harry und Hermine lernten, anhand der Aura eines Lebewesens seinen körperlichen, gesundheitlichen und seelischen Zustand zu erkennen sowie seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Sie lernten ihre eigenen Auren zu tarnen und ganz zu verbergen, denn diese hätten Voldemort einen wichtigen Hinweis über ihre tatsächliche Stärke geben können.

Da Ender und Moria Harry und Hermine hier nichts mehr beibringen konnten, verabschiedeten sie sich mit Beginn des Frühlings von ihnen. Zwar wussten sie noch so manches, was sie weder Harry noch Hermine gesagt hatten, doch um ihnen dieses beizubringen, müssten beide Schüler in die Zeit der Elfen reisen. Das war jedoch nicht möglich, da laut Emrys der schwierigste Teil ihrer Ausbildung noch vor ihnen lag.

In den letzten Monaten hatten Harry und Hermine erkannt, dass ein großer Teil von Emrys' Magie auf der Elfenmagie beruhte. Das war ein großer Vorteil, denn so konnten sie auch weiterhin üben und trainieren, selbst wenn sie nun ohne die Unterstützung der Hochelfen auskommen mussten. Beide widmeten sich diesen Übungen mit dem Elan und der Verbissenheit, die sie schon in den vergangenen eineinhalb Jahren gezeigt hatten.

Nachdem sie nun etwas mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Lehrzeit bei Emrys absolviert hatten, stattete Dumbledore ihnen einen unerwarteten Besuch ab. Gemeinsam mit Emrys und Nimue baute er einen Parcours auf, in dem Harry und Hermine zusammen, aber auch einzeln ihr Können beweisen sollten. Sie bestanden die Prüfungen mit Bravour, und ehrlich gesagt hatten weder Emrys noch Dumbledore etwas anderes erwartet.

In den Wochen danach vertieften sie ihre Kenntnisse über Blut- und Schutzzauber. Sie lernten, wie sie Gebäude, Gegenstände und Personen schützen konnten, und wie sie am besten besonders wichtige Geheimnisse bewahrten. Auch ihre Kenntnisse über die Seelenzauber wurden bedeutend vertieft. Im Hinterkopf hatten sie noch die Worte von Emrys und Dumbledore, die von einem Ritual der Seelenpartner gesprochen hatten. Auch Emrys hatte das nicht vergessen, und so ging er immer wieder auf die Seelenpartnerschaft ein. Er sagte den beiden Schülern, dass dieses Ritual einer Hochzeit sehr ähnelte, denn dadurch würden ihre Seelen für immer aneinander gebunden.

Bei diesem Satz fiel Hermines Blick auf Harry, der gebannt Emrys Worten lauschte. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Lange blickten smaragdgrüne in rehbraune Augen. Harry konnte pure Liebe in Hermines Augen erkennen, Liebe für ihn. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und zog es näher an seins heran. Ein verführerisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, bevor seine Lippen die ihren mit einem Kuss versiegelten. Völlig außer Atem stand Hermine vor Harry und sah ihn überrascht an. Emrys ahnte, was Harry vorhatte und überließ die beiden Turteltauben sich selbst. Harry nahm Hermines Hände und streichelte diese sanft mit seinen Daumen „Harry!" „Sch!", machte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und platzierte auf beiden Händen einen Kuss, bevor er sie zu sich runter zog. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine!", hauchte er ihr entgegen.

Hermine war von Harrys Aktion überwältigt und damit unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Jetzt hatte Harry die Chance ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte und brauchte. „Ich habe zwar lange gebraucht, bis ich es kapiert hatte, aber du bist alles für mich. Ohne dich bin ich nur ein halber Mensch. Ich werde alles tun, damit du glücklich bist. Hermine, möchtest du meine Frau werden, dein weiteres Leben gemeinsam mit mir verbringen?" Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nur schwer zurückhalten. Tränen, die nicht der Trauer sondern der Freude galten. „Natürlich will ich das!", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Damit erfüllst du mir meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch!" Was anderes wollte Harry gar nicht hören. „Danke!", flüsterte Harry, während nun auch er mit seinen Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. Behutsam wischte Hermine seine Tränen beiseite, die sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg suchten, bevor sie Harry küsste.

Emrys verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit seiner Frau Nimue, während Harry und Hermine schließlich in ihrem Schlafraum landeten und es sich dort für den Rest des Tages und für die Nacht gemütlich machten...

Anfang Mai führte dann Emrys auf ihren Wunsch hin mit ihnen das Ritual der Seelenpartner durch. Dieses Mal bekamen sie davon etwas mehr mit, denn Emrys versetzte sie nicht in Trance, so wie er es bei dem letzten derartigen Ritual getan hatte. Zum größten Teil verstanden sie nun sogar die Beschwörungen, die Emrys durchführte. Allmählich begannen sie, die Präsenz des jeweils Anderen in sich zu spüren. Sie bemerkten, wie sich ein Teil von ihnen mit seinem Gegenstück vereinte. Später erfuhren sie von Emrys, dass sie mit der Bindung ihrer Seelen und dem Bluttausch auch ihre Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. So beherrschte Hermine nun auch Parsel, die Sprache der Schlangen. Nur die Fähigkeit, sich in einen königlichen Greifen zu verwandeln, hatte sie nicht erhalten, denn nur Harry war der Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor.

Harry und Hermine dachten immer öfter darüber nach richtig zu heiraten. Sie waren jetzt beide nach den Gesetzen der Zauberergesellschaft volljährig, also sprach zumindest von der ‚offiziellen Seite' her nichts dagegen. Dennoch wollten sie erst ihre Ausbildung bei Emrys beenden, bevor sie diesen Schritt wagten.

Eines Tages setzte sich Emrys zu ihnen. Er hatte eine große Truhe mitgebracht, die voller Bücher und Pergamentrollen war. „Nun ist es an der Zeit, den nächsten Schritt zu machen", sagte er. „Ich möchte, dass ihr euch das Wissen um die Elementarmagie aneignet. Das wird jedoch nicht einfach werden, da es niemanden mehr gibt, der euch das beibringen kann. Ihr müsst wissen, die Elementarmagie ist mit Atlantis untergegangen. Ich habe einmal versucht, so weit in der Zeit zurück zu gehen, doch das hätte mich fast das Leben gekostet. Aber ich war auf Atlantis und ich habe dort einen sehr fähigen Priester kennen gelernt. Als Priester wurden dort die Elementar­magier bezeichnet. Als Atlantis unterging, was eine Folge von unkontrollierter Elementarmagie war, schuf dieser Priester ein Portal zu mir und brachte mir seine vollständigen Aufzeichnungen, bevor er starb. Ich habe sie übersetzt und stelle euch nun meine Übersetzungen zur Verfügung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch Atlantis nicht zeigen kann, aber dazu reicht selbst meine Macht nicht aus."

Emrys öffnete die Truhe und breitete die Bücher und Schriftrollen auf dem Tisch aus. Verwundert bemerkten Harry und Hermine, dass sie weder in den Büchern noch auf den Rollen etwas erkennen konnten. Emrys schmunzelte, als er ihre verblüfften Gesichter sah. „Das Wissen um diese sehr mächtige Form der Magie ist so brisant, dass es gut geschützt werden muss. Ich habe diese Aufzeichnungen so verzaubert, dass ihr euch das erste Buch nur mit eurem Blut zugänglich machen könnt. Alle weiteren Bücher und Schriftrollen werdet ihr nur dann lesen können, wenn ihr das dazu nötige Wissen bereits aufgenommen habt. Ihr könnt das zweite Buch also erst dann lesen, wenn ihr mit dem Ersten fertig seid!"

Er zeigte ihnen das erste Buch und Hermine holte einen ihrer Dolche hervor, mit dem sie sich und Harry jeweils einen kleinen Schnitt an einem Finger zufügte, damit sie ein paar Tropfen ihres Blutes auf das Buch träufeln konnten. Harry musste schmunzeln, da es Hermine nicht abwarten konnte das Wissen, welches die Bücher in sich verbargen, aufzusaugen. Anschließend heilten beide die Schnitte in Sekunden, so dass keine Narben zurückblieben.

Da sie nicht wussten, was sich hinter der Elementarmagie verbarg, begannen sie zunächst recht skeptisch, das erste Buch zu lesen. Die erste Hälfte des Buches enthielt nur eine Beschreibung darüber, was man mit der Elementarmagie erreichen konnte und wie man sie einsetzte, die zweite Hälfte beschrieb dann die Wirkungsweise dieser Art der Magie und erzählte ihre Geschichte. Sie wurde auf uralte Gottheiten zurückgeführt, was aber niemals bewiesen werden konnte. Harry und Hermine erfuhren die Einsatzgebiete der vier Elemente, nämlich Erde, Feuer, Wasser und Luft. Sie erfuhren auch, dass Feuer und Luft sehr schnell zu handhaben waren, während Wasser und vor allem Erde etwas träger und dafür aber umso mächtiger waren. Mit Luft konnte man sogar eine Gewisse Kontrolle über das Wetter erlangen, und mit dem Element Erde konnten sie sich die größten Heilkräfte überhaupt zu nutze machen. Denn Erde bedeutet Leben, da alle Pflanzen mit ihr verbunden sind.

Als Erstes widmeten sie sich dem Element Luft. Durch die Aufzeichnungen des alten Atlanters, der laut Emrys vor fast fünfundzwanzigtausend Jahren verstorben war, und den Übersetzungen Emrys' kamen sie mit diesem recht theoretischen Unterricht ganz gut zurecht. Beide hatten sehr darauf geachtet, ihre Aufzeichnungen so anschaulich und leicht verständlich wie möglich zu halten. Fast schon nebenbei lernten Harry und Hermine auch die Schriftsprache von Atlantis.

Nach einigen Wochen waren die beiden Schüler dann soweit, dass sie Luft komprimieren, verdünnen oder ganz entziehen konnten. Sie schafften es auch, verschieden große Luftwirbel zu erzeugen und gezielt zu lenken. Harry ließ mit stark komprimierter Luft ein paar Bäume umknicken und nannte dies „Lufthammer". Irgendwann konnten sie das Element Luft dermaßen nutzen, dass sie sich dadurch sogar ohne Besen und ohne sich zu verwandeln in die Luft erheben konnten. Harry stellte sich dazu einfach vor, wie er von der Luft langsam empor gehoben wurde. Und zu Hermines Verblüffung funktionierte es auch. Harry schwebte bis über die Baumwipfel hinauf und drehte dann eine kleine Runde, bis er fröhlich lachend wieder neben seiner Liebsten landete. Schnell griff er nach ihren Händen und zog sie mit sich hinauf in die Luft und drehte zusammen mit ihr eine Runde über den Wald. Durch Harrys kleine Einlage brauchte dann auch Hermine nicht mehr lange, bis das Fliegen in und mit der Luft beherrschte. Jetzt hatte sie völlig ihre Angst vor dem Fliegen überwunden.

Emrys war begeistert. Er hatte schon oft versucht, sich selbst die Macht der Elemente beizubringen. Die nötigen Aufzeichnungen hatte er ja, aber er hat es nie geschafft, auch nur mehr als einen kräftigen Wind zu erzeugen... Neidlos freute er sich für seine beiden Schüler und unterstützte sie so gut er es konnte.

In den Aufzeichnungen stand auch, dass man sich mit jedem Element in ein bestimmtes Tier verwandeln und auch mit ihnen reisen konnte. Die Verwandlung vernachlässigten Harry und Hermine ein wenig, da sie sich schon genügend Möglichkeiten erarbeitete hatten und darauf nicht unbedingt angewiesen waren. Doch ihre Neugier siegte und so versuchten sie es trotzdem und stellten fest, dass sie sich mit dem Element Luft in riesige Adler verwandeln konnten. Ihre durch das Element verstärkten Adler waren fast sieben Mal so groß wie ihre ‚normalen' Adler, auch waren sie wesentlich schneller und trotz der Größe auch wendiger.

Das Reisen mit dem Element bereitete ihnen zunächst Kopfzerbrechen, doch auch diese Hürde meisterten sie schließlich. Wieder war es Harry, der es zuerst schaffte. Er erzeugte einen kleinen Tornado, der nur wenig größer als er selbst war, und löste sich in diesem Miniaturwirbelsturm einfach auf. An seinem Zielort tauchte der Tornado wieder auf und mit ihm auch Harry. „Hm, eine sehr windige Angelegenheit...", meinte Harry lachend und richtete sich sein Haar. Einen halben Tag nach Harry schaffte es dann auch Hermine.

Durch ihre Verbindung der Seelen hatte Hermine zwar die Fähigkeit von Harry bekommen, Neues und vor allem Fremdes und Ungewohntes schneller aufzunehmen und anzuwenden und mit bereits Bekanntem zu kombinieren, doch sie konnte ihre jahrelange Angewohnheit, alles aus den Büchern auswendig zu lernen und dann erst die Anwendung zu versuchen, nicht ganz ablegen. Auch besaß Hermine nicht unbedingt dieselbe Freude am Ausprobieren neuer Spielarten der Magie, wie Harry sie nun aufwies. Sie sprach mit Harry und auch Emrys darüber und beide bestätigten ihre eigene Beobachtung. „Mir scheint als würdest du lieber mit Vertrautem, Bewährtem arbeiten, Hermine, während Harry gerne etwas Neues ausprobiert und das Neue dann mit dem bereits Bekannten kombiniert und variiert. Das ergibt eure gemeinsame Stärke: Du bewahrst Bewährtes und Harry erforscht und erschafft neue Möglichkeiten! Ich muss zugeben, gerade Harrys Fähigkeiten erstaunen mich immer wieder. Ich habe wirklich sehr viele Zauberer und Hexen und andere magische Wesen kennen gelernt, aber noch nie einen so jungen Zauberer, der die verschiedenen und eigentlich völlig fremde Arten der Magie miteinander kombinieren und dabei auch noch neue Zauber erschaffen kann! Selbst Albus dürfte damit seine Schwierigkeiten haben, und auch ich vermag das nicht! Wenn ihr weiter so zusammen lernt und trainiert, werdet ihr unschlagbar!"

- - -

_**A/N: **„Harrys Antrag" stammt aus der Feder von __bepa. –knuddel-_


	16. Variationen

**Kapitel 15: VARIATIONEN UNTERSCHIEDLICHER MAGIE**

Irgendwann versuchte Harry, seine schwebenden Silberkugeln mit dem Element Luft zu kombinieren. Dazu vergrößerte er die Kugeln, bis sie ungefähr halb so groß wie die Quidditch-Klatscher waren, und verband sie mit massiven silbernen Ketten. Dann ließ er sie vor sich schweben und umeinander kreisen. Hermine hatte zuvor einige Baumstämme, die sie immer zum Üben nahmen, aufeinander gestapelt und mit Erde verstärkt. Sicherheitshalber hatten sie hinter diesem Stapel noch einen durch Schildzauber verstärkten großen Erdhügel hingezaubert, falls die Kugeln die Baumstämme durchschlagen sollten. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Energie er aufwenden musste, und so versuchte er es erst einmal mit ‚halber Kraft'.

Das Ergebnis war erschreckend, beunruhigend und äußerst erstaunlich zugleich. In dem Moment, wo Harry die Kugeln abfeuerte, ertönte ein lauter Knall, dem eine Druckwelle folgte. Da Harry und Hermine genügend Erfahrungen mit der Muggelwelt hatten, wussten sie, dass sie diesen Knall nur mit einem Flugzeug, welches gerade die Schallmauer durchbrach, vergleichen konnten. Von den Baumstämmen war außer einer großen Menge Holzsplitter nichts mehr übrig. Auch den Erdhügel gab es praktisch nicht mehr. Die Kugeln hatten den Schutzschild zusammenbrechen lassen. Kurz gesagt, es sah aus, als wären ein dutzend Bomben eingeschlagen. Allerdings waren die Kugeln aufgehalten worden.

Noch lange wurde jede Einzelheit des Versuches besprochen. Emrys und Nimue konnten ihr Entsetzen nur langsam überwinden. Hermine hingegen, die von Harry wusste, dass er sich vorgestellt hatte, die Baumstämme wären Voldemort und seine Speichellecker, konnte schon eher damit fertig werden und Harry selbst sagte gar nichts dazu. Wie man auch immer diesen Versuch kombinierter Magie werten wollte, Harry hatte eine sehr mächtige Waffe geschaffen, die sogar die äußerst starken Elfenschilde überwinden konnte.

In ihrem nächsten Schritt wandten sie sich dem Element Wasser zu. Im Prinzip war es wie Luft, nur wesentlich träger, dafür aber auch mächtiger, da Wasser nicht nur in seiner flüssigen Form, sondern auch als Dampf oder Eis eingesetzt werden konnte. Nachdem Harry und Hermine die Kräfte des Wassers einigermaßen beherrschten, reisten sie an den nicht allzu fernen Ozean, um eine genügend große Wassermenge zum Üben zu haben.

Mit Einbruch des Winters hatte es Harry geschafft, den Ozean so weit beherrschen, dass er ohne Probleme das Wasser teilen konnte und mit Hermine vergnügt über den Meeresgrund spazierte, ohne nasse Füße zu bekommen. Langsam stellte sich heraus, dass Harry um einiges mächtiger war als Hermine, was Emrys mit seinen starken magischen Vorfahren begründete.

Schließlich versuchte Harry, Wasser mit Luft und dann auch mit der herkömmlichen und der Elfenmagie zu kombinieren. Es war einfach unglaublich, was er damit erreichen konnte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ließ er riesige Mengen Wasser in die Luft schweben, beschleunigte es mit dem Element Luft und ließ es in einem kurzen, aber äußerst heftigen Sturzbach wieder zurück ins Meer fallen. Hermine schaffte das zwar auch, aber nicht in der Größenordnung wie Harry. Beide machten sich schließlich einen Spaß daraus, Wasser zu erschaffen und sich damit gegenseitig zu duschen. Zum Glück kannten sie ja einen sehr wirkungsvollen Trocknungszauber, sonst hätten sie sich bei den winterlichen Temperaturen wahrscheinlich nicht nur eine Grippe eingefangen... Ihre tierische Form im Element Wasser war bei Harry ein riesiger Hai und bei Hermine die etwas kleinere, weibliche Form davon.

Mit Beginn des neuen Jahres fingen Harry und Hermine mit dem Element Feuer an. Emrys warnte sie mehrmals, denn mit Feuer waren große Risiken verbunden, da man beim Einsatz der Magie dieses Elements sehr leicht von der eigenen Wut übermannt werden konnte und somit die Magie leicht außer Kontrolle geraten würde. Dieses Mal konnte Hermine zu Emrys Verwunderung das Element als Erste meistern. Als Harry ihm jedoch erzählte, dass Hermine schon lange ein Faible für magische Feuer hatte, was ihm einen Klaps von Hermine einbrachte, entspannte sich Emrys wieder. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass Harry mit Feuer nicht zurecht kommen würde. Doch Harry bewies ihm schnell das Gegenteil, indem er ein paar muntere Flammen über den Boden tanzen ließ. Später erschuf er gemeinsam mit Hermine mächtige Feuersäulen, die weit in den Himmel reichten, und dirigierten sie über die Lichtung. An einer einzigen Stelle ließ Harry zu, dass seine Feuersäule die Erde berührte, und genau an dieser Stelle würde nie wieder irgendetwas wachsen. Die Erde war geschmolzen und glasig geworden...

Später kombinierte Harry dann Feuer mit Wasser und Luft. So konnte er mitten im Februar einen warmen Regen erzeugen, der den Schnee in einem weiten Umkreis schmelzen ließ. Die von Regen nassen Bäume trocknete Harry mit einem erwärmten Luftstrom, was einem überdimensionalen Föhn gleich kam. Wieder reisten sie ans Meer, damit Harry noch ein wenig experimentieren konnte. Bald hatte er den Dreh raus, wie er die Kräfte des Feuers so eingrenzen konnte, dass zum Beispiel im Meer nur eine streng begrenzte Fläche im Wasser erhitzt wurde. Nach einiger Zeit konnte Harry dann sogar einigermaßen die Temperatur regeln und schuf so für seine Hermine die Möglichkeit, mitten im Februar im nördlichen Atlantik baden zu können.

Zu Hermines Begeisterung versuchte Harry dann noch etwas Anderes: Er entnahm dem Meer eine größere Menge Wasser, verdampfte es und lenkte es in großer Höhe über die badende Hermine. Dann kehrte er die Wirkung von Feuer ins Gegenteil um, er entzog dem Wasserdampf die Wärme. So kam es, dass Hermine im Nordatlantik mitten im Februar in warmem Wasser badete und von oben der Schnee ihre zarte Haut berührte. Harry brauchte nicht lange, um bei seiner Freundin im Wasser zu sein. Bald tummelten sich beide ausgelassen in den Wellen. Zu Emrys' Freude verwandelten sie sich in Delphine und führten ihm ein paar Kunststückchen vor. Nach dem Baden versuchten sie noch, ihre tierische Form im Element Feuer zu finden, und waren sehr erstaunt, dass sie sich in goldene, Feuer speiende Drachen verwandeln konnten. Begeistert flogen sie in dieser Form mehrmals kreuz und quer über Avalon, und nicht wenige der Inselbewohner winkten ihnen begeistert zu.

Im März begannen Harry und Hermine, das wohl komplexeste der vier Elemente zu erlernen: Die Magie der Erde. Gerade am Anfang hatten sie einige Schwierigkeiten, denn im Vergleich zu den anderen drei Elementen war Erde ausgesprochen träge und behäbig. Aber sie wären nicht Harry und Hermine, Emrys' beste Schüler aller Zeiten, wenn sie sich davon unterkriegen lassen würden. Sie benötigten zwar etliche Anläufe und fast vier Wochen Zeit, aber sie schafften es: Die Erde begann, sich ihrem Willen zu beugen! Sie konnten den Erdboden anheben oder auch absenken, Steine ‚wachsen' lassen und vieles andere mehr. Sie gingen zum nächsten Schritt über und lernten die natürliche magische Energie der Erde zu erkennen, zu spüren und dann auch zu sehen. Es war für sie, als ob die Erde von Millionen feinster goldener Linien durchzogen war, welche die „Energieleiter" für die natürliche Magie der Erde waren. In gewissen Abständen erkannten sie dickere Linien und ungefähr alle tausend Kilometer richtig dicke Adern. Emrys erklärte ihnen, dass diese dicken Adern die Hauptversorgung sicherten, von denen dann immer kleiner und feiner werdende Äderchen abzweigten, ähnlich wie die Adern im menschlichen Blutkreislauf. So erfuhren Harry und Hermine auch, dass bestimmte besonders magische Orte meist an Schnittpunkten solcher „Hauptadern" lagen, so zum Beispiel Stonehenge oder eben Hogwarts.

Als sie ihre Sinne für diese Energielinien geschärft hatten, erkannten sie, dass ihre gesamte Umgebung damit erfüllt war. Auch die Bäume im Wald, der sie umgab, wiesen solche Linien auf, nur verfärbten sie sich ab den Wurzeln immer mehr ins Grün. Emrys erklärte ihnen, dass diese grünen Linien für die Lebensenergie der Bäume und anderen Pflanzen standen. Langsam bekamen Harry und Hermine eine gewisse Sicht für diese Dinge und ein besonderes Verständnis für die Natur und ihre Magie. Sie verstanden nun auch wesentlich besser, ihre eigenen Kräfte mit denen der Natur zu verstärken. Sie lernten aber auch den umgekehrten Weg, indem sie ihre eigenen Kräfte zurück fließen ließen, konnten sie Pflanzen und auch Tiere heilen. Gerade diese Heilkräfte waren sehr wichtig für beide, denn sie wussten, dass der Kampf, der ihnen noch bevorstand, nicht ohne Tote und Verletzte ausgehen würde.

Dementsprechend versuchte Harry, die Heilkräfte der Natur, ganz speziell der Erde, mit den bisher von ihnen erlernten Heilkräften zu kombinieren. Als er damit Erfolg hatte, brachte er es auch Hermine bei, die dafür sehr dankbar war, denn bisher hatte sie kein Geschick im Kombinieren unterschiedlicher Arten der Magie beweisen können. Aber bei den Heilkräften schaffte sie endlich den Durchbruch, und langsam begann auch Hermine nun, die verschiedenen Magiearten zu variieren. Allerdings konzentrierte sie sich mehr auf defensive Magie, und so versuchte sie vor allem, ihre Schutzschilde zu verstärken. Auch hier arbeitete sie wieder hervorragend mit Harry zusammen, wo er mehr die Angriffszauber übernahm, kümmerte sie sich um die entsprechende Verteidigung. Natürlich lernten beide auch die jeweils andere Kampfausrichtung, sonst wären sie in dem Fall, das sie im Kampf getrennt werden würden, ziemlich hilflos. Was nützten Harry die besten Offensivzauber, wenn er sich nicht schützen konnte?

Anfang Juni verkündete Emrys ihnen dann, dass sie ihre Ausbildung nahezu abgeschlossen hatten. Harry und Hermine konnten kaum glauben, dass sie nun schon fast drei Jahre auf Avalon waren. Dadurch, dass sie unermüdlich und mit nur wenigen Pausen ununterbrochen gelernt und geübt hatten, war die Zeit für sie wahnsinnig schnell vergangen. Sie waren sich sicher, dass sie Avalon und natürlich auch Emrys und Nimue vermissen würden, wenn sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurückgingen. Doch Emrys versicherte ihnen, dass sie mindestens noch ein halbes Jahr hier verbringen könnten. Beide ließen es in den nächsten Tagen etwas ruhiger angehen und widmeten vor allem sich selbst wesentlich mehr Zeit, was ihrer Beziehung ungemein gut tat. Sie konnten sich ein Leben ohne den jeweils anderen nicht mehr vorstellen, und so sprachen sie immer öfter übers Heiraten und machten sich auch genauere Gedanken über ihre weitere Zukunft. Gemeinsam wollten sie herausfinden, was eigentlich aus Godrics Hollow geworden war, dem Zuhause von Harrys Eltern, das Halloween 1981 durch Voldemort zerstört wurde. Falls es noch im Besitz der Potters und somit in Harrys sein sollte, wollte er es wieder aufbauen und zumindest in den Ferien mit Hermine dort leben. Natürlich würden sie auch weiterhin die Schule besuchen, doch dies stellte sie vor ein Problem: Sie hatten nun schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren ihre Zauberstäbe nicht mehr benutzt! Um aber in Hogwarts nicht aufzufallen, würden sie die Zauberstäbe benutzen müssen. Ein weiters Problem waren ihre Freunde und Feinde. Wie sollten sie ihren Freunden erklären, was mit ihnen passiert war? Und wie würden Malfoy & Co reagieren?

Gemeinsam redeten Harry und Hermine mit Emrys über das Thema Zauberstäbe, aber auch über ihre Pläne für eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Emrys meinte, sobald sie ihre Prüfungen bei ihm abgelegt hätten, sollten sie sich dann wieder auf die Zauberei mit den Stäben konzentrieren. Zu ihren Zukunftsplänen sagte er erst einmal nur, dass er sie dabei unterstützen würde, sofern das in seiner Macht lag. Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz an, bevor Hermine fragte: „Heißt das, dass du uns trauen würdest?" „Wenn ihr hier auf Avalon heiraten möchtet, dann werde ich euch trauen! Aber warum wollt ihr euch nicht in eurer eigenen Zeit vermählen?" „Weil in unserer Zeit jeder meiner Schritte von der Öffentlichkeit und vom Ministerium überwacht wird. Wir hätten keine ruhige Minute mehr, davon einmal abgesehen, dass niemand weiß, dass wir inzwischen volljährig sind...", meinte Harry etwas betrübt. „Eigentlich würden wir gerne in Hogwarts heiraten, im Beisein unserer Freunde, aber dann würden zu viele Leute davon erfahren, und irgendwann würde sich jemand verplappern und wenn Voldemort davon erfährt, dann steht Hermine gleich nach mir und Dumbledore auf seiner Abschussliste." Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Mach dir bitte nicht so viele Sorgen! Mir war von Anfang an bewusst, auf was ich mich da einlasse, und ich habe dieses Risiko akzeptiert, um bei dir zu sein. Und inzwischen können wir uns auch ganz gut verteidigen, sollte jemand etwas von uns wollen... Ich liebe dich, und nur das zählt!"

Emrys versprach den beiden, sich um die Hochzeitszeremonie zu kümmern. Auch Nimue war begeistert davon, und sie fing an, mit Hermine an ihrem Hochzeitskleid zu arbeiten. Emrys verschwand in den kommenden Tagen ab und zu, und keiner wusste, wo er hinging. Harry hatte allerdings eine Ahnung, denn mit seinen trainierten Sinnen spürte er jedes Mal, dass Emrys ein Portal in die Zukunft aufbaute...

* * *

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Heute möchte ich mal wieder auf eure Fragen antworten, nachdem mich AlexBlack5 darauf hingewiesen hat (Danke!)._

_#laser-jet: Jep, den "Lufthammer" habe ich von Heiko2003. Er hat mir ja vor einiger Zeit die Erlaubnis gegeben, Elemente seiner Geschichten in meinen Storys mit einzubauen. _

_#Fidi: ZITAT "...Was ich langsam trübe finde, sie schaffen alles was sie wollen in nur ein paar Sekunden." /ZITAT Hm, entweder habe ich zu undeutlich geschrieben, oder du hast meine Geschichte nicht aufmerksam genug gelesen. Harry und Hermine erlernen das Alles nicht nur innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden. Tatsächlich tun sie auf Avalon fast nichts Anderes als Lernen, Lernen und nochmals Lernen! Kein Quidditch, kein B.ELF.R., keine Streiche, keine anderen Mitschüler... Nur sie Beide und Emrys (& Nimue) sowie dem einen oder anderen "Gastdozenten"! Bitte verzeihe mir, dass ich nicht deutlicher auf ihre Schwierigkeiten eingegangen bin, aber ich wollte diese Geschichte ja nicht nur ums Lernen spielen lassen. Ihre Beziehung zueinander hat einen mindestens genauso hohen Stellenwert._

_#D3cado: Welche Sachen möchtest du denn genauer beschrieben haben? _

_#GefallenerEngel: Schön dass dir der Antrag gefallen hat - Ich werde dein Lob an bepa weiter leiten, denn sie hat diesen Abschnitt geschrieben! (Ich habe das nicht so richtig hinbekommen...)_

_#Little Nadeshiko: Irgendo muss die Elementarmagie ja ihren Ursprung haben - warum also nicht Atlantis? Kann ja eh keiner von uns nachprüfen indem er oder sie einfach da hin fliegt oder fährt oder wie auch immer... ;-)_

_#Rudi: Ob die Schutzschilde einen Todesfluch aushalten können - schau'n wir mal! Das hängt wohl auch von der eingesetzten Energiemenge ab..._

_#silvertrust: Was Voldemort & Co. in der Zwischenzeit so alles gelernt haben wirst du in "Die Macht der sechs Freunde" (die Fortsetzung zu "Harrys längste Sommerferien") lesen können... Warum findest du Harrys Antrag zu verfrüht?_

_#AlexBlack5: Jep, es kam was kommen musste! Und hier hast du auch die von dir vermissten Reviewantworten!_

_An alle Schwarzleser: Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn auch ihr euch zu dem einen oder anderem Review entschließen könntet - solange ihr niemanden beleidigt könnt ihr alles schreiben was euch im Zusammenhang mit meiner Geschichte auf dem Herzen brennt. Nur wenn ihr mir eure Meinung auch mitteilt, kann ich sie in späteren Kapiteln und natürlich auch in der Fortsetzung mit berücksichtigen. Ist doch logisch, oder?  
_

So, ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel auch wieder so einigermaßen, auch wenn es vielleicht ein bisschen kurz geworden ist. Und ich hoffe ganz stark, das ihr meine Anspielungen versteht! Wer mir in einer Email die entsprechenden Szenen nennt, auseinander nimmt und richtig begründet, bekommt die nächsten beiden Kapitel noch vor der Veröffentlichung von mir per Email!


	17. Pruefungen Teil 1

**Kapitel 16: NEUE PRÜFUNGEN – Teil 1**

Harry und Hermine waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Nimue, als sie plötzlich spürten, wie sich um sie herum die Magie konzentrierte und sich ein Portal aus der Zukunft aufbaute. Ohne sich abzusprechen, verwandelten sich Harry und Hermine. Beide wollten in tierischer Form abwarten, wer denn durch das Portal kommen würde, bevor sie etwas unternahmen. Als sich das Portal fertig aufgebaut hatte und schließlich öffnete, schritten Emrys und Dumbledore gefolgt von Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville hindurch. Merkwürdig war nur, dass sich das Portal nicht schloss, nachdem der Letzte der Vier es verlassen hatte.

Die Ankömmlinge sahen ein äußerst friedliches Bild: Sie blickten über eine Waldlichtung, auf der vor einem großen Erdhügel, der eine Hütte in seinem Inneren verbarg, Nimue auf einer Bank saß und etwas Handarbeit erledigte. Nicht weit von ihr, sahen sie ein großen Hirsch und ein Reh, die friedlich grasten.. Nur kurz hoben die beiden Tiere ihre Köpfe, um die Ankömmlinge zu beäugen und weiter zu grasen. Emrys und Dumbledore mussten sich gewaltig zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, denn sie wussten, dass diese beiden Tiere niemand anderes als Harry und Hermine waren.

Es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis Harry und Hermine den Grund erfahren würden, weshalb sich das Portal nicht geschlossen hatte. Es schritten noch weitere Personen durch das Portal: Zuerst kam Remus Lupin in Begleitung von Minerva McGonagall hindurch. Nur kurze Zeit später folgten ihnen Hermines Eltern, hinter denen das Portal schließlich zusammenbrach. Als Hermine ihre Eltern sah, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ihr wohl niemand zugetraut hätte, raste sie auf ihre Eltern zu. Noch im Rennen verwandelte sie sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt und nur ein paar Augenblicke später lag sie in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Bäche von Tränen flossen aufgrund dieses unerwarteten Wiedersehens.

Als Remus den Hirsch sah, blieb er wie versteinert stehen. „Krone!", flüsterte er ergriffen. Beim Anblick des Hirsches musste er an seinen vor langer Zeit verstorbenen besten Freund denken. An Harrys Vater James Potter. Harry hatte dieses eine geflüsterte Wort sehr wohl verstanden. Er hob seinen Kopf und starrte Remus lange an. Auch den Anderen blieb dieses Verhalten nicht unbemerkt, doch niemand sagte ein Wort. Langsam verwandelte sich Harry von seiner Hirschgestalt in einen großen schwarzen Hund, bevor er zum Wolf wurde. Als Wolf ging er dann ganz langsam auf Remus zu. Nur ein paar Meter vor ihm verwandelte sich Harry in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Er sah deutlich, wie dem alten Werwolf die Tränen an seinen Wangen hinunterliefen, und er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass für Remus Sirius' Tod erst gute zwei Monate zurücklag.

Später, als sich alle ausführlich begrüßt hatten (vor allem Harrys und Hermines leicht verändertes Aussehen wurde entsprechend von ihren Freunden kommentiert), saßen sie um ein großes Lagerfeuer herum und unterhielten sich. Bevor jedoch Harry und Hermine berichten konnten, was sie in den fast drei Jahren erlebt hatten, erhob Emrys das Wort: „Liebe Freunde, Albus und ich haben euch hierher geholt, da es etwas Wichtiges zu feiern gibt. Aber bevor wir darüber sprechen, gibt es noch ein paar andere Dinge, über die wir reden müssen. Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna, euer Schulleiter hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, dass ihr, natürlich nur, wenn ihr möchtet, das nächste halbe Jahr hier bleiben könnt, damit ich euch verschiedene Dinge beibringen kann. In eurer eigenen Zeit werden nur vier Tage vergehen, was daher für euch kein Problem sein dürfte. Wenn ihr wieder in Hogwarts seid, werden Harry und Hermine eure Ausbildung fortsetzen und euer Schulleiter wird euch entsprechend abschirmen. Aber bevor wir damit beginnen, haben die Beiden noch eine kleine Prüfung abzulegen! Harry, Hermine, ihr erinnert euch sicher daran, dass ihr nach eurer Ankunft hier als Erstes eine Hütte für euch bauen solltet. Nun bitte ich euch darum, für eure Gäste ebenfalls eine Unterkunft zu bauen. Allerdings könnt und sollt ihr dabei auch auf eure neuen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen."

Emrys erklärte ihnen genauer, was er erwartete. Sie hatten ja schon Felsen ‚wachsen' lassen, und nun sollten sie es mit Obsidian versuchen. Obsidian war das härteste Gestein überhaupt und konnte nur durch Magie erschaffen werden. Die beiden Schüler nahmen sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich Gedanken über die Art der Unterkunft zu machen und suchten dann einen geeigneten Platz dafür. Sie hatten sich auf ein größeres Haus geeinigt, das genug Platz für alle bot. Immerhin mussten neun Personen untergebracht werden.

Harry und Hermine setzten sich auf die Erde, um einen besseren Kontakt zu diesem Element zu haben. Unwillkürlich fassten sie sich an den Händen, als sie sich darauf konzentrierten, das von Emrys gewünschte Obsidian zu erschaffen, aus dem schließlich das Haus bestehen sollte. Gespannt sahen die anderen zu, und bald merkten sie, wie der Boden anfing zu zittern und zu beben. Ganz langsam riss die Erde auf und ein gewaltiger Block aus nachtschwarzem Obsidian stieg empor. Man konnte bereits deutlich die groben Umrisse eines Hauses erkennen, auch wenn noch Türen, Fenster und dergleichen fehlten.

Nachdem sich die Erde wieder beruhigt hatte, kümmerten sich Harry und Hermine um die Feinheiten. Zuerst schufen sie die einzelnen Zimmer, Gänge und Treppen. Denen folgten die Fenster und Türen, bis schließlich das Dach an der Reihe war. Zum Schluss, eigentlich nur zur Verschönerung, zauberten sie noch eine große Veranda vors Haus. Insgesamt hatten sie für das Haus etwas mehr als zwei Stunden benötigt, bis zumindest der Rohbau stand. Ihre Freunde waren einfach nur sprachlos und glotzten sowohl sie als auch das Haus an.

Erschöpft standen Harry und Hermine auf und gingen Hand in Hand zum Lagerfeuer hinüber, wo sie sich erst einmal stärkten. Emrys ergriff wieder das Wort: „Nun, diesen Teil der Prüfung habt ihr bestanden, aber ihr seid noch nicht fertig. Schließlich lässt es sich in einem leeren Haus schlecht wohnen!" Beide Prüflinge folgten Emrys Worten und standen auf. Gefolgt von ihren Freunden, gingen sie zum Haus, um ihre Arbeit zu beenden.

Albus Dumbledore sollte als Erster sein Appartement bekommen, so hatten sich Harry und Hermine über ihre telepatische Verbindung abgesprochen. Sie baten ihn, sich seine Räumlichkeiten auszusuchen und ihnen dann zu schildern, wie er sie gerne eingerichtet haben möchte. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde waren seine Wünsche umgesetzt und Dumbledore konnte in sein Appartement einziehen. Als nächstes bekamen Minerva und Remus ihre Räumlichkeiten und anschließend Ginny und Neville. Ron brauchte eine Weile, bis er seinen besten Freunden schließlich gestand, dass er und Luna gerne eine gemeinsame Unterkunft hätten. „Heißt das, ihr seid jetzt zusammen?", fragte Hermine und Ron und Luna nickten. „Ich freue mich für euch!", rief Hermine und umarmte die Beiden. Nachdem Hermine sich endlich von Ron und Luna gelöst hatte, konnte nun auch Harry seine Glückwünsche loswerden. Schnell einigten sich Ron und Luna, wie sie ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung gern hätten und kurz darauf war es vollbracht. Jetzt lag es nur noch daran, auch für Hermines Eltern etwas Passendes zu erschaffen.

„Mum, Dad, ihr habt das ja schon bei den anderen mitbekommen. Ihr müsst uns nur so genau wie möglich sagen, wie ihr eure Unterkunft eingerichtet haben wollt, dann machen wir das für euch. Aber bitte denkt daran, dass es hier keinerlei Elektrizität gibt, also würden Fernseher, Kühlschrank, Mikrowelle und so weiter nicht funktionieren. Selbst eine Kaffeemaschine geht nicht. Aber dafür gibt es andere Möglichkeiten, nur sind sie halt alle magisch." Als die Grangers das verstanden hatten, machten sie sich mit ihrer Tochter und ihrem Verlobten an die Arbeit. Da sie die Möglichkeiten der Magie nicht kannten, brauchten sie etwas länger, um Hermine und Harry ihre Wünsche mitzuteilen. Aber schließlich war auch dieses Appartement komplett eingerichtet. Hermine erklärte ihnen mit der Unterstützung von Harry, wie die einzelnen Dinge funktionierten. So erfuhren die Grangers, dass sie zum Beispiel kein Holz hacken mussten, um den Kamin im Wohnzimmer zu befeuern. Der Holzstapel würde immer genügend Holzscheite vorrätig haben, egal wie viel Holz sie entnahmen. Harry und Hermine hatten bewusst auf ein magisches Feuer verzichtet, da Hermines Eltern als Muggel schlecht das Feuer an- oder auszaubern konnten. Emrys bewertete dies mit ein paar zusätzlichen Punkten, bevor er zu Dumbledore ging, um mit ihm über das Prüfungsergebnis zu sprechen.

Als Harry mit Hermine und ihren Eltern schließlich allein war, fasste er sich ein Herz und ging zu Hermines Vater. „Dr. Granger", begann er etwas nervös, „haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?" „Aber natürlich, Harry.", erwiderte er. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" Harry wusste nicht genau, wie er anfangen sollte, also redete er einfach drauf los. „In den letzten Jahren ist mir Ihre Tochter eine liebe Freundin geworden, die mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist. Gerade hier bei Emrys, während unserer Ausbildung, habe ich erkannt, dass Hermine nicht nur meine Seelenpartnerin ist, sondern dass sie die Frau ist, die ich liebe und mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte." Harry wartete einen Moment und beobachtete Hermines Vater, doch dieser lächelte ihn nur an. Harry kratzte seinen restlichen Mut zusammen und sprach es aus. „Hermine und ich wollen heiraten, und ich möchte Sie als Vater der Braut um Ihre Einwilligung bitten!" #_Hast du tatsächlich gerade bei meinem Dad um meine Hand angehalten?_#, fragte ihn Hermine telepatisch. Harry schmunzelte nur, während er auf die Antwort von ihrem Vater wartete. Dieser sah kurz seine Frau an, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. „Harry, Professor Dumbledore hat uns schon von euren Hochzeitsplänen unterrichtet. Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir hier sind. Auch wenn es uns vielleicht etwas schwer fällt, immerhin war Hermine noch nicht einmal siebzehn, als wir sie das letzte Mal gesehen haben, sind wir beide damit einverstanden, dir unsere Tochter zur Frau zu geben. Hermine hat uns immer viel von dir erzählt, und auch Professor Dumbledore hat uns in den letzten Tagen von euch berichtet, vor allem von eurer Beziehung zueinander. Wir wissen auch von deinem Schicksal und dem dir auferlegten Kampf. Und wir sind stolz, dass Hermine dich dabei so sehr unterstützt, auch wenn es uns natürlich etwas ängstigt. Aber wir sind uns sicher, dass unsere Tochter bei dir in guten Händen ist." Damit hatten Hermine und Harry den Segen der Grangers für ihre Heirat bekommen und Harry wurde in ihre Familie aufgenommen. Glücklich bedankten sie sich bei Hermines Eltern dafür.

Später, als alle wieder am Lagerfeuer saßen, werteten Emrys und Dumbledore diese erste Prüfung für Harry und Hermine aus. „Den Hausbau selbst habt ihr gut gemeistert, obwohl ihr zum ersten Mal mit Obsidian gearbeitet habt. Diesen Teil habt ihr also bestanden. Der zweite Teil hat mir persönlich sehr gut gefallen, weil ihr hier nicht nur die verschiedenen Arten der Magie gut miteinander kombiniert, sondern auch noch verschiedene Dinge der Muggel mit eingebracht habt. Albus ist genauso wie ich davon begeistert, wie ihr das Problem mit der Wasserversorgung gelöst habt. Wie seid ihr denn darauf gekommen?" Harry war es, der ihm die gewünschte Antwort gab: „Bei den Muggel ist es üblich, das Wasser in Rohrleitungen bis in die Häuser zu den einzelnen Entnahmestellen geleitet wird. Um Höhenunterschiede überwinden zu können, muss es dabei aber unter Druck stehen, sonst würde das Wasser nicht aus den Wasserhähnen in höher gelegenen Häusern oder Etagen fließen. Früher war es üblich, das Wasser in großen Türmen oder ähnlichem zu sammeln, um so den nötigen Druck zu erzeugen. Dies haben wir hier auch getan. Direkt unter dem Dach haben wir einen großen Behälter erschaffen, der als Sammelbecken für das Wasser dient. Wir haben ihn so verzaubert, dass er immer ausreichend gefüllt ist, selbst wenn im Haus alle Wasserhähne gleichzeitig geöffnet werden. Durch die Rohrleitungen kommt das Wasser dann zu den einzelnen Wasserhähnen im Haus. Das Abwasser wird durch automatische Verschwindezauber entsorgt, ebenso wie die sonstigen Abfälle und auch alles, was in den Toiletten hinuntergespült wird."

Hermines Vater, der ja als Muggel die entsprechenden Erfahrungen besaß, bestätigte, dass ihr Appartement, von der fehlenden Elektrizität einmal abgesehen, sich nicht von einer Muggelwohnung unterschied. Dies war vielleicht das größte Lob, das Hermine und Harry für diesen Teil der Prüfung erhielten. Emrys und Albus Dumbledore waren mit dem Ergebnis ebenfalls zufrieden, und so erklärten sie diese Prüfung als bestanden.

„Ich habe noch eine weitere Prüfung für euch", sagte Emrys ein paar Minuten später. „Eigentlich war es eine Prüfung, die mir vor langer, langer Zeit im Alter von vierzehn Jahren auferlegt worden ist. Damals ging es darum, meine Mutter zu retten..."

* * *

_ **A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Kommis!_

_#Nadine: Vielen Dank für dein Review per Mail, habe dir schon darauf geantwortet, wenn auch mit Verspätung...  
_

_#laser-jet: Die Idee ist mir auch schon gekommen, dass Harry mal bei seinen Eltern "vorbeischaut". Vielleicht macht er es ja auch noch irgendwann... Muss ich mal 'drüber nachdenken._

_#Fidi: So gut wie alles was sie hier lernen werden sie wohl noch in ihrem Kampf benötigen..._

_#Nadeshiko: Auf die Hochzeit wirst du wohl noch bis Weihnachten warten müssen..._

_#GefallenerEngel: Was als nächstes passiert? Hm, ein paar Prüfungen..._

_#Lalle: Ich weiß auch manchmal nicht was ich in den Reviews schreiben soll... Ich hoffe du hast deine Nachbarn beim Üben auf deinem Instrument nicht zu sehr gestört! _

_#D3cado: Ein paar Sachen habe ich bewusst etwas knapp gehalten, denn ihre Freunde wissen ja auch nicht was passiert ist. Also werden Harry und Hermine später in Hogwarts genügend zum Erzählen haben, was ihr dann auch lesen könnt..._

_#vero: Ron & Co. haben hiermit wieder ihren Auftritt. Aber bis zur Hochzeit wirst auch du noch bis Weihnachten warten müssen._

_#Beppo1: Auch dieses Kapitel ist wieder genauso lang oder kurz wie die anderen. Nur das nächste Kapitel (Prüfungen Teil 2) wird etwas länger werden. Aber ich bemühe mich, die Kapitel in der Fortsetzung länger zu machen. Versprochen!_

_#Maz84: Nun bist du ja kein Schwarzleser mehr, da du ja ein Review abgegeben hast! Natürlich hat meine Geschichte auch ihre Höhen und Tiefen, so wie einfach alles im Leben. Würde mich freuen, wenn du mir schreiben könntest was dir gefallen hat und was nicht._

_#silvertrust: Selbstverständlich verändern Harry und Hermine die Zukunft! Machen wir das nicht alle mit unseren täglichen Handlungen und auch mit dem, was wir nicht tun? ZITAT:"... beziehungen in extremzeiten gehen sich im normalen oft auf die nerven, oder aber einfach zu jung. such dir was aus..." /ZITAT Wie soll ich das denn bitte verstehen? Heißt das, dass ich die Beziehung der Beiden scheitern lassen soll? Sorry, aber da bin ich anderer Meinung! Aber es freut mich, dass das mit der Elementarmagie bei dir gut angekommen ist.  
_

_ #Choooo: Hier kommt doch schon das nächste Kapitel!_

_#lordnick: Ein bisschen gedulden musst du dich schon, bis ich alle Kapitel online habe._

Insgesamt bin ich ein wenig enttäuscht. Keiner hat was zu meinen Anspielungen gesagt... So langsam bekomme ich den Eindruck, als wenn meine Leser meine Geschichte nur verschlingen und sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, was ich damit eigenlich erzählen will. Oder schreibe ich so abgehoben und unverständlich, das es keiner versteht? An wen erinnert euch denn die Szene, in der Harry das Meer teilt um mit Hermine am Meeresgrund zu spazieren? Genau. Und was hat Harry mit Jesus gemeinsam? (Nein, Harry wächst kein Gras aus den Taschen...) Denkt mal darüber nach! (#Laser-jet: Nein, Harry wird_ nicht_ gekreuzigt!)

Noch eine kleine Info: Bis gerade eben hat meine Geschichte laut den "Enhanced Stats" von ff . net 7.147 Hits (Zugriffe). Dafür habe ich 157 Reviews bekommen, das sind 2,2 Prozent...


	18. Pruefungen Teil 2

**Kapitel 17: NEUE PRÜFUNGEN – Teil 2**

„Ich habe noch eine weitere Prüfung für euch", sagte Emrys ein paar Minuten später. „Eigentlich war es eine Prüfung, die mir vor langer, langer Zeit im Alter von vierzehn Jahren auferlegt worden ist. Damals ging es darum, meine Mutter zu retten…Wie auch immer, die Fragen zu meiner Prüfung habe ich im Inneren einer riesigen Eiche gefunden, dem Baum, in dem meine Schwester lebte. Ich sollte damals ein Elixier von Dagda besorgen, welcher sich in der Anderswelt aufhielt. Die Anderswelt konnte man nur über einen geschützten Schacht erreichen, und dieser Schacht war von dem Ungeheuer Balor gesichert... Also, hört zu:

_Das Lied von den sieben Schritten zur Weisheit,_

_nicht nur eine Melodie,_

_führt dich vielleicht zur Anderswelt,_

_doch Hoffnung hast du nie.  
.  
_

___Geh einen Schritt nach dem anderen,_

___erkenne in jedem die Wahrheit,_

___die wie ein Baum aus Samen entsteht_

___und reift zu Weisheit und Klarheit.  
.  
_

_____Aus Teilen bildet das Ganze sich,_

_____kein Schritt ist zu überspringen.  
.  
_

_____Und nur wer die Seele der Strophe begreift,_

_____dem kann das Wagnis gelingen.  
.  
_

_______Der Schritt Verändern kommt zuerst,_

_______ein Bäumling kennt ihn gut.  
.  
_

_________Wie man verbindet, folgt danach;_

_________See des Gesichts macht Mut.  
.  
_

___________Beschützen ist die Zwergenkunst,_

___________im tiefen Fels erprobt.  
.  
_

_____________Benennen ist der vierte Schritt,_

_____________wofür man Slantos lobt.  
.  
_

_______________Das Springen über Stock und Stein_

_______________macht Riesen keinen Kummer.  
.  
_

_________________Und zu erledigen lernt man, wo_

_________________ein Drache liegt im Schlummer.  
.  
_

___________________Wenn du dann noch zu sehen weißt_

___________________der vergessenen Insel Macht,_

___________________bist du für deinen Weg bereit_

___________________zum Ziel, dem Andersweltschacht.  
.  
_

_____________________Doch wage erst dich an den Schacht,_

_____________________wenn jeder Schritt getan._

_____________________Denn Balor, der ihn streng bewacht,_

_____________________hat seinen eignen Plan. (1)_

Nun, ich hatte vier Wochen Zeit und die Hilfe meiner Schwester Rhia, um diese Rätsel zu lösen. Durch unsere Erlebnisse und unsere Umwelt konnten wir es schließlich lösen. Ich denke, mit ein wenig Hilfestellung von mir, könnt ihr das auch schaffen, obwohl die Rätsel mehr oder weniger auf mich und meine damalige Umwelt zugeschnitten sind. Seid ihr bereit?" Schweigen herrschte in der Runde, denn jeder musste Emrys Worte erst einmal verarbeiten. Hermine war die erste, die ihren Kopf hob und Emrys ansah, um ihm ihre Bereitschaft zu zeigen. Doch auch Harry folgte ihr nur ein paar Augenblicke später.

„Also, was sagt ihr dazu?", fragte Emrys. „Nun, ich denke, die Seele einer Strophe zu erkennen bedeutet, die grundlegende Wahrheit der Strophe zu erkennen", sagte Hermine langsam und Emrys nickte zustimmend. „Das hast du gut erkannt, mein Kind. Ich bin damals nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Mir hat dabei der Geist meines Großvaters Tuatha geholfen... Nun denn, die erste Strophe:___________________Der Schritt Verändern kommt zuerst, ein Bäumling kennt ihn gut. _Bäumlinge waren Lebewesen, halb Baum, halb Mensch, die ihre Gestalt ändern konnten. Die Bäumlinge waren Meister der Veränderung, deshalb sind sie in der Strophe genannt worden. Aber da ihr sie nicht mehr kennen lernen könnt, möchte ich euch einen anderen Hinweis geben, Worte, die meine Mutter einst zu mir sagte:___________________Der Schmetterling kann sich aus einem Wurm in das herrlichste Geschöpf von allen verwandeln. Und die Seele kann das Gleiche._ Und noch einen Satz meiner Mutter möchte ich euch mitgeben:___________________Wir alle haben in uns sowohl die Gemeinheit einer Schlange wie die Sanftmut einer Taube._"

Harry und Hermine und auch ihre Freunde dachten lange darüber nach, was Emrys mit seinen Worten gemeint haben könnte. Vor allem die Sache mit dem Schmetterling und der Seele ging Harry immer wieder durch den Kopf. Dann aber dachte er darüber nach, was Emrys über die Gemeinheit und den Sanftmut sagte, und er musste ihm Recht geben. _____________________'Auch in mir ist sowohl die Gemeinheit der Schlange als auch der Sanftmut einer Taube'_, dachte sich Harry. Ihm fiel ein, wie er schließlich doch in Gryffindor gelandet war, obwohl der Hut ihn erst nach Slytherin stecken wollte. Und dabei musste er darüber nachdenken, wie er sich in all den Jahren selbst verändert hatte, wie seine Freunde sich verändert hatten...

„Kann es sein", fing Harry an zu sprechen und hob dabei seinen Kopf, damit er Emrys ansehen konnte, „dass mit dieser Strophe gemeint ist, dass sich alle Menschen verändern können?" „Das sich alle Lebewesen ändern können?", warf Hermine schnell ein. Emrys lächelte, ebenso wie Albus und Nimue. „In der Tat, damit habt ihr Recht. _____________________Wir alle, alle Lebewesen haben die Fähigkeit, uns zu ändern._" Während Harrys Freunde noch über diese Worte nachdachten, stellte Emrys bereits das zweite Rätsel:

„Hört euch noch einmal die zweite Strophe an: _____________________Wie man verbindet, folgt danach; See des Gesichts macht Mut._ Auch dazu will ich euch eine kleine Hilfestellung geben. Nein, eigentlich solltet ihr dazu keine Hilfestellung benötigen. Denkt nur mal darüber nach, warum ihr ALLE hier seid, und nicht nur Harry. Und warum Harrys Patronus die Animagusgestalt seines Vaters annimmt, obwohl er ihn kaum kennt..."

Dieses Mal antwortete Hermine sofort: „Ich bin hier, weil ich Harry über alles liebe. Weil ich ihm bei seinem Kampf helfen und immer für ihn da sein will. Weil ich für immer mit Harry zusammen sein will..." Liebevoll sah Harry seine Freundin an, bevor er sie an sich zog und sie sanft auf die Schläfe küsste. Doch bevor er Hermines Worte erwidern konnte, ergriff Ginny das Wort, der beim Anblick ihrer besten und ineinander verliebten Freunde etwas klar geworden war. „Ich denke, das Stichwort in diesem Rätsel ist ‚Verbindung'. Wenn das stimmt, dann sind die stärksten Bindungen unsichtbar. – Es sind unsere Herzen!"

Ungläubig sah Ron seine Schwester an, doch die Erwachsenen lächelten wissend. „Damit hast du Recht, Ginevra", sagte Emrys zu ihr. Und an ihren Bruder gewandt fuhr er fort: „Du solltest deine Schwester nicht immer unterschätzen, Ronald!" Beschämt senkte der Rotschopf seinen Kopf. Tatsächlich sah er in Ginny immer noch nichts anderes als seine kleine Schwester, auf die er aufpassen und die er beschützen musste. „Denk mal darüber nach, wie du dich an ihrer Stelle fühlen würdest!" Ginny lächelte den alten Zaubermeister dankbar an. Vielleicht würde Ron ja auf Emrys hören und ihr endlich ein klein wenig mehr Freiraum in Bezug auf ihr beginnendes Liebesleben gönnen... Und nicht nur auf ihr Liebesleben!

Ohne weiter auf Ron und Ginny einzugehen, begann Emrys mit der dritten Strophe: „_____________________Beschützen ist die Zwergenkunst, im tiefen Fels erprobt. _So lautet die dritte Strophe. Ich denke, in Hogwarts habt ihr bereits einiges über die Zwerge erfahren. Nun, bei diesem Rätsel musste ich die beste Möglichkeit herausfinden, eine Leuchtfliege, ein sehr seltenes Geschöpf auf Fincayra, zu beschützen und vor Schaden bewahren. Eine Leuchtfliege kann man vielleicht mit den euch bekannten Glühwürmchen vergleichen... Habt ihr eine Idee?"

Doch keiner der sechs Freunde konnte sich darauf einen Reim machen. Emrys erntete nur fragende Gesichter. In Harrys Kopf wirbelten Gedanken an Sirius, an Seidenschnabel, aber auch an sein eigenes Leben durcheinander. Eigenartiger Weise tauchte immer wieder Seidenschnabel vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Er verstand nicht ganz.___________________'Warum Seidenschnabel. Was könnte er damit zu tun haben?'_, ging ihn ständig durch den Kopf, bis er schließlich eine Idee hatte. „Wenn ich ein Lebewesen beschützen will, muss ich wissen, wie es eigentlich lebt, wie es überlebt, wie es sich selbst schützt..." „Das ist ein guter Ansatz, Harry!", stimmte ihm Emrys zu. Und leise, für die Anderen kaum hörbar, sagte Albus Dumbledore: „Am besten schützt man etwas, indem man ihm die Freiheit gibt!"

Verblüfft starrten alle Anwesenden den alten Schulleiter an. Dieser ließ seufzend seinen Kopf sinken und sagte: „Schaut mich nicht so an, ich weiß selbst, dass ich in der Vergangenheit einige kapitale Fehler gemacht habe, unter denen vor allem Harry und Sirius zu leiden hatten..." Dumbledore hatte zwar sehr leise gesprochen, aber trotzdem klar und deutlich, so dass ihn jeder verstehen konnte. Und jeder der Anwesenden war irritiert, solche Worte aus dem Mund dieses berühmten und mächtigen Zauberers zu hören, auch wenn sie noch so wahr waren. „Albus, ich denke, du hattest deine Gründe so zu handeln", unterbrach schließlich Emrys die belastende Stille.

Wenig später rezitierte Emrys die vierte Strophe: „_____________________Benennen ist der vierte Schritt, wofür man Slantos lobt. _Slantos war ein kleines Dorf, das unter anderem für sein Ambrosiabrot berühmt war. Niemand aus anderen Teilen Fincayras hat je die ganz besonderen Brote der Slantos gekostet. Sie schützen diese wertvollen Rezepte mit ihrem Leben. In Slantos habe ich übrigens Nimue zum ersten Mal gesehen, sie hörte damals noch auf den Namen Vivian, und nur ihre Freunde nannten sie Nimue. Aber das nur am Rande...", lächelte Emrys. Nimue errötete bei diesen Worten ihres Gefährten, was Emrys Lächeln noch breiter werden ließ. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich wieder an die damaligen Ereignisse erinnert. „In der Hütte des Brotmeisters habe ich dann auch das Schwert Excalibur gefunden, ich denke, ihr werdet davon schon gehört haben...", setzte Emrys seine Erzählung fort. „Naja, wie auch immer... Die Seele des Benennens hat etwas mit Namen zu tun. Was denkt ihr darüber?"

Wieder war es Harry, der zuerst antwortete. „In unserer Zeit haben fast alle Zauberer und Hexen Angst vor einem Namen: Lord Voldemort. Dabei versteckt sich dahinter nur ein größenwahnsinniger Schwarzmagier namens Tom Vorlost Riddle. Selbst seine Anhänger wagen es nicht seinen Namen auszusprechen... Wie uns Professor Dumbledore immer wieder sagt, Angst vor einem Namen zu haben, bedeutet Angst vor der Sache selbst zu haben. Benenne die Sache beim Namen und du wirst weniger Angst davor haben... Und Tom Riddle hat Angst vor dem Namen von Professor Dumbledore. Ich denke, ein Name kann sehr mächtig sein. Es kommt nur darauf an, was die Leute damit verbinden." „Das stimmt, Harry", entgegnete Emrys. „_____________________Ein wahrer Name enthält wahre Kraft!_ Wenn du den wahren Namen der Dinge weißt, erlaubt es dir, die Kräfte dieser Dinge zu beherrschen und zu nutzen."

Inzwischen hatte Nimue würzigen Kräutertee gemacht, der von allen dankend angenommen wurde. Das Rätselraten war doch ein wenig anstrengend, da sie ihre grauen Gehirnzellen ganz schön arbeiten lassen mussten. Nachdem Emrys seinen Tee getrunken hatte, stellte er auch schon das fünfte Rätsel: „Nun, drei Strophen haben wir noch vor uns... Hört also das fünfte Rätsel:___________________Das Springen über Stock und Stein macht Riesen keinen Kummer._"

„Hat das etwas mit Apparieren zu tun?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile, in der alle angestrengt nachdachten. Doch Emrys schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Hm, nicht direkt, junger Rotschopf, nicht direkt!" Selbst die Erwachsenen bis auf Albus Dumbledore, er kannte anscheinend die Rätsel und die Antworten darauf, grübelten und überlegten. Es schien jedoch niemand auf die Lösung zu kommen. „Also gut", sprach Emrys, „dann will ich euch einen Hinweis geben: _____________________Das Springen über Stock und Stein macht Riesen keinen Kummer_, aber andere Sachen schon. In Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren. Ich kann euch nicht nach Atlantis bringen. Niemand kann Harrys Eltern zurück bringen…"

Der Schwarzhaarige schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als der weise Magier seine toten Eltern erwähnte. Aber gleichzeitig kam ihm eine mögliche Lösung für das Rätsel in den Sinn. „Ich denke, alles hat seine Grenzen, auch Magie und Zauberei." Emrys nickte zustimmend. „Das ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, mein Junge. Jetzt müsst ihr nur noch herausfinden, _warum _das so ist!"

Hermines Gedanken kreisten immer mehr um ein bestimmtes Thema, nämlich Harrys Eltern und was Emrys dazu gesagt hatte. „_____________________Warum_ kann eigentlich niemand Harrys Eltern zurück bringen? Emrys, du kannst doch durch die Zeit reisen! Also könntest du doch ihren Tod verhindern, oder nicht?" So ganz war Hermine wohl selbst nicht von ihren Worten überzeugt, das konnte man ihr ganz deutlich ansehen. Minerva McGonagall gab ihr umgehend die Antwort auf ihre Frage: „Hermine, erinnerst du dich an den Zeitumkehrer und an das, was ich dir dazu sagte?" „_____________________Zeitumkehrer_?!?", fragten Ginny, Neville und die Grangers gleichzeitig. Lunas und Remus' Gesichter hatten sich auch in riesige Fragezeichen verwandelt, und so erzählten Harry, Ron und Hermine abwechselnd von den Erlebnissen in ihrem dritten Schuljahr, in dem Hermines Stundenplan so voll war, dass sie eben den schon genannten Zeitumkehrer benötigte, um überhaupt an allen Unterrichtsstunden, die sie ausgewählt hatte, teilnehmen zu können.

So erfuhren ihre Freunde schließlich davon, wie Harry und Hermine das Leben von Sirius und auch von Seidenschnabel gerettet hatten. Natürlich waren sie davon beeindruckt, aber am bewegtesten war wohl Remus, der nun erstmals die genauen Umstände von Sirius' Rettung erfuhr.

„Um auf Hermines Frage zurück zu kommen", sprach Emrys schließlich weiter, „ich könnte sehr wohl durch die Zeit reisen, um den Tod von Harrys Eltern verhindern. Aber überlegt euch einmal, was sich alles ändern würde, wenn ich dies tun würde!" Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen, während er leise erwiderte: „Meine Eltern wären noch am Leben, ich wäre nicht mit dieser Narbe gekennzeichnet und könnte vielleicht ein ganz normales Leben führen. Ich hätte nie bei den Dursleys aufwachsen müssen und Sirius wäre nie nach Askaban gekommen… Aber dadurch wäre auch Tom Riddle nie geschwächt worden, und es hätte nie die Jahre des Friedens gegeben. Viele andere Menschen wären wohl deswegen gestorben, und vielleicht wäre Hermine nie nach Hogwarts gekommen… Wenn wir mit einer Zeitreise Sirius' Tod verhindern würden, würden sich ebenso viele Dinge ändern. Ich hätte nie mein Gedächtnis verloren, die Dursleys wären wohl nie freundlicher zu mir geworden und ich denke, dass wir nicht hier her gekommen wären." Harry sah Hermine an und ein trauriges Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Und so vieles Andere wäre auch nicht passiert…" Seine letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert, doch jeder konnte sie verstehen und auch den Schmerz spüren, der in diesen Worten mitschwang. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Harry und zog ihn an sich, während sie ihm streichelnd über Schultern und Rücken fuhr, um ihn zu trösten.

„So Leid wie es mir wegen deinen Eltern und deiner nicht geraden glücklichen Kindheit auch tut, Harry, aber ich muss dir Recht geben. Alles was wir tun oder auch nicht tun hat irgendwelche Konsequenzen. Wenn ein Lebewesen stirbt, bevor seine Zeit gekommen ist, so wird das mit Sicherheit Auswirkungen auf seine Nachfahren haben. Wenn du, Ron, dich nicht aufs Apparieren konzentrierst, kannst du zum Beispiel inmitten einer Muggelversammlung landen oder dich zersplittern. Ein Kiesel, an der falschen Stelle geworfen, könnte einen Erdrutsch auslösen…" '_____________________Ja, alles hängt irgendwie mit allem zusammen_', dachte Harry. Doch es war Hermine, die diesen Gedanken laut aussprach und dafür zustimmendes Nicken von ihren Lehrern und ein Lächeln von Emrys erntete.

„Das habt ihr richtig erkannt! Alles hängt auf dieser Welt miteinander zusammen, auch wenn man das nicht immer bemerkt. Aber wenn die Konsequenzen einer bestimmten Handlung groß genug sind, dann kann das sogar Auswirkungen auf das All und unser Sonnensystem haben…Machen wir eine kleine Pause und danach reden wir noch über die letzten beiden Rätsel?"

Freudig wurde die Bekanntgabe einer Pause aufgenommen. Mehrere Male streckten sie ihre vom langen Sitzen verspannten Gliedmaßen. Einige spazierten ein wenig in der Gegend umher und andere nahmen, wie zum Beispiel Ron, zur Stärkung einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich. Nach einer guten Stunde, es wurde schon langsam dunkel, setzen sich alle wieder ans Lagerfeuer, um erneut Emrys Worten zu lauschen.

„Nun denn. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch wieder etwas konzentrieren, damit wir die letzten beiden Fragen lösen können. Hört also das sechste Rätsel: _____________________Zu erledigen lernt man, wo ein Drache liegt im Schlummer._ Der Drache, um den es hier auch geht, wurde von meinem Großvater in einen Zauberschlaf versetzt und ich dachte, ich muss ihn ebenfalls besiegen. Der Drache war so riesig wie ein Berghang. Ich sehe ihn heute noch vor mir… Er war grün-orange und mit einem wahren Panzer aus Schuppen bedeckt. Er hatte Klauen so scharf wie mein Schwert und zehnmal so lang. Meine Schwester Rhia und ein Spaßmacher namens Bumbelwy waren auch mit dabei. Der Drache schlief, als wir uns in seine riesige Höhle schlichen. Ich hatte mein Schwert bereits gezogen, um ihn „zu erledigen, aber selbst ihm Schlaf war es für den Drachen ein Leichtes, mich abzuwehren… Er hielt mich mit seinem Schwanz umklammert, ich war absolut bewegungsunfähig. Bumbelwy dachte schon, dass mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hätte und stimmte ein Trauerlied an. Dieses jedoch brachte den Drachen zum Lachen, ein richtig herzhaftes Lachen, welches mich schließlich befreite. Daraufhin konnte ich den Drachen nicht mehr töten, ich brachte es einfach nicht fertig… Harry, ich glaube, du hast schon etwas Ähnliches erlebt. Was denkst du darüber?"

„Du meinst Peter Pettigrew?", fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. „Auch wenn er meine Eltern verraten und sie an Voldemort ausgeliefert hat und danach dafür gesorgt hat, dass Sirius nach Askaban kommt – ich konnte ihn nicht töten. Und ich wollte auch nicht, dass die besten Freunde meiner Eltern wegen ihm zu Mördern wurden. Was auch immer er getan hat, er ist trotzdem noch ein Mensch, und jedes Menschenleben, jedes Lebewesen ist irgendwie … kostbar. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten ihn für das, was er getan hat, zu bestrafen. Man muss ihn nicht gleich umbringen! Eigentlich wünsche ich niemanden den Tod, außer demjenigen, der sich selbst zu Lord ernannt hat. – Lord Voldemort! Aber der ist meiner Meinung nach auch kein Mensch mehr oder sonst irgendein Lebewesen, er ist nur noch ein Monster, ein Dämon! Er hat nicht nur viele Menschen und andere magische Wesen gefoltert und umgebracht oder umbringen lassen, er hat sogar Einhörner getötet, um sein armseliges Leben zu retten!"

Harry erntete dankbare Blicke von Remus, den er mit seinen Worten wieder an die damaligen Ereignisse erinnert hatte. Und man konnte ganz deutlich spüren, wie seine Freunde, aber auch die anwesenden Erwachsenen, über seine Worte nachdachten. Schließlich räusperte sich Emrys und sprach mit etwas angerauter Stimme: „Harry, das war die vielleicht wichtigste Lektion von allen, und es freut mich ganz ungemein, dass du von selbst und schon in so jungen Jahren zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen bist. Wir alle hier wissen von deinem großen Herz und deiner Fähigkeit zu verzeihen. Glaube mir, das ist eine sehr seltene Gabe, und es ist ein Glück für uns alle, dass gerade du damit gesegnet bist. Du bringst die Leute dazu dich zu lieben und dir zu folgen, und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Wir alle wissen oder ahnen, was dir noch bevor steht, und werden dich dabei unterstützen so gut wie wir können. Niemand kann verhindern, dass wir den Kampf überstehen, ohne Opfer zu beklagen. Aber wir kennen die Gefahr und werden dir trotzdem folgen. Du allein hast die Macht, uns alle zu vereinen! Das schaffen weder Albus noch meine Wenigkeit. Diese Fähigkeit ist ein Teil deiner Macht, die Riddle nicht kennt! Auch wenn es sehr anstrengend sein wird und dich nicht nur viel Kraft, sondern vor allem auch sehr viel Geduld kosten wird, kannst du damit zumindest einen Teil deiner Feinde für dich gewinnen. Albus und ich sind uns sicher, dass wir dich jetzt nicht mehr lenken und führen brauchen, dass du deinen Weg nun allein findest und auch gehen kannst. Naja, wirklich allein wirst du niemals sein. Deine Freunde und vor allem Hermine werden dir immer zur Seite stehen …"

Wie auf Kommando nahm Hermine seine Hand und schlang ihre Finger um seine. Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna standen auf und kamen zu ihm herüber und legten, wie zu einem Schwur, ihre Hände auf seine und die von Hermine. Auch Remus, Minerva und die anderen Erwachsenen kamen ohne Ausnahme zu ihnen und legten ihre Hände auf die ihrer jungen Freunde und Schützlinge. Harry war tief ergriffen, und mit seiner freien Hand zog er Hermine an sich, bevor er seine Freunde der Reihe nach mit Spuren von Tränen in den Augen ansah. „Ich danke euch allen! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet… Ihr seid meine Familie und ich weiß jetzt, zusammen können und werden wir es schaffen! Ich habe sehr oft darüber nachgedacht, ob ich meinen Schulabschluss je erleben werde. Ich habe lange nicht daran geglaubt, aber jetzt habe ich wieder Hoffnung…"

Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall sahen sich ein paar Augenblicke an, bevor der Schulleiter schließlich sagte: „Harry, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass du das jetzt nicht hören willst, aber wir sind alle stolz auf dich! Schon wieder hast du es geschafft unsere Erwartungen zu übertreffen! Ich glaube, wir alle wissen, wer einst mein Nachfolger werden wird…" Harry musste zwar ziemlich hart schlucken, das ging ihm jetzt nun doch etwas zu schnell, aber er schaffte es, dem Direktor fest in die Augen zu sehen, als er ihm antwortete: „Wenn Sie mir das noch ein paar mal sagen, glaube ich vielleicht auch irgendwann daran…"

Wenig später, als jeder wieder an seinem Platz saß, stellte Emrys schließlich das siebte und letzte Rätsel: „_____________________Wenn du dann noch zu sehen weißt der vergessenen Insel Macht, bist du für deinen Weg bereit zum Ziel, dem Andersweltschacht. _Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass ich eigentlich gewillt war, diesen Schritt zu übergehen, da die Zeit zu sehr drängte und ich nicht wollte dass meine Mutter starb. Rhia hatte den Zugang zur Anderswelt gefunden und schon bald waren wir in einem Kampf mit Balor verwickelt. Wäre Rhia nicht gewesen, ich hätte es wohl allein nie geschafft… Rhia brachte das Monster schließlich zur Strecke. Doch wurde sie dabei so schwer verletzt, dass ich um ihr Leben bangen musste. Als sie dann in meinen Armen lag, wurde mir bewusst, dass sie sterben würde. Aber noch etwas anderes wurde mir endlich bewusst – Rhia war meine Schwester. Sie sagte es mir und ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit schon gewusst, tief in mir drin. Aber in diesem Moment hat es dann auch mein Verstand akzeptiert…"

„Ja, das Herz sieht manchmal mehr als der Verstand", warf die bis dahin recht schweigsame Luna ein. „Das hat meine Mutter früher immer zu mir gesagt, bevor sie…" „Da hast du Recht", stimmte ihr Emrys zu und schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick. Ihm wurde einmal mehr bewusst, wie viel die vor ihm sitzenden Jugendlichen schon erlebt hatten und dabei durchmachen mussten. Mit einem Seufzer sprach er weiter: „Du hast vollkommen Recht! _____________________Das Herz kann sehen, was für das Auge unsichtbar ist._ Das war die Lösung zum letzten Rätsel, und nachdem ich sie gefunden hatte konnte ich zum Großen Dagda gehen… Meine Mutter und auch meine Schwester wurden gerettet, aber das ist eine Geschichte, die ich euch vielleicht ein anderes Mal erzähle. Prägt euch die Rätsel und vor allem die Lösungen gut ein, erinnert euch an sie und handelt immer danach! Mit diesem Wissen werdet ihr euren weiteren Weg, wo auch immer er euch hinführen wird, bestehen können."

Nach einem tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher mit Nimues würzigem Kräutertee wandte Emrys sich wieder an Harry und Hermine. „Eure nächste Prüfung wird dann um eure Kampftechniken gehen, aber das hat noch ein paar Tage Zeit. Ich glaube, ihr beide habt uns etwas mitzuteilen. Und da wir gerade alle so schön beieinander sitzen, wäre die Gelegenheit günstig, oder was meint ihr?", sagte Emrys mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Harry und Hermine sahen sich liebevoll an, bevor Hermine schließlich das Wort ergriff:

„Harry hat heute bei meinem Vater um meine Hand angehalten, wir wollen heiraten!" Nachdem diese Bombe bei ihren Freunden eingeschlagen war, Dumbledore hatte schließlich nur Hermines Eltern informiert, herrschte erst einmal für ein paar Minuten vollkommene Stille auf der Waldlichtung. Dann aber brach tumultartiger Jubel los und alle wollten den Beiden gratulieren. Entgegen ihren Befürchtungen nahm vor allem Ron diese Nachricht gut auf, was vielleicht auch daran liegen mochte, dass er jetzt mit Luna zusammen war. Somit hatte Ron diese unmerkliche Prüfung bestanden, als er Harry und Hermine umarmte und sich einfach mit ihnen freute.

Nachdem sich die Aufregung wieder etwas gelegt hatte, berichtete Emrys in groben Zügen, was Harry und Hermine in den letzten drei Jahren, während sie bei ihm auf Avalon waren, erlebt und gelernt hatten und wie Hermine schließlich Harrys Liebe für sich gewinnen konnte. Er sprach auch die bevorstehende Hochzeit an, die ja der Grund für die Anwesenheit der Freunde von Harry und Hermine war. Emrys erzählte, dass Harry und Hermine ihn gebeten hatten, die Zeremonie hier auf Avalon durchzuführen, und teilte ihnen auch die Gründe dafür mit. Er machte auch Andeutungen über den Ablauf der Zeremonie. „Albus hat mir erklärt, wie bei euch Hochzeiten durchgeführt werden, sei es in der Welt der Zauberer oder bei den Muggeln. Bei dem was mir vorschwebt, sind keine Trauzeugen notwendig oder vorgeschrieben, aber es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn trotzdem welche anwesend sind. Bei der Zeremonie, die ich bei unseren beiden Turteltauben für angemessen halte, sind eigentlich nur die Brautleute selbst und ein Priester der Druiden notwendig. Die Rolle des Priesters übernehme ich, denn ich bin unter anderem ein voll ausgebildeter Druide. Albus wird mir dabei assistieren."

„Wie viele Trauzeugen dürfen wir denn haben?", fragte Hermine nicht ohne Hintergedanken. „Nun, ich denke, wenn jeder von euch Beiden einen oder zwei Zeugen hat, dann ist das in Ordnung." Sogleich fragten Harry und Hermine ihre besten Freunde und Kampfgefährten Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna, ob sie ihre Trauzeugen sein wollten. Begeistert stimmten sie zu, vor allem Ron und Ginny hatten bei Emrys' Worten schon darauf spekuliert. Schließlich wandte sich Harry an die Professoren Lupin und McGonagall: „Wie Sie wissen, wird Hermine von ihren Eltern begleitet. Da mich meine Eltern leider nicht zu meiner Hochzeit begleiten können, möchte ich Sie Beide fragen, ob Sie diese Rolle übernehmen würden?"

Mit einem Male herrschte wieder Stille in der Runde. Deutlich konnte man Minerva und vor allem Remus die Rührung ansehen, die Harrys Bitte bei ihnen ausgelöst hatte. Remus erinnerte sich zu deutlich an die Hochzeit von James und Lily, Harrys Eltern, deren Trauzeuge er gewesen war. Er erzählte langsam und mit stockenden Worten davon. „Harry, ich war einer der besten Freunde deiner Eltern, und ich war auch ihr Trauzeuge auf ihrer Hochzeit. Wenn bei deiner Geburt nicht gerade Vollmond gewesen wäre, hättest du wahrscheinlich zwei Patenonkel bekommen, nämlich nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch mich... Es ist mir eine Freude und eine Ehre, bei deiner Hochzeit deine Eltern vertreten zu dürfen! Und, Harry, es wird langsam Zeit, dass du das ‚Sie' weglässt und mich Remus nennst! Das gilt auch für dich, Hermine."

* * *

___________________(1) Das „Lied der sieben Schritte zur Weisheit" und die dazugehörige Geschichte stammen aus dem Buch „MERLIN und die sieben Schritte zur Weisheit" von T.A.Barron. © 2000 Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, München; ISBN: 3-423-59064-5_

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Zuerst muss ich mich entschuldigen - ich habe da was in meiner Geschichte durcheinander gebracht. Wie ihr richtig bemerkt habt teilte nicht Jesus das Wasser sondern Moses. Damit ist auch meine kleine Anspielung auf die Bibel etwas sinnlos geworden... Nunja, diese Szene hatte ich mit eingebaut weil ich davon ausgegangen bin, das Jesus das Wasser geteilt hatte, aber der ist ja "nur" 'drüber gelatscht... Ich wollte einen Vergleich zwischen Jesus und Harry schaffen, denn in meinen Augen haben beide (nicht nur) eine Gemeinsamkeit: Den Glauben und die Hoffnung! So wie die Menschen an Jesus geglaubt haben (und es manchmal immer noch tun), so glauben auch die Menschen im HP-Universum an Harry. Harry Potter ist ihr Held, ihr Retter,ihr Messias. Sie glauben an Harry und er gibt ihnen die Hoffnung die sie brauchen um diese schwierigen Zeiten zu überstehen.  
Jesus wurde schließlich gekreuzigt, dadurch wurde er zum Märtyrer. Auch wenn Harry das Kreuz erspart bleibt, so hat er doch mindestens genauso zu leiden, auch wenn das die Leute vielleicht nicht so sehen, da Harry seine (Schuld-)Gefühle in sich hineinfrisst.  
Ich bin am Überlegen, wie ich die betreffende Szene umschreiben kann, aber dazu brauche ich wohl erst einmal eine Bibel, und als eingefleischter Atheist besitze ich eine solchige natürlich nicht..._

_So, nun noch ein paar Antworten auf eure Reviews (immerhin 14 für das letzte Kapitel - ihr seid spitze!):_

_#laser-jet: Den Zusammenhang mit der Bibel habe ich schon erklärt - und ich lasse Harry nicht kreuzigen. Er leidet so schon genug! _

_#Beppo1: Hier kommt schon das neue Kapitel! Und es ist auch ein kleines bisschen länger als die bisherigen...  
_

_#Fidi: Vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis (Moses / Jesus)! Das mit der Bar ist eine Idee... Hm, ich dachte immer, die Sachen von Schneekoppe sind so gesund... naja, macht nix, ich futtere so was sowieso nicht (sthe nicht so sehr uf Süßigkeiten)._

_#D3cado: Harry ist nicht Gottes Sohn, sondern der Sohn von James und Lily... Aber das mit dem Messias - dazu habe ich ja weiter oben schon was geschrieben._

_#pupp135: Nun, irgendwo ist sich Harry wohl auch der Traditionen bewusst, und so hält er eben bei Dr. Granger um Hermines Hand an. Er würde sie auch ohne den Segen ihrer Eltern heiraten, aber mit ihren Segen fühlt er sich einfach wohler. Und Hermine natürlich auch - immerhin hat sie ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern und sieht nicht nur ihre Erzeuger in ihnen.Wie groß das Haus ist? Naja, eben so groß damit da 9 Menschen bequem drin wohnen können...  
Freut mich wenn du dich verwöhnt fühlst! :-)_

_#tini-chan: Wie kommst du denn da drauf, das Harry zu einem (zweiten) Gott wird? Nee - dazu wird es nicht kommen! Die Götter müssen spinnen, sollten sie dies zulassen! Ob Harry Hermine retten muss? Keine Ahnung... Aber wenn dann hat es nichts mit Emrys zu tun! _

_#Nadeshiko: Was die Sache mit Emrys' Mutter soll? Nun, lese einfach die Bücher von T.A.Barron, dann weißt du worum es geht... Also, Merlins Mutter wurde vergiftet, wenn ich das so sagen darf, und Emrys hatte vier Wochen Zeit um sie zu retten. Dazu musste er das Gegengift holen, und zwar von einem Ort der sich "Anderswelt" nannte. Um diesen Ort aber zu erreichen musste er die sieben Rätsel lösen, oder anders gesagt, die "Sieben Schritte zur Weisheit" gehen.  
Ich kann dir die Bücher um Merlins Jugend nur empfehlen!  
Eine weitere Aufgabe für Harry? Die Menschheit retten? Nee, da denkst du ein bisschen zu weit! Natürlich muss er Voldemort besiegen, und im gewissen Sinne rettet er damit sehr wohl einen Teil der Menschheit, aber nur weil sie dann nicht mehr von Voldemort und seinen Speichelleckern bedroht sind._

_#Schwarzleser: Freut mich das du dich gemeldet hast - hiermit wirst du zum Grauleser befördert! ;-)_

_#AlexBlack5: Meine Geschichte wird utopisch? Hm, in die utopische Literatur (auch Science Fiction oder kurz SciFi genannt) wollte ich eigentlich nicht abschweifen, eher ins Reich der fantastischen Literatur (auch Fantasy genannt). Und Sirius ist tot, und er bleibt das auch. Ich werde ihn nicht wieder zurück holen, zumindest nicht in dieser Geschichte...  
_

_#silvertrust: Auch dir danke ich für den Hinweis mit der Verwechslung von Moses und Jesus. Harry und Hermine werden noch genug zu tun haben. Jetzt sind ihre engsten Freunde da, und später wartet wohl auch noch die DA auf sie...  
Die "Enhanced Stats" findest du, wenn du bei ff . net zahlendes Mitglied bist...  
Ich könnte ja jetzt noch einen Spruch über die Elektriker los lassen, von wegem "Kurzem" und so, aber da ich selbst Elektroniker bin lasse ich das lieber... ;-)))_

_#Kathy: Freut mich dass es dir gefällt!_

_#GefallenerEngel: Was soll ich zu deiner Einstellung bezüglich der Bibel sagen - ich bin weder getauft noch konfirmiert, war noch nie freiwillig in einem Gottesdienst und ich besitze auch keine Bibel!  
Warum ich gleich so viele auf die Insel kommen lies? Naja, zum Einen wegen der Hochzeit, und zum Anderen wollten Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna ihre Freunde bestimmt auch wieder sehen...  
_

_#lordnick: Ich schaue mir die Seite erst einmal an, werde owhl aber erst nach den Feiertagen dazu kommen. Prinzipiell mag ich es nicht, wenn jemand meine Geschichte für mich veröffentlicht, sei es auch unter meinem Namen. Aber du kannst ja erst einmal einen Link zu ff . net setzen, damit die Leser in deinem Forum auch in den Genuss meiner Geschichte kommen. _

_#Serenitys Angel: Vielen Dank auch für dein Review - bin schon gespannt was du zu den sieben Rätseln bzw. meiner Umsetzung sagst!_

So, meine Lieben - ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und eine schöne Bescherung! Lasst es euch gut gehen, aber denkt auch mal an die Leute die niemanden mehr haben, mit dem sie Weihnachten feiern können, oder sich eine Feier nicht leisten können!

_Und zur Feier des Tages eröffne ich hiermit die neue Süßigkeitenbar - jeder Reviewer kann sich von den süßen Dingen nehmen wonach ihm oder ihr begehrt! Angebot nur solange Vorrat reicht! ;-)  
_


	19. Die Hochzeitsglocken laeuten

**Kapitel 18: DIE HOCHZEITSGLOCKEN LÄUTEN**

In den nächsten Tagen zeigten Harry und Hermine ihren Freunden die Umgebung und einen Teil von dem, was sie bisher gelernt hatten. Harry berichtete ihnen auch von der vollständigen Prophezeiung. Zu Harrys und Hermines Überraschung reagierte gerade Ron sehr vernünftig darauf. „Wisst ihr, ich habe lange mit Ginny, Luna und Neville und nicht zuletzt mit Mum und Dad über euch gesprochen, vor allem über dich, Harry. Du weißt, dass ich neidisch auf dich war, weil immer du es warst, der im Mittelpunkt stand. Es tut mir leid! Ich habe begriffen, welche Lasten auf deinen Schultern ruhen, und ich möchte nicht unbedingt mit dir tauschen. Ich denke, ich könnte niemals dieselbe Kraft dazu aufbringen wie du, Harry. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich auch weiterhin dein bester Freund sein darf, auch wenn es jetzt doch das eine oder andere gibt, was uns trennt. Ich freue mich wirklich für dich und Hermine, dass kannst du mir glauben!"

Harry trat wortlos zu Ron und legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern. Früher war Ron immer etwas größer als Harry gewesen, doch wie die beiden jungen Männer so nebeneinander standen konnte man feststellen, dass es nun Harry war, der Ron einige Zentimeter überragte. „Ron, für mich und auch für Hermine wirst du immer unser bester Freund bleiben. Wir haben zuviel gemeinsam erlebt und durchgemacht, als dass ich das einfach vergessen könnte. Auch wenn Hermine und ich nun älter sind als du und auch unsere Fähigkeiten wesentlich umfangreicher sind als deine, du gehörst zu uns genauso wie auch Ginny, Luna und Neville. Wir werden vielleicht kein Trio mehr sein wie früher…" Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah Ron sein Gegenüber an. Harry konnte sich bei dem entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. „…aber ich denke, auch zu sechst werden wir miteinander klar kommen. Auf uns warten noch ein paar Abenteuer, da bin ich mir sicher!" Für diesen Satz erntete Harry einen Hieb auf seinen Arm. „Für einen Augenblick dachte ich wirklich, du ..." „Ist schon gut, Ron! Ich weiß was du sagen willst", hielt Harry ihn auf. „Für nichts auf der Welt würde ich die Freundschaft zu dir aufgeben!"

Hermines Eltern bereiteten zusammen mit Remus, Minerva, Albus, Emrys und Nimue die Hochzeit vor. Den sechs Schülern sagten sie allerdings nichts davon, schließlich sollte es eine Überraschung für Harry und Hermine werden. Emrys hatte sich lange mit Dumbledore und Hermines Eltern unterhalten und langsam kristallisierte sich heraus, dass es eine Zeremonie geben würde, welche Hochzeitselemente der Druiden von Avalon, der Zauberer und Hexen der Neuzeit sowie der Muggel beinhaltete. Also eine Hochzeit, die gerade Harry und Hermine, die ja nun alle drei Welten als ihr zu Hause bezeichnen konnten, gefallen würde.

Schließlich war der Tag der Hochzeit gekommen. Es war wie nicht anders zu erwarten der längste Tag mit der kürzesten Nacht des Jahres – es war der Tag der Sommersonnenwende. Harry wurde gegen Mittag von Nimue aus seiner Hütte verbannt, damit die Frauen Hermine ankleiden und herausputzen konnten. Harry dürfte seine Braut bis zur Hochzeit nicht mehr sehen, denn das würde Unglück bringen, erklärte Ginny ihm lächelnd, bevor die Herren Harry mit sich zogen und bald darauf im Wald verschwunden waren, wo sie dann ihr Unwesen trieben.

Am Abend wurde Harry in die Hütte von Emrys und Nimue gebracht, wo er sich für seine bevorstehende Hochzeit ankleidete. Nur noch ein kleiner musternder Blick seiner Freunde und er war fertig. Seine Nervosität stieg immer weiter und so versuchten Ron, Neville und Remus alles Mögliche, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken, was ihnen auch ganz gut gelang. Irgendwann kam Minerva hinzu, so dass auch Ron, Remus und Neville Gelegenheit hatten, sich umzuziehen. Ron und Neville verließen noch vor Harry die Hütte, um an ihre Plätze zu gehen. Gemeinsam mit Remus führte Minerva ihren Schützling langsam zum Ort der Trauung..

Emrys und Albus hatten an der Stelle, wo sich auch ihr Lagerfeuer befand, einen kleinen Altar aus purem Elfenbein errichtet und entsprechend ausgeschmückt. Für alle Anwesenden standen bequeme Stühle bereit. Emrys hatte sich seine Druidenrobe übergezogen und Albus trug ebenfalls wie alle anderen ein sehr festliches Gewand. Nun besah er sich Harry und war mit seiner Kleidung zufrieden. Harry hatte einen von Nimue hergestellten dunklen Anzug aus weichem Leder an, dazu ein weißes Hemd mit roten und goldenen Verzierungen. Auf einen Umhang hatte Harry zwar verzichten wollen, aber er war von seinen Freunden überstimmt worden und so hatte ihm Minerva einen dunkelgrünen Umhang herbeigezaubert, der hervorragend zu seinen Augen passte.

Nun kamen auch Ginny und Luna hinzu. Alle beide trugen ein wunderschönes festliches Kleid und mit ruhigen Schritten nahmen sie ihre Plätze ein. Luna stellte sich neben Ron, dessen Hand sie ergriff und Ginny stellte sich neben Neville. Plötzlich erschien Fawkes auf der Lichtung und setzte sich auf den Altar, wo Albus Dumbledore ihm bereits eine Sitzstange beschworen hatte. Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Aufgeregt begrüßte er den Phönix und teilte ihm seine Freude über sein Erscheinen mit.

Plötzlich begann Fawkes zu singen und zu trällern und Hermine wurde von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater zum Altar geführt. Alle Anwesenden wandten sich zu ihnen um. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, er war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Mit offenem Mund starrte er seine zukünftige Frau an. Doch nicht nur Harry fehlten die Worte, so wunderschön sah Hermine aus. Nach Muggelart hatte sie ein weißes Kleid an, das jedoch mit goldenen und roten Stickereien verziert war. Dazu trug sie einen dunkelgrünen Umhang, der den gleichen Farbton hatte wie Harrys, nur das Hermines Umhang mit hellgrünen Mustern verziert war, um ihre Verbundenheit mit der Natur zu zeigen. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und etwas geglättet und ein paar einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Geschminkt war sie jedoch nicht, dagegen hatte sie sich erfolgreich gewehrt. Mehrmals hatte ihre Mutter zusammen mit Ginny und Luna sie versucht zu überreden, doch ohne Erfolg.

Nachdem Harry wieder klar denken konnte, ging er ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegenund mit einer feierlichen Geste übergab ihm Dr. Granger seine Tochter. Hermine hakte sich bei Harry unter und gemeinsam legten sie die wenigen Meter bis zum Altar zurück. #_Mine, du siehst atemberaubend aus, einfach wunderschön, wie ein Engel! Ich liebe dich!_#, sagte Harry still zu ihr, wofür sie ihn dankbar anlächelte Dann standen sie vor Emrys und Albus und wandten sich ihnen zu. Albus begann als erster mit seiner Rede:

„Wir haben uns heute hier zusammengefunden, um die Verbindung zweier sich liebender Menschen zu besiegeln. In der Vorbereitung auf ihren großen Kampf haben sich diese beiden treuen Seelen gefunden und ihre Liebe zueinander entdeckt. Aber nicht nur ihre Liebe eint sie, sondern auch ihre Seelenverwandtschaft. Genau vor einem Jahr durfte hier unser Freund Emrys die Seelen dieser beiden wunderbaren Menschen für immer aneinander binden und heute wollen sie nun auch ihre Herzen für immer miteinander verbinden. ... Beide seid ihr nicht nur sehr stark geworden – ihr seid auch bereit, für das Gute zu kämpfen. Vor allem auf Harrys Schultern ruht eine äußerst schwere Last, und deswegen freut es uns umso mehr, dass du, Hermine, bereit bist, diese Last gemeinsam mit Harry zu tragen und ihm bei seinem Schicksal beizustehen. Ihr seid immer für eure Freunde da und bereit, den Schwachen zu helfen, wobei ihr von euren stark ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn und von euren Herzen geleitet werdet. ... Uns allen ist bewusst, dass vor uns noch sehr schwere Zeiten liegen, doch eure Liebe ist uns Ansporn genug, unseren Kampf fortzusetzen, auf das die Seite des Lichts gewinnen wird." Dumbledore verstummte für einen Moment und sah in die Runde. „... Mit dieser Zeremonie beginnt für euch ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Der Bund, den ihr nun eingehen wollt, soll für das ganze Leben gelten. Es heißt nicht nur Liebe und Glück zu teilen, sondern auch Schmerz und Trauer. Eure Liebe wird euch helfen, die Heraus­forderungen, die in Zukunft auf euch zukommen, gemeinsam zu meistern. Es wird leider nicht immer gute Zeiten geben, sondern auch schlechte und hier ist es die Stärke eurer Liebe füreinander, die euch über die schlimmeren Zeiten eures Lebens hinweghelfen wird." Er machte abermals eine kleine Pause, bevor er die entscheidenden Fragen stellte:

„Harry, bist du bereit, die hier anwesende Hermine Jane Granger als deine wahre und einzige Frau anzuerkennen, sie zu ehren und zu lieben, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, für sie da zu sein und für sie und eure Familie zu sorgen, bis ans Ende eures Lebens?"

Harry sah Hermine voller Liebe an und sagte:„Ja, das bin ich."

Lächelnd wandte Dumbledore sich an Hermine. „Hermine, bist du bereit, den hier anwesenden Harry James Potter als deinen wahren und einzigen Ehemann anzuerkennen, ihn zu lieben und zu ehren und ihm beizustehen in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten?"

Auch in Hermines Augen war der Ausdruck tiefer und ehrlicher Liebe für Harry zu erkennen. „Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte sie und einzelne Tränen des Glücks liefen an ihren Wagen hinunter.

Nun war es Emrys, der durch den weiteren Verlauf der Zeremonie führte. „Nachdem wir euer Bekenntnis gehört haben, ist es nun an der Zeit, euch vor euren Freunden für immer aneinander zu binden." Damit bedeutete er beiden, sich einander zugewandt nieder zu knien. Dumbledore reichte ihm einen langen rot-goldenen Schal aus feinster Seide. Emrys nahm diesen entgegen und breitete ihn mit beiden Händen aus. Er zeigte ihn in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen und verfiel dabei in einen Singsang, mit dem er eine uralte druidische Beschwörung vornahm. Unbemerkt von den anderen waren in der Zwischenzeit zwei wunderschöne silberne Einhörner auf der Lichtung erschienen und langsam traten sie an die Menschen heran.

Dann bat Emrys Harry und Hermine, sich an den Händen zu fassen, damit er den Schal, den er eben von Dumbledore entgegen genommen hatte, um ihre in einander verschlungenen Hände binden konnte. Anschließend führte er seine Beschwörungen fort und schon bald war das Brautpaar in einen goldenen Schein gehüllt, der von ihren Herzen auszugehen schien. Der goldene Schein wurde immer intensiver und bekam rote Schlieren, als Fawkes wieder zu singen begann. Nachdem Harry und Hermine gänzlich in diesen Schein eingehüllt waren, führte Emrys eine letzte Beschwörung durch. Plötzlich traten die zwei Einhörner an das Brautpaar heran und Fawkes flog zu ihnen und setzte sich auf die miteinander verbundenen Hände der Beiden.

#_Öffnet nun eure Herzen und schwört euch, für immer füreinander da zu sein!_#, sagte der Phönix zu ihnen. Harry und Hermine taten dies, und sobald ihr Schwur über ihre Lippen gekommen war, gab es einen leisen Knall, mit dem der Lichtschein und auch der gesegnete Schal verschwunden waren.

Emrys nickte Harry zu und dieser wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er schloss seine Augen und formte mit Hermines Händen eine Schale, die er mit seinen Händen umschloss. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf Hermine und begann damit, einen uralten Erschaffungszauber auszuführen. Als Erstes erschien in Hermines Händen eine kleine silbrige Nebelkugel, die langsam anwuchs, bis sie die Mulde aus Hermines Händen voll ausfüllte. Schließlich blitzte es in der nebligen Kugel golden auf und die Energiekugel begann durchsichtig zu werden. Dadurch konnte man sehen, dass in ihr ein schmaler, goldener Ring erschienen war, der sich aber immer weiter veränderte. Es erschienen verschiedene Muster und Verzierungen auf dem Ring, die sich dann langsam veränderten, bis sie ihre endgültige Form erreicht hatten. Da Harry mit Hermine über ihre Seelen und ihre Herzen verbunden war, konnte er ihre Emotionen und ihr ganzes Wesen spüren und so wusste er, wann der Ring ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Als er diesen Punkt erreicht hatte, verschwand der silbrige Nebel der Energiekugel, und der Ring fiel auf Hermines Handfläche. Er war aus lauter goldenen Rosen und Lilien gemacht, die sich umeinander schlangen und so den Ring bildeten. Die Blüten bestanden aus hunderten winzigen Diamanten, die in der Abendsonne und im Schein des Lagerfeuers schimmerten und glänzten.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah Hermine an. Smaragdgrün traf auf Rehbraun, als sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Hermine", begann er sein Gelübde, „seit vielen Jahren sind wir nun schon miteinander befreundet, aber es bedurfte eines Angriffs unseres größten Feindes, um mir deine Liebe zu mir zu offenbaren. Für deine aufopferungsvolle Hilfe bin ich dir unendlich dankbar, nur du allein hast es geschafft, mich wieder zurück zu holen und mir mein Gedächtnis wieder zu geben. In der Zeit hier bei Emrys habe ich dann erkannt, dass ich erst mit dir ein vollständiger Mensch bin. Wir liegen auf einer Wellenlänge und wo es nicht so ist, ergänzen wir uns mit unseren Unterschieden. Wir sind einfach füreinander geschaffen. Ich brauche dich und deine Liebe wie die Luft zum Atmen, ich kann und will mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich liebe dich, Hermine, du bist das Beste, was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist. Deshalb möchte ich dir diesen Ring schenken als kleines Zeichen meiner Liebe zu dir. Ich schwöre hier und jetzt mit denen als Zeugen, die mir am meisten bedeuten, die meine Freunde und meine Familie sind, dich zu lieben für immer und bis in alle Ewigkeit." Damit nahm er den Ring aus Hermines zitternder Hand und steckte ihn ihr an den Finger, während Hermine ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.

Harry zauberte ein weißes Taschentuch herbei, um ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Nachdem sie etwas beruhigt hatte, begann sie mit ihrem Gelübde: „Harry, als wir uns vor so vielen Jahren im Hogwarts-Express zum ersten Mal gesehen haben, hatte ich bereits alles über dich gelesen. Aber es war dein Mut und der von Ron, dass aus uns Freunde geworden sind. Gemeinsam brachtet ihr mir bei, dass es auch andere Dinge gibt außer Bücher und Lernen. Mit der Zeit lernte ich, die Gefahr um dich herum zu akzeptieren und dir zu helfen wo immer ich konnte. Das brachte dich mir immer näher, aber aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen verschwieg und verleugnete ich sogar mir selbst, dass ich mich schon längst in dich verliebt hatte. Erst als du deinen Paten verloren hattest und ich begriff, was es bedeutet, unseren schlimmsten Feinden gegenüber zu stehen, konnte ich meine Ängste überwinden, und als du schließlich nach kurzer Zeit nochmals von Tom Riddle angegriffen wurdest, konnte ich endlich meine Liebe zu dir zeigen. Froh über das Angebot von Emrys reiste ich zusammen mit dir hierher und seit du meine Liebe erwiderst, bin ich die glücklichste Frau auf der Welt. Dann stellte sich heraus, dass wir nicht nur in Liebe miteinander verbunden sind, sondern auch mit unseren Seelen. Das war der letzte Beweis für mich, dass ich wirklich zu dir gehöre. Schließlich hast du mich gebeten, deine Frau zu werden und voller Freude und Liebe habe ich ja gesagt." Hermine führte den gleichen Zauber aus wie Harry zuvor schon bei ihr und nach einigen Minuten konnte sie einen einfachen, schmalen, goldenen Ring, der nur durch ein paar magische Gravuren verziert war, an Harrys Finger stecken. „Seit heute nun darf ich mich deine Frau nennen und ich schwöre hier und jetzt mit unseren Freunden als Zeugen, dass ich dich lieben und immer für dich da sein werde bis ans Ende unserer Tage!"

Nach ein paar Augenblicken erhob Emrys das Wort und alle wandten sich ihm zu. „Wir haben eure Gelübde vernommen. Mit dem Phönix, den Einhörnern und euren Freunden als Zeugen kann ich bestätigen, dass ihr ungebunden und aus freiem Willen in diese Partnerschaft einwilligt. Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau!" Lächelnd fügte Dumbledore dem noch hinzu: „Harry James Potter, Hermine Jane Potter, möge eure Liebe ewig andauern und euer gemeinsames Leben voller Glück erfüllt sein!" Und bevor er oder Emrys etwas in dieser Richtung sagen konnte, küssten sich die beiden herzlich und als sie sich lösten, strahlten sie pure und reine Liebe aus.

Gemeinsam unterzeichneten sie die Heiratsurkunde, genauso wie Emrys und Dumbledore als die Trauenden und ihre Freunde als Trauzeugen. Dann fand sich Hermine in den Armen ihrer Mutter wieder, die immer noch nicht so richtig glauben konnte, dass ihre kleine Tochter nun erwachsen und verheiratet war. Die beiden Einhörner rieben ein letztes Mal ihre Köpfe am Brautpaar und schnaubten leise, bevor sie wieder im Wald verschwanden. Der Reihe nach wurden Harry und Hermine, die sich wieder von ihrer Mutter lösen konnte, von ihren Freunden beglückwünscht.

* * *

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel noch zu den Weihnachtsfeiertagen posten, habe es dann aber leider doch nicht mehr geschafft. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr die Feiertage trotzdem gut überstanden habt ;-)_

_Seit gestern ist nun auch meine neue Homepage online, schaut sie euch doch einmal an. Ich würde mich über eure Meinung und Kritik sehr freuen! Ach ja, die Adresse findet ihr in meinem Profil.  
_


	20. Fragen, Antworten & Enthuellungen

**Kapitel 19: FRAGEN, ANTWORTEN UND ENTHÜLLUNGEN**

Nach der Zeremonie und den Glückwünschen wandten sie sich dem Festmahl zu, welches die Frauen vorbereitet hatten. Die ganze Zeit über plapperten und schnatterten alle munter durcheinander. Das Essen war fantastisch, auch wenn es mit dem von Hogwarts oder von Molly Weasleys nicht vergleichbar war. Das Essen war an Emrys Zeit und Umgebung angepasst, es gab vorrangig Wild und Fisch und viele verschiedene Früchte. Zu Trinken gab es vorrangig heißen oder auch kalten Met, denn in dieser Zeit gab es das Butterbier noch nicht, auch wenn Albus etliche Flaschen durch die Zeit mitgebracht hatte.

Nach dem Essen stand Harry auf und blickte dankbar in die Runde. „Hermine und ich möchten euch recht herzlich danken, dass ihr zu unserer Hochzeit gekommen seid, auch wenn ihr eigentlich nichts davon gewusst habt und es eher der Plan von Emrys und Professor Dumbledore war, euch und uns damit zu überraschen. Ich denke, diese Überraschung ist ihnen gelungen... Besonders danken möchten Ihnen, Professor Dumbledore, und dir, Emrys, für diese wunderschöne Zeremonie, die uns wirklich sehr gut gefallen hat. Wir möchten uns aber auch bei euch allen für eure Freundschaft und eure Unterstützung bedanken, die ihr uns immer wieder gezeigt habt. Vielleicht mag es in der Vergangenheit die eine oder andere Unstimmigkeit zwischen uns gegeben haben... Ich für meinen Teil bin sehr froh und dankbar, dass Professor Dumbledore und Emrys mir die Gelegenheit gegeben haben, mich besser auf meinen bzw. unseren Kampf vorzubereiten. Und ich bin wirklich sehr froh darüber, dass Hermine mich hierher begleiten durfte und an der Ausbildung mit teilnahm." Harry schenkte seiner Frau ein dankbares Lächeln. „Ich bin mir momentan nicht sicher, wie es weitergehen wird, aber ich verspreche hiermit, dass ich euch, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville, versuche alles beizubringen, was ich hier bei Emrys gelernt habe. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es uns gelingen wird, da ein Teil meiner Macht auf meiner Herkunft zu beruhen scheint und ein anderer Teil auf der Seelenpartnerschaft mit Hermine, aber ich versichere euch, dass ich mein bestes geben werde. Auch wenn Hermine jetzt natürlich an erster Stelle bei mir steht, so hoffe ich doch, dass ich euch auch weiterhin meine Freunde nennen darf."

Damit setzte sich Harry wieder hin, kassierte einen zärtlichen Kuss von seiner frischgebackenen Frau und freute sich über den zustimmenden Beifall seiner Freunde. Nun ergriff der Schulleiter das Wort. „Auch ich möchte meinen Dank aussprechen, und zwar zuerst an Harry, der mir mein Verhalten nicht nach trägt, auch wenn es ihn noch so sehr ärgert, dass ich ihm nicht alle gewünschten Informationen geben kann. Und ich danke dir auch dafür, dass du so uneingeschränkt auf unserer Seite kämpfst und sogar bereit bist, dafür alles Andere zurück zu stellen, sogar dein persönliches Glück." Nach einer Verbeugung die Harry galt wandte er sich an Hermine. „Und ich danke dir, Hermine, dass du Harry so sehr unterstützt und es mit deiner Liebe zu ihm sogar geschafft hast, ihn nach Toms letzten Angriff wieder zu uns zurück zu holen. Dir, Emrys, danke ich dafür, dass du unseren Schützlingen alles beigebracht hast, was sie für ihren Kampf benötigen, und dass du mir erlaubt hast, gemeinsam mit dir die heutige Zeremonie durchzuführen." Dumbledore musste grinsen. „Nicht jeden Tag bekommt man die Möglichkeit, eine derartige Hochzeitszeremonie mit ‚DEM' Merlin schlechthin durchzuführen! ... Ich könnte jetzt mit dieser Dankesrede fortfahren, bis ihr so alt und grau ausseht wie ich, aber ich möchte euch nicht damit langweilen. Daher möchte ich mich Harrys Worten anschließen und euch allen für eure Freundschaft und eure Unterstützung danken! Harry hat vorhin auch gesagt, dass er momentan nicht wisse, wie es nun weitergehen wird. Nun, die nächsten Schritte kann ich euch verraten: Ihr alle wisst, was in unserer eigenen Zeit auf uns wartet, daher ist es notwendig, unseren Aufenthalt hier und vor allem die Ausbildung von Harry und Hermine geheim zu halten. Dazu gehört leider auch eure Heirat, denn in unserer Zeit seid ihr nun mal erst sechzehn. Ich habe lange mit Emrys darüber geredet – es geht erst einmal nicht anders. Aus diesem Grund werde ich euch alle mit dem Fideliuszauber belegen. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass es noch sicherer wäre, wenn es zwei Geheimniswahrer geben würde und daher werden Emrys und ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Nur wir beide gemeinsam sind in der Lage diesen Zauber wieder von euch zu nehmen. Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, werden vorerst nur noch zwei weitere Personen eingeweiht: Arthur und Molly Weasley. Du wirst dich also nicht zu sehr umgewöhnen müssen, Hermine, du wirst auch weiterhin erst einmal als Ms. Granger angesprochen werden.

Bisher gab es noch keinen Fall in Hogwarts, dass zwei Schüler miteinander verheiratet waren. Allerdings haben meines Wissens nach bisher auch noch keine Schüler eine Zeitreise gemacht... Ich denke, das Beste wird sein, wenn ihr auch in Zukunft ganz normal am Unterricht teilnehmt und eure bisherigen Plätze im Gryffindorturm einnehmt. Aber ich stelle es euch frei, einen für euch geeigneten Raum zu suchen, den ihr für Eure Zwecke nach Belieben verwenden könnt. Immerhin seid ihr ja nun auch volljährig, und ich denke, ihr wisst, was ihr macht.

Damit kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt, eurer Ausbildung. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr euch in der nächsten Zeit wieder etwas daran gewöhnen würdet, eure Zauberstäbe einzusetzen. Emrys wird in den nächsten Monaten Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna zauberstablose Magie beibringen. Alles andere liegt an euch – ihr entscheidet, was und in welchem Umfang ihr euren Freunden beibringt. Sucht euch in Hogwarts dazu einen Raum, den jeder von euch erreichen kann, der aber entsprechend gesichert ist.

Ich bin bemüht, aus meinen Fehlern in der Vergangenheit zu lernen. Daher möchte ich euch, sofern ihr einverstanden seid, in den Orden aufnehmen. Allerdings nicht als vollwertige Mitglieder, ich dachte eher an Juniorpartner. Das würde für euch bedeuten, dass ihr berechtigt seid, an den Versammlungen teilzunehmen und dass ich euch über alles informieren kann ohne gegen die Schutzzauber zu verstoßen. Nur zu den Einsätzen könnt ihr als Schüler nicht aufgefordert werden. Im Gegenzug verpflichtet ihr euch, in der Schule nach Kräften alles zu lernen, was uns allen in unserem Kampf hilfreich sein könnte, aber das sollte kein Problem für euch sein. Und ihr müsst mir versprechen, mich über alles zu informieren, was ihr bei euren eigenen Forschungen erfahrt, und wie ihr mit eurem Training vorankommt.

Nun zum Schluss noch etwas anderes: Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich euch, Harry und Hermine, als Hochzeitsgeschenk geben könnte. Ihr selbst habt mir dabei unwissentlich den nötigen Tipp gegeben." Damit zog der Schulleiter ein kleines Päckchen aus den unergründlich tiefen Taschen seiner Robe. „Ich denke, dass heute der Tag gekommen ist, an dem ich dir, Harry, ein paar Fragen über dich und deine Familie beantworten kann. Da Hermine als deine Frau nun genauso mit zu deiner Familie gehört, betrifft es sie genauso. Ich vermute, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich gleichzeitig auch deine Freunde mit einweihe, dass erspart dir die Sorge, wie du es ihnen am Besten beibringst... Nun, als deine Eltern von Tom Riddle getötet wurden, hatten sie bereits für dich vorgesorgt. Dadurch hast du dein Verlies bei Gringotts bekommen. Aber dieses Verlies war nur für deine Schulzeit gedacht, damit du deine Ausbildung auch bezahlen kannst. In der Tat gibt es noch ein weiteres Verlies, welches seit Gründung von Gringotts im Besitz deiner Familie ist. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass jemand sein eigenes Verließ besitzt, doch deine Eltern hatten nur einen Bruchteil ihres Vermögens für deine Ausbildung angelegt. Das ist der eine Punkt, den ich dir mitteilen wollte. Der andere ist folgender: In ihrem Familienverlies lagerten deine Eltern unter anderem auch einige wichtige Dokumente. Eines davon möchte ich dir und deiner Frau heute geben. Es ist die Besitzurkunde für Godrics Hollow, dem Sitz deiner Familie seit weit über tausend Jahren. Es wurde von Godric Gryffindor gegründet, noch bevor er mit seinen Freunden Hogwarts erbaute. Emrys sagte mir, dass ihr Godrics Hollow wieder aufbauen wollt, und ich sichere euch hiermit meine vollste Unterstützung zu.

Harry, du hast mich immer wieder nach deinen Vorfahren gefragt, und ich durfte dir nicht darauf antworten. Mit deiner Heirat hast du mich nun von diesem Eid entbunden." Damit vergrößerte Dumbledore einen kleinen Teppich, der vor ihm lag, bis er mehrere Meter groß war. Man konnte erkennen, dass es ein kostbarer und uralter Wandteppich war. „Ich habe hier den Stammbaum deiner Familie, aber er muss von dir erst aktiviert und aktualisiert werden. Fasse ihn an, nenne deinen Namen und träufle ein paar Tropfen deines Blutes darauf."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Mit Hermines Dolch, den ihm Emrys reichte, ritzte er sich seine Handfläche auf und ließ ein paar Tropfen seines Blutes auf den Wandteppich fallen. Dann heilte er den Schnitt, berührte den noch unsichtbaren Stammbaum auf dem Wandteppich und nannte laut seinen vollständigen Namen. Nur einen Augenblick später enthüllte sich vor seinen Augen ein wirklich sehr großer Stammbaum. Auf ihm waren so viele Namen eingetragen, dass Harry leicht schwindlig wurde. Hermine hatte seinen Namen relativ schnell entdeckt, und als sie die Linien der Vorfahren entlang fuhr, bemerkte sie, dass es immer wieder leere Stellen gab.

„Wie du siehst, ist deine Familie sehr alt und weit verzweigt. Ich kann dir sagen, dass sie die älteste Zaubererfamilie in Europa überhaupt ist, auch wenn sie erst seit deinem Großvater Potter heißt. Eigentlich hat sich der Name deiner Familie im Laufe der Zeit immer wieder verändert. Keiner weiß, wie sie überhaupt entstanden ist. Das liegt schon so lange zurück, dass selbst dieser magische Stammbaum nicht in der Lage ist, alle Vorfahren zu erkennen und darzustellen. Wie Hermine bereits bemerkt hat, fehlen ein paar Familienmitglieder. Nicht alle können noch herausgefunden werden, aber bei etlichen besteht noch die Möglichkeit. Siehst du am Stamm, kurz über den Wurzeln, das eingerahmte Feld? Lass dort noch einmal dein Blut rauftropfen, um eine erste Aktualisierung durchzuführen. Vielleicht will sich Hermine dir anschließen?"

Also gaben Harry und seine Frau Hermine einige Tropfen ihres Blutes auf die gekennzeichnete Stelle. Ein paar Sekunden später erschien auch Hermines Name neben Harry, mit ihm verbunden durch eine doppelte Linie, die eine Ehe kennzeichnete. Mit Hermine erschienen aber auch ihre Eltern und Großeltern. Die junge Frau überlegt kurz, dann bat sie ihre Eltern, sich selbst auch mit ihrem Blut zu verewigen. Groß war ihr Erstaunen, als sich herausstellte, dass die Vorfahren der Grangers einmal magisch gewesen waren. Hermines Eltern waren Squibs in der achten Generation, und erst ihre Tochter, die neunte Generation, wies wieder magische Fähigkeiten auf. Dies war natürlich ein Schock, den Hermine und ihre Eltern erst einmal verdauen mussten. Emrys erklärte ihnen, dass im Prinzip jede Familie irgendwann einmal Zauberer oder Hexen hervorbrachte.

Harry bat dann auch Ron und Ginny sowie Luna und Neville, sich mit ihrem Blut auf dem Stammbaum einzutragen. Er ahnte bereits, was er dann durch seine eigenen Augen bestätigt bekam: Die Weasleys waren mit den Potters verwandt, auch wenn direkte Beziehungen schon etwas länger zurück lagen, nämlich mehr als dreihundert Jahre. Die Longbottoms und Lovegoods dagegen schienen mit Harrys Vorfahren nicht verwandt zu sein, ebenso wenig wie die Lupins. Allerdings war Minerva McGonagall mit Harry verwandt, wenn auch sehr, sehr weitläufig.

Schließlich trug sich auch Albus Dumbledore in den Stammbaum ein. Als Harry erkannte, an welcher Stelle er stand, verschlug es ihm die Sprache und er musste sich erst einmal hinsetzen. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er seine Sprache wieder fand. „Dann... dann sind Sie ... mein Ururgroßvater?", fragte er ungläubig stotternd. Albus ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Ja, mein Junge, ich bin dein Ururgroßvater! Mein Sohn Tiberius hatte, wie du siehst, eine Muggelfrau geheiratet und einen Fantasienamen angenommen, so kamen die Potters in die Familie. Er hat mir nie gesagt, warum er weder meinen Namen behalten noch ihren Namen annehmen wollte... Tiberius hatte mit Elizabeth einen Sohn, Henry Potter, und dieser wiederum hatte auch einen Sohn, nämlich deinen Vater James. Die jüngere Geschichte der Familie Potter kennst du ja. Harry, du bist mein Ururenkel, verstehst du jetzt, warum ich dich so beschützen wollte?"

Harry nickte und ihm liefen ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter, als ihm die wirkliche Tragweite dessen, was er gerade erfahren hatte, bewusst wurde. Albus nahm ihn in die Arme und presste seinen letzten lebenden Nachkommen an sich. „Ich habe meinen Sohn, meinen Enkel und meinen Urenkel verloren, ich wollte dich nicht auch noch verlieren!", sagte Dumbledore leise. Zum ersten Mal konnte man Dumbledore weinen sehen. Wenig später zog er auch Hermine mit in die Umarmung, da sie ja nun genauso dazu gehörte.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit wieder gefangen hatten, schob Albus die Beiden etwas von sich. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du die ganzen Ur- weglassen könntest, dass macht mich so schrecklich alt! Sagt bitte Albus zu mir!"

Später sahen sich alle gemeinsam den Stammbaum etwas genauer an. So stellten sie fest, dass Harry und Albus zwar die Nachkommen von Godric Gryffindor waren, aber auch von Rowena Ravenclaw, die ja mit Godric liiert gewesen war und mit ihm gemeinsame Kinder hatte. Es war aber auch eine dünne Linie zwischen Harry und Tom Riddle zu sehen, denn beide waren über den Fluch und Harrys Narbe sowie über das Blut, welches Voldemort Harry entnommen hatte, miteinander verbunden. Merlin verewigte sich nicht auf dem Stammbaum. Er versicherte Harry, dass er mit ihm nicht verwandt sei, auch wenn er Godric und Rowena kannte.

Das letzte, was Albus Dumbledore an diesem Abend ansprach, waren die beruflichen Ziele von Harry und Hermine. „Ich weiß, dass du gerne Auror werden möchtest, Harry, aber vielleicht solltest du das noch einmal überdenken. Jetzt hast du deine eigene Familie und trägst somit auch die Verantwortung für sie, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass sich Hermine inzwischen recht gut selbst verteidigen kann. Aber irgendwann werdet ihr Kinder haben, zumindest hoffe ich das für euch. Ihr habt beide noch zwei Schuljahre in Hogwarts vor euch, in denen ihr euch darüber genauere Gedanken machen könnt."

Irgendwann, spät in der Nacht, nahm Harry seine Frau auf seine Arme und trug sie in ihr erstes gemeinsames Haus, welches sie sich vor fast drei Jahren gebaut hatten. Bevor sie schließlich einschliefen, fragte er sie noch: _#Und, Mrs. Potter, wie fühlst du dich?# #Glücklich, Mr. Potter, etwas nachdenklich auch, aber ansonsten einfach nur glücklich! Du hast mich heute zur glücklichsten Frau auf der ganzen Welt gemacht!#_, sandte sie ihm telepatisch zurück, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und sich an ihren frischgebackenen Ehemann kuschelte...

* * *

_**A/N:** Gesundes Neues allerseits! Hoffe ihr seid gut "reingerutscht"! _

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, wie immer habe ich auch ein paar Antworten af eure Fragen / Bemerkungen:_

_#GefallenerEngel: Schön dass dir die Hochzeit gefallen hat!_

_#Beppo1: Hast Recht, der Übergang ist mir wirklich nicht sooo gut gelungen. Was solls, besser habe ich es nicht hinbekommen..._

_#Rudi: "Tool! mehr fällt mir dazu nicht ein." Tool? Was soll ich denn mit einem Werkzeug? ;-) Aber schön das es dich noch gibt! Wann gibt es denn von dir wieder was Neues zu lesen?_

_#pupp135: -BoxmitTempotaschentüchernrüberreich- Hoffe das mit dem Platzen war nicht zu wörtlich gemeint!_

_#Phoenixfeder: Wenn du ein par Taschentücher brauchen solltest wende dich vertrauensvoll an pupp135 ;-) Einhörner sind die reinsten und schutzlosesten magischen Lebewesen. Sie symbolisieren die Reinheit der Seele und des Herzens. Phönixe dagegen stehen für den ewigen Kreislauf des Untergangs und der (Wieder-)Auferstehung sowie der Unsterblichkeit. Beide (Einhorn und Phönix) haben heilende Fähigkeiten. Schau mal unter http : harrypotter. fassbar. de (Ohne die Leerzeichen!)  
_

_#inezsnape: Danke für dein Lob! Hoffe auch dieses Kapitel hat dir wieder einen spannenden Leseabend beschehrt._

_#Jen1307: Macht nix wenn du dich mal eine Zeit lang nicht meldest - solange du wenigsten ab und zu ein Lebenszeichen von dir gibst. Wann geht es denn mit deiner Geschichte weiter?_

_#laser-jet: Hi laser! Die C2 Community dient derzeit erst einmal dazu die schönsten HP-Geschichten (vorrangig aber nicht nur mit HarryHermine) zu sammeln. Später will ich dann eine Homepage dazu machen und die Geschichten und die Autoren genauer vorstellen._

_#Hermine Potter (Choooo): Ähm, mit welchem Namen soll ich dich denn jetzt ansprechen? - Natürlich gibt es auch in Zukunft getrennte Schlafräumlichkeiten in Hogwarts... Lass dich einfach überraschen!_

_#D3cado: Es geht ja schon weiter!_

_

* * *

_**UPDATE 24.01.2005:**

Habe zusammen mit bepa dieses Kapitel (und ein paar der folgenden) noch einmal überarbeitet, da mir im Zusammenhang mit dem Fideliuszauber ein arger Fehler unterlaufen ist, der Auswirkungen auf den Rest der Geschichte und auch auf die Fortsetzung gehabt hätte..._  
_


	21. Familiengeschichten und andere Dinge

**Kapitel 20: FAMILIENGESCHICHTEN UND ANDERE DINGE**

Während Emrys Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville den ersten Unterricht in stabloser Magie gab, erkundeten Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin die Gegend. Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich in den nächsten zwei Wochen sehr oft mit Albus Dumbledore und Hermines Eltern. Harry fasste so langsam auch das nötige Vertrauen zu seinen Schwiegereltern, um sie auch tief in seinem Herzen als zu seiner Familie gehörend anzusehen. Immerhin kannte er sie ja kaum. Etwas zögerlich begann er, sie mit ihren Vornamen anzureden.

Bei Albus Dumbledore hatte er dagegen größere Probleme damit. Nicht dass Harry sich nicht damit anfreunden konnte, dass der alte Professor derartig mit ihm verwandt war, aber er hatte ihn die ganzen Jahre immer nur mit „Professor..." angeredet und trotz allen Unstimmigkeiten, vor allem gegen Ende des fünften Schuljahres von Harry, war Dumbledore für ihn immer noch eine Respektperson. Hermine ging es da nicht anders, auch sie tat sich äußerst schwer damit, den Professor mit seinem Vornamen anzureden, ganz zu schweigen von „Großvater" oder „Opa".

‚Großvater' Dumbledore erzählte ihnen sehr viel über die Geschichte der Potters und ihrer Vorfahren und von seinen Schwiegereltern erfuhr Harry auch von dem Familienzweig seiner Angetrauten. Es war für alle sehr interessant, aber für niemanden so sehr wie für Harry. Manchmal kam in seiner Frau wieder der alte Bücherwurm durch, und mit ihrem beeindruckenden Wissen ergänzte Hermine die eine oder andere Geschichte. Nicht umsonst hatte sie so viele Bücher gelesen, die sich mit der Geschichte der Zauberei und der Zauberer beschäftigten.

So manche Familienanekdote wurde in diesen Tagen zum Besten gegeben, doch in Harry wuchs immer mehr die Sorge um die Gefährdung seiner Schwiegereltern. Irgendwann äußerte er seine Bedenken und so entstand ein offenes Gespräch. „Auf Grund Hermines Erzählungen haben wir uns auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht", sagte Hermines Vater. Albus mischte sich mit ernster Miene in das Thema ein. „In der Tat ist das etwas, worüber wir uns Gedanken machen sollten. Es wird nicht auszuschließen sein, dass Harrys und Hermines Beziehung bekannt wird und dass Tom oder seine Anhänger davon erfahren. Sie müssen nicht wissen, dass ihr Beide verheiratet seid, es reicht schon, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr sehr viel füreinander empfindet. Ich habe schon mit Emrys darüber geredet, doch wir konnten keine befriedigende Lösung dafür finden. Da Sie, Mr. und Mrs. Granger, leider über keine magischen Fähigkeiten verfügen, können wir sie nicht entsprechend schützen, wenn Sie in Ihrer gewohnten Umgebung bleiben. Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig", berichtigte sich Albus gleich selbst. „Wir könnten Sie entsprechend schützen, aber Sie könnten Ihr gewohntes Leben nicht weiterführen, da Sie durch die Schutzzauber nicht mehr von Ihren Patienten aufgesucht werden können. Es gibt leider keine Möglichkeit, bei Ihnen den gleichen Schutzzauber anzuwenden wie bei den Dursleys, da er auf dem durch mütterliche Liebe begründeten Opfertod von Harrys Mutter beruht. Um gleichstarke ‚normale' Schutzzauber bei Ihnen zu verwenden, müssten wir Sie und Ihr Haus unortbar und praktisch somit unsichtbar machen."

„Professor, wir haben Ihnen bereits unsere Unterstützung zugesagt, als wir uns noch gewünscht hatten, dass Harry und Hermine zu einander finden. Nun ist er unser Schwiegersohn und wir wissen besser denn je, was ihm und unserer Tochter bevor steht. Wir haben versprochen, alles zu tun, um Hermine und nun auch Harry zu helfen, und wenn wir unser gesamtes Leben umstellen müssen, dann tun wir das eben. Irgendeine Aufgabe wird sich schon für uns finden. Wir möchten nur auch in Zukunft mit Menschen zu tun haben."

Hermine war sprachlos. „Mum, Dad, ihr wollt wirklich alles aufgeben?", fragte sie mit stockender Stimme. „Kleines, mach dir keine Sorgen!", antwortete ihre Mutter mit sanften Worten. „Als wir mitbekommen haben, was du für Harry empfindest und wir langsam von den Gefahren und ihren Ursachen erfuhren, der du als Harrys Freundin ausgesetzt bist, waren wir stolz darauf, dass du für die richtige Seite kämpfst. Unserer Angst, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte, ist zwar kaum zu übertreffen, aber wir haben beschlossen, alles zu tun, um dich zu unterstützen, damit du einmal in Frieden leben und deinen Kindern eine sichere Zukunft bieten kannst. Auch wenn es uns vielleicht etwas schwer fällt, denn immerhin warst du vor zwei Monaten für uns noch ein fast siebzehnjähriges Mädchen und nun bist du bereits neunzehn und eine verheiratete junge Frau, so kannst du doch mit unserer vollen Unterstützung rechnen. Wir konnten mehr als zwei Jahre nicht an deinem Leben teilhaben, wir wissen davon nur aus euren Erzählungen. Natürlich freuen wir uns für dich und Harry! Bitte verstehe uns nicht falsch, aber nachdem wir nun so ausführlich von der magischen Welt erfahren haben, bestärkt uns das nur in unserem Vorhaben, dich und Harry zu unterstützen! Wenn wir also unsere Praxis und wahrscheinlich auch unsere Berufe aufgeben müssen, dann werden wir es tun! Vielleicht ist es ja nicht für immer..."

„Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass Sie weiter im medizinischen Bereich tätig sein können. Wie ich die Muggel kenne, haben Sie eine sehr gründliche allgemeine Ausbildung bekommen, bevor Sie Zahnärzte geworden sind. Ich werde mal mit Madam Pomfrey und einigen mir verbundenen Heilern in St. Mungo reden. Sie werden wohl nicht als Zahnärzte weiter arbeiten können, wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen, in der Welt der Magie zu leben, denn Zahnschmerzen werden hier gewöhnlich mit einem Trank oder dem Zauberstab geheilt. Aber vielleicht können Sie auf Grund Ihres medizinischen Wissens trotzdem zu Heilern ausgebildet werden, denn gute Heiler werden wir immer gebrauchen können. Wären Sie damit einverstanden?" Mr. und Mrs. Granger sahen sich an und stimmten beide ohne zu zögern zu.

Nachdem dieses Problem zum größten Teil geklärt war, ging es dann noch darum, wo Hermines Eltern in Zukunft leben sollten. #'_Mine, wir wollen doch Godrics Hollow wieder aufbauen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas eher in unsere Zeit zurückkehren, um noch vor Schulanfang unser künftiges Haus aufzubauen? Wenn wir es groß genug bauen, können auch deine Eltern mit dort wohnen!_#, fragte Harry Hermine telepatisch. Hermine dachte ein paar Minuten darüber nach, bevor sie ihm antwortete. #_Das wäre schön, Harry. Aber nur wenn es dich nicht stört, so nah bei deinen Schwiegereltern zu wohnen... Wir müssten aber viele Dinge so anpassen, dass Mum und Dad es auch nutzen können!_# Und an Albus gewandt fragte sie: „Können Squibs eigentlich das Flohnetzwerk und ähnliches benutzen? Dass sie in einem magischen Haus leben können, haben wir ja schon gemerkt. Harry hat da nämlich so eine Idee..." „Hm, ich muss gestehen, dass ich da überfragt bin.", entgegnete Albus. „Aber sie können auf jeden Fall Portschlüssel benutzen, denn damit sind deine Eltern ja auch nach Hogwarts gekommen. Harry, was schwebt dir denn vor?"

„Nun, Hermine und ich wollen doch Godrics Hollow wieder aufbauen. Wir dachten uns, dass wir vielleicht ein paar Tage eher in unsere Zeit zurückkehren, damit wir mit dem Haus bis zum Schulanfang fertig sind. Hermines Eltern könnten dann dort wohnen. Wir sind ja in Hogwarts, so dass Beide genügend Zeit haben, sich einzugewöhnen. Godrics Hollow werden wir entsprechend schützen können, so dass es keine Rolle spielt, dass Tom schon einmal seinen genauen Standort erfahren hat. Wenn wir das Problem mit dem Flohnetzwerk behoben oder eine entsprechende Möglichkeit gefunden haben, sollte es eigentlich kein Problem sein, wenn sich Hermines Eltern dort aufhalten. Vielleicht können wir auch Arthur Weasley fragen, er hat doch Erfahrung im Modifizieren bestimmter Fahrzeuge..." Albus grinste genauso breit wie Harry. Auch Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und lachte einen Augenblick später mit ihnen. „DAS ist in der Tat eine gute Idee!", meinte Albus immer noch lachend und dann erzählte er Hermines verblüfften Eltern von dem fliegenden Auto der Weasleys, mit welchem Harry und Ron in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gereist waren.

Später hatte Harry dann einen viel versprechenden Einfall, den er sofort dem gerade zu ihnen kommenden Emrys mitteilte: „Als Hermine und ich unser Blut tauschten, haben wir einige Fähigkeiten des jeweils Anderen bekommen. Wäre es möglich, dass Hermines Eltern zumindest grundlegende magische Fähigkeiten erhalten könnten, wenn sie mein oder Hermines Blut bekommen?" „Hm, darüber werde ich nachdenken müssen. Schaden wird es wohl nicht, aber ob sie damit auch werden zaubern können...", murmelte Emrys und ging in sein Haus, um in seinen Büchern nachzuschlagen.

In der Zwischenzeit berichtete Harry den anderen von seiner Idee und spontan gab Hermine ihren Eltern ihren Zauberstab. Doch wie erwartet, konnten sie damit nichts anfangen. Recht spät am Abend kam dann Emrys wieder zu ihnen und sein Gesicht sprach Bände. „Ich habe nichts gefunden, was das Übertragen von magischen Fähigkeiten auf Squibs angeht. Aber ich habe einen Bericht gefunden, laut dem es bisher einen einzigen Fall gab, dass einem Muggel erfolgreich magische Fähigkeiten gegeben wurden!" Dann berichtete er über das Ritual, das dazu notwendig war. Im Prinzip war es das Gleiche, was Harry und Hermine bereits schon einmal durchgeführt hatten.

Zwei Tage später war es dann soweit, Emrys führte mit Hermines Eltern das Ritual durch. Vorher hatte er Harry und Hermine etwas Blut abgenommen und es gut miteinander vermischt. Nachdem Mr. und Mrs. Granger das magische Blut ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes erhalten hatten, schliefen sie über einen Tag lang. Als sie dann wieder aufstanden und Hermines Zauberstab in die Hand nahmen, konnten sie damit goldene und rote Funken erzeugen. Hermine war glücklich und fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. „Mum, vielleicht wirst du doch noch zaubern können!", meinte sie freudig aufgeregt.

Eine Woche später reisten Hermines Eltern in Begleitung von Minerva, Remus und Albus durch ein von Emrys geschaffenes Portal ab. Schließlich mussten sie sich darum kümmern, dass ihre Patienten zu anderen Ärzten kamen und dass ihre Praxis aufgelöst oder von Nachfolgern übernommen wurde. Albus wollte zudem mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse fahren, damit sie ihre ersten Zauberstäbe bekamen. Als sie Avalon verließen, versprach Albus Harry und Hermine, dass sie dieses Mal nicht so lange warten müssten bis zu einem Wiedersehen...

Harry und Hermine widmeten sich zusammen mit Emrys der Ausbildung von ihren vier Freunden. In den Abendstunden jedoch, als sie in Ruhe in ihrer Hütte miteinander reden konnten, sahen sie sich die Fotos und Zeichnungen von Godrics Hollow, die Albus ihnen gegeben hatte an. Sie begannen bereits mit der Planung, wie sie ihr neues Zuhause aufbauen wollten. Sie planten aber nicht nur das Aussehen und die Räumlichkeiten, sondern vor allem die notwendigen Schutzzauber, um Unbefugten das Aufspüren und Betreten ihrer Heimstätte zu verwehren. Dabei nutzten sie ausführlich Emrys' und Hermines Aufzeichnungen und Harry überlegte, wie er am Besten die verschiedenartigen Schutzzauber miteinander kombinieren könnte, um den bestmöglichen Schutz zu bekommen.

Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna machten langsame, aber stetige Fortschritte, wobei ausgerechnet Ron der Schwächste von ihnen war. Mittlerweile hatten Ginny, Neville und Luna einen Stand erreicht, der es ihnen ermöglichte, einfache Zauber ohne ihren Zauberstab auszuführen. Harry, Hermine und Emrys waren sehr geduldig mit ihnen und wandten sehr viel Zeit auf, um ihnen das nötige Wissen zu vermitteln. Aber alle vier hatten nun einmal nicht das Verständnis für die Magie, wie es Harry und Hermine sich so hart erarbeitet hatten. Harry seufzte schwer. Wie sollte er ihnen die Elfenmagie beibringen, wenn sie schon bei einfacher stabloser Magie solche Probleme hatten? Er sah erst einmal nur eine einzige Möglichkeit: Die Vier mussten üben, üben und nochmals üben!

Also nahm Harry ihnen die Zauberstäbe weg und zwang sie somit, sich verstärkt mit der zauberstablosen Magie zu beschäftigen. Harry kannte Ron gut genug um zu wissen, dass er eigentlich recht lernfaul war und manchmal einfach einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten, sprich eine entsprechende Motivation benötigte. Dementsprechend nahm er Ron alles außer seiner Kleidung weg und verbot den anderen Ron irgendetwas zu geben. Um nicht zu verhungern war Ron nun wirklich gezwungen, sich auf das Erlernen der stablosen Magie zu konzentrieren. Nach drei Tagen mit knurrendem Magen hatte er es schließlich geschafft, ohne Zauberstab ein Stück Holz in ein wohlschmeckendes Brot zu verwandeln. Von nun an fiel es Ron leichter, ohne Zauberstab auszukommen, und bald schon hatte er seine Schwester und seine Freundin überflügelt. Nur Neville blieb besser als Ron, denn seine Motivation waren seine Eltern, die seit der Folter durch Voldemorts Todesser vor nunmehr fünfzehn Jahren geistig so sehr zerrüttet waren, dass sie nicht einmal mehr ihren eigenen Sohn erkannten.

Insgesamt hatte gerade Neville sich stark verändert. Er war nicht mehr der kleine, schüchterne, vergessliche und tollpatschige Junge, auf dem viele herumgehackt hatten. Seit seinem fünften Schuljahr, seit er Mitglied in Harrys DA wurde, war er stärker geworden. Nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium, bei dem Sirius umgekommen war, hatte ihm seine Großmutter einen neuen Zauberstab zukommen lassen, als Dankeschön dafür, dass sich Neville nun so sehr dafür einsetzte, dass die Todesser, die ihm praktisch seine Eltern genommen hatten, bekämpft und bestraft wurden. Mit diesem neuen Zauberstab kam Neville wesentlich besser zurecht als mit seinem alten, der seinem Vater gehörte. Und seit er wusste dass er richtige Freunde hatte, von denen er akzeptiert wurde, war nicht nur sein Selbstbewusstsein gewachsen...

Nach weiteren drei Wochen, es war Harrys Geburtstag, saßen alle bei einem gemütlichen Lagerfeuer zusammen und unterhielten sich. Harrys Freunde hatten inzwischen eine ehrliche Achtung vor seiner und Hermines Leistung errungen, seit sie selbst wussten, wie schwer und anstrengend es war dass alles zu lernen, was sich Harry und Hermine an Wissen und Fähigkeiten angeeignet hatten.

* * *

_ **A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews - noch zwei und wir haben die 200 erreicht! Wow!  
_

_# silvertrust: Jo, der Teppich mit dem Stammbaum ist schon ein etwas größeres Exemplar..._

_#Hermine Potter: Das mit den Schlafräumen dürfte wohl in einem der nächsten Kapitel geklärt werden._

_#GefallenerEngel: Schön das dir die Reden gefallen haben. Das Harry nun reinblütiger ist als Malfoy wird er diesem schon noch auf die Nase binden -hehe- aber erst in der Fortsetzung!_

_#Phoenixfeder: Die Hochzeitsnacht? Du wirst dir sicherlich denken können, was die beiden da so gemacht haben! Derartige Szenen kann ich nicht besonders gut schreiben, außerdem wollte ich das Rating nicht erhöhen..._

_#laser-jet: Schön das dir das Kapitel wieder gefallen hat! In der Community kannst du auch Geschichten eintragen, aber bitte nur deutsche._

_#Jen1307: Irgendeine Ursache mussten ja Hermines starke Zauberkräfte haben - und damit meine ich nicht nur ihre ständige Lernerei. Also habe ich mir das mit ihrer Familie einfallen lassen... Und sooo unmöglich ist es ja gar nicht! Sind wir nicht alle Squibs?!?  
_

_#Sandy123: Bepa hatte mir per icq schon berichtet dass du den Weg zu meiner FF gefunden hast... Freut mich dass sie dir gefällt!_

Dieses Kapitel hat wohl nicht unbedingt sehr viel Tiefgang, aber es werden einige Entscheidungen getroffen, die in der Zukunft (also in der Fortsetzung) sehr, sehr wichtig werden!


	22. Die letzten Monate bei Emrys

**Kapitel 21: DIE LETZTEN MONATE BEI EMRYS**

In der ihnen verbleibenden Zeit auf Avalon begannen Harry und Hermine, sich wieder an ihre Zauberstäbe zu gewöhnen. Fast drei Jahre hatten sie diese nun schon nicht mehr benutzt. Beide stellten fest, dass die Zauber, die sie auch ohne Zauberstab beherrschten und vor allem ohne Zauberstab erlernt hatten, nun mit diesem wesentlich wirkungsvoller waren. Dies galt natürlich nur für die herkömmliche Magie, beim Einsatz von Elfen- oder Elementarmagie nützte ihnen der Zauberstab sowieso nichts. Auch diese Erkenntnisse teilten sie mit ihren Freunden, die in der Zwischenzeit genauso ernst und verbissen lernten wie Harry und Hermine zuvor.

Viel war es nicht mehr, was Emrys seinen beiden Schützlingen noch vermitteln konnte, doch brachte er ihnen noch die eine oder andere nützliche Sache bei. Zum Beispiel lernten Harry und Hermine, wie sie eventuell in Speisen oder Getränken enthaltene Gifte erkennen und sofort unwirksam machen konnten, indem sie einfach jeden Bissen und jeden Schluck, den sie zu sich nahmen, analysierten und in Sekundenschnelle in unschädliche Nahrungsmittel umwandelten. Doch bis es soweit war mussten sie noch viel lernen. Emrys zeigte ihnen, wie sie ihre Schutzschilder so weit ausbauen konnten, dass sie permanent aktiv waren und ihnen als Alarmanlage dienten und damit ihre Abwehrkräfte so stärkten, dass sie jedes Gift aufspürten und es damit unwirksam wurde. Nach zwei Monaten waren sie so weit, dass dieser Vorgang beim Essen und Trinken schon fast automatisch ablief. Es funktionierte nicht nur bei den unterschiedlichsten Giften, sondern auch bei Alkohol oder beispielsweise Veritaserum. Allerdings hatte dies auch einen enormen Nachteil: Sie konnten nun nicht mehr auf die Hilfe der Heiltränke bauen. Die Zusammensetzung der Heiltränke war ähnlich wie die der Gifte, so dass ihre Schutzschilder diese auch als Gefahr einstuften. Aber damit kamen Harry und Hermine klar, immerhin beherrschten sie auch noch andere, effektivere Heilmethoden.

Mit der Zeit hatten sich Harry und Hermine auch an ihr Leben als Ehepaar gewöhnt, wobei die Umstellung für sie gar nicht mal so groß war, wie sie vorher vermutet hatten. Viel hatte sich bisher nicht geändert, nur Hermines Nachnahme und das jetzt ein wunderschöner mit goldenen Rosen und Lilien besetzter Ring an Hermines und ein schlichter schmaler goldener Ring an Harrys Ringfinger steckte. Allerdings rechneten sie mit Schwierigkeiten, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Dort durfte ja keiner außer den bereits Eingeweihten wissen, dass sie inzwischen geheiratet hatten, denn dann hätten sie so einiges zu erklären. Dies wollten sie sich um jeden Preis ersparen. Allerdings hatten sich beide so sehr an ihr verändertes Aussehen gewöhnt dass sie dankbar waren, dass Emrys und Albus ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild nicht mit in den Fideliuszauber eingeschlossen hatten. Nur ihre Eheringe waren Nichteingeweihten verborgen, und natürlich das Wissen um ihren Aufenthalt und ihre Ausbildung auf Avalon.

Nach einigen Tagen bemerkten Harry und Emrys, dass die Kondition ihrer Freunde, genau wie die von Harry und Hermine als sie auf Avalon ankamen, arg zu wünschen übrig ließ. Gemeinsam mit Hermine entwarfen sie einen Trainingsplan, der genau auf die sonstige Ausbildung abgestimmt war. Der Morgen begann für die sechs Freunde mit einem Lauf durch den Wald, mittags gab es Fecht- bzw. Schwertkampf und abends entweder schwimmen oder wieder laufen. Zwischen den einzelnen Unterrichtseinheiten wurden immer die verschiedensten Übungen durchgeführt, um Ron, Ginny, Luna und vor allem Neville körperlich fit zu machen. Reittraining stand ebenfalls an der Tagesordnung, aber das spielte eher eine untergeordnete Rolle. Vielmehr diente es zur Abwechslung vom Trainingsstress.

In den Abendstunden, am gemeinsamen Lagerfeuer, wurden die Animagus-Verwandlungen geübt. Zur Überraschung aller war es Ginny, die sich als Erste vollständig verwandeln konnte. Ihre Form war ein kleiner, rötlicher Fuchs. Auch Ron wurde wenig später zum Fuchs, allerdings war seiner etwas größer als der seiner Schwester. Luna verwandelte sich in eine Katze, genauso wie Hermine bei ihrer ersten Verwandlung. Neville schaffte es schließlich, sich in einen Dachs zu verwandeln. Da ihre Art der Animagus-Verwandlung nicht auf der herkömmlichen Magie beruhte, konnten sie ohne weiteres auch weitere Figuren erlernen. Alle vier versuchten nun, sich in einen Vogel zu verwandeln. Dieses Mal hatten Neville und Luna größere Probleme, denn beide waren noch nie gerne geflogen. Ginny wurde zum Falken und Ron zum Habicht. Luna schaffte es schließlich mit der gemeinsamen Unterstützung ihrer Freunde, sich in eine Amsel zu verwandeln. Neville war es, der am längsten brauchte, doch irgendwann schaffte auch er es. Er freute sich riesig, als er sich in einen Sperling verwandelte. Aufgeregt schlug er mit den Flügeln. Dieser Anblick war so niedlich, dass sie ihn seitdem des Öfteren „Spatz" nannten, was ihn aber nicht weiter zu ärgern schien, ganz im Gegenteil. Neville war froh, wenigsten seine furchtbare Angst vorm Fliegen besiegt zu haben, die seit Anfang seines ersten Hogwartsjahres in ihm schlummerte.

Im Schwertkampf stellte sich Ron als sehr talentiert heraus, während Ginny und Luna lieber mit den Dolchen bzw. Rapieren arbeiteten, genauso wie Hermine, die inzwischen eine Meisterin mit dem Dolch geworden war. Neville freundete sich mit einem schlichten Säbel an, doch man konnte ihm zum Teil sehr deutlich ansehen, dass ihm dieser Sport nicht besonders lag. Doch Harry war sich sicher, wenn Neville erstmal den Umgang mit dem Säbel sicher beherrscht, dann würde sich auch sein Unbehagen gegenüber dem Schwertkampf legen. Langsam legte sich Nevilles Angst und er sah dies als eine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen, sollte das eben auf diese Art und Weise notwendig sein und keinen anderen Ausweg geben.

Insgesamt wurden Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna etwas sportlicher. Ihre bessere Kondition stärkte nicht nur ihren Kampfes- und Lernwillen, sondern auch ihre Fähigkeit, länger in einem Duell zu bestehen. Gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, dass ihnen zwei Tierformen zunächst genügten, denn weitere Formen konnten sie auch noch in Hogwarts erlernen. Anstelle des Animagus-Trainings trat nun das Duellieren. Dumbledore hatte ihnen zugeflüstert, dass es im neuen Schuljahr wieder einen Duellierclub geben sollte, bei dem sie natürlich mitmachen wollten. Auch der DA-Club sollte unter Harrys Führung weitergeführt werden, allerdings nun geöffnet für alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse und unter Aufsicht eines Lehrers.

Ron, Ginny und Harry hatten sich auch über Quidditch unterhalten. Von Albus hatten sie erfahren, dass Harrys lebenslange Spielverbot, dass von der Ministeriums­hexe Dolores Umbridge gegen ihn verhängt worden war, selbstverständlich aufgehoben wurde, genauso wie alle anderen Verordnungen, welche diese unangenehme Frau erlassen hatte. Doch änderte es nichts daran, dass Harry kein offizielles Mitglied des Gryffindorteams mehr war. Ginny war es, die seit Harrys Rauswurf den Posten des Suchers inne hatte. Ron wollte bei seinen restlichen Teamkameraden durchsetzen, dass sie eine neue Aufnahmeprüfung für das Team machten, um Harry einen Wiedereinstieg zu ermöglichen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, versprach Ginny ihre Unterstützung. Zwar war sie gerne Sucherin gewesen, aber sie wusste auch, dass Harry um Welten besser war als sie. Außerdem würde sie auch gerne als Jägerin spielen, so wie einst auch Katie, Alicia und Angelina, ihre Quidditch-Vorbilder.

Eines Tages, als der Schulleiter mal wieder bei ihnen verweilte, nahm Harry ihn zur Seite, um mit ihm über ein paar Dinge zu reden. „Professor ... Ähm, Albus", begann Harry und Albus lachte. „Ich glaube, ich werde ewig brauchen, um mich daran zu gewöhnen!", sagte Harry und rollte etwas mit den Augen. Nicht aus Respektlosigkeit vor seinem Ururgroßvater, sondern wegen dieser kleinen, für ihn etwas peinlichen Situation. „Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig und zeigte Harry damit, dass es ihm nicht peinlich sein muss, wenn ihm Professor noch des Öfteren rausrutschen würde. Eigentlich war es sogar ganz gut so, denn in Hogwarts müsste Harry ihn so oder so wieder mit Professor anreden, um den Schein zu waren. „Ich wollte mit dir über Luna sprechen. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Luna vielleicht das Haus wechseln könnte?" Harry kam sich auf einer Art frech vor, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts diese Frage zustellen, doch ging es hier auch um Lunas Sicherheit. „Luna war bei der Sache im Ministerium mit dabei und ich denke, dass sie in Gryffindor sicherer ist. Die Todesser haben sie gesehen und werden sie bestimmt noch nicht vergessen haben. Wenn sie ständig bei uns ist, würde es vieles erleichtern und wir könnten sie besser beschützen. Außerdem ist sie auch Rons Freundin." Harry sagte den letzten Satz so, als könnte er damit alles rausreißen. „Ich habe aber noch nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen, ich wollte erst deine Meinung dazu hören." „Nun, eigentlich ist es in Hogwarts noch nicht vorgekommen, dass ein Schüler das Haus wechselt. Aber ich denke, dass du Recht hast, ein Wechsel würde euch und damit auch mir einige Sogen nehmen und viele Vorteile bringen... Ich muss da erst einmal in der Schulordnung nachlesen und den Sprechenden Hut fragen, was er dazu sagt. Immerhin ist er es, der die Schüler einteilt! Ich gebe dir Bescheid, sobald ich etwas Genaueres weiß, bis dahin erzähle Luna lieber nichts davon. Dadurch ist ihre Enttäuschung vielleicht nicht ganz so groß, wenn ein Wechsel nicht möglich sein sollte."

Als der Sommer auf Avalon zu Ende war, kamen auch Hermines Eltern wieder zurück auf die magische Insel und Albus und Emrys brachten ihnen die ersten Zaubersprüche bei. Zur Überraschung aller stellten sie sich dabei gar nicht mal so schlecht an, obwohl sie immerhin schon über vierzig Jahre alt waren und das erste Mal einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielten. Vielleicht war ja aber auch das Blut von Harry und Hermine nicht ganz unschuldig daran... Auf jeden Fall erfuhr Harry nun, wo Hermine ihren Lerneifer her hatte: Ihre Eltern lernten wie die Besessenen! Sie wollte in möglichst kurzer Zeit nicht nur den Umgang mit dem Zauberstab erlernen, sondern auch sozusagen eine „Umschulung" vom Muggel-Zahnärzten zu magischen Heilern machen. Ihre Kenntnisse als Zahnärzte würden ihnen in Zukunft wohl nicht mehr allzu viel nützen, aber sie hatten genügend allgemeinmedizinische Kenntnisse, um bei einer zusätzlichen magischen Ausbildung als Heiler arbeiten zu können. Mit ihnen war auch ein Heiler aus St. Mungo nach Avalon gekommen, um ihre Ausbildung zu übernehmen. Jedoch müsste das Gedächtnis des Heilers nach Beendigung der Ausbildung so verändert werden, das er glauben würde in den Urlaub gefahren zu sein.

Gleichzeitig mit ihren ersten Zaubersprüchen fing Emrys aber auch an, den Grangers die theoretischen Grundlagen der Elfenmagie beizubringen, damit sie später die Elfenheilkräfte erlernen konnten. Wenn sie mit der Ausbildung zum Heiler so weit fortgeschritten waren, dass sie sich auch auf andere Sachen konzentrieren könnten, dann sollten Harry und Hermine ihnen Teile der Elfenmagie beibringen. Noch war es für die beiden zu schwer zwei so grundverschiedene Arten der Magie zu erlernen. Harry stimmt ihm vollkommen zu, als Emrys meinte, dass er bei ihnen vorerst jegliche taktische bzw. strategische Ausbildung weglassen würde, er wollte ihnen gerade beibringen, wie sie sich selbst im Notfall verteidigen konnten. Ihre Heilkräfte waren sehr viel wichtiger.

Harry und Hermine erzählten ihren Freunden und natürlich Hermines Eltern von ihren Plänen und Vorstellungen bezüglich Godrics Hollow. Mr. und Mrs. Granger waren begeistert von den Ideen ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes, und auch Albus war davon beeindruckt, welche Schutzzauber seine beiden Schützlinge installieren wollten. Wenn sie alles so durchführen konnten, wie sie es vorhatten, würde Godrics Hollow in Zukunft fast noch besser geschützt sein als Hogwarts.

Nach einigen Tagen brachte Albus die Nachricht, dass Luna das Haus wechseln dürfte, wenn sie es wolle. Die Schulordnung hatte dazu nichts weiter ausgesagt, als das dies der Sprechende Hut bei einer neuen Prüfung der oder des Wechselwilligen entscheiden müsse. Alle hatten sich versammelt und lauschten gespannt Dumbledores Erklärungen, weshalb er den ‚Sprechenden Hut' mit nach Avalon gebracht hatte. Er erzählte ihnen, dass Luna in Gryffindor und damit in der Nähe ihrer Freunde sicherer wäre, da sie mit Sicherheit von einigen der Todesser erkannt worden war. Lunas Gesichtsfarbe wechselte schlagartig von rosa in weiß. Dass sie ebenfalls ein Ziel für die Todesser sein könnte, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht oder es zumindest sauber verdrängt. Abermals redeten sie über das, was sie im Ministerium erlebt hatten. Zweifel begannen sich in Luna auszubreiten. Was wäre, wenn der Hut sie nach Slytherin stecken würde? Niemals würde sie in dieses Haus wechseln. Dort gab es genügend Schüler, dessen Eltern Todesser waren. Nervös sah sie in Rons Richtung. Dumbledore bemerkte Lunas Nervosität und ging auf sie zu. Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und deutete auf den alten braunen Hut, den er auf einem Baumstumpf abgelegt hatte. "Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst! Es ist allein deine Entscheidung, niemand zwingt dich zu etwas." Mit einem Lächeln, welches er Luna schenkte, sagte er weiter: "Wir können das ganze auch als einen Ausflug für den 'Sprechenden Hut' betrachten. Immerhin ist er seit tausend Jahren im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts eingesperrt. Er hat sich tatsächlich gefreut mitzukommen!" Luna sah in die alten Augen ihres Schulleiters. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Der Hut wird seine Sache richtig machen", versichert er ihr.

Dann war es soweit! Am abendlichen Lagerfeuer setzte sich Luna aufgeregt und mit zittrigen Händen den Hut auf. Einige Minuten vergingen, bis der Hut seine Entscheidung verkündete: „Gryffindor!", rief er laut aus. Ron war es, der als Erster aufsprang. Freudig nahm er seine Freundin in den Arm. Glücklich darüber, dass er nun noch mehr Zeit mit Luna verbringen konnte, gab er ihr vor allen Anwesenden einen Kuss, der nicht von schlechten Eltern war. Lauter Beifall beendete ihren Kuss und beide wurden rot.

Später am Abend, als er ganz allein war, setzte Harry den Hut zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben auf. Ein komisches Gefühl kam auf, welches er schon einmal verspürte. Er fühlte die Aufregung, die er am ersten Schultag hatte. Harry war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er zusammenfuhr, als der Hut plötzlich zu reden begann. „Endlich hast du dein Erbe angetreten!" Verwundert sah Harry drein. „Bevor ich es vergesse", lachte der Hut. „Alles Gute nachträglich zur Hochzeit!"

Schließlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem es für Harry und Hermine hieß, von Avalon, Emrys und Nimue Abschied zu nehmen. Ihre Freunde und Hermines Eltern blieben noch ein paar Wochen länger, damit Emrys ihnen noch etwas beibringen konnte. Harry und Hermine hatten bereits eine neue Aufgabe. – Godrics Hollow musste wieder bewohnbar gemacht werden. Auch wenn ihr neues Zuhause sie die nächste Zeit voll und ganz in Anspruch nehmen würde, so vermissten sie doch Avalon bereits jetzt schon. Albus machte den Vorschlag sie zu begleiten, denn er hatte in Hogwarts ein paar letzte Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, bevor in ein paar Tagen der Schulbetrieb wieder losgehen würde.

Nach einem wort- und tränenreichen Abschied schuf Emrys ein Portal in die Zukunft. Aber bevor er Harry und Hermine gehen ließ, übergab er ihnen noch eine kleine, besonders gesicherte und versiegelte Truhe. „Darin befindet sich ein Wissen, dass ich nur euch Beiden zugänglich mache. Nur mit eurem Blut und euren Fähigkeiten könnt ihr die Truhe öffnen. Bewahrt das Wissen gut auf, es zeigt euch einen Weg hierher zurück, falls ihr uns einmal besuchen wollt!" Wenig später waren Harry und Hermine zum ersten Mal seit über drei Jahren wieder in ihrer eigenen Zeit. Das Portal, welches Emrys erschaffen hatte, öffnete sich in Dumbledores Büro. Mit offenen Armen wurden sie von Minerva McGonagall begrüßt und Fawkes ließ sich auf Dumbledores Schulter nieder.

* * *

_ **A/N: **Sorry dass es diesmal so lange mit dem Update gedauert hat!**  
**_

_Vielen Dank für eure wie immer sehr willkommenen Reviews! _

_#Hermine Potter: Freut mich dass dir das letzte Kap. gefallen hat!_

_#laser-jet: Das mit Hermines Eltern wird später noch viel interessanter werden...  
Hoffe dein Rechenknecht läuft wieder, auch das Display... (irgendwie scheint da bei dir wirklich der Wurm drin zu sein - hast du alles nur bei Aldi gekauft?)_

_#GefallenerEngel: Ron scheint mir ja ein lieber und netter Kerl zu sein, aber manchmal braucht er eben eine etwas nachdrücklichere Motivation, wenn es ums Lernen geht... Was Godrics Hollow angeht, damit habe ich noch eine Menge vor..._

_#Beppo1: Was war denn an der Sache mit dem Stammbaum für dich verwirrend? Wie kann ich dir das besser erklären?_

_#Rudi: Warmes Bier? Ja pfui Teufel!!! Ist ja fast so wie heißes Wasser mit Milch! (siehe "Asterix bei den Briten")  
Ähm, wer sagt denn das die Lovegoods und die Longbottoms aus Britannien stammen?_

_#musashi47: Wie bist du denn auf diesen Namen gekommen? Habe echt zweimal hingucken müssen... Nunja, es wird vielleicht einmal die eine oder andere Situation kommen, wo unsere sechs Freunde ihre Magie nicht oder nur begrenzt einsetzen können... (will ja nicht zu viel verraten) Außerdem steigert das Training mit den konventionellen (nichtmagischen) Waffen nicht nur ihre körperliche Kondition, sondern auch ihre Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit, ihre Koordinationsfähigkeit etc._

_#D3cado: Sorry, nun musstest du doch wieder so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten... (Waren es wirklich zwei Wochen seit dem letzten Update?)_

_#Nadine: Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Mit den Emails ist das so eine Sache - schick am besten an meine GMX-Adresse, die sollte auf jeden Fall ankommen. Web.de spinnt immer wieder, dort habe ich nicht nur eine Email einfach nicht erhalten...  
Die Berufswünsche von Harry und Hermine haben sich in der Tat geändert, aber darüber werde ich erst in der Fortsetzung schreiben. Jetzt ist es noch zu früh dazu... Aber du liegst gar nicht mal sooo verkehrt mit deiner Vermutung! Die sechs Freunde sind auch für mich der Kern der DA, u.a. deswegen wird die Fortsetzung ja auch "Die Macht der sechs Freunde" heißen._

_#Jen1307: Schön dass dir auch dieses Kapitel wieder gefallen hat. Hoffentlich findet auch das aktuelle deinen Zuspruch... Was noch so alles passieren wird? Lass dich überraschen!_


	23. Hogwarts zum Zweiten

**Kapitel 22: Hogwarts zum Zweiten**

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Mr. und Mrs. Potter!", sagte Minerva McGonagall mit einem Lächeln zu Harry und Hermine, nachdem sie sich von den beiden gelöst hatte. Beide reagierten gerührt darauf, denn sie waren nun zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Hochzeit so angesprochen worden. Hermine war sehr stolz darauf, dass sie nun „Mrs. Potter" war.

Der Schulleiter wollte ihnen gerade zwei Stühle herbei zaubern, doch Harry war schneller. Mit einer Handbewegung erschuf er ein kleines Sofa für zwei Personen, auf dem er und Hermine Platz nahmen. Albus lächelte und seine Augen strahlten. „Ist dir bewusst, Harry, dass du jetzt schneller irgendwelche Gegenstände erschaffen kannst als ich? Und dazu noch ohne Zauberstab!" Dumbledore war furchtbar stolz auf seinen Schützling und Ururenkel. Harry grinste nur. „Nun, meine Lieben, wie habt ihr euch die nächsten Tage vorgestellt?", fragte Albus und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Na ja, wir wollen so schnell wie möglich nach Godrics Hollow und uns zumindest erst einmal das Grundstück ansehen. Dann werden wir wohl noch die Dursleys besuchen, immerhin müssten unsere Schulsachen noch bei ihnen sein. Ach ja, in die Winkelgasse müssen wir auch noch, die neuen Bücher kaufen." „Hm", machte Dumbledore, „darf ich euch einen Vorschlag machen? Macht eure Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse am einunddreißigsten August, bis dahin sollten auch eure vier Freunde wieder da sein. Da könnt ihr alle zusammen eure Besorgungen machen. Zu den Dursleys müsst ihr nicht mehr unbedingt, ich habe eure Sachen bereits herholen lassen. Natürlich könnt ihr sie trotzdem besuchen!" Albus sah kurz Minerva an, bevor er weiter redete. „Was Godrics Hollow angeht, so würde ich euch vorschlagen, dass ihr erst morgen dorthin geht. Auf Grund der Schutzzauber, die Godrics Hollow umgeben, muss ich euch bei eurem ersten Besuch dorthin begleiten. Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, habe ich für heute ein anderes Programm im Sinn. Ich würde gerne mit euch über das kommende Schuljahr und über euer Training reden. Auch über eure Unterkunft und euren Übungsraum sollten wir uns unterhalten. Ich habe mir gestern noch einige Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich glaube, es wäre nicht unbedingt fair euch gegenüber, wenn ihr auch in Zukunft in euren bisherigen Schlafsälen nächtigen müsst. Immerhin seid ihr verheiratet und wohnt nun schon seit über drei Jahren zusammen. Aber dieses Problem sollte schnell zu lösen sein, hier im Schloss gibt es genügend Räume... Ein paar möchte ich euch zeigen. Begleitet ihr mich?"

Zu fünft (Fawkes flog über ihren Köpfen) machten sie sich auf den Weg. „Im Gryffindorturm?", fragte Harry verdutzt, als er erkannte wohin sie gingen. „Warte ab!", war Dumbledores Antwort. Harry und Hermine schauten sich an. Beide waren gespannt, was sie dort erwarten würde. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ausgerechnet in ihrem Hausturm geeignete Zimmer finden würden. Harry war sich sicher, wenn dort irgendwas gewesen wäre, hätten er, Ron und Hermine es entdeckt. _#Weißt du, was er meint? Ich habe noch nie solch ein Zimmer im Turm gefunden#_, fragte er Hermine telepathisch. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. _#Lassen wir uns überraschen!#_ Als sie dann schließlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame standen, erlebten sie die erste kleine Überraschung: Die fette Dame verneigte sich vor ihnen und gab mit den Worten „Willkommen zu Hause!" den Eingang zum Gryffindor­quartier frei, ohne dass einer von ihnen das Passwort gesagt hatte. Albus schmunzelte wegen den verdutzten Gesichtsausdrücken von Harry und seiner Frau. „Sie hat dich als den Erben Gryffindors erkannt, Harry. Du hast nun jederzeit Zugang zum Turm, ohne dass du das Passwort sagen musst. Hermine, als Harrys Frau gilt für dich das Gleiche."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum bat der Schulleiter seine beiden Schüler, sich genau umzusehen. „Ihr solltet die Zugänge zu drei Räumen erkennen können, die ihr vorher noch nicht wahrnehmen konntet." Aufmerksam ließen Harry und Hermine ihre Blicke durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen, doch sie konnten nichts erkennen, was neu für sie gewesen wäre. Dann besann sich Harry und veränderte seine Sichtweise, damit er den Energiefluss der Magie und damit auch magisch verborgene Zugänge erkennen konnte. Nun dauerte es nicht mehr lange, und er hatte rechts und links vom Kamin jeweils eine Tür entdeckt und eine direkt neben dem Aufgang zu seinem bisherigen Schlafsaal. Nachdem er Hermine darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, veränderte sie ebenfalls ihre Sichtweise und konnte so die besagten Zugänge erkennen.

Beide teilten Albus ihre Entdeckung mit. Dieser nickte und erklärte ihnen: „Der Raum hier neben dem Aufgang zum Jungenschlafsaal ist ein großer Trainingsraum, der vor allem für Waffentraining und Duelle eingerichtet ist. Der Zugang links vom Kamin führt ebenfalls zu einem Übungsraum, allerdings ist dieser mehr für Verwandlung und Zaubertränke eingerichtet. Dort ist auch eine kleine Bibliothek." Bei dem Wort ‚Bibliothek' sah Harry Hermines Augen aufblitzen. „Der Zugang rechts vom Kamin führt zu einem besonders geschützten Unterkunftsbereich, den wir uns jetzt einmal ansehen sollten. Harry, lege einfach deine Hand auf die Tür, sie sollte sich ohne Zauberspruch für dich öffnen." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und langsam schwang die alte, schwere Tür auf und gab so den Zugang zu den dahinter liegenden Räumen frei. Eine Art Hausflur, von dem mehrere Räume abgingen, erstreckte sich hinter der eben geöffneten Tür. Gemeinsam betraten sie diesen und nacheinander sahen sie sich alle Räume an. Es waren vier komplett eingerichtete Wohnungen, die allesamt sehr groß und geräumig waren und die fünfte Tür war eine Verbindung zum benachbarten Übungsraum. Hermine sah sich natürlich als erstes die kleine aber sehr gut sortierte Bibliothek an. Dabei gab sie immer wieder Begeisterungslaute von sich, als sie die Titel der uralten Bücher entzifferte. So fand sie Bücher, die von den Schulgründern und anderen längst vergangenen Magiern verfasst wurden.

„Ich würde sagen, ihr sucht euch eine der Wohnungen aus, in der ihr euch niederlassen wollt", sagte Albus zu seinen beiden Schützlingen. Harry und Hermine entschieden sich schließlich für die hinterste der vier Wohnungen, da sie von dort aus einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Hogwartssee und dem dahinter liegenden Wald hatten. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes reinigte Albus die Wohnung von dem sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelten Staub und alle vier ließen sich im Wohnzimmer auf den sehr bequemen Sesseln nieder.

„Dieser Unterkunftsbereich sollte ursprünglich den vier Gründern als Wohnung dienen", erklärte ihnen der Schulleiter. „Aber wie ich den Schriften von damals entnehmen konnte, haben hier wohl nur Godric und Rowena gewohnt. Salazar hatte sich schon von Anfang an in seine Keller verzogen, und auch Helga zog ihre eigenen Quartiere vor. Ihr habt euch die Wohnung von Godric und Rowena ausgesucht... Diese Räume sind so geschützt, dass nur ein Erbe der beiden sie betreten kann. Ihr solltet aber keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben, die Zugänge für eure Freunde freizugeben." „Aber wie sollen wir unseren Mitschülern erklären, dass wir unsere eigene Wohnung haben?", fragte Hermine. „Ich kann das mit eurem Erlebnis im Ministerium begründen, falls jemand danach fragen sollte. Hier seid ihr auf jeden Fall gut geschützt, und ihr habt auch die Möglichkeit, zumindest ein bisschen zu üben. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Man konnte Harry und Hermine sehr deutlich ansehen, dass sie von dieser Idee begeistert waren, daher wartete Harrys Großvater nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern sprach gleich weiter. „Diese Räume sind so geschützt, dass nicht mal Hauselfen hier herein können, daher müsst ihr zwei von ihnen autorisieren. Ich vermute, ihr werdet Dobby und Winky auswählen?" Harry nickte und auch Hermine stimmte zu. „Gut, dann werde ich sie aus den Diensten Hogwarts entlassen und in eure Hände übergeben, wenn Dobby und Winky einverstanden sind. Die beiden können sich dann später vielleicht auch mit um Godrics Hollow kümmern! Natürlich nur wenn ihr das wollt." Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht bemerkte Harry: „Aber Hermine führt die Gehaltsverhandlungen mit den beiden!", was ihm natürlich sofort einen Rippenstoß von seiner Frau einbrachte.

„Allerdings habe ich eine Bedingung! Minerva hat als Hauslehrerin und meine Stellvertreterin ebenfalls vollen Zugang zu diesen Räumen hier. Im Notfall muss einer von uns euch hier erreichen können." Wieder kam ein zustimmendes Nicken von Harry und Hermine. „Wie schon gesagt, möchte ich mit euch auch noch über das kommende Schuljahr reden", sprach Dumbledore weiter. „Ich kann euch gleich verraten, dass Remus wieder den Unterricht in Verteidigung übernehmen wird. Ich konnte den Schulrat endlich überzeugen, ihn wieder einzustellen. Daran war wohl das Desaster mit Mrs. Umbridge nicht ganz unschuldig... Wir hatten schon einmal darüber gesprochen, dass ihr den DA-Club weiter führt. Ich möchte aber, dass alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse daran teilnehmen können. Allerdings könnt ihr bei Fehlverhalten und bei mangelnder Leistung einzelne Schüler vom Unterricht ausschließen. Die Verantwortung lege ich in eure Hände. Ich weiß, dass ihr das schaffen werdet. Da aber außer uns niemand weiß, dass ihr bereits volljährig seid, muss ich euch mindestens einen Lehrer als Aufsicht mitgeben. Ich denke, mit Remus dürftet ihr da wohl keine Probleme haben. Ihr solltet aber auch Professor Flitwick beteiligen, er war früher jahrzehntelang Duellchampion. Bitte sprecht euch mit Remus und Filius entsprechend ab. In Absprache mit den anderen Lehrern erteile ich euch hiermit das Recht und die Pflicht, die Leistungen eurer Schüler während des Kurses zu bewerten. Ihr dürft und sollt dazu auch Hauspunkte vergeben oder auch abziehen, falls das nötig sein sollte. Wir sollten uns überlegen, ob ihr am Ende des Schuljahres vielleicht eine kleine Prüfung durchführt. Deren Ergebnisse könnten dann dementsprechend in die anderen Noten mit einfließen. Aber das hat noch ein wenig Zeit, so dass wir später darüber noch in Ruhe reden können."

Harry war bei der Erwähnung Professor Flitwicks Duellkenntnisse eine Idee gekommen. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch einen Duellclub gründen, oder zumindest das Thema Duellieren mit in den DA-Club einbringen, das könnte später einmal sehr nützlich werden... Wir sollten uns auch einen neuen Namen für den DA-Club einfallen lassen, wenn er dann sozusagen öffentlich ist." „Hm, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht!", gestand der alte Professor. „Darüber können wir ja beim Essen reden. Packt jetzt erst einmal aus und macht es euch ein weinig gemütlich. Wir treffen uns dann in eineinhalb Stunden in der Großen Halle zum Essen, in Ordnung?" Damit verließen Albus und Minerva die neue Wohnung der jungen Familie Potter und ließen zwei nachdenkliche, aber vor allem glückliche junge Eheleute zurück.

Als sie dann allein waren, fielen sich Harry und Hermine in die Arme. Eine ganze Zeit lang standen sie eng umschlungen da und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Nur ungern trennten sie sich, damit sie mit dem Auspacken ihrer von Avalon mitgebrachten Sachen anfangen konnten. Da die Wohnung bereits voll eingerichtet war, brauchten sie vorerst keine Möbel und dergleichen erschaffen. Sie wollten erst einmal das Vorhandene nutzen. Wenn ihnen etwas nicht gefiel, konnten sie es später immer noch in Ruhe ändern. Bevor sie die Schränke, Truhen und Kommoden füllten, hängten sie die drei Bilder auf, die sie einst von Albus bekommen hatten. Das Bild von Hogwarts hängten sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und dass ihrer Eltern in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Das Bild auf dem Harry, Hermine und ihre Freunde abgebildet waren, sollte in den kleineren Übungsraum. Doch bevor es dort ankam, vervielfältigte Hermine es und nahm die Kopie mit in die Bibliothek. Nur kurz warf sie einen fast schon sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Bücher, die nur auf sie zu warten schienen.

Einige Zeit später standen sie erneut in einer engen Umarmung am Fenster, von wo aus sie den See beobachten konnten. Nach etlichen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten löste sich Harry von seiner Frau. #_'Mine, wir sollten zum Essen gehen..._# Mit einem Seufzer stimmte Hermine ihm zu, und so apparierten sie Hand in Hand nach Elfenart hinunter vor die Große Halle, um mit Albus und Minerva das Mittagessen einzunehmen. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren aber auch Remus Lupin sowie die Professoren Snape und Flitwick und auch Madam Pomfrey anwesend, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Als die um einen großen Tisch in der Mitte der Halle herum sitzenden Lehrer sie erkannten, verstummten schlagartig ihre Gespräche. Harry und Hermine waren erleichtert, dass sie in der Eingangshalle und nicht vor den Augen von Snape, Flitwick und Madame Pomfrey appariert waren, denn dann hätten sie eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten gehabt. Schnell wie ein Wiesel sprang Professor Flitwick auf und rannte Harry und Hermine entgegen. „Harry, Sie sind wieder da!", rief er aufgeregt und umschloss den ihn um ein ganzes Stück überragenden Harry mit seinen Armen. Harry wusste gar nicht wie ihm da geschah und sah hilfesuchend zu seiner Frau. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Lehrer so aufgeregt gesehen.

Filius Flitwick wischte sich unauffällig eine Träne weg, bevor er die beiden an den Tisch führte. „Sie glauben gar nicht wie froh ich bin, Sie gesund wieder zu sehen!" Nun wurde es Harry klar, warum der kleine Professor so überschwänglich reagiert hatte. Er hatte natürlich von dem Angriff Voldemorts erfahren...

Nacheinander begrüßten Harry und Hermine die Lehrer. Harry ging sogar zu Severus Snape. „Professor, ich hatte bisher noch keine Möglichkeit, mich bei Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe zu bedanken." Damit streckte er dem Professor die Hand entgegen. „Vielen Dank dafür, dass auch Sie trotz unserer Differenzen Ihren Beitrag zu meiner Gesundung mit beigetragen haben!" Und zur Verblüffung aller schlug Snape in Harrys Hand ein. Man konnte sogar seine Mundwinkel in einem kurzen Anflug eines Lächelns zucken sehen, aber wirklich nur kurz. „Nicht der Rede wert, Mr. Potter! Erwarten Sie aber nicht von mir, dass ich immer wieder Ihren Hals rette! Seien Sie vorsichtig, damit sich so etwas nicht wiederholt! Hätten Sie Ihre Okklumentik…" „Schon Gut!", unterbrach Harry seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Da war es wieder – Snapes altbekanntes Verhalten…

Als letztes bedankte sich Harry noch bei Madam Pomfrey. „Harry, jetzt habe ich Sie schon so oft behandeln müssen, Sie waren beinahe genauso oft bei mir wie Remus Lupin... Ihr beide habt es wirklich geschafft, mir meinen letzten Nerv zu rauben. Ich würde Ihnen gern das Du anbieten." Die Krankenschwester streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen. „Nenn mich einfach Poppy! Natürlich nur wenn du willst." Sie drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Miss Granger…, Hermine, für Sie gilt natürlich das Gleiche. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mein Angebot annehmt!"

Das Essen war wie immer köstlich gewesen und keiner von ihnen konnte genug bekommen. Doch auch diese Tatsache konnte nicht verhindern, dass Prof. Snape, Prof. Flitwick und Madame Pomfrey wegen Harrys und Hermines verändertem Äußeren stutzig wurden. Snape war es, der als erster fragte, was in den Sommerferien passiert sei und warum sie sich in den drei Wochen so verändert hatten. Nicht nur dass sie älter geworden waren, und man ihnen dies genau ansah, auch Harrys langen Haare und dass er keine Brille mehr trug, machten den Zaubertranklehrer nachdenklich. Da es August war und sie dem Wetter entsprechend bekleidet waren, konnte man auch ein Teil ihrer nun durchtrainierten Körper sehen. Die beiden Lehrer und die Krankenschwester bombardierten Harry und Hermine mit Fragen und da keiner der beiden eine Antwort gab, wandten sie sich an den Schulleiter, der dies mit einer einfachen Antwort abtat. Er sagte nur, dass Harry und Hermine, wo immer sie auch waren, viel trainiert und gelernt hatten um sich für das zu wappnen, was ihnen noch bevorstehen würde. Doch diese Antwort warf noch mehr Fragen auf.

Harry sah seinen Ururgroßvater mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, doch dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Dumbledore wusste genau, was Harry wollte, doch war dies unmöglich, jedenfalls zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. „Harry, das geht nicht!", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem die Professoren Snape und Flitwick sowie Madame Pomfrey die Große Halle verlassen hatten. „Euer Geheimnis ist mit dem Fideliuszauber geschützt und kann nicht einfach so ausgeplaudert werden, das weißt du. Wir haben das nicht ohne Grund gemacht, ihr …" „Ja, aber du kannst ihn wieder aufheben, du bist unser Geheimniswahrer", unterbrach Harry seinen Ururgroßvater. „Ich allein kann gar nichts. Emrys ist ebenfalls euer Geheimniswahrer. Damit ihr gut geschützt seid, haben wir beide diese Aufgabe übernommen und auch nur wir beide gemeinsam können den Zauber aufheben. Einer allein ist dazu nicht in der Lage."

Hin und her diskutierten die beiden, bis Remus sich einmischte: „Wollt ihr euer Aussehen so beibehalten? Die drei werden nicht die einzigen sein, die stutzig werden!" Harry und Hermine sahen sich lange an, während sie sich telepatisch unterhielten. Hermine schenkte ihrem Mann ein Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder an Remus wandte. „Wir haben uns inzwischen daran gewöhnt und wir wollen auch niemanden verheimlichen, dass wir einiges erlebt haben, was uns nun mal verändert hat. Wenn Tom nicht wäre, hätten wir auch kein Problem damit unsere Ehe öffentlich bekannt zu geben. Eigentlich gefällt uns diese Geheimhaltung überhaupt nicht, aber sie ist wohl notwendig, jedenfalls das, wo und bei wem wir unsere Ausbildung gemacht haben. Aber ich denke, dass wir die Lehrer einweihen sollten, alle Lehrer. Denn sie werden sicher fragen, woher wir dies alles können."

Albus Dumbledore machte sich dazu seine eigenen Gedanken und nahm sich vor, darüber noch einmal mit den beiden zu reden. Im Moment hatte es wenig Sinn. Beide sollten sich die Sache noch mal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen und dann entscheiden. Denn wenn Harry und Hermine es verlangen würden, könnten Dumbledore und auch Emrys sich nicht dagegen stellen. Sie waren zwar ihre Geheimniswahrer, doch waren es Harry und Hermine um die es ging.

* * *

_** A/N:**_

_So, nun bin ich wieder vom Krankenlager auferstanden. Ich hoffe dass euch auch das neue Kapitel gefällt._

_#Rudi: Jep, jetzt geht es in der Hogwarts-Gegenwart (also 1996) weiter. Wie Dumbledore den Schülern Luna's Hauswechsel beibringt? Lass dich überraschen! Kommt auf jeden Fall erst in der Fortsetzung. _

_#laser-jet: Danke für dein Review!_

_#Minne: Stimmt, hast Recht! Harry hatte tatsächlich schon mal mit dem Hut "geschwatzt" - Danke dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast!_

_#Liz Black: Schön dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt! Mit den Lernerfolgen von Harry und Hermine ist das so: Harry weiß was ihm bevor steht, Hermine ahnt es. Also haben beide eine unheimliche Motivation alles zu lernen was ihnen irgendwie helfen könnte..._

_#D3cado: Nun musstest du schon wieder so lange warten... Hoffe dass du meine Geschichte trotzdem weiter liest._

_#Jen1307: Wenn du magst kann ich dir später die komplette Geschichte als PDF zuschicken, wenn sie denn mal fertig überarbeitet und gepostet ist. Kann ja nicht mehr sooo lange dauern, wird auf jeden Fall noch in diesem Jahrzehnt... ;-)_

_#Serenitys Angel: Wie sehr sich das Äußere der beiden verändert hat? Nunja, stell dir mal Harry vor: blass, schmal, fast schon schmächtig, Muskeln nur vom Quidditch... Und nun braun gebrannt, lange Haare die er zu einem Zopf gebunden hält, durchtrainierter Körper... Und auch Hermine hat sich ganz schön gemausert - Ron würde nun wohl nie mehr übersehen dass sie weiblich ist ;-)_

_#Sandy123: Vielen Dank für deine Reviews! Wer hat dir denn meine Geschichte empfohlen?_

_#Thommel: Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar! Ich bemühe mich in meiner Geschichte immer wieder neue Sachen mit einzubauen, aber oft auch alt bekannte Dinge bzw. Lebewesen. Nicht alles mag dabei auf meinem Mist gewachsen sein, aber ich hoffe dass ihr damit leben könnt. In der Fortsetzung werde ich dann auch noch ein paar (tatsächliche) Ereignisse mit einfließen lassen, die das Europa im Jahre 1996 so beschäftigt haben könnten... Lass dich einfach überraschen was noch so alles kommen wird! Und weiterhin viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!_

_#pupp: Mollys Reaktion wirst du noch genießen können - aber nicht in diesem Kapitel. Ein paar Kapitel gibt es ja noch in dieser Geschichte, und an der Fortsetzung schreibe ich bereits, auch wenn mir das Schreiben im Moment nicht ganz so leicht fällt. Brauch wohl mal einen gewissen Abstand zu dem Ganzen. Auf jeden Fall wird es in der Fortsetzung längere Kapitel geben! Ähm, hattest du nicht mal eine "135" hinter deinem Namen stehen?  
_

_#Hermine Potter: Hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel!_

_#Merlin1991: Mir ist durchaus bewusst dass ich dieses Mal mit dem Update sehr lange gewartet habe - aber ich war krank... _

_#Mark: Wann es weiter geht? HEUTE!_


	24. Unterrichtsplanungen

**Kapitel 23: UNTERRICHTSPLANUNGEN**

Nach dem Mittagessen waren Harry und Hermine damit beschäftigt, ihre restlichen Sachen auszupacken. Da sämtliche Schränke, die es in ihrer neuen Wohnung gab, magisch vergrößert waren, hatten sie kein Problem ihre Kleidung unterzubringen. Auch für ihre vielen Bücher war genügend Platz. Diese verstauten sie in den reichlich vorhandenen Bücherregalen im Wohnzimmer. Mit Hilfe einiger Zauber hatten sie bereits nach zwei Stunden alles sorgfältig verstaut und wollten sich daher etwas Ruhe gönnen. Doch daraus wurde leider nichts.

Gerade hatte es sich Hermine auf Harrys Schoß bequem gemacht und ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, da klopfte es an der Tür. „Ausgerechnet jetzt!", knurrte Harry und zog einen Flunsch. „Lächeln, Harry!", neckte ihn Hermine und gab ihn einen sanften Kuss. Mit rollenden Augen, weil er nun wegen dieser Störung auf die wunderbaren Küsse seiner Frau warten musste, stand Harry auf und öffnete die Tür. „Pro… Albus!" „Ich dachte, ihr seid noch am Auspacken ...", sagte Dumbledore erstaunt. „Komm nur rein, wir sind eben fertig geworden!", kam Hermine auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben Harry. Mit einem Augenzwinkern signalisierte sie Harry, dass sie nachher, wenn sie wieder allein sein würden, dort weitermachen würden, wo sie gerade unterbrochen wurden. Leichte Röte stieg in Harrys Gesicht. Vor seinem Ururgroßvater war ihm das doch ein wenig peinlich. Harry hoffte nur, dass er Hermines Geste nicht bemerkt hatte. „Setz dich! Was können wir für dich tun, Albus?", fragte Harry nachdem sich seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normalisiert hatte. Nachdem der Schulleiter schließlich Platz genommen hatte, rückte er langsam mit der Sprache heraus, warum er eigentlich her gekommen war. „Ich habe noch einmal darüber nachgedacht und auch mit Remus und Minerva darüber gesprochen, was ihr nach dem Essen über die Geheimhaltung gesagt habt. Wollt ihr wirklich darauf verzichten?"

Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz an, bevor Harry antwortete. „Wir sehen die Notwendigkeit einer Geheimhaltung um irgendwelchen Aktionen der Todesser und natürlich Tom zu entgehen, aber wir glauben auch, dass sich weder unsere zusätzliche Ausbildung noch unsere Hochzeit auf Dauer verheimlichen lässt. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist der Phönixorden: Obwohl er eigentlich gut geschützt ist, wissen nicht nur Tom und seine Todesser davon, sondern auch viele andere Leute. Sogar sechs bestimmte Schüler wissen nicht erst seit gestern vom Orden, sie kennen sogar den kompletten Führungsstab. Ich meine, wir müssen ja nicht gleich eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten aufgeben, dass wir bei Emrys waren und dort auch geheiratet haben, aber verstecken bringt auch nichts... Die anderen Schüler und Lehrer werden sowieso mitbekommen, dass wir ein Paar sind. Wir denken auch, dass die Lehrer ein Recht haben, dies zu erfahren. So wissen sie wenigstens damit umzugehen. Sollten wir deswegen bevorzugt von Toms Leuten angegriffen werden – nun, ich denke, inzwischen können wir uns ganz gut unserer Haut erwehren. Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt überall mit unseren Fähigkeiten angeben, dass müssen bestimmte Personen ja nun wirklich nicht wissen, zumindest nicht jetzt schon..." Dumbledore gab Harry Recht. Nicht gern, aber er verstand den Standpunkt der beiden. „Einen Punkt hätte ich noch", warf Harry ein. „Ich vermute, dass Tom uns sogar eher angreifen wird, bevor wir noch mächtiger werden, was mir ehrlich gesagt auch recht ist." Liebevoll sah er Hermine an. „Je eher wir ihn besiegen, desto eher können wir endlich ein normales Leben führen – wir alle!"

Der Schulleiter nickte und sagte: „Fast die gleichen Argumente haben mir auch Minerva und Remus vorgebracht. Auch Prof. Snape kann von Geheimhaltung ein Lied singen. Auch wenn man es ihm vielleicht nicht ansehen mag, aber dieses Doppelleben belastet ihn doch sehr stark! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr Severus sich ein normales Leben wünscht! Wie leicht das klingt - ein ‚normales' Leben..." Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er dann fort: „Lasst uns heute beim Abendessen noch einmal darüber reden! Ich versuche bis dahin Emrys zu erreichen und ihn zum Essen einzuladen. Ihn müsst ihr ebenfalls versuchen zu überzeugen. Wenn Emrys dem zustimmt, dann gebe ich ebenfalls nach. Aber sollte Emrys einen Grund sehen, die Geheimhaltung aufrechtzuerhalten, dann akzeptiert es bitte! Ich lasse euch zum Essen rufen. Schaut bis dahin bitte noch bei Dobby vorbei, ihr müsst ihm und Winky noch den Zugang autorisieren, damit sie sich um eure Räume kümmern können!"

Wenig später apparierten die beiden hinunter in die Küche. Sie mussten nicht lange nach Dobby suchen. Kaum das sie in der Küche erschienen waren, kam er auch schon auf sie zugeflitzt.. „Hallo Dobby!", begrüßte Harry den Hauselfen, den er einst befreit hatte. „Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby ist froh zu sehen, dass es Harry Potter wieder gut geht, Sir! Und junge Missy ist an seiner Seite..." Das alles war so schnell aus Dobby herausgesprudelt, dass Harry und Hermine kaum ein Wort verstanden hatten. Nun stand der kleine Hauself mit schlackernden Ohren und großen Augen vor ihnen und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. „Dobby, kannst du bitte Winky mit herholen?", fragte Harry. Er konnte sich bei Dobbys aufgeregtem Anblick nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand auch Winky vor ihnen. Sie sah viel besser aus als das letzte Mal, als Harry und Hermine sie gesehen hatten. Anscheinend trank sie wirklich keinen Alkohol mehr und hatte sich auch mit dem Tod ihres Meisters abgefunden. „Der Schulleiter hat uns und unseren Freunden eigene Räume hier in Hogwarts gegeben. Außerdem wollen wir das Haus meiner Eltern wieder aufbauen. Dafür brauchen wir zwei zuverlässige Elfen, die uns unterstützen. Wollt ihr uns helfen?" Dobby strahlte Harry an und auch Winky nickte eifrig. „Gut, dann kommt! Wir werden euch unsere Räume zeigen." Damit griff Harry nach Dobbys Hand und Hermine nach Winkys. Gemeinsam apparierten sie in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Die Augen der beiden Hauselfen wurden noch größer als sie es sowieso schon waren. Mit offenen Mündern standen sie vor Harry und Hermine, die sich bei diesem Anblick nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen konnten. Noch nie hatten sie staunende Hauselfen gesehen. „Wie haben Harry Potter und Miss Granger das geschafft? Dobby dachte bisher immer, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann, dass nur die Hauselfen … „Genau, Dobby.", unterbrach Harry den aufgewühlten Hauselfen. „Hermine und ich werden es euch später erklären!" Harry zeigte den beiden Hauselfen die Eingänge zu den drei Räumen und autorisierte ihnen den Zugang. Als nächstes zeigten sie den Hauselfen noch die Räume selbst, vor allem die Wohnungen. „Hier werden Ron und Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom mit uns wohnen. Das hier ist unsere Wohnung. Ihr beide seid die einzigen Hauselfen, die diese Bereiche betreten dürfen und können. Dobby, Winky, wenn ihr für uns arbeiten wollt, dann wird euch der Schulleiter aus den Diensten Hogwarts entlassen und wir übernehmen euch in unsere. Das heißt, in Zukunft werden Hermine und ich euch bezahlen. Aber die Verhandlungen über euer Gehalt und die freien Tage führt Hermine mit euch... Und sagt bitte nur Harry bzw. Hermine zu uns, in Ordnung?" Dobby und Winky stimmten zu und musterten die beiden Schüler eingehend.

Nach etlichen schweigsamen Minuten erhellte sich Dobbys Gesicht. „Harry Potter ist jetzt fest mit Missy zusammen!", fragte er mit strahlenden Augen. „Dobby, wie sollst du uns nennen?" Schuldbewusst ließ der kleine Hauself seine Ohren hängen, doch Harry lächelte ihn an. „Aber du hast Recht, Dobby! In den Ferien ist viel passiert... Kommt bitte beide heute Abend zum Abendessen in die Große Halle, da werden wir euch dann etwas mehr erzählen. Jetzt können wir das noch nicht! Ähm, wisst ihr, wo unsere Schulsachen sind?" Dobby nickte, als er sagte: „Harrys und Mis... Hermines Gepäck ist im Büro von Professor Lupin, Sir! Wir holen es gleich!" Und mit einem zweifachen ‚Plopp!' waren die beiden Elfen verschwunden.

Pünktlich um sechs Uhr trafen sie sich in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen. Dumbledore hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Emrys zum Essen herzuholen. Aber Emrys kam nicht allein. Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna sowie Hermines Eltern hatte er von Avalon mitgebracht. Nur ein paar Augenblicke nach ihnen erschienen auch Dobby und Winky, weswegen sich Hermines Eltern ein weinig erschreckten, doch Hermine klärte sie schnell auf. Neugierig sahen sich Mr. und Mrs. Granger die beiden kleinen Elfen an. Immerhin war dies ihr erster Kontakt zu Hauselfen.

Nach dem Essen kamen sie auf das Thema von Harrys und Hermines Anliegen zu sprechen. Ihre Freunde stimmten ihnen zu, auch sie waren von der Geheimniskrämerei nicht so begeistert, auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie notwendig war. Und auch die Professoren Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall bekräftigten sie in ihrer Meinung. Nach einigem hin und her bat Albus schließlich um Ruhe und dann um eine Abstimmung. Es stellte sich heraus, dass jeder außer ihm und Emrys für die Aufhebung des Fideliuszauber war. Selbst Hermines Eltern und die beiden Hauselfen stimmten ihnen zu, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, worum es eigentlich ging. Sie freuten sich, zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Meinung gefragt worden zu sein.

Albus und Emrys berieten sich noch einen Augenblick, bevor Emrys sich an die Anwesenden wandte. „Ich kann euch verstehen und weiß wie ihr euch fühlen müsst, doch ihr müsst auch uns verstehen! Wir kommen eurem Wunsch nach, aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Albus war es, der weiter sprach: „Wir werden den Fideliuszauber nur für die Lehrerschaft aufheben, für keinen weiter." „Ich möchte euch bitten dies zu akzeptieren. Wir wissen, dass es eure Entscheidung ist", sagte Emrys auf Harrys Blick. „aber es ist unsere Aufgabe, euch zu beschützen. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sehe ich noch keine andere Möglichkeit." Schließlich brachte Harry noch ein gewichtiges Argument vor: „Warum halten wir denn bestimmte Dinge geheim? Weil wir Angst vor Toms Repressalien haben! Aber hast du uns nicht immer gesagt, die Angst ist unser größter Feind und wir sollen dagegen ankämpfen?", sagte er zu Dumbledore. Dagegen konnte auch der Schulleiter nichts mehr sagen und zeigte ein äußerst verblüfftes Gesicht. Harry hatte einfach die Worte seines Ururgroßvaters gegen ihn selbst gerichtet, was den alten Professor dermaßen aus dem Konzept brachte, wie es schon sehr lange nicht mehr geschehen war. „Deine Argumente sind gut und auch zutreffend, aber bitte habt noch etwas Geduld. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir auf Avalon alles besprochen hätten", mischte sich Emrys wieder ein.

Nach einer langen Diskussion hoben Albus und Emrys den Fideliuszauber auf. Harry bat Dobby und Winky Prof. Snape, Prof. Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey und die restlichen Lehrer die im Schloss waren zu holen. „Ich werde euch jetzt wieder verlassen!", sagte Emrys und stand auf. „Albus wird euch später wieder mit dem Fideliuszauber belegen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht unsere Absicht!" Ginny und Luna sprangen ebenfalls vom Tisch auf. „Nein, bleibt bitte sitzen, ihr könnt noch bleiben. Ich werde euch in einigen Stunden ein Portal öffnen, durch das ihr nach Avalon zurück reisen könnt." Erleichtert nahmen die sechs Freunde die Nachricht auf. Auch Hermines Eltern freuten sich, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihrer Tochter verbringen durften. Als Emrys sich verabschiedet hatte und die Hauselfen mit den Professoren und der Krankenschwester zurück waren, erzählte Harry ihnen, was während der Sommerferien geschehen war.

Den Lehrern gingen die Augen über, als Harry von Avalon erzählte. Dobby und Winky waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie erfuhren, dass Harry und Hermine geheiratet hatten und noch dazu von zwei Hochelfen unterrichtet worden waren. Harry musste ihnen alles über Ender und Moria erzählen, denn selbst die Hauselfen hatten schon seit Generationen keine Hoch- oder Waldelfen mehr gesehen. Aber nicht nur die beiden Hauselfen freuten sich, alle sprangen auf und gratulierten den beiden. Selbst Snape ließ sich zu einer Gratulation herab.

Nachdem Harry und Hermine mit einigen zusätzlichen Ausführungen von Dumbledore, Hermines Eltern und ihren Freunden von dem Erlebten und dem, was sie noch vorhaben berichtet hatten, machten sie sich gemeinsam an die Planung des Unterrichtes. Hermine stellte zusammen mit Minerva McGonagall einen besonderen Stundenplan für die sechs Freunde auf, der nicht nur ihre ‚normalen' Unterrichtsstunden enthielt, sondern auch ihr spezielles Training. Bei dem Unterricht, den Harry und Hermine an Stelle der DA durchführen wollten, kristallisierte sich bald heraus, dass es wohl nicht nur bei VgddK bleiben würde, sondern dass auch Duellieren, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung mit einfließen würden. Dementsprechend sagten auch neben Remus Lupin die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick ihre Unterstützung zu. Nun mussten sie nur noch einen geeigneten Raum finden, aber das sollte kein so großes Problem werden, da es ja genügend leerstehende Klassenzimmer gab. Sie einigten sich auf drei Klassenräume im Erdgeschoss, die direkt nebeneinander lagen und schon seit Jahren nicht mehr genutzt wurden. Harry und Hermine bekamen die Erlaubnis, die drei Räume zu einem einzigen großen Klassenzimmer umzubauen und nach ihren Wünschen umzugestalten.

Endlich hatten sie ihre erste Planung abgeschlossen, und alle waren zufrieden. Nun mussten sie nur noch abwarten, wie sie ihre Pläne würden umsetzen können und wie die Schüler sie annehmen würden. Nun war es auch für Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna und Hermines Eltern Zeit Hogwarts zu verlassen, um bis zum einunddreißigsten August nach Avalon zurückzukehren.

Am späten Abend gingen Harry und seine Hermine zusammen mit Albus und Remus zu den drei alten Klassenzimmern und sahen sie sich genauer an. Dafür dass sie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr genutzt wurden, waren sie noch ganz gut in Schuss. Aber eine gründliche Reinigung hatten sie trotzdem dringend nötig. Dies erledigte der Schulleiter mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, wie er es schon in Harrys und Hermines Wohnung getan hatte. Danach entfernten sie gemeinsam alle Möbel aus den Räumen, bevor Harry und Hermine sich an die trennenden Wände machten, so dass die drei Zimmer wirklich einen einzigen Raum ergaben. Zum Schluss verbreiterten sie den großen Raum noch etwas auf magischer Art und Weise, so dass sie nun ausreichend Platz hatten, um die vier Klassenstufen gleichzeitig unterrichten zu können. Dieser Unterrichtsraum war nun genauso groß wie die Große Halle... Als sie gerade gehen wollten, fiel Hermine ein, dass sie vielleicht noch ein paar Dinge wie Kissen und Matten gebrauchen könnten, und so erschufen sie noch eine große Box, die sie mit Kissen füllten, und einen Stapel mit Übungsmatten, die doch sehr an die Turnmatten in einer Muggelturnhalle erinnerten. Dies brachte Harry auf eine Idee.

„Wir sollten uns überlegen, ob wir nicht eine Art Sporthalle einrichten wollen, in der wir trainieren und üben können..." „Wofür sollte das denn gut sein?", fragte der Schulleiter. „Wir haben bei Emrys gelernt, dass wir mit besserer körperlicher Kondition auch wesentlich besser und ausdauernder bei Duellen werden. Es bringt wirklich Vorteile! Seitdem wir mit dem Training begonnen haben, kostet uns die Verwandlung in unsere Animagusformen nicht mehr so sehr viel Kraft. Ich habe schon einen Ort dafür im Auge, der eigentlich bestens geeignet sein sollte. Ich dachte an die ‚Kammer des Schreckens', so würde sie endlich einen guten Zweck erfüllen. Wir werden sie umbauen müssen und natürlich den Eingang für jeden frei geben. Und wir müssten vielleicht eine Treppe zur Kammer bauen, nicht jeder mag durch die Röhren rutschen… Obwohl dies sehr gut zur Aufwärmung dienen würde.", grinste Harry. „Hm, die Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich werde darüber in Ruhe nachdenken, heute ist es schon zu spät, um mit dem Umbau noch anzufangen. Vergesst nicht, wir wollen morgen nach Godrics Hollow gehen!"

Nachdem sich dann Remus zurückgezogen hatte - schließlich stand der Vollmond unmittelbar bevor, was er den anderen aber nicht sagte - wollten sich auch Harry und Hermine auf den Weg in ihre neue Wohnung machen. Sie hatten ja schließlich noch etwas nachzuholen. Hand in Hand gingen sie in Richtung Tür, als Dumbledore sie aufhielt. „Harry, Hermine, ich würde noch gern etwas mit euch besprechen!" Beide sahen den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck des Schulleiters und stimmten dessen Bitte zu. „Aber nicht hier", sagte Dumbledore, „wir sollten in mein Büro gehen." Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

„Setzt euch!", bat Dumbledore und ließ sich nicht wie üblich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, sondern beschwor noch einen weiteren Sessel hervor, auf dem er schließlich Platz nahm. „Ich möchte nicht drängeln, aber über was wolltest du mit uns reden?", fragte Harry frei heraus, nachdem sein Ururgroßvater sich hingesetzt hatte. „Ich merke schon, dass ihr endlich allein sein wollt", erwiderte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. Zum zweiten Mal am gleichen Tag wurde Harry rot. „Nun ja, dann werde ich euch nicht weiter hinhalten und gleich zum Punkt kommen. Ihr habt mir eure Argumente ja schon genannt und ich musste mich geschlagen geben, doch ich möchte, dass ihr nichts überstürzt." Er strich über seinen langen weißen Bart und blickte dabei in die Augen seiner Schützlinge. „Sicherlich wollt ihr – und ich auch- dass es schnell vorbei ist und alle ein normales Leben führen können, aber …" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte ihn unterbrochen. „Nichts aber! Ich weiß …" Er blickte Hermine an, „wir wissen, dass wir dafür einen hohen, vielleicht viel zu hohen Preis bezahlen werden. Aber wir tun es nicht nur für uns! Die Kinder sollen unbeschwert und ohne Angst aufwachsen können. Die Welt soll wieder Hoffnung haben! Wir werden uns nicht mehr verstecken, sondern offen gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser kämpfen! Wir werden jeden der es möchte so gut es geht unterrichten, damit sie sich im Notfall auch selbst verteidigen können. Voldemort wird sich wünschen, sich nie mit uns angelegt zu haben!" Immer mehr Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in Harrys Augen wieder. Auch seine Wut auf Voldemort wurde mit jedem Satz größer. „Versprecht mir eins, seid vorsichtig!", mahnte Dumbledore. Harry und Hermine mussten dem Schulleiter versprechen, vorsichtig zu sein und nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun, erst dann durften sie das Büro verslassen. Sicherlich klang es hart, was Harry eben gesagt hatte, doch meinte er es ernst.

Beide schlenderten langsam hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Nun konnten sie endlich das tun, worauf sie sich schon den ganzen Tag freuten - ihr neues Badezimmer und anschließend ihr neues Schlafzimmer einweihen...


	25. Godrics Hollow

**Kapitel 24: GODRICS HOLLOW**

Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück apparierte Albus Dumbledore mit Harry und Hermine Potter am Morgen des neunundzwanzigsten August nach Godrics Hollow, dem Familiensitz der Potters, der von Godric Gryffindor persönlich gegründet worden war. Nach ihrer Ankunft sahen sie erst einmal nichts weiter als ein versumpftes, unwirtliches Stückchen Land. Harry und Hermine hatten nicht wirklich das dringende Bedürfnis, dieses Land zu betreten. Albus lächelte nur und meinte: „Die Illusion scheint mir ja gut gelungen zu sein, oder was meint ihr?", bevor er ihnen seine Hände auf die Köpfe legte und leise ein paar Worte murmelte. Als sich Harry und Hermine danach erneut das Land ansahen, rissen sie überrascht ihre Münder auf.

Sie standen auf einem Hügel und vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein lang gezogenes Tal, durch das sich ein kleines Bächlein schlängelte, welches in einen kleinen See mündete. Saftige Wiesen wechselten sich mit kleinen Wäldern ab und überall waren Unmengen von wild wachsenden Blumen zu sehen. Nur die Ruinen einiger Häuser störten diese Idylle. „Kinder", fing Albus mit schwerer Stimme an zu reden, „das ganze Tal und die gesamte umliegende Gegend gehört jetzt euch. Ich kann euch gerne eine Karte geben, damit ihr euch das gesamte Gelände ansehen könnt. Der Kern von Godrics Hollow ist dieses Tal um den Bach und den See herum. Schaut euch doch die Gegend etwas genauer an, wir treffen uns dann bei den Häusern..."

Harry und Hermine standen eine ganze Weile auf dem Hügel, auf dem sie angekommen waren und nahmen das Gesamtbild ihres künftigen Familiensitzes auf, bevor sie sich in Adler verwandelten und in die Lüfte empor stiegen, um Godrics Hollow von oben zu erkunden. Sie überflogen mehrmals das gesamte Tal und sahen sich genau um. Dabei entdeckten sie nicht nur die einzelnen Ruinen der einstigen Wohnhäuser, sondern auch die traurigen Überreste eines Quidditchfeldes. Als Harry sich jedoch auf eine der Torstangen setzen wollte, brach sie einfach in sich zusammen. Gerade noch so konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige in die Luft retten. Nur kurze Zeit später flogen sie hinüber zu den ehemaligen Wohnhäusern, wo sie schließlich landeten und sich zurück verwandelten.

Albus konnte seinen beiden Schützlingen mehr als deutlich ansehen, wie beeindruckt sie von der Umgebung waren, aber auch wie betroffen und bedrückt sie der ganze Zerfall machte. Immerhin hatte Harry als Baby schon ein gutes Jahr hier gelebt, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. „Dies hier war das Haus deiner Eltern, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise zu seinem Ururenkel und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Mann plötzlich mit seiner Trauer um seine Eltern, die er nie richtig kennen lernen durfte, zu kämpfen hatte, und so trat sie an seine Seite, um ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein!", versprach sie ihm.

Später durchsuchten sie die Trümmer der Häuser, doch sie konnten nichts mehr finden, was noch zu gebrauchen wäre. Es lagen zwar etliche persönliche Dinge in den Ruinen herum, so zum Beispiel zahlreiche Fotos, doch auch waren diese so sehr beschädigt, dass sie nicht mehr gerettet werden konnten. Seufzend machten sie sich schließlich an die Beseitigung der vielen Trümmer. Nachdem sie das Gröbste geschafft hatten, holte Dumbledore eine große Decke und einen Picknickkorb hervor. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Stärkung, bevor ihr weiter macht?", fragte er und bot ihnen ein Platz auf der Decke an. Nach ihrer kleinen Mahlzeit packte Albus ein Fotoalbum aus, in dem Bilder von Godrics Hollow die Seiten füllten, so wie es vor der Zerstörung ausgesehen hatte.

Gemeinsam beschlossen sie die Häuser zumindest äußerlich wieder so aufzubauen, wie sie früher einmal ausgesehen hatten. Nachdem sich Harry die Bilder seines Elternhauses genau angesehen hatte, setzte er sich vor die Stelle, an der das Haus einmal gestanden hatte auf den Erdboden und versank in tiefer Meditation. Kurz darauf konnten Albus und Hermine das nun schon bekannte Zittern und Beben des Bodens spüren, und nur ein paar Augenblicke später schossen ganze Blöcke aus Obsidian aus dem Erdreich und verwuchsen zu einem Haus, das schon in dieser frühen Phase des Baus dem Heim von James und Lily Potter in Form eines wirklich großzügigen Landhauses sehr ähnlich sah. Nachdem sich der Boden wieder beruhigt hatte, konzentrierte sich Harry noch mehr, was dazu führte, dass unzählige Platten, Ziegel, Steine und Hölzer erschienen, die sich wie von Geisterhand bewegt ihren Platz am Haus suchten und es somit gemäß Harrys Vorstellungen verkleideten. Nach einer halben Stunde war von dem Obsidian, welches nun den Kern des Hauses bildete, nichts mehr zu sehen.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihrem Mann und half ihm beim Wiederaufbau ihres gemeinsamen Hauses. Sie war es, die ihrem neuen Heim Fenster und Türen beifügte. Anschließend gingen sie in das neu erschaffene Haus hinein und sorgten für die entsprechende Innenarchitektur und für die notwendigste Inneneinrichtung. Beide, von der Arbeit recht erschöpft, gingen wieder hinaus an die frische Luft und gesellten sich zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts, welcher immer noch auf der Decke saß und auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Zufrieden lächelte er und zeigte ihnen somit, dass ihm das Haus gefiel. Während Harry und Hermine noch ein paar Bissen zu sich nahmen, verglichen sie das Haus mit den Fotos und waren mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Bemühung sehr zufrieden.

„Albus, was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ein paar Häuser mehr aufbauen? Dann können auch Hermines Eltern mit hierher ziehen, und auch unsere Freunde könnten hier ein neues Zuhause finden." Harry überlegte einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach. „Außerdem würde ich hier gerne einen kleinen Friedhof anlegen, für diejenigen, die bereits ihr Leben für uns geopfert haben. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo meine Eltern begraben sind... Die Dursleys wollten es mir nicht sagen." „Harry, erinnerst du dich an eine bestimmte Stelle in Surrey, an der du dich manchmal versteckt hattest?" Harry dachte lange nach, bis es ihm plötzlich einfiel. „Ich habe mich früher oft auf dem kleinen Friedhof versteckt, in der Kapelle, weil Dudley sich dort nie hingetraut hat..." Albus sagte nichts, sondern lächelte ihn nur an. Schließlich verstand Harry. „Liegen dort Mum und Dad?", fragte er und versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Hermine hielt seine Hand und drückte diese stärkend. „Ja, Harry, wir haben sie damals dort beigesetzt. Godrics Hollow wäre zwar ein würdiger und angemessener Platz für deine Eltern gewesen, aber leider war es damals nicht mehr gesichert und bis heute zerstört. Wenn du es möchtest kann ich veranlassen, dass sie hierher gebracht werden. Hier gab es früher auch eine kleine Kapelle, aber die ist schon vor über hundert Jahren bei einem magischen Brand zerstört worden. Unter dieser Kapelle befand sich die Familiengruft unserer Familie. Kommt, ich zeige euch die Stelle!" Damit stand er auf und schritt langsam zu einem kleinen Hügel hinüber, der etwas abseits der ehemaligen Wohnsiedlung lag. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm Hand in Hand. Noch immer sah Harry sehr bedrückt aus. So oft hatte er sich auf dem kleinen Friedhof vor seinem Cousin und dessen Bande versteckt, doch nie hatte er etwas entdeckt. Wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, war er gern dort gewesen. Nun wusste er auch warum. Harry atmete tief durch und stellte sich neben seinen Ururgroßvater. Seiner Frau schenkte er ein liebevolles Lächeln. _#Ich danke dir, Mine!# #Nicht dafür, Harry!#_

Am Fuße des Hügels zog Albus ein uraltes Foto aus seiner Tasche, auf dem die Kapelle noch in voller Pracht zu sehen war. „Diese Kapelle war der Grund dafür, dass mein eigener Sohn sich damals von unserer Familie abgewendet hatte. Er hatte schon immer etwas gegen diese Gruft und die Kapelle gehabt, und eines Tages kam er auf die Idee, die Kapelle einfach so umzubauen. Er hatte seine Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle! Das führte schließlich dazu, dass er sie restlos zerstörte. Nach diesem Missgeschick ist er geflohen und hat einen Fantasienamen angenommen. Seit dem hießen er und seine Nachkommen Potter. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, die Kapelle wieder aufzubauen... So oft wie ich es auch versucht habe."

Schweigend sahen sich Harry und Hermine das Bild der alten Kapelle an. Diesmal war es Hermine, die sich schließlich hinsetzte und ihre Kräfte walten ließ. Als erstes sondierte sie das Erdreich unter dem Hügel und konnte so die Überreste der Kapelle und darunter die Gruft mit den Grabkammern ausmachen. Danach entfernte sie das Erdreich über der Ruine, bevor sie langsam die Kapelle wieder auferstehen ließ. Sie brauchte einige Zeit länger als Harry für das Haus, aber sie arbeitete dafür auch wesentlich sanfter und vorsichtiger, um die Gruft nicht zu beschädigen. Nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden hatte sie es geschafft, und die alte Kapelle stand wieder im alten Glanz da, so als wäre sie nie zerstört worden.

Albus und Harry sorgten gemeinsam dafür, dass auch das Innere der Kapelle und vor allem die Gruft wieder zugänglich waren. Sie richteten die Kapelle so ein, wie es Albus noch in Erinnerung hatte. Schließlich stiegen sie hinab in die Gruft und Albus zeigte Harry und seiner Frau die Grabstätten ihrer Vorfahren. Er erklärte ihnen, dass die Leichname mit einem Haltbarkeitszauber versehen worden sind und dann in einem durchsichtigen Sarg gebettet wurden, so dass man sie sich immer noch ansehen konnte. Diese Särge allerdings wurden in steinernen Sarkophagen untergebracht.

Der Erste, der hier begraben lag, war Godric Gryffindor selbst zusammen mit seiner Gefährtin Rowena Ravenclaw. Albus zeigte Harry und Hermine ihre Sarkophage und entfernte vorsichtig die Deckel, so dass sie sich die beiden der einst vier Gründer Hogwarts ansehen konnten. Ehrfürchtig sahen sie sich die Körper der beiden berühmten Magier an, die vor tausend Jahren eine so wichtige Rolle gespielt hatten und ihre Vorfahren waren. Als wenn sie nur ein kleines Nickerchen machen würden, lagen sie in ihren gläsernen Särgen, dabei waren sie schon seit tausend Jahren tot.

Als sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren, setzten sie sich wie schon vor dem Wiederaufbau der Kapelle auf die Decke. „Ihr wisst jetzt, warum ich Godrics Hollow so schützen und verstecken musste. Da ihr unseren Familiensitz in Zukunft wieder nutzen werdet und auch eure Freunde mit hierher bringen wollt, bitte ich euch, das gesamte Gelände mit euren Schutzschilden zu versehen. Es wäre wirklich sehr fatal, wenn Tom hier noch einmal eindringen könnte. Eure Schilde sind bei weitem stärker als die Schutzzauber, die ich auszusprechen vermag. Für Ruinen mochte es reichen, aber jetzt… Und bevor du fragst, Harry, deine Eltern haben nichts von ihren Vorfahren und der Gruft gewusst. Ich habe sie zwar einweihen wollen, aber es erschien mir zu unsicher, zumal wir nicht wussten, wer Tom's Spione in unseren Reihen waren..."

Am Nachmittag woben Harry und Hermine mit der Elfenmagie mehrere Schutzschilde über das gesamte Tal und verstärkten es noch mit Hilfe der Elementarmagie. Beide sorgten auch dafür, dass die Schilde ihre Energie aus der Umgebung und direkt aus der Erde bezogen und somit ewig bestehen bleiben würden und von der heute gebräuchlichen Magie nicht zerstört werden konnten. Danach waren sie so ausgelaugt, dass sie einfach auf der Decke einschliefen. Albus beschwor eine zweite Decke hervor, die er über das junge Ehepaar ausbreitete und ließ sie in Ruhe schlafen.

Während Harry und Hermine sich eng aneinander gekuschelt schlafend erholten, ging Albus in das neu aufgebaute Haus und vervollständigte die Inneneinrichtung oder zumindest dass, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte. Sogar Harrys Kinderzimmer und die Wiege, die Albus James und Lily zu Harrys Geburt geschenkt hatte, erschuf er wieder neu. Als er damit fertig war, sah er wieder nach seinen beiden Schützlingen, doch diese schliefen immer noch tief und fest. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging er hinüber zu der Ruine des Quidditchfeldes, um auch dieses seinem ursprünglichen Zustand nahe zu bringen, auch wenn er dafür ungleich mehr Zeit benötigte als Harry und Hermine mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass sein Ururenkel und seine Frau schon in ihrem jungen Alter auf ihre Art wesentlich mächtiger und stärker waren als er mit seinen rund einhundertfünfzig Jahren. Aber Albus wusste auch, welche unmenschliche Aufgabe noch auf die beiden wartete...

Nach getaner Arbeit kehrte Albus Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zurück, um Dobby und Winky zu holen. Als sie dann gemeinsam wieder in Godrics Hollow ankamen, erwachten Harry und Hermine gerade. Verwundert und verschlafen sahen sie auf die beiden Hauselfen, die schmunzelnd neben dem Schulleiter standen. Nachdem Harry und Hermine ihre Augen vollends geöffnet hatten, erklärte Albus ihnen, wieso die beiden Hauselfen hier waren und beide autorisierten sie Dobby und Winky, in Zukunft Godrics Hollow auch allein betreten und sich hier aufhalten zu können. Hermine überlegte schon, wo denn die beiden kleinen Elfen leben könnten, wenn sie alle hier waren. Harry lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er sich an Dobby wandte: „Wenn ihr beide mit hier leben wollt, braucht ihr natürlich auch eine Unterkunft für euch. Was haltet ihr von einem kleinen Häuschen, für euch ganz allein?"

Die Reaktion der beiden freien Hauselfen war unbeschreiblich. Winky fiel auf ihre Knie und heulte nur noch und Dobby stand wie versteinert da und glotzte Harry mit seinen großen Augen an, als wäre er das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness persönlich. Irgendwann fand auch er seine Sprache wieder und bedankte sich überschwänglich bei Harry, dem das schon wieder peinlich war. Kopfschüttelnd schob er Dobby zu seiner Frau und ging zu einer Stelle, die genau zwischen den früheren Häusern lag. Fragend sah er Hermine und Albus an. Als beide nickten konzentrierte er sich und schuf ein Häuschen für seine beiden Hauselfen. Dabei achtete er natürlich darauf, dass das Haus den Proportionen der Elfen angepasst war.

Anschließend holte Harry Dobby und Winky zu sich und übergab ihnen ihr neues Heim. „Ihr könnt es euch selbst einrichten, da wir nicht wissen, was ihr für Möbel und dergleichen bevorzugt. Ihr habt jetzt ein eigenes Wohnzimmer, eine Küche, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Badezimmer und auch ein Kinderzimmer... Sagt uns einfach was ihr braucht!", sagte Harry grinsend. Staunend und immer noch tief beeindruckt betraten Dobby und Winky ihr neues Häuschen, denn noch nie war es passiert, dass ein Zauberer einem Hauselfen ein eigenes Zuhause gab. Beide waren von ihrem neuen Zuhause begeistert. Harry hatte es außen mit roten Ziegeln und im Inneren mit Marmor und Holz verkleidet. Dobby und Winky waren mehrere Stunden nicht in der Lage auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen, so sehr gerührt waren sie.

Als die Sonne langsam unterging, kehrten alle Fünf wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Erschöpft fielen Harry und Hermine in ihr riesiges Himmelbett, und schon bald waren sie in Morpheus' Reich versunken...

* * *

_**A/N: **Vielen Dank für eure doch recht ausführlichen Reviews! Da ich beim letzten Kapitel nicht darauf antworten konnte, will ich dies heute nachholen. Also, auf gehts! (Wie immer in umgekehrter chronologischer Reihenfolge.)_

**_Reviews zu Kapitel 22 "Hogwarts zum Zweiten":_**_  
_

_#musashi47: Freut mich wenn dir die neuen Kapiel auch gefallen. Natürlich werden Harry und Hermine nach Schulanfang einige Fragen zu beantworten haben, und nicht nur sie... Was das Zusenden der gesamten Geschichte als PDF-Dokument angeht, ich werde dazu beim letzten Kapitel eine entsprechende Anmerkung machen, ok? _

_#silvertrust: Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Warum Dumbi seinen Kollegen nicht alles anvertrauen will / kann? Nun, erst einmal sind nicht alle im Phönixorden. Außerdem wäre es für einige wohl doch ein größerer Schock... Aber keine Angst, das was die betreffenden Lehrer wissen müssen erfahren sie auch._

_#phoenixfeder: Jep, jetzt bin ich wieder fit. Das seht ihr ja auch daran dass es wieder ein neues Kapitel gibt... ;-) Warum die Fette Dame Harry erst jetzt als Erben erkennt? Hm, vielleicht durfte sie ihn ja vorher nicht als solchen erkennen bzw. ihn als Erben behandeln? Und was die vier Wohnungen angeht - überleg mal: Es gibt vier Wohnungen für die sechs Freunde, welche sich in zwei Paare und zwei Single unterteilen... Na, klingelts? Oder hast du was ganz anderes gemeint?_

_#laser-jet: Natürlich bekommst auch du die komplette Geschichte als PDF (siehe musashi47)! Ansonsten hoffe ich dass dir wieder einfällt was du mir sagen wolltest - wenn nicht wird es wohl auch nicht so wichtig gewesen sein. (Du kennst doch den Spruch, oder?)_

_#Hermine Potter: Immer diese Drogensüchtigen! ;-) _

_#pupp: Wegen den Lehrern habe ich schon was an die Adresse von silvertrust geschrieben (siehe oben). Und was die anderen zu ihren neuen Wohnungen sagen werden? Lass dich einfach überraschen... Leider kann ich dir keine der Wohnungen abgeben, sind schon alle vergeben (Es gibt ja nur vier davon und Ginny und Neville wollen nicht zusammen ziehen. Naja, Neville würde schon, aber Ginny... Ooops, jetzt habe ich schon wieder zu viel verraten!)_

_#Minnie: Vielen Dank für deinen ausführlichen Kommentar! Wenn ich die letzten Kapitel mit den Anfängen oder meinen früheren (nie veröffentlichten) Werken vergleiche muss ich dir Recht geben. Ich habe tatsächlich Übung im Schreiben bekommen. Aber einen sehr großen Teil des Lobes möchte ich an bepa weiter geben, in unzähligen nächtlichen ICQ-Sitzungen hat sie mit mir die einzelnen Kapitel und Abschnitte besprochen, mich auf Fehler hingewiesen und vor allem meine Formulierungen verbessert. Ich gebe zu, ohne bepa wäre ich inzwischen ganz schön aufgeschmissen, zumindest was die FF's angeht... Was die Ideen angeht, nicht alle stammen von mir (steht ja auch schon im Disclaimer ganz am Anfang der Geschichte), oftmals inspirieren mich andere Geschichten, Bücher, Filme etc. Aber mit Hogwarts hast du wieder Recht - so ein altes magisches Schloss bietet wirklich viele Überrascheungen, die selbst die Marauders oder die Weasley-Zwillinge nicht alle entdeckt haben! Was nun Harry und Hermine angeht - ich habe die beiden ganz bewusst heiraten lassen, denn dadurch gewinnt Harry eine Partnerin die ihn bei seinem Kampf unterstützt und ihm loyal zur Seite steht, und er gewinnt eine stabile, gesicherte Beziehung, so dass er nicht mehr durch irgendwelchen Beziehungsstress abgelenkt wird. Und Hermine kann sich statt B.ELF.R nun voll und ganz Harry widmen... ;-) Auf die Reaktionen der anderen Schüler wirst du wohl noch bis zur Fortsetzung warten müssen._

_#Travin Stormkeep: War das Update diesmal schnell genug?_

_#Kathy: Brauchst dich nicht schämen weil du erst ein Review geschrieben hast! Dafür hast du ja ein sehr ausführliches hinterlassen, und das ist mir lieber als ein "Super! Toll! Mach weiter!" zu jedem einzelnen Kapitel! (Welchem Autor geht es schließlich nicht genauso?) Was du da über den Mut schreibst - du bist wohl ziemlich schüchtern, oder? Also ich finde es gehört nicht sehr viel Mut dazu eine Geschichte zu schreiben und sie zu veröffentlichen (Wenn es so wäre würden wir alle hoffentlich von vielen hoffnungslos grottenschlechten Stories verschont bleiben). Mehr Mut braucht es meiner Meinung nach sich die Kritiken seiner Leser anzusehen und auf sie einzugehen anstatt die Flinte gleich ins Korn zu werfen. Gerade im FF-Bereich ist das doch recht schwer, da jeder die Vorlagen (Originale) anders interpretiert. Mit der Nachvollziehbarkeit sprichst du einen Punkt an, der mir doch sehr am Herzen liegt. Ich möchte dass meine Leser verstehen, warum meine Charaktere so und nicht anders handeln. Natürlich kann man das nicht im jeden Kapitel auflösen, sonst wäre ja die Spannung weg - aber am Ende der Geschichte (oder des letzten Teils bei einer Fortsetzungsgeschichte) sollte jedem klar werden, um was es da eigentlich ging. Es gibt viel zu viele total sinn- und planlose Stories, über die man sich nur ärgert. (Meine eigenen ersten "Werke" zähle ich da auch mit dazu, deswegen habe ich sie nie veröffentlicht und werde dies auch nie tun - ich will euch ja nicht mit Negativbeispielen schocken!) Das Selbe gilt auch für die Glaubwürdigkeit einer Geschichte. Im Endeffekt ist aber alles nur eine Sache der Auslegung, aber als Leser muss man sich mit den Charakteren und Handlungen einer Geschichte auseinandersetzen, will man verstehen was der Autor damit ausdrücken will. Ich könnte jetzt noch stundenlang darüber weiter reverieren, denn es gibt noch etliche Sachen die ein Autor beachten sollte: Rechtschreibung, Lesbarkeit, optisches Form, Formulierungen etc. pp.  
Achja, was ich hatte? Grippale Virusinfektion..._

_#D3cado: Schreibfaulheit? Nun, manchmal gibt es Dinge die wichtiger sind als die hobbymäßige Schreiberei: Familie, Beruf... Auch kommt wohl auch jeder Autor mal an den Punkt, wo er/sie sich einfach nicht mehr auf die entsprechende Geschichte konzentrieren kann. Und bevor man dann nur noch Müll schreibt macht man halt eben eine Pause._

_#bepa: Grüß dich auch, du ebenfalls krankes Huhn! -knuddel-  
Übrigens, bei mir schreibst du wohl lieber "kranker Hahn" - das trifft eher zu, habe gerade eben noch einmal nachgesehen... ;-)  
Habe jetzt den Vollmondkalender 1970-2010 fertig, kannst ihn als PDF von meiner Homepage downloaden, oder ich schicke ihn dir zu. Dann kannst du immer nachsehen wann unser Lieblingswölfchen gerade am meisten zu leiden hat. Und danke dass du meine FF weiter empfiehlst!  
_

_#Sandy123: Harry und Hermine werden wie König und Königin behandelt? Hm, finde ich nicht unbedingt. Die Leute, die sie etwas bevorzugt behandeln, wissen ganz genau was Harry und damit auch seiner Angetrauten noch bevor steht, deswegen versuchen sie ihnen das Leben doch ein wenig zu erleichtern. Immerhin weiß niemand, ob Harry den Kampf gegen Voldemort überleben wird, die Chancen stehen ja 50:50 wie wir seit der Prophezeiung in HP5 wissen. So viel Luxus haben sie auch nicht, die eigene Bibliothek und die Übungsräume sind nichts anderes als Arbeitsmittel (können sie aber nicht von der Steuer absetzen), da sie sich ja auf den Kampf vorbereiten müssen.  
Mit Sicherheit werden sie den anderen Schülern nicht sagen wo sie gewesen sind, aber ein Teil ihrer neuen Fähigkeiten wird wohl auch bis zu ihren Mitschülern durchsickern... Mehr möchte ich dazu im Moment nicht sagen, denn das erfahrt ihr ja in der Fortsetzung._

_#Jen1307: Du zerbrichst dir immer erst drei Millionen Jahre den Kopf über das Gelesene? Boah, bist du schon alt! Dann kann ich mir ja auch noch mehr Zeit mit den Updates lassen... Aber du hast Recht, so langsam kommen die Teile, in denen Harry und Hermine das Gelernte auch mehr oder weniger sinnvoll anwenden können. Das du dich wie wirklich mitten in der Geschichte gefühlt hast verdankst du sicherlich bepa, sie haucht meiner Geschichte eine ganz Menge Leben ein, indem sie meine Formulierungen verbessert, mich auf Fehler hinweist und meine manchmal etwas konfusen Gedanken ordnet.  
Ich hoffe du hast dich von deinem "Sturz" erholt und deinem "kleinen kranken Kopf" geht es wieder besser! ;-)_

_#Minerva McGonagall: Hi Nadine! Wie ich weiter oben schon geschriebenhabe ist die Schreiberei nur ein Hobby, dementsprechend muss ich sie manchmal etwas zurück stellen, auch wenn ihr dann länger auf ein Update warten müsst. Wenn ich beim Schreiben zu sehr unter Druck gerate macht es mir keinen Spaß mehr, und das merkt ihr dann wohl auch an der sinkenden Qualität der Stories. Natürlich ist HLSF schon fertig geschrieben, aber das heißt noch lange nicht dass ich es auch so veröffentlichen kann. Jedes Kapitel muss schließlich noch überarbeitet und korrigiert und dann noch einmal geprüft werden... Manchmal entdeckt man dabei auch Fehler die schon einige Kapitel zurück liegen, und dann hat man etwas mehr zum Korrigieren. Naja, ich will dich damit nicht nerven, das ist eine Sache zwischen Autor und Betaleser. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, das eine gute Geschichte einfach ihre Zeit braucht.  
Ich bin mir mit der Fortsetzung selbst noch nicht so ganz einig - eigentlich möchte ich mit der Veröffentlichung warten bis die Geschichte fertig ist, aber das bedeutet auch, das ihr eine ganze Zeit lang warten müsstet. Allerdings würdet ihr dadurch __definitiv__ eine qualitativ bessere Geschichte bekommen!_

_**Reviews zu Kapitel 23: "Unterrichtsplanungen":**__  
_

_#silvertrust: Dumbledore will mit Sicherheit keinen längeren Krieg haben. Aber alle Zeichen deuten nun mal darauf hin, dass dieser Krieg nicht von heute auf morgen beendet sein wird. Das zeigt u.a. die Zahl der Todesser und viel schlimmer noch die Zahl der Sympathisanten, aber auch die Haltung des Ministeriums. Kurz gesagt: Die magische Gesellschaft Britanniens selbst scheint krank zu sein, sonst hätte sie sich schon längst selbst gegen Voldemort & Co. erhoben. Aber um etwas vorzugreifen, mit dem AKTIVEN Eingreifen von Harry und seinen Freunden wird der Krieg wesentlich verkürzt, er wird dadurch aber auch wesentlich brutaler, rücksichtsloser..._

_#Hermine Potter: Bei deinem Nicknamen muss ich immer grinsen - schließlich trägt die weibliche Hauptfigur in meiner Geschichte ja seit einiger Zeit den gleichen Namen... Nein, die beiden wissen ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse noch nicht, das ist wohl etwas in Vergessenheit geraten (sowohl in Hogwarts als auch bei mir). Aber keine Angst, sie bekommen sie noch, allerdings nicht mehr in dieser Geschichte..._

_#Minne: Wie gerade eben schon gesagt, die ZAG-Ergebnisse sind tatsächlich etwas in Vergessenheit geraten... Als mir das aufgefallen ist musste ich feststellen, dass sie in die letzten Kapitel nicht mehr mit hinein gepasst haben. Also wird Dumbledore sie ihnen wohl am ersten Schultag mitteilen..._

_#Travin Stormkeeper: Hoffe das Update war schnell genug._

_#Sandy123: Jep, H&H werden sich noch das eine oder andere Mal in Tiere verwandeln... Wart's nur ab!  
Ja, auch Harry ist es mit Sicherheit peinlich wenn er gerade dann erwischt wird als er mit seiner Frau intin werden will! Und auch die Hauselfen kann man mit Sicherheit noch oft überraschen, ganz einfach indem man sie nicht so behandelt wie sie es seit Jahrhunderten gewöhnt sind. Hat mich Hermine mit ihrem B.ELF.R angesteckt? -grübel-  
Du magst Harry wenn er so entschlossen ist? Dann freu dich - er wird noch recht oft so handeln!_

_#laser-jet: Danke! -eigenenLobgesangausdenk- ;-)  
_

_#Tifferny Tonks: Mit Sicherheit geht diese Geschichte noch weiter - jetzt habt ihr gerade Kapitel 24 gelesen, es kommen also noch 3 Chapter. HLSF besteht aus insgesamt 27 Kapitel + Disclaimer etc. Es wird auch eine Fortsetzung geben, daran schreibe ich schon seit einiger Zeit. Das steht aber alles ganz am Anfang dieser Geschichte._

_#D3cado: Du hast Recht, es war nur eine Überleitung. Jetzt kommen Harry und Hermine so langsam in die Situationen, wo sie das Gelernte auch anwenden können, dürfen und werden. Alles klar?_


	26. Der vorletzte Ferientag

_**A/N:** Frohe Ostern allerseits! Zur Überraschung des Tages gibt es ein neues Kapitel für euch, damit ihr dann morgen besser suchen könnt was andere für euch versteckt haben! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Kapitel 25: DER VORLETZTE FERIENTAG**

„Noch nicht, bitte!", murmelte Harry im Halbschlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Doch Hermine zeigte keine Gnade. Verbissen versuchte sie ihren Mann aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Alles fuhr sie auf. Angefangen vom Kitzeln bis hin zu sanften Küssen. Wobei die Küsse wohl eher bei beiden das Gegenteil erzeugten, vom dem was Hermine eigentlich damit bezweckte. Harry war zwar durch die drei Jahre auf Avalon das frühe Aufstehen gewohnt, doch der gestrige Tag war zu anstrengend gewesen und das weiche warme Bett und Hermines Küsse zu schön, um einfach aufzustehen. Da sie noch so einiges zu erledigen hatten, mussten beide, auch wenn es Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel, an ihrem vorletzten Ferientag frühzeitig aufstehen. Ein Berg von Hausaufgaben ließ Hermine keine Ruhe. Es war so gar nicht ihre Art, Hausaufgaben unerledigt zu lassen…Nun ja, nach diesen verrückten Ferien konnte man ihnen wohl nicht übel nehmen, dass sie ihre für sie nun schon über drei Jahre zurückliegenden Hausaufgaben einfach vergessen hatten. Aber bis zum Mittagessen hatten sie die Aufgaben erledigt, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht unbedingt das hingeschrieben hatten, was die Lehrer erwarteten. In seinem Aufsatz für Zauberkünste hatte Harry nämlich nicht die in Hogwarts gelernte Methode beschrieben, sondern die von ihm bei Emrys angeeignete Variante. Genauso war er auch bei seinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung verfahren. Nur gut, dass alle Lehrer inzwischen zumindest teilweise eingeweiht wurden!

Mit ihren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke hatten sie allerdings ein etwas größeres Problem. In der Zeit bei Emrys hatten sie nicht ein einziges Mal über Zaubertränke gesprochen. Das letzte Mal, als sie mit diesem Thema zu tun hatten, lag für Harry und Hermine ebenfalls nun schon weit über drei Jahre zurück, und sie hatten vieles schlichtweg vergessen. „Da werden uns nur Snape oder Albus weiterhelfen können...", meinte Harry betreten. Sie beschlossen, beim Mittagessen mit ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke zu reden und hofften, sie würden gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Wenn nicht, sähe es für ihre Noten in diesem Fach ziemlich mies aus.

Endlich war es Zeit, hinunter zum Essen in die Große Halle zu gehen. „PAUSE!", übertönte Harry das hungrige Geräusch seines Magens. Mit einem 'Plopp' apparierten Harry und Hermine in die große Halle und mussten mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass sie bereits erwartet wurden. Kaum hatten sich Harry und Hermine hingesetzt, erschien auch schon das Essen vor ihnen. Hungrig als wenn sie noch nie so etwas Köstliches gegessen hatten, langten sie zu. Es schien bald so, als wenn für Harry die Hausaufgaben schwieriger gewesen waren als das harte Training bei Emrys. Schmunzelnd beobachtete sein Ururgroßvater dieses Schauspiel und machte Minerva McGonagall ebenfalls darauf aufmerksam. Auch ihre Reaktion war nicht anders, als die vom Schulleiter. Nachdem sie auch noch den leckeren Nachtisch verdrückt hatten, wandte sich Albus an die beiden nun gesättigten Schüler: „Harry, Hermine, ihr wart lange Zeit bei Emrys und habt euch nicht mit den schulischen Dingen beschäftigen können, da eure Schulsachen hier in Hogwarts waren und ihr dafür auch kaum Zeit gehabt hättet. Wie sieht es denn mit eurem Wissensstand in Bezug auf den Unterrichtsstoff aus?"

Beide mussten innerlich grinsen. #_Kann er unsere Gedanken lesen?_#, fragte Harry seine Frau. #_Bei IHM würde ich nichts für Unmöglich halten, Harry. Aber das ist DIE Gelegenheit, Snape zu fragen!_# Harry nickte, bevor er dem Schulleiter antwortete. „Wir haben wirklich mit den meisten Fächern Probleme. In Verwandlung und Zauberkünste zum Beispiel müssen wir erst wieder lernen, mit dem Zauberstab und den Zaubersprüchen zu arbeiten, aber das sollte nicht unbedingt ein so großes Problem werden. In Kräuterkunde wird uns sicherlich Neville helfen können. Er hat auf diesem Gebiet ein sehr umfangreiches Wissen. In VgddK sollten wir keine Probleme haben. Ich denke eher, dass wir Remus hier noch das eine oder andere zeigen können... Aber wir haben große Probleme in Zaubertränke. In der ganzen Zeit, in der wir bei Emrys waren, haben wir nicht mit Tränken gearbeitet, und so haben wir vieles vergessen... Professor Snape, wäre es möglich, dass Sie uns Nachhilfeunterricht geben, damit wir wieder auf den aktuellen Stand kommen?"

Man konnte Snape sehr genau ansehen, wie erstaunt er war. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich völlig verschoben. _Harry Potter bat ihn freiwillig um Nachhilfeunterricht?_ Das musste er erst einmal verdauen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bevor er in der Lage war zu antworten. „Mr. Potter, bevor wir über Zaubertränke reden – wie sieht es mit Ihren Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten aus?" Harry grinste, als er sagte: „Versuchen Sie es, Professor!" Snape zog ohne zu zögern seinen Zauberstab, und nach einem kurzen Blick zum Schulleiter kam auch schon „LEGILIMENS!". Doch zu Snapes Verblüffung geschah gar nichts. Er konnte nicht in Harrys Gedanken eindringen, alles was er sah war eine weiße Wand, gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte. Er versuchte es immer wieder, und immer mit dem gleichen ausbleibenden Erfolg. Dann jedoch reagierte Harry. – Er schickte seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor ganz bewusst ein paar Erinnerungen, nämlich die an seine Hochzeit mit Hermine. Snape keuchte auf, als er die Bilder von Harry empfing und versuchte krampfartig seinen Geist zu verschließen. Aber er schaffte es nicht! Er musste Harrys Erinnerungen an die Heirat ertragen. Am meisten jedoch machte dem Professor zu schaffen, dass Harry dabei die ganze Zeit über mit Hermine plauderte.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Snape etwas später und immer noch leicht keuchend, „ich sehe, Sie haben es endlich gelernt. In der Tat muss ich eingestehen, auch wenn ich es nicht gern zugebe, dass Ihre Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten die Meinigen weit übersteigen. Ich sehe mich gezwungen, Ihnen einen Handel vorzuschlagen: Ich gebe Ihnen und Ihrer Frau Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke und Sie verhelfen mir dazu, meine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten zu verbessern!" Alle Anwesenden verstummten auf einen Schlag. – Mit so etwas hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet, vor allem Harry und Hermine nicht! „Ist das... ist das Ihr Ernst?", stotterte Harry verblüfft. „Ja, Mr. Potter! Sind wir uns einig? Schlagen Sie ein, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!" Da war es wieder. Der letzte Satz war schon wieder so bissig und grummelnd, so wie man es von Snape gewohnt war. Schnell schlug Harry in die ausgestreckte Hand ein und besiegelte so ihren gegenseitigen Nachhilfeunterricht.

Später saßen Harry und Hermine wieder in ihrer Wohnung und sahen ihre Schulbücher der vergangenen Jahre durch. Aber so richtig konnten sie sich beide nicht konzentrieren. Snapes Verhalten ging Harry einfach nicht aus dem Sinn und damit lenkte er auch Hermine vom Lernen ab. Schließlich schlug er sein Buch zu und warf es auf den Tisch. „'Mine, ich glaube, es hat heute keinen Zweck. Lass uns etwas anderes machen..." Hermine klappte ihr Buch ebenfalls zu, doch legte sie es sehr sorgfältig vor sich auf den Tisch. „Woran denkst du?", fragte sie und gab ihrem Mann einen zärtlichen Kuss zu Beruhigung. „Snapes Verhalten vorhin nach dem Essen hat mich wieder daran erinnert, wie sehr sich auch die Dursleys verändert haben..." „Willst du sie besuchen?", fragte Hermine direkt heraus. „Hm, auch wenn ich das nie von mir selbst vermutet hätte, aber du hast Recht, 'Mine. Kommst du mit?"

Wie sie es versprochen hatten, meldeten sie sich beim Schulleiter ab und machten sich unsichtbar, bevor sie nach Surrey apparierten. Sie hätten zwar auf Grund ihrer Kenntnisse in der Elfenmagie auch direkt in den Ligusterweg apparieren können, aber sie wollten die letzten Meter zu Fuß gehen, um sich dabei die Gegend anzusehen. Äußerst aufmerksam beobachteten sie ihre Umwelt, während sie immer noch unsichtbar zum Haus der Dursleys schlenderten, und so konnten sie manch einen eigentlich gut getarnten Zauberer, meistens Ordensmitglieder, beobachten. Sie sahen nicht nur Tonks, sondern auch Alastor Moody, die gemeinsam auf Streife gingen. Grinsend bemerkte Harry, dass ‚Mad Eye' sie nicht sehen konnte, da sie ja nicht nur unsichtbar waren, sondern auch ihre Auren versteckt hielten. Als sie dann ungefähr zwanzig Meter vor dem alten Auror standen, hielt Harry seine Frau zurück und blieb stehen. #_'Mine, ‚Mad Eye' kann uns im Moment nicht sehen, wollen wir ihn ein wenig schocken?_# #_Hm, was hast du vor?_#, fragte Hermine skeptisch zurück. #_Ich schätze, er kann uns jetzt nicht sehen, da wir unsere Auren unterdrücken. Ich möchte meine mal ganz kurz aufflackern lassen, dabei aber unsichtbar bleiben. Mal sehen, ob Moody darauf reagiert.._.# #_Ok, aber wirklich nur kurz!_# Auch wenn es scheinbar lustig werden würde, so war Hermine doch nicht wohl dabei, Moody so zu erschrecken.

Inzwischen waren Moody und Tonks bis auf zehn Meter an sie heran gekommen, als Harry für ein paar Sekundenbruchteile seine Aura oder zumindest einen kleinen Teil davon sehen ließ. Moody blieb sofort stehen und sein magisches Auge rollte wie verrückt in seiner Augenhöhle. Im selben Moment hatte er auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen, aber da er nichts mehr erkennen konnte, wusste er nicht gegen wen oder gegen was er das magische Instrument richten sollte.

#_Mine, lass uns die Tarnung unserer Auren ganz langsam zurück fahren, bis ‚Mad Eye' uns wahrnehmen kann, ok?_# Hermine stimmte zu, und wirklich sehr langsam fuhren sie die Tarnung zurück bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie der alte Auror erkennen konnte. Mit ein paar Schritten stand Moody dann vor ihnen und flüsterte leise: „Harry, bist du das?" „Ja, Professor Moody, und neben mir ist Hermine. Wir wollen die Dursleys besuchen!" „Exzellente Tarnung! Könnte ich nicht besser machen! Gut, wir gehen zu deinen Verwandten hinüber, folgt uns einfach, und bleibt unsichtbar!"

Moody klingelte an der Tür der Dursleys und eine neugierig daher blickende Petunia öffnete. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley. Sie erinnern sich bestimmt an mich!" Mit Sicherheit! Moody gehörte zu den Menschen, die man nicht so schnell vergaß, auch wenn man sie nur einmal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Petunia nickte langsam, bevor sie fragte: „Was wollen Sie?" „Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht, aber das möchte ich Ihnen nicht unbedingt hier auf der Straße zeigen. Dürfen wir eintreten?" Etwas widerwillig gab Petunia den Eingang frei und Moody und Tonks traten gefolgt von Harry und Hermine ins Haus ein. Kaum hatte Petunia die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, sagte Moody auch schon: „Harry, Hermine, würdet ihr bitte...?"

Sehr langsam, damit Petunia nicht in Ohnmacht fiel, machten sich die beiden wieder sichtbar. Aber als die Frau des Hauses dann endlich realisierte, wer da vor ihr stand, kippte sie doch um. Jedoch fiel sie nicht weit, denn Harry hatte sie schnell mit einer Handbewegung aufgefangen und ließ sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch schweben. Moody und Tonks staunten nicht schlecht, was Harry da eben getan hatte. Und das einfach so ohne seinen Zauberstab. Petunias Ohnmacht dauerte allerdings nicht lange. Recht schnell kam sie wieder zu sich und sah Harry und Hermine mit offenem Mund an. Naja, dabei war sie nicht die einzige, denn Tonks zeigte genau denselben Gesichtsaus­druck. Erst jetzt hatte Tonks bemerkt, wie sehr sich beide verändert hatten.

Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war und sie Petunia begrüßt hatten, machte Hermine erst einmal Kaffee, während Petunia ihren Mann Vernon und ihren Sohn Dudley anrief, damit sie nach Hause kamen. Da Dudley schon auf dem Heimweg vom Boxclub war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich dir Tür öffnete und er das Haus betrat. Auch Dudley entglitten alle Gesichtszüge, als er Harry und Hermine erblickte. „W… Wa… Wie sehr ihr denn aus?", stotterte er. Vernon brauchte etwas länger, aber schließlich traf auch er ein. Die Reaktion seines Onkels konnte sich Harry nur zu gut vorstellen und er sollte Recht behalten. Genau so stotterig wie Dudley stand Vernon Dursley vor Harry und musterte seinen Neffen und dessen Frau. „Ich… Wie… Was ist denn mit euch passiert?" Auch wenn Vernon Dursley sich ‚geändert' hatte, konnte man ihm die Abneigung gegenüber der Zauberei immer noch deutlich ansehen. Er war sich sicher, dass es nur Magie gewesen sein konnte, die Harry und Hermine in den für ihn drei Wochen so verändert hatten. Kein ‚normaler' Mensch hätte es in dieser Zeit geschafft, sich körperlich so zu verändern. „Wir werden dann wieder unser eigentlichen Aufgabe nachgehen", holte Moody Harrys Onkel aus seiner Erstarrung. „Wie? Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte Vernon, der Moody und Tonks erst jetzt bemerk hatte. „Was wir immer hier machen. Wir halten vor Ihrem Haus Wache, damit Ihnen nichts passiert!", knurrte Moody ihn an. „Mrs Dursley, Mr Dursley! Wir werden uns jetzt verabschieden", versuchte Tonks Moody abzulenken und zog ihn zu sich. „Danke, für alles!", verabschiedete sich Petunia von den beiden und reichte ihnen ihre Hand.

Als Tonks und Moody das Haus verlassen hatten, ging Petunia zu der großen Schrankwand und holte aus dem hintersten Winkel eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen übergab sie diese an Harry. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schachtel und sah, dass sie lauter Fotos enthielt. Fotos von seinen Eltern. Bilder von ihrer Hochzeit, von ihm selbst als Baby, von ihrem Haus, das er ja nun schon gemeinsam mit Hermine wieder aufgebaut hatte. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie behalten", sagte Petunia leise. Harry bedankte sich, und man konnte ihm überdeutlich ansehen, wie viel ihm diese Bilder bedeuteten. All die Bilder, die sie in den Ruinen von Godrics Hollow gefunden hatten, waren nicht mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen.

Es verging eine Weile, bis Harry mit der Sprache rausrückte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. „Ihr wisst von dem Dunklen Zauberer, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nennt und uns alle bedroht! Hermine und ich haben jetzt so viel gelernt, um uns selbst verteidigen zu können, so dass er uns nichts mehr anhaben kann. Daher nehme ich ganz stark an, dass er sich in Zukunft auf unsere Freunde und Verwandte konzentrieren wird, die sich nicht so gut schützen können. So lange ihr euch hier in diesem Haus aufhaltet, seid ihr gut geschützt. Aber dieser Schutz gilt nicht für dein Büro, Onkel Vernon oder für Smeltings, Dudley. Wir sollten uns etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir euch auch dort schützen können. Die Alternative wäre, dass ihr euer gewohntes Leben aufgebt, sollte die Bedrohung wirklich zunehmen. Hermines Eltern haben bereits ihre Praxis und ihr Haus aufgegeben, sie werden in der Nähe von unserem Haus wohnen. Wir haben übrigens das Haus meiner Eltern wieder aufgebaut...", versuchte Harry etwas erfreuliches beizusteuern.

Lange Zeit schwiegen die Dursleys, und dachten über das Gehörte nach. Schließlich war es Vernon, der das Schweigen unterbrach: „Wenn wir mit zu euch ziehen sollten, dann werde ich wohl meinen Job als Direktor verlieren, oder? Wovon sollen wir dann leben? Und wie soll Dudley seine Ausbildung beenden?" „Um das zu besprechen und dafür eine Lösung zu finden, sind wir ja hier, Onkel Vernon. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, gehören dir fünfundzwanzig Prozent der Anteile an deiner Firma? Wie viel sind die denn Wert? Und wer hat die anderen Anteile?" „Wofür willst du das denn wissen, Junge?", fragte Vernon erstaunt und wunderte sich, woher Harry das alles wusste. „Ich habe mir überlegt, wenn du einundfünfzig Prozent der Anteile besitzen würdest, hättest du die Mehrheit und könntest somit über die Firma verfügen. Also kannst du dann auch nicht mehr entlassen werden. Also, wie viel Geld bräuchten wir, wenn wir weitere sechsundzwanzig Prozent der Anteile kaufen wollen?" „In etwa zehn Millionen Pfund." Vernon sah etwas zerknautscht aus und sein Gesicht war so rot angelaufen wie eine überrote Tomate. Er hatte soeben zugegeben, dass sein Vermögen mehrere Millionen Pfund betrug, und in der Vergangenheit hatte er um jeden Penny gejammert, den er für Harry ausgeben musste.

Harry überlegte kurz, bevor er nickte. „Gut, ich werde sehen was ich machen kann. Bitte schreib mir die entsprechenden Angaben auf, die ich für eine Transaktion brauche. Also genauer Name deiner Firma, Sitz, Eintrag im Handelsregister und so weiter... Was Dudleys Ausbildung angeht, können wir momentan keine Alternative anbieten. Außer dass er, wenn es so weit kommen sollte und ihr euch verstecken müsst, Privatunterricht bekommt." Dann formte er seine Hände zu einer Schale und erschuf drei Ketten, an denen jeweils ein kleines Amulett hing. Diese verwandelte Harry in Portschlüssel und händigte sie den Dursleys aus.

„Dies sind so genannte Portschlüssel. Bitte tragt sie immer bei euch. Wenn ihr in Gefahr seid und angegriffen werdet, müsst ihr sie berühren und fest an mich denken. Ihr werdet dann in Sicherheit gebracht und mit euch alles, was ihr in dem Moment berührt. Habt ihr das verstanden?" Alle drei Dursleys nickten und hängten sich die Ketten mit den Amuletten um.

Wenig später stand Harry auf, nahm den Zettel mit den Angaben zu Vernons Firma und entschuldigte sich kurz. Dann apparierte er in die Winkelgasse, direkt zu Gringotts, und erkundigte sich in der Zaubererbank, wie groß eigentlich sein Vermögen war. Nachdem er die gewünschte Auskunft erhalten hatte, musste Harry erst einmal hart schlucken, mit so viel Geld hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Damit könnte er ja sogar den Königlichen Palast kaufen samt Kronjuwelen und Königin! Schließlich brachte er sein Anliegen vor und wurde daraufhin zu einem Zauberer geführt, der sich auf derartige Transaktionen spezialisiert hatte. Harry war sehr erstaunt, als er dessen Büro betrat, denn es war fast so wie in der Muggelwelt eingerichtet. Ein Computermonitor stand gut sichtbar auf dem großen Schreibtisch.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, was kann ich für Sie tun?", wies er Harry an sich zu setzen. „Ich möchte Anteile an der Muggelfirma meines Onkels kaufen. Hier habe ich die Angaben der Firma." Damit reichte er den Zettel von Vernon seinem Gegenüber. Der Bankangestellte las sich die Angaben aufmerksam durch und befragte dann seinen Computer. „Hm, Ihre Angaben stimmen so weit erst einmal. Vernon Dursley besitzt tatsächlich genau fünfundzwanzig Prozent der Firma. Wie viele Anteile möchten Sie denn kaufen?" „Wie viele stehen denn zum Verkauf?" „Nun, zum Tageswert der Aktien können Sie im Moment dreißig Prozent der Anteile aufkaufen. Damit hätten Sie zusammen bereits die Mehrheit. Aber ich denke, mit etwas größerem finanziellem Einsatz kann ich insgesamt etwas über fünfzig Prozent für Sie herausholen. Fünfundzwanzig Prozent besitzt Ihr Onkel, zweiundzwanzig Prozent sind im Besitz der Belegschaft und der Rest ist auf die anderen drei Vorstandsmitglieder verteilt. Den Anteil der Belegschaft können wir nicht anrühren, aber wir können uns die Anteile der anderen drei Vorstände holen." „Wie viel müsste ich investieren?", fragte Harry. „Ungefähr dreiundzwanzig Millionen Pfund, das wären in etwa fünf Millionen Galleonen, Mr. Potter."

Harry dachte kurz nach. Die fünf Millionen Galleonen hatte er schon allein in seinem Schulverlies, also bräuchte er nicht einmal das Familienverlies anrühren... „Gut, ich kaufe sämtliche zur Verfügung stehenden Anteile auf meinem Namen. Würden Sie bitte alles Notwendige veranlassen?" „Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter, das haben wir gleich!" Der Bankangestellte von Gringotts tippte ein wenig auf seinem Rechner herum, und schon war die Transaktion erledigt. „Soweit ist alles erledigt, ich habe das von Ihnen angegebene Verlies belastet. Darin haben Sie jetzt noch ein Guthaben von achtundneunzigtausend Galleonen. Sie müssen aber noch zum Handelsgericht gehen, damit Ihr Besitz auch rechtmäßig eingetragen wird. Vielleicht begleitet Sie Ihr Onkel dorthin, er sollte sich damit auskennen. Diesen Weg kann ich Ihnen leider nicht abnehmen, da Sie auf dem Gericht persönlich erscheinen müssen, Mr. Potter.", sagte er und überreichte Harry die entsprechenden Papiere, die er eben ausgedruckt hatte.

Nachdem Harry seine Unterlagen zusammen gesucht hatte, apparierte er wieder in den Ligusterweg, um von seinem Erfolg zu berichten. „Onkel Vernon, wir müssen noch zum Handelsgericht, können wir das jetzt noch machen?" Vernon überlegte kurz, dann ging er zum Telefon und rief seine Sekretärin an, um sie zu befragen. Ihre Auskunft gab er an Harry weiter: „Wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es noch, sie haben noch eine knappe Stunde geöffnet. Aber du solltest dir dazu etwas anderes anziehen, Junge!" Also verwandelte Harry seine Lederkleidung, die er gemeinsam mit Hermine auf Avalon angefertigt hatte, in einen sehr hochwertigen Businessanzug, natürlich mit passenden Schuhen und Krawatte. Petunia blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie Harry so da stehen sah. Sie hätte ihn fast nicht mehr wieder erkannt. #_Oh Harry, du siehst in dem Anzug unglaublich gut aus..._#, bekam Harry von seiner Frau zu hören, worauf er grinsen musste und schnell ihre Kleidung verwandelte. „Meint ihr, wir können so gehen?", fragte er die Dursleys.

Nachdem sich auch Vernon umgezogen hatte, bei ihm dauerte es natürlich geringfügig länger, fuhren sie auf dem schnellsten Weg nach London zum Handelsgericht und ließen die notwendigen Eintragungen vornehmen. Nun war Grunnings, Vernons Bohrmaschinen­firma, zu zweiundzwanzig Prozent im Besitz der Belegschaft, fünfundzwanzig Prozent gehörten nach wie vor Vernon Dursley, aber der gesamte Rest, nämlich dreiundfünfzig Prozent, gehörten nun ganz offiziell Harry James Potter und seiner Frau Hermine Jane Potter.

Harry vereinbarte mit Vernon, dass er und Hermine sich bei der nächsten Vorstandssitzung, die Mitte September stattfinden sollte, vorstellen würden. Nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen, das Petunia und Hermine ohne Magie auf den Tisch zauberten, kehrte das junge Ehepaar zurück nach Hogwarts. Bevor sie sich jedoch von den Dursleys verabschiedeten, stellte Harry Vernon noch eine Vollmacht aus, nach der Vernon in Harrys und Hermines Namen im Sinne der Firma tätig werden konnte.

Die Dursleys hingegen saßen noch lange im Wohnzimmer beisammen, Vernon hatte es noch immer nicht so ganz verarbeitet, dass sein bis vor kurzem von ihm verachteter Neffe, Harry Potter, anscheinend nicht nur ein sehr reicher, sondern auch ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war und nun mehr als doppelt so viele Anteile an seiner, Vernons Firma besaß. Petunia erzählte ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn, was sie von ihrer verstorbenen Schwester Lily über die Welt der Zauberer wusste und was sie bisher noch nicht erzählt hatte, erzählen durfte. Und dieses Mal hörten Vernon und Dudley aufmerksam zu...

Hermine hingegen schnappte sich ihre Bücher und ihren Mann und fing an, ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunden vorzubereiten, die sie mit den Professoren zuvor geplant hatten. Bis zum Anbruch der Nacht arbeiteten sie konzentriert; sie erstellten eine Übersicht über die Zaubersprüche, die sie den anderen beibringen wollten, aber auch verschiedene Duelltaktiken und körperliche Ertüchtigung sollte den Schülern nahe gebracht werden. Harry dachte nochmals über seine Idee nach, die ‚Kammer des Schreckens' in eine Sporthalle umzubauen, und teilte Hermine seine Überlegungen mit. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, zusammen mit dem Schulleiter und auch Ginevra Weasley die verborgene Kammer aufzusuchen um zu sehen, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand und wie sie am besten umgebaut werden konnte.

Wenig später beschlossen Harry und Hermine diesen vorletzten Ferientag mit dem nun schon fast traditionellen Bad, bevor sie schließlich erschöpft, aber auch zufrieden zu Bett gingen. Eng aneinander gekuschelt versanken sie bald im Reich der Träume, und beide träumten von einer friedlichen Zukunft für sich und ihre Kinder, die sie einmal zusammen haben würden...

* * *


	27. Der letzte Ferientag

_**A/N:** Mein besonderer Dank geht auch dieses Mal an _bepa_, denn als sie sich als Betaleserin dieses Kapitels angenommen hatte fielen ihr doch einige Dinge auf, die ich entweder vergessen oder nicht (genügend) beachtet hatte. Also kann man mit Recht sagen, dass dieses Kapitel und das folgende eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit zwischen _bepa_ und mir ist. Vielen Dank, und fühl dich herzlich geknuddelt!_

* * *

**Kapitel 26: DER LETZTE FERIENTAG**

Harrys und Hermines letzter Ferientag brach an, und an diesem noch so frühen Morgen fiel es Harry erheblich leichter aufzustehen, denn heute würden ihre Freunde von Avalon zurückkehren. Schnell hatten sie ihre Morgentoilette erledigt und begaben sich anschließend hinunter in die Große Halle. Doch dort war noch niemand zu sehen. Sie war wie ausgestorben.

Die beiden gingen hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Auch Albus Dumbledore war zu dieser unmenschlichen Zeit bereits auf den Beinen. Nach einer ersten Tasse Kaffee berichteten Harry und Hermine von ihrem Besuch bei den Dursleys und von ihren frisch erworbenen Anteilen an Vernons Firma. „Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr ihn damit in der Hand habt!", bemerkte Dumbledore, wobei es ihm schwer fiel ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Harry grinste zurück, während er sagte: „Dessen sind wir uns sehr wohl bewusst, und Onkel Vernon weiß es auch! Aber so wie er sich im Moment verhält, haben wir keinen Grund unsere Mehrheit gegen ihn einzusetzen. Der Hauptgrund dieser Transaktion war eigentlich Onkel Vernons Job als Direktor zu erhalten für den Fall, dass die Dursleys wegen Tom für einige Zeit untertauchen müssen. Ich habe allen dreien einen Portschlüssel gegeben und ihnen genau erklärt, was sie machen müssen, sollten sie angegriffen werden. Vielleicht bringen wir sie noch dazu, mit nach Godrics Hollow zu ziehen… Das würde mich doch sehr beruhigen!"

Wenig später, als sie dann alle in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück saßen, begann plötzlich die Luft vor dem in Ferienzeiten nicht besetzten Lehrertisch zu flimmern und ein schon bekanntes Portal erschien. Als es sich gefestigt hatte, trat ein strahlender Ron Hand in Hand mit einer wie immer verträumt daher schauenden Luna hindurch, gefolgt von einer sehr aufgeregten Ginny und einem etwas nervösen Neville. Ihnen folgten Hermines Eltern und schließlich Nimue und Emrys selbst, hinter denen das Portal zusammenbrach. Nach einer sehr herzlichen Begrüßung und vielen Umarmungen stürzte sich Ron erst einmal auf das Frühstück. „Oh man, wie habe ich das Essen hier vermisst!", sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen mit vollem Mund, was die anderen dazu veranlasste zu lachen. Schließlich wusste inzwischen jeder, wie gerne Ron sich den kulinarischen Genüssen hingab.

Nicht nur Ron hatte sein Frühstück geschmeckt. Gut gesättigt zeigten Harry und Hermine ihren Freunden ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten und autorisierten sie für den Zugang. Mit offenen Mündern durchstöberten ihre Freunde ihr neues Reich. Ginny wählte die Wohnung neben Harry und Hermine und Neville suchte sich die gleich vorn beim Eingang aus. Ron und Luna nahmen die letzte verbleibende Wohnung, die zwischen Ginnys und Nevilles lag. Sehr interessiert sahen sich auch Emrys, Nimue und Hermines Eltern die Wohnungen und die Übungsräume an.

Nachdem Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville ihre Sachen in ihre neuen Unterkünfte gebracht hatten, schufen Harry und Hermine zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein Portal, durch das sie alle gemeinsam nach Godrics Hollow gehen konnten. Dort angekommen, passten Harry und Hermine als Erstes die Schutzzauber an ihre Freunde und Hermines Eltern an, damit diese jederzeit Zugang zu dem geschützten Tal hatten. Emrys sah sich besonders die Schutzzauber ganz genau an und bemerkte schließlich in Dumbledores Richtung: „Dieser Ort hier ist nun besser geschützt als Hogwarts! Albus, du weißt was das bedeutet?" Der Schulleiter nickte. Er wusste genau auf was Emrys hinaus wollte. „Ja, in der Tat wollen wir bei Bedarf Godrics Hollow als letzte Zufluchtstätte ausbauen, sollte dies einmal nötig sein. Doch ich hoffe, dass wir diesen Weg nie gehen müssen!"

Hermine versuchte ihren Eltern beizubringen, dass sie hier einmal wohnen und leben sollten, wenn sie erstmal mit ihrer Ausbildung auf Avalon fertig waren. „Ihr könnt euch sogar noch aussuchen, wo euer Haus stehen soll, noch haben wir genügend Platz. Das gilt auch für euch!", sagte sie an ihre vier Freunde gewandt. Die Grangers suchten sich eine Stelle am See aus, direkt gegenüber von dem Haus der beiden Potters. Harry markierte die Stelle und ließ den Namen der Grangers darüber schweben. „Das Haus können wir später bauen, ihr wisst ja wie schnell das bei uns gehen kann." „Oh ja, das haben wir gesehen", lächelte Hermines Mutter und ließ den Blick erneut über den See wandern. Ron und Luna suchten sich einen Platz nahe dem Quidditchfeld aus, welchen Hermine genauso markierte wie es Harry zuvor beim Bauplatz für das Haus ihrer Eltern getan hatte.

Da Ginny und Neville nichts sagten, wurde Harry stutzig. „Ginny, Neville, was ist mit euch? Habt ihr es euch anders überlegt und wollt doch nicht mit hier wohnen?" Etwas verlegen gestand Ginny schließlich, dass sie am liebsten bei ihren Eltern im Fuchsbau wohnen würde, und auch Neville wollte bei seiner Oma bleiben. Daraufhin berichtete Harry von seinen Vermutungen, die er schon am Vortag den Dursleys mitgeteilt hatte. „Ich denke, für eine gewisse Zeit wäre es vielleicht am sichersten, wenn wir alle besonders Gefährdeten hier her holen. Das betrifft eben auch deine Eltern, Ginny, und deine Großmutter, Neville. Es muss ja nicht für immer sein, aber hier sind sie sogar noch besser geschützt als in Hogwarts. Wir bräuchten uns alle weniger Sorgen machen, dass unseren Angehörigen etwas passiert. Wenn ich mit meinen Vermutungen Recht behalte, dann…"

Neville dachte eine Weile darüber nach, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte, und er musste ihm Recht geben. Ein kalter Schauer aus Angst lief ihm über seinen Rücken. „Kann ich von hier aus zu meiner Granny apparieren, Harry? Dann könnte ich gleich fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden ist!" „Hat Emrys euch beigebracht, wie man nach Elfenart appariert? Ja? Gut, denn das ist neben dem Reisen mit Elementarmagie die einzige Möglichkeit, hier zu apparieren. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns nach dem Mittagessen in Hogwarts treffen und gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse gehen?" Da alle einverstanden waren, ging jeder seiner Wege. Neville besuchte seine Großmutter, Ron und Ginny gingen in den Fuchsbau und Harry, Hermine sowie Luna gingen zurück nach Hogwarts und nahmen dabei Hermines Eltern mit. Emrys und Albus folgten ihnen nur wenige Minuten später.

In der Schule lief ihnen Hagrid über den Weg, der gerade aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt war, wo er Madam Maxim, ebenfalls ein Halbriese, besucht hatte. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell „Quidditch" sagen, wie der Wildhüter ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen hatte. Nachdem Hagrid sich gefangen und Harry sich wieder von dessen stürmischer Begrüßung erholt hatte, hielt der Halbriese seinen jungen Freund auf Armlänge von sich und musterte ihn genau. „Hast dich ja mächtig verändert, siehst irgendwie… älter aus, Harry!" „Das ist eine lange Geschichte... Ich erzähle sie dir in den nächsten Tagen, in Ordnung?" Auch Hagrid war seit Harrys drittem Schuljahr ein Lehrer gewesen, und so konnte er auch ihn in ihr Geheimnis einweihen. „Wir müssen heute noch in die Winkelgasse, unsere neuen Schulsachen kaufen!" „Und in den Fuchsbau müssen wir auch noch, die Weasleys warten schon die ganzen Ferien auf uns!", fügte Hermine noch hinzu, bevor sie ihre Eltern mit Hagrid bekannt machte. Etwas schüchtern reichte Mr. Granger Hagrid die Hand, der kräftig zugriff und Hermines Vater damit etwas in die Knie zwang. „'tschuldigung, passiert mich ständig!" Harry erzählte den Grangers in Kurzform, wie er Hagrid kennen gelernt hatte und wie er sein Freund wurde. Ab und zu warf auch Hagrid etwas ein, was seiner Meinung nach äußerst wichtig war.

Beim Mittagessen geschah etwas, mit dem Harry nicht gerechnet hatte: Er bekam Post, und die überbringende Eule war niemand anderes als seine Hedwig! Der Brief war eigentlich unwichtig, er war von Remus, der ihm mitteilte, dass er sich ja nun selbst wieder um seine Schneeeule kümmern konnte. Aber als Hedwig nun auf Harrys Arm saß und ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll ansah, kamen in Harry Schuldgefühle hoch. Immerhin hatte er in der Zeit bei Emrys Hedwig vergessen – auch wenn es für die Eule nur drei Wochen waren - und seit er wieder in Hogwarts war, hatte er sich nicht ein einziges Mal nach ihr erkundigt, geschweige denn sich um sie gekümmert. Sanft strich Harry ihr übers Gefieder und drückte sie dabei leicht an sich. „Tut mir Leid, Hedwig, in der letzten Zeit ist so viel passiert, dass ich dich echt vergessen habe! Das wird nie wieder vorkommen!", beteuerte er ihr.

Aber anders als sonst, wenn Harry mit ihr sprach, schien sie ihn dieses Mal nicht zu verstehen. Aber warum? Nachdenklich schob Harry seine Eule vom Arm und verwandelte sich kurz darauf selbst in eine. Er hoffte, dass er sich so mit Hedwig unterhalten konnte, und zu seiner Verwunderung funktionierte es tatsächlich. Fragend blickte eine Eule mit smaragdgrünen Augen den Schulleiter an, der zustimmend nickte. Bei seiner Eule brauchte Harry sich keine Sorgen zu machen, sie würde das Geheimnis sowieso nicht verraten können. Außerdem fasste der Fideliuszauber bei Tieren nicht. In den äußerst knappen Worten der Eulensprache schilderte Harry Hedwig von seinen und Hermines Erlebnissen, auch von ihrer Hochzeit. Daraufhin schuhute Hedwig leise und schloss Harry kurz in ihre Flügel, bevor sie zu Hermine tippelte und ihren Kopf an der Hand der jungen Frau rieb und dabei mit dem Schnabel klackerte. Nachdem Harry sich wieder zurück verwandelt hatte und nach der Hand von Hermine griff, setzte sich Hedwig auf die umeinander geschlungenen Hände und schuhute fröhlich. „Ich glaube, sie hat dir verziehen und gibt uns ihren Segen", sagte Hermine leise mit einem Lächeln. Freudestrahlend nahmen auch die restlichen Anwesenden dieses Schauspiel auf.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Emrys, Nimue und Hermines Eltern von allen und reisten zurück nach Avalon. Als Neville, Ron und Ginny schließlich in Hogwarts eintrafen, gingen die sechs Freunde zusammen nach London, um die Winkelgasse ein wenig unsicher zu machen. Natürlich gingen sie als Erstes zu Gringotts, wo sie ihre Taschen mehr oder weniger mit Geld füllten. Anschließend kauften sie ihre Bücher, verschiedene Zaubertrankzutaten, neue Roben und viele Dinge mehr, die sie im neuen Schuljahr gebrauchen konnten. Immer wieder trafen sie dabei Freunde und Bekannte aus der Schule. Jeder den sie trafen, reagierte fast völlig normal auf die sechs Freunde, was Harry doch ein wenig wunderte. Nur ein: „Coole Haare, Ron!", kam von einigen Mitschülern, denn auch Ron hatte sich etwas verändert. Er trug seine Haare nun länger, ähnlich wie sein Bruder Bill. Irritiert sah Harry seine Frau und seine vier Freunde an und dann an sich herunter. „Sie sind einfach nur aufgeregt und freuen sich aufs kommende Schuljahr", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, kam ihr die ganze Sache auch eigenartig vor. „Ja, das kann auch möglich sein." „Wir sollten froh sein, das niemand Fragen stellt! So viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr!"

Harry fiel auf, dass sie in der Winkelgasse keinen einzigen der Slytherins trafen. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies kein schlechtes Omen war und befürchtete insgeheim, dass vielleicht ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse bevor stehen könnte. Nachdem sie aber in _Fortescues Eissalon_ in aller Ruhe – Harry natürlich weniger ruhig - einenwirklich großen Eisbecher verdrückt hatten und nichts darauf hinwies, dass Harrys Befürchtungen eintreten könnten, entspannte sich der Schwarzhaarige etwas. Gemeinsam besuchten sie anschließend das Geschäft von Fred und George Weasley, von denen sie mit einem lautstarken „Hallo!" begrüßt wurden. Voller Stolz zeigten sie ihrem Besuch jede Einzelheit ihres Ladens. Der letzte Raum, den ihnen Fred und George zeigten, war voller großer Spiegel. Doch was es mit diesen Spiegeln auf sich hatte, sollte noch keiner der sechs Freunde erfahren. „HÄÄÄÄ?", kam es von den Zwillingen, die Harry und Hermine entgeistert ansahen. Abwechselnd blickten sie verwundert von Harry und Hermine auf dessen Spiegelbilder. „Wie… Was… Aber…", stotterten Fred und George. „Was ist los?", grinste Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, warum sich die Zwillinge so benahmen und folgte ihren Blicken. „Sehen Hermine und ich soooo schrecklich aus?" „Willst du uns verarschen, Harry? Das klappt nicht! Was ist hier los? Wie seht ihr aus?", fragte Fred und schüttelte total perplex seinen Kopf. Langsam zweifelte er schon an seinem Verstand. „Wie sollten wir wohl aussehen? Ganz normal natürlich!", entgegnete Harry. „Normal?" Georges Gesicht ähnelte einem Fragezeichen. „Was verstehst du unter ‚normal'? Für mich ist _das_ normal!" George zeigte mit seiner Hand auf Harry und Hermine. „Aber das" - dabei zeigte er in Richtung Spiegel - „ist alles andere als normal. Was für einen Zauber habt ihr benutzt, um so auszusehen? Und warum vor allem? Eure Spiegelbilder sehen mindestens… na ja, ich würde sagen, zwei Jahre älter aus." „Wenn nicht noch älter, George", kam es von Fred. „Sieh dir an wie groß beide sind!", zeigte Fred noch immer völlig verdattert auf den Spiegel. „Die langen Haare von Harry und…" Jetzt musste er schlucken, „diese Muskeln."

„Ich verstehe euch immer noch nicht!" Harry fragte sich, warum sich die beiden so verhielten. Sie taten ja glattweg so, als wären sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet. „Fred, George, geht es euch nicht gut?", fragte nun Ginny. „Harry hat auch vorhin schon so ausgesehen, wie ihr ihn beschrieben habt. Warum seid ihr jetzt nur so entsetzt?" „Vorhin auch schon so ausgesehen?", fragte George verdattert. „Eigentlich sehen sie jetzt noch nicht mal so aus. Seht in den Spiegel! Das sind nicht irgendwelche gewöhnlichen Spiegel, sie zeigen uns das, was durch Zauber verborgen wird." „Könntet ihr mal etwas deutlicher werden! Es weiß keiner was ihr meint", erwiderte Ron schon fast genervt. Auf was wollten seine Brüder anspielen? „Sagt mal, seid ihr denn alle blind? Seht sie euch doch mal bitte an!", forderte Fred. Verwundert sahen Ginny, Ron, Luna und Neville in Harrys und Hermines Richtung. „Und nun? Ach nee, Harry, Hermine, ihr hier?" Diesen Spruch konnte sich Ron nicht verkneifen, und alle außer Fred und George lachten laut los. „Es reicht!" rief Fred. „Wir meinen es ernst! Harry hat keine langen Haare, sieht nicht zwei Jahre älter aus und hat auch keine Muskeln, zumindest nicht so. Und dort sein Spiegelbild? Und auch Hermine sieht… nun ja, sie sieht eigentlich nicht so fraulich und durchtrainiert aus. Mir fehlen die Worte." „Dir fehlen die Worte, Fred? Das müssen wir rot im Kalender anstreichen! Wer weiß wann das wieder passiert. Man, das ich _das_ noch erleben darf!" Den letzten Satz spielte Ginny leicht theatralisch, wobei sie sich ihren Kopf hielt. „Schwesterchen!", warnte George sie.

Immer wieder wurden Harry und auch Hermine von den Zwillingen verdutzt gemustert. Immer noch verdattert, da sie auf keine ihrer Fragen eine Antwort erhielten, wandte Fred sich wieder an seine jüngere Schwester. „Da du ja so gut klugscheißern kannst, kannst du uns ja unsere Fragen beantworten!" Doch diese grinste ihre Brüder wie schon zu vor nur an und sagte: „Wir wollen heute Abend noch in den Fuchsbau, Mum und Dad haben uns alle eingeladen. Ihr kommt doch auch, oder?" Murrend stimmten die Zwillinge zu. „Wir kriegen noch raus was passiert ist!", versicherten sie Harry und Hermine. „Da können wir uns ja auf was gefasst machen!", stöhnte Hermine „Ich kenne noch jemanden, der sich auf etwas gefasst machen kann!", knurrte Harry leise und dachte dabei an seinen Mentor und Ururgroßvater Albus Dumbledore. Er versuchte seinen aufkommenden Ärger runterzuschlucken und nahm sich vor seinen Ururgroßvater später zur Rede zu stellen. Er war ihm eine Erklärung schuldig - eine vernünftige. Immerhin hatte dieser sie hinter ihren Rücken mit einem Illusionszauber belegt. Harry wurde wütend auf sich selbst. Warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt? Dumbledore hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Da sich Fred und George wieder um ihre Kundschaft kümmern mussten, apparierten die sechs Freunde schließlich in den Fuchsbau, wo sie schon fast sehnsüchtig von Molly Weasley erwartet wurden. Diese Aktion ließ die Zwillinge völlig vom Glauben abfallen. Woher konnten sie plötzlich apparieren? Wer hatte es ihnen beigebracht? Und vor allem, warum bekamen sie keinen Ärger? Immerhin waren sie noch Minderjährig! Als sie ankamen, musste vor allem Harry eine recht lange und luftabschnürende Umarmung über sich ergehen lassen, aber auch Hermine fand sich in Mollys Armen wieder. Da die Mutter der sieben Weasleys wusste was Voldemort mit Harrys Gedächtnis gemacht und wie Hermine ihm schließlich geholfen hatte, konnten sich die beiden Jungvermählten lange nicht von ihr lösen. Erst als Ginny immer eindringlicher auf ihre Mutter einredete, gab Molly sie schließlich frei und beide konnten wieder richtig atmen. Eigenartig war, dass Molly Harrys und Hermines wirkliches Aussehen erkennen konnten. Warum nicht die Zwillinge? „Ihr beide habt euch wirklich sehr verändert. Zum Positiven natürlich! Außer… deine Haare, Harry." Da Molly und Arthur Weasley auch wussten, was in den für sie drei Wochen passiert war, brauchten Harry und Hermine nichts mehr erklären. Doch das sollte sich bald ändern! Später kamen dann auch Arthur sowie Fred und George vorbei, und schon war eine kleine Party im Gange. Immer wieder versuchten Fred und George etwas von Harry und Hermine zu erfahren - sie quetschten sie regelrecht aus. Hermine saß bei Harry auf dem Schoß und lauschte belustigt den Spekulationen der Zwillinge, währen sie Harrys Hand hielt und diese fest drückte. Eine Ausrede nach der anderen ließen sie sich einfallen.

Molly war es, die den Redeschwall ihrer beiden mittleren Söhne unterbrach und damit das Thema wechselte. Da Harry und Hermine ja schon fast zu Familie gehörten, bot sie ihnen das 'Du' an. „Immer dieses lästige 'Sie', lasst uns damit aufhören!" Irgendwann schaffte es Arthur das junge Ehepaar von seiner Frau zu lösen, damit auch er ihnen das 'Du' anbieten konnte. „Das muss gefeiert werden! Ihr dürft uns natürlich auch mit 'Du' ansprechen, wenn ihr wollt", feixte Fred. Wie aus dem Nichts hatten sie auf einmal Knaller und Raketen in der Hand, die sie natürlich trotz der Warnung ihrer Mutter schnellstens zündeten. „Das ihr es auch immer übertreiben müsst! Ihr seid unmöglich! Man sollte nicht glauben, dass ihr erwachsen seid!", schimpfte ihre Mutter und versuchte die restlichen Feuerwerkskörper einzusammeln. Doch es blieb auch nur bei dem Versuch…

Später am Abend, als Fred und Georg gegangen waren, berichteten Harry und Hermine den Eltern ihrer Freunde vom Stammbaum der Potters, und dass die Weasleys mit den Potters verwandt sind. Dann erzählten sie von Godrics Hollow, wobei ihre vier Freunde kräftig mithalfen. Aber auch gemeinsam schafften sie es nicht, Molly umzustimmen - sie hing einfach zu sehr am Fuchsbau und dessen Umgebung. Arthur dagegen machte sich genau so viele Gedanken um ihre Sicherheit wie Harry. Immerhin bekam er im Ministerium so einiges mit, was er aber nicht immer seiner Frau erzählte, einfach um sie nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Neville berichtete, dass seine Großmutter ebenfalls zugestimmt hatte nach Godrics Hollow umzuziehen. Auch sie wollte sich und ihren Enkel in Sicherheit wissen. Immerhin hatte sie Harrys Eltern auch gut gekannt. Auf Nevilles Aussage hin stimmte Molly schließlich zu, sich Godrics Hollow wenigstens einmal anzusehen. „Dann müssen wir nur noch Fred und George überzeugen, dass sie ihr Quartier in Godrics Hollow aufzuschlagen!", warf Harry ein. „Sofern sie ihr Geschäft in der Winkelgasse weiter­führen können, werden sie bestimmt nichts dagegen haben", grinste Hermine. „Wenn sie das Quidditchfeld sehen, werdet ihr sie gar nicht mehr los!" Lautes Gelächter brach auf Ginnys Bemerkung aus.

An diesem Abend saßen sie noch sehr lange zusammen. Aber irgendwann griff dann doch die Müdigkeit um sich, und so verschwanden erst Ron und Luna, die mit in Rons Zimmer schlief, und kurz darauf auch Ginny. Auch Harry, Hermine und Neville verabschiedeten sich irgendwann und apparierten zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort ging Neville recht schnell in seine neue Unterkunft, während Harry und Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter machten.

„Ihr seid schon wieder zurück?", fragte Dumbledore. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass etwas Unsicherheit in der Stimme des alten Direktors lag. „Ich habe noch gar nicht mit euch gerechnet. Setzt euch doch! Wollt ihr etwas trinken?" Kaum hatte Dumbledore diese Frage gestellt, beschwor er auch schon drei Tassen und eine Kanne Tee. „Warum hast du das getan?", begann Harry sofort und ohne Umschweife seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. „Ich wollte euch damit nur schützen!", antwortete Dumbledore. Er wusste genau, worauf Harry hinaus wollte. „Du kennst meine Meinung, wie ich zu dieser ganzen Geheimhaltung stehe. Wir hatten eine Abmachung, und ich dachte, auch du würdest dich daran halten." „Harry, versteh doch, ich…", startete der Schulleiter seinen ersten Erklärungsversuch. „Was soll ich verstehen? Vielleicht, dass ich noch zu jung bin und keine Entscheidungen treffen kann?", wurde er von Harry unterbrochen. „Ich würde fast sagen, dass du mich enttäuscht hast, aber das wäre wohl etwas unfair dir gegenüber." „Harry was soll das? Du kannst nicht…", unterbrach Hermine ihren Mann, doch Harry ließ auch sie nicht aussprechen. Entschlossen blickte er seiner Frau entgegen. „Hermine, er hat es getan ohne uns zu fragen!" „Hättest du dem zugestimmt, wenn er dich vorher gefragt hätte?", fragte Hermine und wirkte dabei genauso entschlossen. „Nein, dem hätte ich bestimmt nicht zugestimmt!" „Na siehst du, also hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er macht sich doch nur Sorgen und wollte uns damit vor größeren Problemen bewahren. Wie hätten wir das alles erklären sollen? Habe ich Recht?", blickte sie Dumbledore an, der mit verschränkten Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. „Hermine, ich…" „Hört bitte auf! Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch wegen dem Fehler eines alten dummen Mannes streitet." In Gedanken formte er die Worte: Der nur das Beste für seine Schützlinge wollte. „Harry hat Recht, ich hätte euch fragen oder euch zumindest darüber informieren müssen und nicht über euren Köpfen hinweg entscheiden dürfen. Es war bei weitem nicht meine Absicht, dich zu enttäuschen, aber ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen."

Dumbledore wirkte betrübt. Er hatte zwar mit einer Reaktion von Seitens Harry gerechnet, aber jedoch nicht dass er sauer auf seinen Ururgroßvater sein würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass Harry seine Entscheidung verstehen würde. Außerdem hatte er gehofft, dass Harry und Hermine es auf andere Art und Weise herausfinden würden, und nicht durch einen dummen Zufall bei den Weasley-Zwillingen. Es war wirklich ein sehr dummer Zufall. Molly hatte Dumbledore bereits berichtet, dass Fred und George in ihrem Geschäft einen Raum mit Spiegeln besitzen, die fast jeden verborgenen Zauber preisgeben. Und sie hatte ihn auch darüber informiert, was dort vorgefallen war. Natürlich hätte Dumbledore auch gern die verdutzten Gesichter der Zwillinge gesehen, doch war die Lage zu erst, um sie herunterzuspielen. „Das ihr nichts von dem Zauber mitbekommen habt, liegt daran dass ich einen Illusionszauber genommen habe, den noch keiner von euch kennen dürfte – womit ich auch Recht hatte. Ihr konntet nur euer wahres Aussehen wahrnehmen, aber die, die euch so noch nicht gesehen haben – mit Ausnahme derer, die in euer Geheimnis eingeweiht wurden – konnten euch nur so sehen, wie sie euch noch in Erinnerung hatten. Also haben euch zum Beispiel eure Freunde in der Winkelgasse so gesehen, wie ihr am letzten Schultag ausgesehen habt und Fred und George so, wie sie euch das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Zumindest bis ihr vor ihren Spiegeln standet. So etwas habe ich nicht bedacht, aber ich muss zugeben, sie sind eine großartige Erfindung und zeugen vom scharfen Verstand beider." Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er weiter sprach: „Ich hielt es wirklich für eine gute Idee." „Eine gute Idee wäre gewesen uns darüber zu informieren!", entgegnete Harry immer noch etwas gereizt. Dumbledore stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Hermine hielt Harrys Hand. „Hattest du nicht gerade eben gesagt, dass du dem nie zugestimmt hättest?" Harry nickte. Natürlich war er wütend auf seinen Ururgroßvater, aber er wusste auch, dass er es nur gut mit ihm und Hermine meinte und immer nur das Beste für beide wollte. Wie für alles seine Schutzbefohlenen. „Sei gewiss, Harry", drehte sich Albus zu seinen beiden Schülern um, „ich werde nie wieder eine Entscheidung, die dich oder Hermine betrifft über eure Köpfe hinweg entscheiden, ich werde euer Vertrauen nicht noch einmal missbrauchen! Aber ich möchte dir noch ans Herz legen, Harry, dass Fred und George mit Sicherheit nicht die Letzten sein werden, die so oder zumindest in ähnlicher Form auf euch reagieren werden. Und bedenke auch, die beiden gehören zu euren Freunden! Es wird noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit auf euch zukommen!"

Nach Dumbledores letztem Satz trat ein unangenehmes Schweigen ein. Hermine bemerkte, dass sich ihr Mann immer noch nicht richtig beruhigt hatte. Telepatisch versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen: _#Lass uns über etwas anderes reden!#_, schlug sie ihm schließlich vor, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Arbeit Früchte trug und Harry endlich ruhiger wurde. _#Erzählen wir ihm was wir mit Godrics Hollow vorhaben!#_ Lächelnd erklärte Harry sich einverstanden und gemeinsam erzählten sie dem Schulleiter was sie geplant hatten und wie der Tag verlaufen war. Jedenfalls das was er noch nicht davon wusste. Mit jedem Wort, welches über Harrys Lippen kam, verflog sein Ärger immer mehr, bis er vollständig abgeflaut war.

„Wenn ich euch richtig verstanden habe, dann wollt ihr nicht nur eure Freunde, sondern auch deren Familien nach Godrics Hollow holen?", fragte Albus nachdem Harry und Hermine mit ihren Erzählungen geendet hatten. „Ja, das wollen wir. Wir denken, dass dort alle wesentlich sicherer sind, und außerdem ist es für uns einfacher sie zu schützen, wenn sie alle an einem Ort sind." „Da habt ihr natürlich Recht, aber ihr könnt nicht alle schützen, Harry!" „Wir können es zumindest versuchen! Ich vermute nämlich ganz stark, dass Tom in der nächsten Zeit seine Angriffe auf Muggel verstärken wird, und die Eltern von muggelgeborenen Schülern werden dabei sein erstes Ziel sein!" Dumbledore dachte eine Weile nach, bevor er schließlich müde und bedrückt nickte. „Ich fürchte, ich muss dir auch dabei Recht geben! Aber wir können nicht alle in Godrics Hollow unterbringen, so groß ist das Gelände nun auch wieder nicht." „Können wir nicht noch etwas Land dazu kaufen?", fragte Hermine. „Hm, da müsste ich mich erst erkundigen... Aber wollt ihr wirklich euer Geld aus dem Familienverlies dazu verwenden, um Land zu kaufen und andere Familien dort unterzubringen?" Harry formulierte in Gedanken seine Antwort, bevor er sie laut aussprach: „Großvater, du selbst hast uns gesagt, dass das Geld in unserem Familienverlies schon lange Zeit dort lagert. Doch bei Gringotts nützt dieses Geld niemanden etwas. Wenn wir aber damit Land kaufen und dort die Leute unterbringen, die am meisten gefährdet sind, und sie somit vor Tom und seinen Schergen schützen können, dann sollten wir das tun! Wenn wir damit Leben retten können, geben wir das Geld der Familie gerne aus!" Mit einem Nicken bestätigte Hermine die Ausführungen ihres Mannes.

Albus Dumbledore erkannte, wie ernst es seinem Ururenkel und dessen Frau mit diesem Thema war, und er erkannte auch, dass er die beiden nicht davon abbringen konnte. Also tat er das Einzige, was ihm noch übrig blieb: Er sicherte ihnen seine Unterstützung zu, was Harry und Hermine erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Albus versprach, sich nach dem Schulbeginn um den Landkauf zu kümmern und dann mit den gefährdeten muggelgeborenen Schülern und ihren Eltern zu reden. Auch wenn es keiner aussprach, so wussten doch alle drei, dass dies ein verdammt harter Job werden würde.

Einige Zeit später aalten sich Harry und Hermine in ihrer großen bequemen Badewanne und ließen die vergangenen Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren. Dabei sprachen sie natürlich auch über ihre Freunde und sie freuten sich für Ron, der mit Luna nicht nur eine liebenswerte, sondern auch verständnisvolle Freundin gefunden hatte, die mit an seiner Seite gegen die dunkle Bedrohung kämpfte. Aber sie machten sich Sorgen um Ginny und auch Neville. Immerhin war Ginny kurz vor Beginn der Ferien mit Dean Thomas zusammen gekommen und hatte seit Feriebeginn praktisch nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Neville hingegen schien sich für Ginny zu interessieren, aber er war viel zu schüchtern, um dem aufgeweckten rothaarigen Mädchen seine Aufwartungen zu machen, zumal Neville wusste, dass Ginny eigentlich mit Dean, seinem Klassenkameraden, zusammen war, auch wenn keiner so recht wusste, ob diese Beziehung überhaupt noch Bestand hatte. Hermine beschloss, ihrer inzwischen besten Freundin einmal behutsam auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Schließlich gingen die beiden schlafen - zumindest versuchten sie es. Doch sie lagen noch lange Zeit wach in ihrem riesigen Himmelbett und dachten mit einiger Sorge daran, was ihnen wohl der nächste Tag und vor allem das neue Schuljahr bringen würden.

* * *

_** A/N:** Vielen herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews! Heute nehme ich mir mal wieder die Zeit um euch darauf zu antworten, auch mit für das Kapitel 24 (wie immer in umgekehrter chronologischer Reihenfolge)._

_**Reviews zu Kapitel 24:**_

_#Minnie: Auch heute gibt es wieder so einen Sonntagmorgen, an dem du mit einem neuen Kapitel beglückt wirst! ;-)  
Was das Vertrauen und die Liebe zwischen Harry und Hermine angeht - diese beiden Dinge sind für mich mit die Wichtigsten in einer funktionierenden Beziehung / Partnerschaft. Und ich denke, Harry braucht einfach diese Sicherheit in seiner Beziehung zu Hermine, damit er sich auf seinen Kampf konzentrieren kann ohne dabei durchzudrehen.  
Wiege - Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl? Ähm, pfff, na da fragst du mich jetzt aber zu viel! Die Beiden haben mir ihre Familienplanung auch nicht verraten!  
Sicherlich werden nicht alle an einem Ort leben wollen, so dicht aneinander gedrängt. Aber gerade dadurch erhöhen sich ihre Chancen, den Krieg ohne größere Schäden zu überstehen und vor allem zu überleben! Noch weiß ja keiner, was Voldemort ihnen alles entgegenstellen kann! Außerdem, ist es nicht so dass die Menschen in Zeiten der Not enger zusammen rücken? Aber du weißt schon, die Fortsetzung...  
_

_#Rudi: Schön das dir "mein" Godrics Hollow gefällt - unsere Freunde werden sich mit Sicherheit dort noch so einige Zeit aufhalten! Bei so viel Frieden befürchtest du Schlimmes? Nun, ich auch... ;-)_

_#bepa: Schön das es dir wieder besser geht! Hoffe du bist heute gut aus den Federn gekommen - ich war schon um 7:00 wieder munter..._

_#Hermine Potter: Das ist für mich mit das größte Lob, wenn sich meine Leser in meine Charaktere und deren Gefühle hineinversetzen können!__ Danke!_

_#Jen1307: Schön das ich auch dieses Mal deine Lesesucht stillen konnte, und ich hoffe dass dir auch dieses Kapitel gefällt!_

_#silvertrust: Auch MOIN! Finde es auch witzig das in Godrics Hollow immer ein Quidditchfeld da ist - und warum sollte ich mit dieser schönen Tradition brechen? ;-) In der Welt der Magie ist das halt eben möglich! Was die Lehrer erfahren dürfen? Nun, einen Teil davon erfährst du in diesem Kapitel, einen Teil im nächsten, und den Rest dann in der Fortsetzung..._

_#AlexBlack5: Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Klar sind Harry und Hermine ein bisschen "übermächtig" geworden, aber sie haben ja auch noch so einiges vor sich... In diesem und auch im nächsten Kapitel kommt nicht so viel "Action", nach der du so schön fragst, da musst du schon bis zur Fortsetzung warten... Dort wird es definitiv mehr Action geben, auch wird sie deutlich düsterer werden als HLSF, zumindest stellenweise. Noch herrscht sozusagen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm..._

_#Sandy123: Hast Recht - kann man nix machen wenn die ganzen Fotos etc. nicht mehr zu retten sind! Warum Dobby und Winky ein eigenes Häuschen bekommen haben? Ich könnte ja jetzt sagen, Hermine hat ihren Willen (B.ELF.R) und Harry seine Ruhe... Nee, so war das nicht. Aber die Hauselfen werden später noch eine ganz bestimmte Rolle spielen..._

_**Reviews zu Kapitel 25:** _

_#Travin Stormkeep: Die Idee, Harry als "Aktionär", stamm nicht von mir. Ich habe sie auch nur in einer FF aufgegriffen, aber ich finde sie nicht mehr. So kann ich den Autor / die Autorin nicht erwähnen... Falls ihr die FF findet - schickt mir doch einfach den Link! Danke!_

_#Minnie: Das letzte Kapitel unerwartet zum Ende hin? Hm, ich habe mir mal vorwerfen lassen müssen dass in dieser Geschichte alles vorhersehbar wäre und sie daher uninteressant ist... Danke für den Schokohasen! Der steht jetzt neben seinem Kollegen, den ich von einer guten Freundin bekommen habe! ;-) Den "Nachhilfeunterricht" zwischen Harry und Severus werde ich schon noch näher ausführen, aber erst in der Fortsetzung..._

_#Rudi: Hast Recht, nun ist so einiges geordnet (aber noch nicht alles!). Woher Harry das Vertrauen zu Vernon hernimmt, weil er ihm eine Vollmacht ausstellt? Nun, Harry bekommt die Geschäftsberichte via Gringotts, und zusammen mit Hermine hält er die Mehrheit an Vernons Unternehmen... Also fußt dieses Vertrauen auf einer ganz gesunden Basis... Eine Basis, die auch Vernon kennt und versteht!_

_#Hermine Potter: Danke für die lieben Ostergrüße! Hoffe du hattest einen fleißigen Osterhasen!_

_#laser-jet: Hast ja Recht - die Idee mit dem Aufkauf von Grunnings stammt nicht von mir, aber das habe ich auch schon erwähnt. Ich weiß nur nicht mehr in welcher FF das schon vorgekommen ist - kannst du mir da vielleicht weiter helfen? Du hast doch schon so viele FF's gelesen!_

_#Sandy123: Die Szene in der Harry den guten alten "Mad Eye" erschreckt hat mir selbst auch gefallen... Eigentlich habe ich in jedem Kapitel so meine Lieblingsszene - in diesem hier war es die in der Harry mit Hedwig redet..._

_#Beppo1: Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel!_

_#Jen1307: Du redest manchmal lange drum herum? Hm, ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen... ;-) Zu der Stelle wo Severus Harry "prüft": Professor Snape hat manchmal die Angewohnheit, Harry stark zu unterschätzen und seine Leistungen in Frage zu stellen. Also musste er auf eine doch etwas eindrucksvolle Art und Weise davon überzeugt werden, dass Harry mehr kann als nur das Erbe seines Vaters und seines Patens mit sich herum zu tragen... Außerdem, wenn Severus selbst davon überzeugt ist das Harry diesen Kampf gewinnen kann, wird er wohl auch besser mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Gewinnt Harry - gewinnt auch Severus, so einfach ist das!  
Die Fortsetzung wird sich im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr abspielen. Ob sie sich auch auf die Zeit _nach_ Hogwarts erstreckt, weiß ich im Moment selbst auch noch nicht. _

_#jdsmile: Schön das du es nun geschafft hast dir die Geschichte durchzulesen! Aber die Kapitel sind doch gar nicht sooo lang - sind doch meist nur so um die zehn DIN-A4-Seiten im M$ Word bei Schriftgröße zwölf... Die Kapitel in der Fortsetzung und in den anderen Geschichten, an denen ich gerade arbeite, sind auf jeden Fall deutlich länger!  
So, zu deinen beiden Fragen: 1) Harry und Hermine sind zwar "offiziell" immer noch minderjährig (Hermine ja nicht mehr lange), aber Emrys hat ihnen ja auf Avalon die zauberstablose Magie beigebracht, und die kann man weder orten noch nachweisen... Auch wenn Harry z.B. seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hält heißt das noch lange nicht das er ihn auch benutzt um zu zaubern. 2) Natürlich erteilen Harry und Hermine Unterricht! Und zwar im DA-Club (oder dem Nachfolger davon), aber auch in der weiteren Ausbildung ihrer Freunde. "Normale" Professoren werden sie in dieser Geschichte auf jeden Fall nicht, das behalte ich mir für eine andere Story vor.  
Und, alle Klarheiten beseitigt?_

_#Ilahya: (Hoffe ich hab deinen Namen richtig geschrieben!) Wie die Leute auf solche Ideen kommen? Ich erhalte meine Einfälle meist beim Lesen von Fantasy- oder SciFi-Büchern, aber auch von FF's anderer Leute... Dazu mixe man noch eine lebhafte Fantasie, malt sich im Geiste Stück für Stück die Geschichten aus und schreibts sie dann auf... Aber manchmal kommen die Ideen halt nicht so wie sie sollen, und dann müssen die Leser warten...  
Die Fortsetzung von "Harrys längste Sommerferien (HLSF)" heißt "Die Macht der sechs Freunde (DMD6F)". Wann sie erscheinen wird? Nun, dann wenn sie fertig ist... Mehr kann ich dazu noch nicht sagen. Lieber lass ich euch etwas länger auf eine Geschichte warten, aber dafür bekommt ihr dann auch die Garantie dafür dass ich die Geschichte auch zu Ende schreibe! Ich hasse angefangene veröffentlichte und nie beendete Geschichten! _

_#Carlo: Hallo Schmusetigerchen! Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review!  
Hast ja Recht, die Dursleys waren gerade am Anfang etwas OOC, aber sie wurden ja auch von "Mad Eye" & Co. entsprechend eingeschüchtert. Außerdem, wer sagt denn dass Petunia nicht doch ein Herz hat? Immerhin ist sie selbst auch Mutter!  
Stimmt, in vielen anderen Stories müssen Harry und Hermine immer so sehr leiden (oder auch Harry und Ginny oder wer gerade seine Freundin ist) - ein sehr gutes Beispiel dafür wie sehr manche Autoren / Autorinnen ihre Helden leiden lassen ist meiner Meinung nach "Der Anfang vom Ende" - kennst du zufällig diese Geschichte? Stammt aus der Feder von _bepa_, die nicht nur meine Betaleserin sondern mir inzwischen auch eine liebe (Chat-)Freundin geworden ist.  
Ob die Fortsetzung genauso wird? Kann ich nur hoffen! Spannend wird sie sicher, romantisch vielleicht nicht unbedingt. Ob sie einfallsreich wird hängt davon ab was ich so alles an Input bekomme ;-) Und um die logische Verpackung und das Nachvollziehbare bemühe ich mich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Aber da hat auch _bepa_ noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden - wenn ich mal wieder über die Stränge schlage oder manch wichtige Dinge vergesse bringt sie mich wieder auf den rechten Pfad zurück...  
Vielen Dank für dein reichhaltiges Lob! Fühl mich schon richtig gebauchpinselt... -rotwerd-  
Das letzte Kapitel ist soweit fertig, ich will es aber noch mal überarbeiten und ihm den letzten Schliff geben. Aber wann dann die Fortsetzung erscheint kann ich wirklich noch nicht sagen - vorher erscheint wohl noch eine Geschichte namens "Ein Wintermärchen", in der ich mal was Neues versucht habe... Also, lass dich überraschen!_

_

* * *

**So, nun folgt nur noch ein Kapitel, dann sind "Harrys längste Sommerferien" auch schon zu Ende. Also, Endspurt!  
**_


	28. Der erste September Fahrt nach Hogwarts

**Kapitel 27: DER ERSTE SEPTEMBER – FAHRT NACH HOGWARTS**

Obwohl es diesmal beiden nicht leicht fiel, standen Harry und Hermine am Morgen des ersten Septembers relativ frühzeitig auf. Um ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken, joggten sie noch vor dem Frühstück eine Runde um den See, in dem der Riesenkrake verschlafen mit seinen Tentakeln im Wasser planschte. Anschließend duschten sie, bevor Harry Neville wecken ging, während Hermine schnell noch ihre Wohnung mit einem Zauber aufräumte. Zu dritt begaben sie sich dann in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken.

Kaum dass sie die große Halle betreten hatten, wurden sie mit: „Guten Morgen, ihr drei!" vom Schulleiter begrüßt. Kurz nach ihnen trafen auch die anderen Lehrer ein. Da inzwischen alle Lehrer über den verheerenden Angriff auf Harrys Gedächtnis in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden, aber nur die wenigsten wussten, dass es ihm wieder gut ging, gab es natürlich auch an diesem Morgen ein paar emotionale Begrüßungsszenen. So wurde Harry nicht nur von den Professoren Sprout und Sinistra, sondern zu seiner Verwunderung auch von Professor Vector, Hermines Arithmantik-Lehrerin, und von seiner Wahrsage-Lehrerin Prof. Trelawney herzlich begrüßt. Selbst Firenze – der ‚Ersatzlehrer' für Wahrsagen - war gekommen um ihn zu sehen. Wie Dumbledore es zuvor versprochen hatte, belegte er sie mit dem Fideliuszauber und erzählte ihnen, was in den weiteren Ferien nach dem Angriff passiert war.

Nach dem Frühstück - Hermine holte gerade ihre Sachen, die sie für die Reise mit dem Hogwarts-Express benötigen würden - winkte Albus Dumbledore seinen Ururenkel zu sich. „Harry, hast du einen Augenblick für mich?" „Immer, um was geht es denn?", rief Harry und ging auf Dumbledore zu. Albus Mund verzog sich unter seinem langen weißen Bart zu einem Lächeln. „Schön zu wissen, dass du für deinen Ururgroßvater immer Zeit hast!" Auch Harry musste schmunzeln. „Wir haben gestern noch gar nicht über die Positionen der Vertrauensschüler gesprochen, das müssen wir noch nachholen!" „Oh!", machte Harry und sah seinen Ururgroßvater an. Er Vertrauensschüler? Gryffindor hatte doch bereits zwei im sechsten Schuljahr – Hermine und Ron! „Wenn ihr drei nichts dagegen habt, werde ich mit euch zusammen in den Fuchsbau reisen, wo wir dann alles in Ruhe besprechen können." „Also ich habe nichts dagegen und Molly freut sich bestimmt auch!" „Vielleicht sollte auch Professor McGonagall mitkommen?" Immer noch sah Harry sein Gegenüber fragend an. „Selbstverständlich kann sie mitkommen, aber warum…" „Na überlege doch mal, Harry! Über was könntest du mit Professor McGonagall reden? Vielleicht… Quidditch? Oder möchtest du etwa nicht wieder in die Quidditchmannschaft? Das alles könnte man doch bei einem gekühlten Glas Kürbissaft besprechen. Was hältst du davon? Minerva?", rief der Schulleiter nach seiner Stellvertreterin.

Harry sah verwundert von Dumbledore auf Minerva McGonagall, die nachdem sie ihren Namen gehört hatte, sofort das Gespräch mit Madam Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, beendete und wieder zurück. „Albus, Harry, was gibt es denn?" „Ich habe Harry den Vorschlag gemacht, dass wir die drei in den Fuchsbau begleiten", antwortete Dumbledore und zeigte dabei mit seiner Hand auf Harry, Hermine und Neville. „Wir haben immerhin noch einiges zu besprechen!" „Ach ja, das wäre die beste Lösung! Bei einem leckeren Glas kalten Kürbissaft." Bei diesem Satz musste der Schulleiter lachen: „Das ist mein Reden!" „Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry schon fast verdattert und sah dabei zu seiner Frau, die sich auch versuchte das Lachen zu verkneifen. Nicht wegen Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, sondern wegen dem kalten Kürbissaft. Glaubten die beiden Älteren tatsächlich, dass niemand bemerken würde, dass sie bereits alles schon vorher besprochen hatten? Wieder etwas ernster sagte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor: „Vielleicht wäre es aber auch besser, wenn wir einen Teil bereits hier besprechen würden!" Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, redete sie weiter: „Harry, da dein lebenslanges Quidditchverbot wieder aufgehoben wurde, würde es mich freuen, dich wieder in unserer Quidditchmannschaft begrüßen zu dürfen!" „Wieder als Sucher?", fragte Harry freudig. Wie sehr hatte er Quidditch vermist. Alles nur wegen dieser alten Sabberhexe Dolores Umbridge! Er hatte auch kein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Ginny, da er wusste, dass sie lieber auf der Position der Jägerin für Gryffindor spielen würde. „Nicht nur", entgegnete McGonagall. „Ich möchte, dass du der Kapitän unserer Mannschaft wirst!" Harry fühlte sich geehrt, dass seine Hauslehrerin so viel Vertrauen in ihn hatte. „Du bist ein sehr guter und talentierter Quidditchspieler und ich wüsste keinen besseren für diesen Posten! Ich denke auch, dass der Rest der Mannschaft meinem Vorschlag zustimmen wird." Inzwischen hatten sich auch Hermine und Neville zu ihnen gesellt und verfolgten interessiert dem Wortwechsel. Harry überlegte, wie er seiner Lehrerin am besten beibringen könnte, dass er diese Ehre ablehnen wird. Er wollte nicht unhöflich klingen. Es freute ihn, dass sie so viel von ihm hielt. „Professor, bitte verstehen Sie mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber ich befürchte, dass ich Sie enttäuschen muss: Ich möchte nicht Kapitän werden! Mir reicht es völlig, als Sucher dem Team zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Außerdem denke ich auch, dass ich nicht genügend Zeit haben werde, diese Position ausüben zu können…Wenn dann möchte ich mich der Aufgabe voll und ganz widmen können. Ich hätte aber einen anderen Vorschlag! Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn Sie Ron fragen würden. Er wünscht sich das nämlich schon seit unserem ersten Schuljahr, und außerdem ist er von uns beiden der wesentlich bessere Stratege! Denken Sie doch nur einmal an Ihr Schachspiel, dass er mit elf Jahren so gut gelöst hat!" „Bist du dir sicher, Harry?", fragte seine Hauslehrerin noch einmal nach. Immerhin hatte er diese Chance mehr als verdient. Wie oft hat er Gryffindor bereits zum Sieg geführt. Den größten Teil des letzten Schuljahres natürlich ausgenommen. „Ja, Professor, da bin ich mir absolut sicher! Wenn Sie sich für Ron entscheiden sollten, sagen Sie ihm aber bitte nichts davon, dass Sie mich zuerst gefragt haben." „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich es für mich behalten."

Wenig später kam auch Remus Lupin zu ihnen, und zu sechst suchten sie sich eine ruhige Ecke, in der Harry ein kleines Portal zum Fuchsbau erschuf, durch das sie einer nach dem anderen zu den Weasleys reisten. Als sie ankamen, trafen sie dort auf das am Morgen des ersten Septembers üblich vorherrschende Chaos. Doch trotz der eigentlich wie immer unbegründeten Hektik wurden sie herzlich begrüßt. Ginny und Ron waren gerade dabei ihre letzten Sachen zusammenzupacken. Da Luna nicht viel mitgebracht hatte, war sie anscheinend schon fertig. Während die Weasleys ausgiebig frühstückten, selbst Fred und George waren wieder da, nahmen die Hogwarts-Besucher nur einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich. Fred und auch George wollten gerade wieder anfangen, Harry und Hermine mit Fragen zu bombardieren, doch ihre Mutter hielt sie mit den Worten: „Ich habe euch um etwas gebeten, also haltet euch auch daran!", zurück. Wie kleine brave Kinder saßen sie plötzlich stramm am Tisch. Dieses Bild war einmalig, einfach zu selten. Harry hätte zu gern gewusst, was Molly Weasley ihren Söhnen gesagt hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück rückte der Schulleiter dann mit der Sprache heraus, weswegen er und Prof. McGonagall eigentlich mitgekommen waren. „Ron, wenn ich dich im letzten Schuljahr richtig beobachtet habe, hast du dich zwar sehr darüber gefreut, dass du Vertrauensschüler geworden bist, warst dann aber im späteren Verlauf des Schuljahres nicht mehr so glücklich über diese Entscheidung. Würde es dich sehr stören, wenn du dieses Jahr diese Aufgabe an jemand anderen abtreten würdest?" Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so ruhig war es auf einmal in der voll besetzten Weasley-Küche geworden. Ron, der leicht blass geworden war, ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Harry soll Vertrauensschüler werden, oder?", gab er seine Vermutung preis. „Ja, Ron, Harry soll zusammen mit Hermine Vertrauensschüler der sechsten Klasse von Gryffindor werden. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht… Erinnere dich an unsere Gespräche auf Avalon! Da Harry die Hauptlast in unserem Kampf zu tragen hat, wird er uns eines Tages führen, uns alle. Aber um das zu können, muss er auch lernen, Menschen zu führen. Deswegen soll er nun Vertrauensschüler und im nächsten Jahr auch Schulsprecher werden. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen und akzeptieren."

Deutlich konnte man Rons inneren Kampf spüren, auf der einen Seite war er traurig, aber auf der anderen Seite verstand er auch Dumbledores Argumente. Auf Avalon hatte er wirklich gelernt zu verstehen, welche Last Harry zu tragen hat,und er hatte ihm schließlich die Treue geschworen. „Gut, einverstanden!", sagte er schließlich nach ein paar Minuten, was seine Freunde und Lehrer erfreut zur Kenntnis nahmen. „Du sollst aber nicht ganz leer ausgehen", erhob daraufhin seine Hauslehrerin das Wort. „Mir schon seit langem dein strategisches und taktisches Talent bekannt, und nicht umsonst bist du Hogwarts' - wenn auch inoffizieller - Schachmeister. Ich möchte, dass du der neue Kapitän des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams wirst!"

Ron riss seine Augen auf und starrte McGonagall an. _Damit_ hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! „Ist das Ihr Ernst?", flüsterte er mit leuchtenden Augen. Minerva nickte und Harry fügte dem noch hinzu: „Wenn sich das jemand verdient hat, dann du!" So langsam sickerte diese Neuigkeit auch bis in die letzte Gehirnwindung, und sobald es bei ihm „klick!" gemacht hatte, strahlte Ron wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er freute sich tatsächlich mehr als vor einem Jahr, als er damals zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war. Glücklich nahm er die Gratulationen seiner Freunde entgegen - vor allem die von Luna…

Mit einem Räuspern brachte sich Dumbledore wieder in Erinnerung. „Einen Punkt hätte ich noch: Ginny, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wirst du die Vertrauensschülerin der Fünftklässler von Gryffindor! Der andere wird Andrew McBeth sein. Er hat gute Noten und kann sich durchsetzen. Ihr werdet beide gut zusammen arbeiten können! Seine Mutter ist im Orden, und sein Vater war es seinerzeit auch…"

Nun war es Ginny, welche die Glückwünsche entgegen nahm. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, sich aus den Armen ihrer überglücklichen Mutter zu befreien, steckte sie sich voller Stolz das Abzeichen an ihre Robe. „Nicht noch ein Vertrauensschüler!", stöhnten die Zwillinge im Chor und fingen sich dadurch einen vernichtenden Blick ihrer Mutter ein. Nachdem Dumbledore Harry ebenfalls sein Abzeichen aushändigte, fragte er: „Vermisst ihr nicht etwas?" Schmunzelnd sah er Ron, Neville, Hermine und Harry an. „Was sollen wir denn vergessen haben?", fragte Ron, der immer noch über beide Ohren strahlte. „Ich habe alles was ich wollte." Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn Ron keine Ohren gehabt hätte, er im Kreis grinsen würde. Er freute sich für seinen besten Freund. „Das werde ich Ihnen gleich erzählen, Mr Weasley!", antwortete Dumbledore und beschwor vier gelb-braune Umschläge aus dem Nichts hervor. Manchmal war Ron doch noch recht unbeherrscht. Als Ron die vier Umschläge sah, wechselte sein freudiger Gesichtsausdruck in… Nun ja, wie könnte man dazu sagen? Er wirkte schon fast entsetzt. „Sind… sind das… etwa unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse?", fragte Hermine neugierig und schon beinahe hibbelig. „Genau, Hermine!" So kannte Dumbledore seine Schülerin. „Habt ihr euch gar nicht gewundert, dass ihr sie noch nicht bekommen habt?" Wenn sie ihre Zeit anderweitig - so wie jede Ferien - genutzt hätten, wäre es ihnen sicherlich aufgefallen. „Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr noch wissen wollt, wie viele ZAG's ihr bekommen habt!" Dumbledore überreichte jeden der vier einen Umschlag. Wie es zu erwarten war, öffnete Hermine ihren als erste. Äußerst zufrieden lächelte sie. „Und, wie viel hast du?", fragte ihr Mann und versuchte dabei einen Blick auf das Pergament zu erhaschen. „Das sage ich dir erst wenn du dir deine Ergebnisse auch angesehen hast!", meinte sie spitzbübisch grinsend und drückte ihre Ergebnisse an sich. Also blieb Harry wohl nichts anderes übrig. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und einem leichten Anflug von Unwohlsein öffnete er genau so wie Ron seinen Brief. Beide glaubten nicht daran, gut abgeschnitten zu haben. Schon fast ungläubig starrten die beiden Freude auf ihre Zensuren. „Na, seid ihr mit euch zufrieden?" „Und ob!", brach es aus Ron hervor, bevor er auf Luna zustürzte und ihr seine Ergebnisse zeigte. „Sieben? Du hast sieben ZAG's? Oh Ronald, ich freue mich für dich!", rief Luna nachdem sie Rons Brief gelesen hatte.

Hermine hingegen schnappte sich Harrys Brief und las ihn aufmerksam durch. „Na siehst du, Harry, das Lernen hat dir doch was gebracht! Neun ZAG's sind nicht zu verachten", meinte sie mit einem Anflug von ‚ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt'. „Ja, aber…" Harry wirkte äußerst niedergeschlagen, „in Zaubertränke habe ich nur ‚E', also wird Snape mich nicht in seinen UTZ-Kurs lassen…" „_Professor_ Snape, Harry!", verbesserte ihn Dumbledore schon fast automatisch. „Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen deswegen. Da nur zwei Schüler ein ‚O' in Zaubertränke geschafft haben, nämlich deine Hermine und Draco Malfoy, konnte ich _Professor_ Snape überreden auch die Schüler mit einem ‚E' in den Kurs aufzunehmen. Du wirst also auch weiterhin Zaubertränke als Unterrichtsfach haben, ebenso wie Ron. Damit habt ihr immer noch die Chance später einmal Auror zu werden!" Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Harry seinen Ururgroßvater an. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich zwar, dass ihm trotz seiner eigentlich nicht ausreichenden Leistungen ermöglicht wurde in diesem Fach den UTZ abzulegen, doch auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie Snape ihn die nächsten zwei Jahre behandeln würde… Doch Hermine brachte ihn schnell wieder auf andere Gedanken indem sie ihm einfach einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und ihn dann in eine Umarmung zog. „Interessiert es dich gar nicht wie ich abgeschlossen habe?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Harry musste nicht lange überlegen. „Ich denke, du hast mit voller Punktzahl abgeschlossen?" Hermines Augen strahlten und leuchteten. „Ich habe _dreizehn_ ZAG's bekommen!" „Dreizehn! Aber es gibt doch nur zwölf ZAG's", entgegnete Harry verblüfft. „Nun, der Prüfungsausschuss hat sich erlaubt, Hermine für ihre herausragenden Leistungen einen zusätzlichen ZAG zuzuerkennen", erklärte der Schulleiter. „Mit Ausnahme von Wahrsagen hat sie ja in jedem Fach eine Prüfung abgelegt und diese mit gutem oder sehr gutem Ergebnis abgeschlossen, das wollten die Prüfer entsprechend würdigen! Hermine, wenn deine UTZ-Prüfungen genauso ausfallen wirst du dich vor Jobangeboten nicht retten können! Wer kann schon ein Zeugnis vorweisen mit einem ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' in Kräuterkunde und ansonsten durchweg alles mit ‚Ohnegleichen' bestanden?" Albus musste schmunzeln, als Hermine rot anlief wie eine Tomate. Sie konnte wirklich stolz sein auf ihre Leistungen, doch so herausgestellt zu werden war ihr nun doch etwas peinlich… Vor allem da Harry es sich nicht nehmen ließ sie hier vor allen Leuten stürmisch zu küssen, als wenn sie sich lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden.

Keiner bemerkte, dass sich Neville mit seinen ZAG-Ergebnissen etwas Abseits gestellt hatte. Sie waren einfach zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Ergebnissen beschäftigt. „Neville!", rief Harry, der ihn als erster erblickte. Doch der Angesprochene rührte ich nicht – nicht einmal ein Nicken. Langsam schritt Harry auf Neville zu. „Neville, hast du irgendwas?", fragte er leise. Immer noch nichts. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Neville auf sein Pergament. „NEVILLE, HALLO!" Auch Hermine bekam das merkwürdige Verhalten von Neville mit und ließ ihre Ergebnisse Ergebnisse sein. „Neville, können wir dir helfen? Rede mit uns!" Sie hatte schon fast erwartet, dass Neville weinte, aber im Gegenteil. Mit strahlenden Augen sah er seine beiden Freunde an, die doch etwas verblüfft wirkten. Hatten sie sich doch darauf eingestellt, dass sie ihn trösten müssten. Ohne Worte – vermutlich war er durch diesen durch Freude hervorgerufen Schock nicht in der Lage zu sprechen – reichte er Hermine seine ZAG-Ergebnisse, die nur wenige Sekunden brauche, um diese zu überfliegen und anschließend freudig zu juchzten. „Neville, du… du… du hast es… Das ist großartig! Du hast ebenfalls sieben ZAG's! Ein ‚O' in Kräuterkunde. Man, da könnte ich ja glatt neidisch werden... Glückwunsch!" Für Neville doch recht unerwartet sprang Hermine ihm um den Hals. „Hey, Neville, wie wäre es, wenn du Hermine etwas Nachhilfe geben würdest? Aber vorher hätte ich meine Hermine gern zurück!" Das war gar nicht klug von Harry gewesen. Hermines Kopf flog rum und mit den Händen an ihre Hüfte fixierte sie ihren Mann. Doch sah sie nicht wirklich ärgerlich aus. Harry glaubte ein kleines Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Und tatsächlich – nur schwer konnte Hermine ernst bleiben. „Höre ich da etwa Neid und Eifersucht aus deiner Stimme? Na warte, dass gebe ich dir zurück!", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich hätte niemals daran geglaubt, dass ich so gut abschneide. Na ja, in Zaubertränke habe ich ein ‚M' - ich bin schon froh, dass es wenigstens dazu gereicht hat", grinste Neville Harry an. „Ich weiß was du meinst, Kumpel!", entgegnete Harry. „Ja, nur das ich Zaubertränke nicht als UTZ-Kurs für später brauche." „Das Thema hatten wir gerade!"

„So, da wir ja nun alles geklärt haben, wünsche ich euch eine angenehme Zugfahrt. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts!", verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter von allen. „Professor, einen Moment noch bitte!", hielt Hermine ihn auf. „Ich würde noch gern etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, und mit dir auch, Harry!", wandte sie sich in seine Richtung. „Um was geht es denn, Mine?" Hermine überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Das sollten wir lieber erstmal allein besprechen!" „Albus, ich gehe schon vor, wir sehen uns zum Mittag! Ich wünsche euch ebenfalls eine angenehme Fahrt mit dem Zug", verabschiedete sich Professor McGonagall und verschwand mit einem leisen ‚Plopp'. Verwundert sah Harry auf seine Frau. _#Es geht um etwas sehr Wichtiges#_, teilte sie ihm telepatisch mit. „Ihr könnt ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dort wird euch niemand stören!", sagte Molly und sah dabei Fred und George scharf an. Wieder waren beide wie ausgewechselt. Molly hatte ihre große Familie gut im Griff, grinste Harry innerlich. „Molly, vielleicht wäre es ganz günstig, wenn du auch dabei wärst!", rief Hermine, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys betrat.

„Um was geht es, über was möchtest du mit uns reden?", kam es von Dumbledore, der sich in einen der vorhandenen Sessel niederließ. Hermine stand wohl etwas unsicher vor den Anwesenden, denn Harry ging auf sie zu und fragte: „Stimmt etwas nicht, ist irgendetwas passiert? Du siehst so besorgt aus." „Nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich!", beruhigte sie ihren Mann und gab ihm vor Molly und seinem Ururgroßvater einen Kuss. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich anfangen soll… Meine Angst ist, dich mit dem was ich jetzt sagen werde, zu enttäuschen." „Hermine, was soll das? Wieso solltest du mich enttäuschen? Das hast du bisher noch nie getan!" Liebevoll lächelte er sie an und gab ihr damit etwas von ihrem Mut zurück. „Ich hoffe auch, dass ich dich nie enttäuschen werde, Harry!" Lächelnd beobachteten die beiden Älteren die Szene, die sich zwischen Harry und Hermine abspielte. Wenn auf der Welt etwas sicher war, dann dass diese beiden jungen Menschen zusammen gehören. „Nach dem gestrigen Schauspiel mit Fred und George", begann Hermine, „würde ich es besser finden, wenn wir unser Aussehen doch mit einem Illusionszauber tarnen." „Aber wir haben doch bereits …" Weiter kam Harry nicht. „Ich weiß, dass wir bereits alles besprochen haben, doch Fred und George werden nicht die Einzigen sein, die uns mit Fragen über unser verändertes Aussehen bombardieren. Auf die Dauer wird das sicherlich ziemlich anstrengend werden, und wir haben andere Dinge um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Wir sollten wirklich den Fideliuszauber so erweitern, dass wir ungefähr so aussehen wie zu Beginn der Ferien. Nur ein paar kleine Veränderungen. Es wirft einfach zu viele Fragen auf, die wir nicht beantworten können." „Ich kann deine Sorge schon verstehen, aber sieh mal, Hermine, Fred und George sind in ihrer Hartnäckigkeit nicht zu übertreffen. Wenn wir es bei ihnen geschafft haben, dann werden wir auch die anderen davon abhalten können." „Aber die Zwillinge haben mit Sicherheit noch nicht aufgegeben, du kennst sie." „Hermine hat Recht, Harry, sie haben noch lange nicht aufgegeben. Wenn ich sie mir heute Früh nicht vorgenommen hätte, hätten sie euch mit Sicherheit in die Enge getrieben. Ich kenne meine beiden Pappenheimer!", warf Molly ein.

Immer mehr Argumente brachte Hermine hervor, während Dumbledore stumm im Sessel saß und sie beobachtete. Wenn jemand es schaffen würde, Harry dazu zu bewegen, dass er den Illusionszauber annahm, dann Hermine. Immer wieder bewies sie, dass sie sein unersetzliches Gegenstück ist. „Ich bin einverstanden!", sagte Harry schließlich nach langem hin und her. „Dir zu liebe tue ich alles!" Beruhigend nahm Hermine diesen Satz auf und auch Dumbledore wirkte erleichtert. „Da gibt es aber ein Problem!", redete Harry weiter. „Was machen wir mit Fred und George? Immerhin haben die beiden unser wahres Aussehen trotz deines… kleinen Illusionszaubers gesehen." Schuldbewusst, dass er Harry vielleicht doch über sein Vorhaben hätte informieren müssen, blickte Albus ihn an. „Das müsst ihr beide entscheiden!", war das Einzige, was er seinen Schützlingen sagte. „Dann wäre es das Beste, wenn wir ihr Gedächtnis im Bezug auf unser verändertes Aussehen und ihrer vielen Fragen verändern würden", schlug Hermine vor und Harry nickte zustimmend. „Bitte, macht das nicht!", bat Molly und ging auf beide zu. „Sie sind gute Jungs, auch wenn sie manchmal über die Stränge schlagen und leider auch selten ihre Grenzen einhalten. Sie wissen was sie tun!" Harry blickte von Molly auf Dumbledore, dann zu Hermine und wieder auf Dumbledore. Diesmal sagte dieser nichts. Molly wandte sich ebenfalls an ihren ehemaligen Professor: „Albus, könnten sie nicht auch eingeweiht werden?" Keiner sagte mehr was. Alle drei beobachtete Albus Dumbledore und warteten auf seine Antwort. Da er keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, begann Harry: „Molly, wir können nicht…" „Einverstanden!", unterbrach Dumbledore seinen Ururenkel. „Diese beiden werde vorerst die Letzten sein, die in euer Geheimnis eingeweiht werden! Ich werde sie nachher in ihrem Geschäft aufsuchen, sie mit dem Fideliuszauber belegen und ihnen anschließend alles erzählen." Erleichtert nahm Molly diese Aussage auf. „Ihr wisst ja", sprach Dumbledore weiter, „dass ich es leichtsinnig fand, euer verändertes Aussehen nicht zu verheimlichen. Aber umso erfreuter bin ich, dass ihr euch anders entschieden habt. Ich werde euch wieder mit dem gleichen Illusionszauber belegen, wie schon für die Winkelgasse. Also können alle die, die bereits in euer Geheimnis eingeweiht sind euch so sehen, wie ihr jetzt ausseht. Denkt aber bitte auch an eure Kleidung! Passt sie etwas den Gegebenheiten an. Eure Zeit wird noch kommen! Genießt euer Zusammensein bis dahin. Euer weiterer Weg wird noch schwer genug werden!"

Nachdem Dumbledore Harry sowie auch Hermine mit dem Illusionszauber belegt und den Fideliuszauber erweitert hatte, reiste er ebenfalls zurück nach Hogwarts. Nur Remus blieb bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau, um die Schülerschar zum Bahnhof King's Cross zu bringen. Auch würde er sie während der Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express begleiten, so wie schon einmal vor drei Jahren.

Es war noch etwas über eine Stunde Zeit, bis sie sich auf den Weg machen mussten. Während sie schwatzend in der Küche saßen - die Zwillinge hatten den Fuchsbau bereits verlassen, um sich wieder um ihr Geschäft zu kümmern - tauchten nacheinander Tonks, „Mad-Eye" Moody und Kingsley Shaklebolt auf, die sie ebenfalls zum Bahnhof begleiten würden. Dank des Illusionszaubers blieben Harry und Hermine von löchernden Fragen verschont. Doch später sollten sie von Remus noch erfahren, dass Tonks und Moody ebenfalls eingeweiht wurden. Und Harry war froh darüber, dass zwei fähige Auroren und treue Ordensmitglieder über ihr Geheimnis bescheid wussten.

Schließlich schlug die Uhr zehn. Ron, Ginny und Luna suchten ihre Sachen zusammen, und kurz darauf apparierten alle zwölf nach Kings-Cross an einen geschützten Platz, wo schon der Hogwarts-Express und damit ein neues Schuljahr auf die sechs Freunde und ihren Lieblingslehrer warteten. Alle waren wirklich sehr gespannt darauf, was das neue Schuljahr für sie bringen würde…

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:** So, es ist geschafft, „Harrys längste Sommerferien" sind zu Ende, die Schule geht wieder los! Selbstverständlich wird es eine Fortsetzung geben, warum sollten die sechs Freunde und vor allem Harry und Hermine derart mächtige Magier werden, wenn sie ihre Kräfte nicht einsetzen können? Für die Fortsetzung („Die Macht der sechs Freunde DMD6F") habe ich mir schon viele Ideen aufgeschrieben, aber noch ist die Story offen. Ihr könnt euch also rege beteiligen – schickt mir eure Wünsche, Anregungen und Vorschläge einfach per Email zu, und wenn es passt werde ich sie mit in die neue Geschichte einbauen. Eines kann ich euch gleich verraten: Die Fortsetzung zu HLSF wird länger werden, viel länger… Bis jetzt steht nur ein einziges Paar fest, und das sind logischer Weise Harry & Hermine. Alles andere ist wie schon gesagt noch völlig offen… Es wird aber auf jeden Fall eine Menge neuer Abenteuer für unsere sechs Freunde geben!_

_Ich hoffe, euch hat diese kleine Geschichte gefallen. Wenn ihr mehr über meine sonstigen Projekte und Geschichten wissen wollt, schaut einfach ab und zu mal auf meine kleine Homepage (Adresse siehe Profil). Dort werdet ihr auch erfahren wann DMD6F fertig zum veröffentlichen ist, woran ich gerade arbeite und welche Geschichte ihr als Nächstes von mir lesen könnt. Außerdem könnt ihr auf meiner Homepage HLSF nun auch vollständig im PDF-Format downloaden. Alternativ könnt ihr mir auch eine Email schicken (ganz wichtig: in der Betreffzeile sollte was von HP, FanFiction oder HLSF stehen damit ich es zuordnen kann und nicht gleich als Spam lösche!), wenn ihr mit dem Download nicht klar kommt._

_**Mein besonderer Dank geht an:**_

_- Heiko2003 für seine vielen fantastischen Ideen und die Genehmigung dass ich einen Teil davon in meiner Geschichte mit einbauen durfte sowie für die Unterstützung und Korrektur gerade bei den ersten Kapiteln,_

_- LillyAmalia und doro-chan für die Korrektur sämtlicher Kapitel in der ersten Version dieser Geschichte und für so manche Idee die ich so mit hier einbringen konnte,_

_- Bepa für die Korrektur der überarbeiteten Kapitel; für ihre Geduld meine Geschichte nicht nur nach Rechtschreibfehlern sondern auch nach inhaltlichen und logischen Fehlern zu durchforsten und mich dann sanft mit der Nase darauf zu stupsen; für ihre genialen Formulierungen, die meiner Geschichte noch wesentlich mehr Würze gegeben haben, für ihre Energie mit der sie mich nicht nur in den häufigen nächtlichen ICQ-Sitzungen mal wieder auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hat; für ihr Vertrauen und ihre Freundschaft,_

_- und schließlich allen Lesern und Reviewern. Ohne euer ständiges Feedback wüsste ich ja nicht wie diese Geschichte so bei euch ankommt – also noch einmal vielen herzlichen Dank für jedes einzelne Review! Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder!_

_Bye bis demnächst wieder!_

_Euer Obelix72_

_°_

_

* * *

_

_°_

_Update 04/2006: Die Fortsetzung zu HLSF, "Die Macht der sechs Freunde" DMD6F, ist nun online. Ihr findet die Geschichte unter der Story-ID: _2888949

°


End file.
